Pokemon Adventures: Where Legends Cross
by Yowl of Time
Summary: Starts from late B/W. For the last near-decade we've been hearing of Dex Holders enjoying their own adventures all over the world. But what happens when a certain disaster in Unova interconnects their paths? Arc 1 of 4. LAST CHAPTER REVISED BY A WORD.
1. VS Zekrom: Revival

**Pokemon Adventures: Where Legends Cross**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Adventures/Special.

_Can I just post the disclaimer for the first chapter and carry on? 'cause that would be grateful._

_And oh, holy crap, here I go. *draws in a deep breath* be warned, this darn thing is a three-arc story, and this first arc has friggin' 35 chapters. And what's worse, I haven't even finished drafting part 2 yet! *dies* Ah well, I'll work it out._

_And before we begin I'd like to make a few things clear:_

_First, this story follows the manga storyline of Pokemon Adventures/Special, taking place in the later part of Black/White arc. Right now it's April 4th, 2011 as I'm writing this, so B/W has only begun rather recently._

_Second, this story IGNORES the event that has happened during the HG/SS arc. Hell, it's not even finished properly anyway!_

_Third, you'll have to pardon me if the legendary Pokemon (yes, they do appear. A lot.) appear way too fucking powerful compared to how they're portrayed in the other media. I have a reason for laying down a plot like that._

_Well, that's enough rambling. Here we go!_

_And DAMN I hate typos._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1. Vs. Zekrom: Revival<strong>

- Dragonsprial Tower Summit, Unova -

Though he never voices the thought out loud, N is extremely conscious of his subjects. Talented as he is, he hadn't failed to realize that he was still a single human being, and he was afraid of the absolute faith they put in him, to achieve their goal of freeing all Pokemon from humanity.

Today, though, N didn't at all mind the fact that the entirety of Team Plasma - yes, that meant the Seven Sages as well - was behind him on their knees, as his attention was entirely focused on the little black stone held in his palms, which was slowly rising into the air as it discharged waves of crackling energy that stung his hands.

Not that he minded.

He had wated too long for this moment to feel any negative emotions.

"Behold!" N heard Ghetsis cry out from behind him. "The Dragon answers the call of the King!"

As if that cry was the cue, an incredible flash came from the Dark Stone as the small area where the sacred object was held was shattered by the ensueing lightning, revealing a much larger chamber behind. The stone was now emitting lightning in earnest, its pitch-black surface hidden under a white-hot light of electricity.

"Down! Down!" The Sages chorused as one, and N could hear his subjects throw themselves onto the floor in awe and fear. Feeling oblieged to show his respect as well, he got down to one knee with his eyes still fixed upon the Dark Stone.

Yet it was a stone no longer.

Although it was hard to see through such a thick veil of energy, an immense, dark shape had definitely appeared in the middle of the chaotic discharge. As soon as its silouette became discernible to N the lightning abruptly dissipated, leaving the amazed Team Plasma, the half-destroyed chamber, and of course, the Dragon himself.

"Great Lord Zekrom," N whispered, dropping his gaze to the floor. "This humble creature seeks your audience."

With little thunderbolts still crackling around his magnificent armor, the Deep Black Pokemon opened his jaws as if to roar out something. N tensed himself to hear his voice like he had with every other Pokemon, and was surprised to hear a deep, growling voice directly speaking into his mind, as if through telepathy:

_**"You have called me back into this world, human. Why?"**_

A stifled gasp from one of the Sages - Ryoku, N believed - told the King that the Pokemon had indeed spoken directly to them, through psychic or whatever powers he possessed. But before he could ponder the fact further, the rumbling voice spoke again: _**"You who stand in front of all others, it is you that have business with me. Is it not?"**_

Blinking in surprise, N looked up to see that Zekrom was indeed looking at him. For a moment he was dumbstruck by the sheer magnificence and nobility that the deity emitted, making his position as King look childish and insignificant in comparison.

"You speak rightly, O Great one," Ghetsis answered behind him quickly, apparantly noticing his momentary awe.

This time, a small growl did escape Zekrom's maw, as if he was displeased to have his question replied by someone unintended. Then, in the same thundering voice he said, _**"Then I shall hear what you have to say."**_ Then, with finalty in his tone, added:

_**"Alone."**_

This N hadn't expected. Looking back slightly, he saw that most of his subjects seemed surprised or disgruntled at being ordered out. Sage Zinzolin looked as if he would actually complain, but apparantly one look from Zekrom's crimson eyes made him think again. Only Ghetsis remained unfazed.

"To hear is to obey," he replied smoothly again. Rising to his feet, he turned to his fellow Sages and spoke: "Let us depart, brothers. The King shall speak."

No one ever disobeyed Ghetsis.

Very quickly the men and women of Team Plasma exited the large chamber, until after less than a minute only N remained in front of the Deep Black Pokemon.

"Do we dishornor your presense here, Lord?" N asked carefully, fully aware that this conversation would be nothing like what he used to have all his life.

_**"To put it harshly,"**_ Zekrom huffed, although he sounded rather amused by N's self-degrading interpretation. _**"Experience had told me that humanity are selfish creatures, only decent when doing so would benefit their own greed."**_

N tensed. This talk was going in a good direction.

_**"But you,"**_ continued the deity, suddenly lowering his head until his blood-red eyes were level with N's green ones. _**"The energy I see in you is nothing like I've ever felt in any human. Pure and untouched, yet with great sadness... almost like a Pokemon separated from his herd."**_

N blinked. Ghetsis used to tell him several times that he was more Pokemon than human, and the grief inside him was very well-known to him. But lonely? His herd was right here, in Team Plasma. Where else would he belong?

"You speak correctly of the selfishness of humans, my lord," he spoke up, pushing the disturbing thought aside. "I have seen the way they treat Pokemon as tools, using them as they please and abandoning them when uneeded. It is my belief that Pokemon and human cannot coexist."

_**"Cannot coexist, you say,"**_ Zekrom rumbled, his eyes narrowing slightly as he raised his head back up. _**"How practical. And what do you plan to do about it?"**_

This was the moment.

"I plan to separate Pokemon from humanity," N replied firmly. "I shall create a world where Pokemon can live in peace, and freedom from the greed of mankind."

Now it was Zekrom's turn to blink.

_**"Separate Pokemon from humanity?"**_ He half-gasped.

"Yes."

_**"And this is why you have summoned me?"**_

"It is."

Long silence. N felt a knot tighten in his stomach. He didn't expect the deity to see past the far-fetchedness of his dream so easily, but now that the only thing left between himself and his goal was convincing Zekrom the fear of denial was suddenly much bigger. All the people and Pokemon that trusted in him...

_**"I take back what I said about you earlier, human,"**_ Zekrom's quieter-than-before mutter broke his train of thought. _**"Your purpose is anything but practical. do you realize the absurdity of your proposal?"**_

"You have only to look into my heart to know that I do," said N, lowering his head. "All my life I have seen too many Pokemon hurt under possession of men, grew up with Pokemon that learned to avoid human, listened to despairing wails of Pokemon abondoned by their owners. I will give my life to change that."

He didn't realize that he was crying until he felt his tears roll down his cheek - Ghetsis had often encouraged this unusual habit, apparantly believing that it was a great way to win over peoples' minds. What was better, his tears were always genuine.

**_"...Then_,"** N didn't miss the change in Zekrom's tone. **_"It could be said that the freedom of Pokemon is your ideal, correct_?"**

"Yes," N whispered, not bothering to wipe the tears away. Then in a sudden surge of impulse, he cried out as he threw himself at Zekrom's feet: "But I cannot do this alone, my Lord. I must make all humans be able to listen to me. Will you not give me the strength to make them listen, Lord Zekrom? This I beg, for the sake of every pained Pokemon that I hear!"

For several seconds N lay like that before the silent deity, though it felt as if it was taking him decades. A whirlwind of emotions raced around his mind as he waited for an answer: fear, hope, despair, relief, grief...

_**"Ah!"**_ Zekrom's roar snapped him out of his stupor. _**"Ah, you have conquered me!"**_

"My Lord?" N asked, raising his head in surprise.

_**"I am touched, young human,"**_ the Deep Black Pokemon told him. _**"Touched by the pureness in your heart, moved by your unending love for those that are not your kind, and utterly conquered by your infinite loyalty to your dreams. You remind me greatly of a man that I once entrusted by destiny to."**_

N blinked in amazement. The Sages had told him many times over the tale of Zekrom's master, who fought his older brother to remain faithful to his ideals. The idea that Zekrom was comparing him to the great man was flattering, in the least.

**_"What is your name, young human_?_"_** Zekrom asked, his crimson eyes gleaming in satisfaction.

"N," N replied, still in shock.

_**"On your feet then, N,"**_ the deity rumbled, reaching out with one clawed hand and scooping the awestruck Trainer to his feet. _**"You need not bow before me, for from this moment my power is your to wield. I pledge my allegiance to you, Trainer, on one condition."**_

"What is that, Lord Zekrom?" N asked, daring to look up into those magnificent red orbs.

_**"Protect that ideal of yours,"**_ the Deep Black Pokemon growled with sudden fierceness, two crimson eyes boring into his with burning intensity. _**"Stick to them until the end, fulfill it! Prove to me that I made the right choise, then and now!"**_

As he bellowed out those words an incredible blast of lightning exploded out of his tail, bladsting away the hollow chamber behind him to expose the morning sun rising over the horizon, casting a light so bright into the tower that Zekrom's armor looked even darker against the blinding glare.

N noticed that he was crying again.

_**"What compels those tears, N?"**_ Zekrom inquired, apparantly having gained interest in the habit.

"Grief, Lord," replied N, wiping them off this time. "Grief that I was the only one able to hear those words."

Zekrom chuckled, looking as if he was about to say something when he suddenly stopped short, gazing at something behind N with narrowed eyes. At first he didn't understand the sudden reaction, until a pair of footsteps alerted his ears, followed by a pair of very familiar voices shouting urgently.

It was _them_.

* * *

><p>"Sharp, use X-Scissor!" Black barked out as he dodged a tackle from an armored grunt. His newly caught Pawniard complied immediately, taking out an incoming Lilligant with a well-aimed slash with his blades.<p>

"C'mon, Boss! Keep up!" Black looked behind to yell at White, who was struggling to catch up to him far below that winding staircase, her newly-received Dewott right behind her. Even after White met Professor Juniper and received a PokeDex (to make up for Cheren and Bianca's broken ones), she still wasn't used to the tougher aspects of a Trainer's life yet.

"I'm - trying - " hearing her panting from behind, Black finally came to a halt at the top of the long stairs, in front of which a large wooden door stood. After waiting a moment for his employer to catch up, he threw open the door with both hands before bursting into the room and yelling: "N!"

The chamber was large and mostly empty, a section of its wall blasted away and its surroundings scorched black as if a storm had raged inside it. N stood in the middle of the tiled floor, his impromptu poker face failing to hide the tear marks on his cheek; whatever had happened here was a momentous event for him.

And no wonder it was, seeing the immense black shape standing behind him.

"Impossible..." White murmured from behind him, echoing his own thoughts. Merely looking at the creature - his pitch-black armor, his crackling tail, the gleaming crimson eyes, the almost-visible aura of energy he was radiating - invoked such a word. Even without knowing the Pokemon's identity, it was truly a sight to behold.

"Welcome, Trainers Black and White," spoke N in his usual calm voice, spreading his arms outward as if he was inviting them to a feast. "I have expected you to come."

"Hello again," Black replied curtly, glancing up at the immense figure again. "I see you've done what you came to do."

"I have," said N, closing his eyes in obvious contentment. "Zekrom, one of the Great Dragons of Energy, has honored me by deciding to help me in my conquest of freeing Pokemon."

"Zekrom..." Black repeated the name, looking at the deity again while instinctively taking out his PokeDex.

_**"These are but newborns,"**_ A deep voice that rumbled with with the might of a thunderstorm echoed throughout the chamber, causing White to yelp in surprise and made Black almost drop the Dex. Had the Pokemon standing behind N just used telepathy? _**"What are these hatchlings to you, N?"**_

Black noticed N's gaze wandering over to him, as if pondering the reply himself. How would he answer?

"Someone..." he began, his eyes closing and opening again before he stated: "...Someone that I must prove wrong, my Lord."

Black blinked at the unexpected reply. Was he honoring them?

_**"Is that so?"**_ Zekrom murmured, his crimson eyes narrowing.

"What do you plan to do now?" White asked from behind Black, trembling slightly in fear.

"I shall prove to everyone that the path I take is correct," said N, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "If I defeat the Champion, the strongest Trainer in all of Unova, wouldn't that show people that they can never become as strong as I without closing their ears to the voices of Pokemon?"

"What?" White gasped.

"That would mean..." said Black grimly. "You will go to the Pokemon League."

"Yes," replied N, a thin smile spreading across his face as he obviously understood the meaning of Black's words. "You will challenge the League yourself, will you not? Perhaps our path shall collide once again."

Now it was Black's turn to smile.

"Then I'll be expecting that day to arrive," he swore, feeling a surge of spirit rising within him.

"Until that they, then, this is where we part." N replied, his smile widening slightly. As if on cue, Zekrom swiftly scooped up the green-haired Trainer and dumped him on his back, wasting no time in jumping out of the destroyed wall with a triumphant roar after eons of imprisonment. Then, with a powerful flap if his wings, both Pokemon and Trainer were out of sight.

"Just what we all need!" White groaned, slumping onto the floor. "Oh, this is bad. Now Team Plasma has a GOD on their side! How in the world anyone can stop them now?"

"I don't know," Black answered truthfully, looking out to where N had vanished a moment ago. "All I know is that something in N moved Zekrom into joining him. He has that good of a heart. I wonder how Team Plasma ever got to lay their hands on him."

"I know that he's a good person," protested White. "But I'm not sure about the things that Team Plasma's going to do. Don't you think something should be done?"

"Of course I do," said Black. "Don't worry, Boss. We'll find a way. Like we always did."

* * *

><p>- At the Base of the Tower -<p>

"You heard, I suppose?" Ghetsis chuckled as he and the rest of the Sages looked into the small telescreen, held up in front of them by two Swoobats. "Zekrom is ours now, thanks to N. The plan is nearing completion."

"For your part, it is." Retorted a heavily-mutilated voice spoke from the screen, as if the speaker was standing upon a magnetic field. "Although I'll say I'm rather impressed; you got it done quickly, even considering the device I lent you. I suppose I have... underestimated your resourcefulness. I'll expect you to perform just as well when it is your turn to carry out the deal."

"You may," said Ghetsis, a nasty grin splitting his face. "Oh, yes, you may..."

* * *

><p><em>Okay, at the end of every chapter I'll try and talk a little about points in the story that sounds ridiculous or may be hard to understand. Phew, I've never done this before. Here we go!<em>

_So, about Zekrom talking. I told you at the start of the story that the legendaries are gonna be f*cking epic, didn't I? Don't worry, not all of them can talk; just those superpowerful few (you know, the guys that deserve to be on the game pack's cover) and several gifted Psychics like Mewtwo or Deoxys._

_Actually I don't know the exact characteristics of Black, White and N as of yet... if anyone knows, do you think I made them too OOC? I'd like you to tell me in the reviews. Oh and by the way, in my story I set both Black and White as thirteen (well, they look older than when Dia and Pearl were in 12), and N is twenty-one. Why? Just to make him older than Red/Green/Blue..._

_Well, nothing too serious in this chapter. It's the beginning, after all. R&R!_

_Writing completed in April 12th, 2011. This is Yowl of Time, out._


	2. VS Uxie: First Cross: Second to Fourth

**Pokemon Adventures: Where Legends Cross**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Adventures/Special.

_Gah, gotta get a move on... writing online is hard to do when you're a senior in a Korean high school (yeah, I'm a high-schooler and here I am writing this kind of stuff... OTL). Ah well, I'll manage... somehow. Well, I'm not here to fret, I'm here to write. So let's write._

_Began writing April 12th, 2011. Yep, right after finishing the first chapter. I've got about up to chapter 16 drafted._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2. Vs. Uxie: First Cross - Second to Fourth<strong>

Some people might raise their eyebrows if they're told that a certain fourteen-yeared girl is scared of the dark, but they wouldn't really consider it an oddity. If, however, someone told them that the same girl has been haunted by ghosts almost daily in her dreams ever since birth... well, how would they react?

She wasn't ready to find out, so she kept both a secret that she'll carry to the grave.

But right now, with no one to watch as she wandered alone in utter darkness, aware that a ghost's hand would leap out any moment and seize her, she couldn't help but tremble and whimper. She was glad that her friends weren't around to see her like this, but if they _were_ here, even in this utter blackness, she wouldn't have been so afraid in the first place.

Suddenly, a faint glow wat ahead of her caught her attention. This had almost never happened before. By instinct she immediately raced toward the light - anything to get away from the awful dark! - and kept running for about fifteen seconds until the race abruptly ended with her tripping over something and coming down flat on her face.

"Ouch..." she muttered as she got to her feet, only to discover that the darkness was completely gone, as if it had never existed. Instead she found herself sitting on a large, grassy cliffside, the sky blue above her and the wind blowing pleasantly. Looking below, the girl gasped as she saw a chain of great cities, linked by a single, looping road in a way that the entire region appeared like a giant ring - or rather, as she examined a long tail leading out of the southern part of the ring, a colossal Arbok.

"Where am I?" She wondered aloud. This certainly wasn't like any region she had ever heard about: Kanto, Johto, Hoenn...

_"A land that is far distant from yours,"_ spoke a clear, female voice full of wisdom and mystery, echoing not inside her ear but within her mind. Whirling around in shock, the girl saw a very familiar blue shape floating in front of her, its identity way too discernible from its yellow turban and closed eyes.

"Uxie!" The girl exclaimed, a small part of her mind recognizing that the Knowledge Pokemon was a female after all. "What are you doing here? And - and, er, forgive me. I wasn't aware that you were capable of speaking human."

"_It would be most shameful is the being who presides over all knowledge doesn't know how to communicate with an entire race_," Uxie replied in an amused tone, flying over the girl's head to the edge of the cliff, with the beautiful ring-shaped region still visible below. "_You see below this cliff the distant region of Unova, a place where the energy of the universe flows strong... which may soon lead to its demise_."

"Demise?" The girl gasped in horror. "What do you mean? Please explain."

"_A great power born with the universe will soon make itself known in this region_," said Uxie grimly. "_A great storm will break out, comsuming not only this land but over the vast seas and the entire world as well... unless a wise and brave individual rises to stop it_."

Deep silence.

"...Me?" The girl asked incredulously. "But... you can't be serious!"

"_It appears that you harshly underestimate yourself, both as a person and a Trainer_." The Knowledge Pokemon replied, her tone perfectly serious.

"But what am I supposed to do?" The girl inquired desolately, feeling as if an enormous mountain had just risen in front of her. Was she telling her she was supposed to scale it?

"_There is no need to fear, wielder of the Highest Power, for you shall not be alone in this plight_," said Uxie quietly. "_Others shall join you on this quest, sixteen prople who have been chosen by destiny to protect this universe from untimely destruction_."

"_Please hurry, time is short..."_ as she said this, to the girl's horror the Knowledge Pokemon began to float away from her, slowly fading aginst the suddenly-darkening sky.

"No, wait!" She cried out, only to have her voice drowned out by an enormous thunder that split the sky. Instictively looking down, the girl could only stand and watch in utmost shock as the cities below her were quckly comsumed by fire and lightning, ice creeping over its edges and an unending shadow slipping across the land...(#1)

* * *

><p>- Berlitz Mansion, Sinnoh -<p>

"Ah, no!"

Platina Berlitz cried as her eyes snapped open, only to half-shut them again as bright sunlight ruthlessly invaded them. Sitting up in her luxurious bed and shaking her head groggily, she stared blankly out at the window for awhile, playing the dream over and over in her head. All she could understand was that after her usual dream of darkness and ghosts, Uxie had come to her and pleaded to save a region called Unova before it became a center of apocalypse.

If you could call that understanding.

At this point most people would have shaken it off as a bad mightmare, but Platina had learned from her past journeys that not even dreams could be overlooked so easily. And there was something, just _something _about the whole thing that told her that this wasn't just a dream.

Checking the clock to find that it was already over 10:30 AM - _talk about oversleeping, _she thought wryly -, Platina quickly got out of bed to dress, thanking heaven that the best place to find information from other regions was right next door.

* * *

><p>- Sandgem Town, Prof. Rowan's Lab -<p>

Although the Berlitz mansion was rather secluded from the rest of the small town, it was close enough that Platina was able to reach the lab within ten minutes on her bike (how glad she was that she took the trouble to learn how to ride during her last adventure!). The assistants at the door quickly recognized her, and Platina hurriedly rushed inside before halting in front of a curious sight.

Professor Rowan and her father was sitting at the end of a large table, listening intently to an extremely confused and upset-looking woman - with a jolt Platina recognized Johanna, Diamond's mother. Between the three people sat a post-middle-aged man with short white hair wearing a lab coat (funny, Platina didn't remember seeing him in the lab before), and a young woman with dark brown hair and clear blue eyes, also in a lab coat.

"Ah, Platina," said Sir Berlitz as he noticed his daughter approaching. "Overslept, have you?"

"Good morning, father, Professor Rowan," said Platina with a courteous dip of her head. "Am I interrupting you?"

"Not at all, not at all," said the Professor as he waved her closer. "In fact, you might want to join us. This may concern you as well."

"What do you mean, Professor?" Platina asked puzzled.

"Johanna here came along about an hour ago," began Professor Rowan, flashing an apologetic look at the upset woman. "She told us that your two young friends have just left for Canalave as quickly as their bikes could carry them, to catch a ship that leaves for a faraway region called Unova."

Platina stiffened, feeling her heart skip a beat before dropping down to her toes in shock.

"Diamond and Pearl?" She gasped. "In Unova?"

"Yes," answered Johanna frettingly. "Both of them were rambling about a dream they both had and insisted that they must go there - wherever it may be - and chocked the Internet for ferry schedules before rushing away. I've never seen Diamond in such a hurry, almost as much as Pearl..."

Platina couldn't breathe. It felt as if her lungs were constricting itself, and she could almost feel invisible claws tearing at her heart from the inside. _Diamond and Pearl, in Unova._ They've had the dream too! Now she was absolutely certain that it wasn't just a passing dream that had come to her.

_What a wonder,_ she thought to herself. _How much I owe them even when they're not here._

"Platina?" sir Berlitz asked concernedly. "Is something the matter? You look rather pale."

"...I'm fine, father," Platina replied as calmly as she could. "...thank you. I know what I must do now."

"... Am I right in assuming," said Professor Rowan, his eyes narrowing in anticipation. "That you plan on following those two all the way to Unova?"

"I've been planning to leave as soon as I woke up today, Professor." Platina confessed.

"What!" Sir Berlitz exclaimed as he leaped to his feet, his face flushing in shock and hurt. "But... why?"

"We had a dream," Platina explained, despite the guilt pricking her heart with her father's obvious pain; he didn't deserve any of this. "The same one, I'm sure. Diamond and Pearl must have realized their meaning as well. It was a sign, father. I must go to Unova..."

Trying to avoid her father's torn expression as she trailed off lamely, she desperately cast her eyes upon anything else: Johanna's uncertain face; the assistant Roseanne, who was blinking in amazement; Professor Rowan, apparantly in deep thought; the other old man, studying her own face with an intense expression; the young woman beside him looking shocked, as if something that she had said had reminded her of something important.

"Platina - " Sir Berlitz spoke up as he began to take a step forward, but Professor Rowan abruptly put his hand on his shoulder, stopping his assistant in his tracks.

"Berlitz," he said quietly. "Her mind is set."

"You would let her go?" Sir Berlitz asked as he turned to the Professor with an incredulous expression.

"She's an exceptionally skilled Trainer at the age of fourteen," replied Rowan. "Who are we to stop her from stepping out into a larger world? She's not a child anymore, Berlitz."

Sir Berlitz looked away, obviously unhappy but unable to argue with that.

"But let me warn you this, Platina," said the Professor as he turned back to Platina. "While you have every right to go, this is not a good time for travelling. As you'd already know, the occurences of natural disasters have steadily become more frequent lately, and a lot of criminal activities have been reported here and there; there are even rumors that Team Galactic has resurfaced as well."

_That_ got her worried. Diamond and Pearl would have reached Canalave by now. What if something happened to them on their way to Unova? How could she live without them?

"I say, Platina, is it?" Blinking at the unfamiliar voice, Platina looked up to see the old man beside Professor Rowan looking at her with a kind smile. "If I may be so rude to ask, could that be a PokeDex you're fiddling with inside your bag?"

Looking down at her right hand in surprise, Platina indeed saw that during her worry it had absentmindedly slipped under her bag and was fingering her new PokeDex, her symbol of friendship with Diamond and Pearl.

"Very civil of you, Samuel," said Professor Rowan as he walked over to the man, rolling his eyes. "Platina, this funky old fellow here is my colleague, Samuel Oak, Pokemon Professor of the Kanto region and the inventor of the PokeDex."

Platina's eyes grew round. _The_ Professor Oak was nothing short of a celebrity even outside of his own region, and she had read his writings enough to know how knowledgible he was.

"I-I'm honored," she stammered, hurriedly curtesizing before taking out her PokeDex and handing it over to the pleasant Professor. "Platina Berlitz, Dex Holder of the Sinnoh region. It's a pleasure to meet you, Professor Oak."

"The pleasure is mine, Platina," chuckled the Professor heartingly, opening up her PokeDex with a pleased look. "My, you've been working on it. And you first set out on your journey only two years ago. How splendid!"

"I couldn't have done half of it without my friends," replied Platina modestly, slightly flattered.

"Ah, the two that left for Unova, yes?" Asked Professor Oak, obviously delighted. "This is a happy new indeed. Three Dex Holders in Sinnoh! That brings the number I know up to thirteen."

Platina blinked, incomprehending. However, she did notice that the young woman beside the Professor (his assistant, it seemed now) was now looking at her with a sudden soft expression, as if she was looking at her long-lost sister.

"Oh yes, I've been forgetting about you," muttered Oak as he glanced at her. Turning back to the others he spoke out: "Professor Rowan, Platina, I'd like you to meet my assistant, Crystal. Thanks to her I have gathered nearly all the data of the Pokemon in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn _and_ Sinnoh. She specializes in Pokemon capture, you see."

Platina almost gasped in shock. Crystal didn't look much older than her, yet she had completed the PokeDex over FOUR regions?

"Hm!" Exclaimed Rowan, also looking impressed. "That is an astounding progress for someone her age, I'll have that said. How old are you?" He asked Crystal.

"Seventeen, Professor." She replied politely. "It's an honor to meet you - oh, and of course you as well, Platina." She added quickly as she turned to Platina with that older-sister smile again. Platina dipped her head shyly; there was something in Crystal that she instantly found likable.

Turning to Professor Oak the older girl spoke: "Professor, none of us know anything about the Pokemon in Unova. Since it looks as if Platina wants to go, may I accompany her and work on the PokeDex there?"

"That's a great idea, my dear!" Professor Oak exclaimed, snapping his fingers in enlightenment. "What do you say, Platina?"

"I - I'm honored, thank you," Platina stuttered again. Inside, she couldn't believe her luck; five minutes ago it looked as if her quest would fail before it began, and now she was about to gain a trustworthy travelling companion. Although they've only shared a couple of words with each other, she was already beginning to feel as if Crystal really _was_ her older sister.

"Then that's settled," said Professor Rowan, looking pleased as well. Turning to Sir Berlitz he added: "Well, Berlitz? Now she has another very able person for company. Still concerned?"

"...Less, Professor." Platina was glad to hear her father's tone soften. "Safe journey then, Platina."

"I'll go and change, Professor." Crystal spoke quickly, bowing again politely before hurrying away. After watching her vanish into another room Professor Rowan told his colleague: "I'll give you this, Oak. You have a talent for recognizing gifted people."

"I give the credit to good luck," Professor Oak chuckled good-naturedly. "It's good enough, now that I'm old as I am, to watch them grow to be strong and wise Trainers. Couldn't ask for more, if I do say so myself."

Nodding in agreement, Professor Rowan turned back to Platina and said: "Now that you should be on your way now, my advice would be to go to Jubilife and catch a plane there; there is an airport in Mistralton City of Unova that sends aerial shippings to Kanto and Sinnoh."

"But I thought those planes weren't meant for people?" Platina inquired. "And why not take a ship from Canalave, like Diamond and Pearl did?"

"Bad rumors, dear," Sir Berlitz replied this time. "The climate these days are foul enough, but overseas it's much worse. Ships are sinking almost daily, and there are rumors of piracy here and there."

"I see," said Platina, trying to sound calm despite the cold fear that ambushed her from those words. _Diamond and Pearl._

"Ah, Crys, there you are!" Professor Oak's exclamation made her look up to see Crystal approaching them. Now she was wearing jeans with suspenders over a bright red shirt, with long white socks and a round white hat which matched her dark brown hair well. The image was an odd contrast to her appearance in a lab coat, making her look... younger, livelier.

"Are you sure you'll be fine on your own, Professor?" Crystal asked Professor Oak half-teasingly half-concernedly as they all made their way out of the door. "I left Chumee behind in the lab just in case, but - "

"Quite well, quite well! No need to worry," chuckled the Professor, stopping in front of the lab door with Professor Rowan, Sir Berlitz and Johanna. "I'm not THAT old, whatever you might believe, and I was planning to stay here for a few more days anyway. Don't worry about me and enjoy your trip!"

"Good luck, the two of you!" Professor Rowan and Roseanne called after the two girls as they walked on.

"Travel safely, Platina!" Sir Berlitz cried again.

"If you meet Diamond on the way, please call me!" That was Johanna, of course.

After waving all of them goodbye for a good while until they were out of sight, Crystal turned to Platina and asked: "Well, Platina, where to now?"

"We need to catch a plane at Jubilife, er... Miss Crystal?"

Crystal giggled lightly at the awkward title, and said as she looked at the younger Dex Holder with a soft smile: "Crys will do."

"Thank you... Crys," answered Platina, abashed.

"Well, Jubilife is close enough to run, right?" Asked Crys as she took out a Poke Ball from her bag. "Go, Archy!"

The Poke Ball opened with a flash as a magnificent Arcanine leaped out of it, yipping gleefully as it basked under the now-less-common sunshine before licking his Tranier's face.

"It's beautiful," Platina complimented the Legendary Pokemon as she fished out her own Poke Ball and flung it in the air. "Come out, Rapidash."

Another flash revealed the Flame Pokemon, who whinnied gracefully as Platina stroked his back.

"My, he's well-raised," admired Crystal as she hopped onto Archy's back. "I guess you're anxious to meet your friends, right?"

"Yes," Platina admitted as she climbed onto Rapidash with expertise. "I would like nothing more than to share another adventure with them... They mean much to me."

"And you're worried for them," added Crys. "I know that feeling."

Platina looked at the older girl's faraway look curiously. "Crys, can you tell me about your friends? Professor Oak said that there are many Dex Holders in other regions."

"Well, there are three in Johto including me," Crystal began as Archy and Rapidash began to trot forward, slowly at first. "Three in Hoenn, just a year younger than me, and our four seniors in Kanto. That makes ten of us, excluding you and your two friends."

Noticing Platina's info-hungry look, Crys laughed as the two Fire-type Pokemon began to pick up speed. "Okay, okay. so where to begin...?"

As she mused Archy and Rapidash broke into a full gallop, carrying their two Trainers as they raced headlong over the well-worn road leading to their new adventure.

"Well, there's a good friend of mine who's a total hothead and carries a billiard cue around with him all the time..."

* * *

><p><em>This is one of the first scenes that I thought of while considering this story, of how the Sinnoh trio first met their seniors. And Platina and Crystal look as if they can get along together so... yeah. I find these sorts of intro parts interesting, although I don't know what you might think about it. Anyway, enjoy this chapter as much as you did the last, or preferably more. R&amp;R!<em>

_Okay, for my mentality check-up. You might have noticed that at times the Pokemon are referred to as 'he' or 'she', and at times 'it'. Technically Pokemon should be called 'it', but there will be occasions when Dex Holders will refer their (or others') Pokemon by their genders to emphasize their bond with Pokemon._

_And DEI, one other reason I chose Black and Whites' ages as 13 was because I wanted to make them younger than DPPt, who I've set as 14. If they really were sixteen like in the games, they'd be matching Ruby and Sapphire's age! Ah well, couldn't be helped. Let's just say I wanted them to be younger. Thanks for the pointed review!_

_Uxie's prophecy at the front of this chapter is peppered with underplots that will mostly be revealed in later chapters. Even without me constantly reminding this, I recommend you to read my fic very throughly, or read it over several times. You'll be able to find that many parts and little info I slip into the words may be a massive plot spolier! *biggrin*_

_Writing completed on April 16. Yay, two weeks left till Crystal's birthday!_


	3. VS Tentacruel: Kyogre's Locker

**Pokemon Adventures: Where Legends Cross **

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Adventures/Special.

_My main goal is to upload at least one chapter per week. So far this isn't so bad... hopefully, we'll be able to see some more characters by the end of this months. Let's move!_

_Began writing April 16th, 2011. Currently drafting Chapter 19._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3. Vs. Tentacruel: Kyogre's Locker<strong>

**- **Ferry en route to Castelia City -

Pearl was in a good mood.

Besides the fact that their journey was going smoothly with the waters fairly calm - relatively speaking, of course -, there were plenty of Trainers lounging around, hungry for battle. Pearl, wishing to sharpen his skills for their upcoming adventure, had challenged a good number of them.

He hadn't lost so far.

"That one went great, Pikahiko!" He exclaimed to his newly-caught Rotom as it floated alongside him, making their way to lunch. "We gave a nasty shock to that guy with a Claydol, right? Yeah, you should've seen his face when you amphed a Shadow Ball in its face!" Pikahiko chittered gleefully beside him, as if enjoying his excitement.

"Heayphearl commovearan eaddeserf - "

"Coming, coming," chuckled Pearl as he walked over to one of the tables where Diamond was waiting. As usual in every mealtime, his mouth was completely stuffed with food (not unlike Lax, who was still munching away beside his Trainer) as he held out an ice cream cone out at Pearl. Receiving it with a thankful nod, Pearl quickly devoured it - not forgetting to give Pikahiko some - as he walked on again to seek more Trainers to battle.

"I say," he said suddenly, stopping in the middle of a corridor to look at the little Rotom behind him. "How about challenging the ship's captain? It's possible that he's not a Trainer, but it's worth a shot, right?"

An excited chitter. That meant yes.

"All right, here we go!" Pearl half-shouted enthusiastically, returning Pikahiko to its Poke Ball (which was a Timer Ball, by the way) before racing headlong down the corridor that led to the captain's cabin - or at least, he thought it would.

Thankfully there were next to no people in the hall itself to slow him down, so he ran on unheeding, weaving around corners and seldom-found obstacles like a hunting Seviper - getting several annoyed looks and stepped-on feet in the process. Those Pearl could live with (and apologize later), but as he skidded into the seventh corner he saw too late a short figure about three inches in front of his nose -

SLAM!

"Oof!" Pearl and whoever he had smacked into cried out and fell backward from the impact, hitting the floor almost simultaneously.

"Ow! Can't people watch where they're going these days?" Pearl muttered as he sat up dazed, realizing half a second late that it was the wrong thing to say; such response was almost automatic for the impatient fourteen-year-old.

"Well, THANKS for pointing that out for me!" Snapped the other person, immediately leaping to his feet in undisguised anger. "What, first you smash into me like a blind Rhyhorn and now you're blaming me?"

"Hey! What's with that attitude?" Pearl retorted sharply, getting to his feet as well to study his angry opponent more clearly. What came into his eyes was the strangest person that he had ever seen; a very short boy with clear green eyes and a very irritated scowl on his face. That fact that he was short was further emphasized by his way-oversized clothes, with the sleeves billowing out from his arms like that of a robe. His shoes were absolutely HUGE, clearly part of an effort to make up for his height. He also had the weirdest hairdo that Pearl had ever seen, done up in a crescent shape with a large, green jewel embedded above his forehead.

"Oh, now you have a problem with my ATTITUDE?" The kid fired up at once, bringing his finger (hidden under that ridicuously long sleeve) right below Pearl's nose. "Well too bad, sunny boy! Maybe you should look ahead before you crash into someting harder!"

THAT got Pearl annoyed.

"Okay, now look here Shorty," he snapped back, pushing the kid's hand away as he glared down at him. "I'm sorry for bumping into you, but that's not a reason for you to behave like a spoiled ten-year-old you're acting like - "

Whatever he was trying to say next was drowned out by an outraged screech from the kid, who took a short leap back from Pearl with pure wrath in his eyes.

"OH, THAT'S IT!" He spat. "First you slam into me and blame me for it, then you have a problem with my attitude, and then with my _height_? Now you listen to me, KID - "

"YOU're calling me a kid?" Pearl roared, meeing the kid's furious eyes evenly. "Propostrous! I am SO fining you a million!"

"You can go ahead and try!"

"You got a problem with THAT, shorty?"

"THERE YOU GO AGAIN - "

"Pearl!"

The familiar third voice make Pearl swing round in time to see Diamond running toward him, his innocent eyes round with worry and questioning. "What's going on? I heard you yelling..."

"Er," Pearl hesitated, unsure of how to word the situation. Dia's eyes brought him back from his momentary blowoff, and he wasn't sure that he could explain without making a total idiot or a bastard out of himself.

His opponent had apparantly realized this as well, as he abruptly straightened himself and looked self-consciously at Diamond, though that angry look hadn't gone anywhere.

"Watch where you're going next time!" He snapped and quickly stomped away, though it looked as if he was eager to just screw the fight and leave the scene.

"It wasn't... anything serious," Pearl explained t Diamond as the ked left them, despite feeling a little guilty while looking at his friend's doubtful expression. Maybve he'll apologize a bit more properly later, if given the chance.

"If you say so," Dia relented, smiling that trademark goofy smile. "Let's go up to the deck. Some fresh air after a good meal always helps."

"Sounds good," Pearl agreed quickly, at once leading the way with Diamond trudging behind.

"Say, Pearl," the easygoing boy spoke up shortly afterwards, prompting Pearl to glance back. "About that dream..."

Pearl stopped, the unpleasant memory shooting down his spine into his limbs.

"Pearl?" Asked Dia, noticing his sudden tension tension before stopping as well. "Sorry. Shouldn't have brought it up..."

"No, it's fine," Pearl assured his friend. "It wouldn't do us good to avoid the subject."

Diamond nodded in agreement before continuing: "Are you sure it's Azelf you saw in your dreams? Not Mesprit like me?"

"It was definitely Azelf," Pearl confirmed, his expression going grim as he remembered. "She told me - yes, told me, like through telepathy - that this Unova region was in danger, and the I have to go there. And what else? Oh right, she also said something about meeting company on the way. Mesprit told you the same thing, right?"

"Yes," said Diamond, looking uncomfortable. "I asked her how she knew all this, and she said that Uxie told her. That's what got me thinking."

"Okay, what?" Pearled asked, blinking curiously as they resumed walking slowly.

"If Azelf came to you," Dia almost whispered. "And Mesprit came to me... don't you think Uxie might have..."

Pearl's eyes grew round as he guessed where this was going. "You think Platina saw Uxie in _her _dreams?"

Diamond nodded seriously. "If she did, then Uxie must have told her the same things... she might even be on her way to Unova herself!"

"I never thought about that," Pearl admitted as the duo finally made it up to the deck. "I hope we'll meet her again in Unova, if that's the case. Another adventure together would certainly be appreciated."

"A dangerous one," Diamond put in, his voice thick with worry. His usually easygoing partner's gloomy mood got to Pearl, luring his eyes up to the sky. At the moment the wave was pretty smooth and the ship riding it only slightly, but the greying sky conquered by clouds seemed to be promising a tougher weather within moments.

"Wow, the sky looks foul," he muttered, shaking his head in no particular reason. "Not the best condition to stay out. We'd better go back in."

"Right - wait, Pearl, look over there," said Diamond as he abruptly pointed toward the head of the ship. Following his fingertip Pearl noticed several black objects in the sky, apparantly approaching in their direction while making noises like Dia shooting out watermelon seeds whle eating one.

"Huh, helicopters in a weather like this?" Pearl said disbelivingly, narrowing his eyes at the aircrafts. As they got closer, he notinced something strange: for one thing, choppers hardly ever flew in groups of five or six, nor were they usually colored pure black. Upon more squinting Pearl realized with an inexplicable chill that each helicopter had a large red R printed on them on both sides.

"Pearl - "

"I know, this doesn't look good," said Pearl, glancing over at Diamond's anxious expression. Picking up a Poke Ball from his belt he told his friend: "Don't send out yours, they won't be able to maneuver properly on this small ship. Let me try to scout first with Perahiko and - "

"No, Pearl, the sea!" Diamond cried, abruptly throwing himself over Pearl. Moments before they hit the floor, a blast of something crimson struck the glass window above them, shattering it and the surrounding wall in a terrific explosion.

"What the - ?" Pearl yelled, rolling away with Diamond to avoid the falling glass before leaping to his feet in search of the assailant. His eyes grew round as he saw that the the part of the sea at the side if the ship was churning violently, as if hundreds of Gyarados were thrashing right beneath.

"Don, use Protect!" Diamond suddenly shouted, releasing the huge Bastiodon from his Poke Ball. As if on cue hundreds of crimson light came shooting out of the swirling maelstrom, headed straight toward the ship. Don succeeded in blocking most of the beams that came for the deck, but plenty more struck further below, wreaking havoc to the not-so-big ship.

"Diamond, don't! You'll unbalance the ship!" Pearl cried as another barrage of laser struck again, this time throwing the ship back and causing Don to stumble and crash into the wall, nearly pulverizing it.

"But - " Dia protested, even as he hurriedly returned the struggling Bastiodon to the ball.

"I'll take care of this. Go, Pikaihko, Torahiko!" Pearl shouted, throwing two balls in the air to unleash his Luxray and Rotom. "Pikahiko, use Thunderbolt!"

The little Pokemon complied instantly, firing a powerful bolt of lightning into the midst of the churning water. It struck the surface with an incredible sizzling noise, revealing several gelatinous bodies burned black by the super-effective attack floating up to the surface where the waves quickly claimed them.

"Tentacruel!" Pearl bellowed, as a thunder rumbled from a distance as if emphasizing his cry. Now the horde of Jellyfish Pokemon openly revealed themselves from the waves, snaking and swarming their way over to the ship - still being bombarded by their jewel beams - like an alien horror movie.

"Torahiko, Thunder Fang!" Pearl yelled in succession, as one tentacled beast made its way up to the ravaged deck, only to be thrown back off fried by the Luxray's crackling bite.

"There's too many of them!" Diamond wailed as he dodged more laserbeams, unable to retaliate for the fear of damaging the ship further. "Pearl, maybe Zeruhiko can stop the from climbing up the ship and - "

"Diamond, behind you!" Pearl cried out in alarm, looking away from his fighting Pokemon to see the enormous beast flopping onto the deck just behind Diamond, its tentacles reaching out to squeeze and constrict -

"Sceptile, Leaf Blade!"

There was a sudden loud slashing noise, and the next moment a green lizardlike Pokemon popped out of nowhere, pushing an alarmed Diamond away from the tattered Tentacruel falling into the raging waves.

"That's it, Sceptile, now protect the deck!" Checking on his dazed friend, Pearl briefly looked up to see none other than the kid whom he had ran into earlier, expertly commanding the Forest Pokemon as it rushed up and down the narrow deck, cutting down Tentacruel after Tentacruel as they began clambering all over the wall.

Looking back at his two electric Pokemon, Pearl quickly ordered: "Torahiko, help that Sceptile and stop the Tentacruel from reaching the deck. Pikahiko, take out the ones in the water. Just don't damage the ship, okay?"

Nodding furiously, the two Pokemon quickly rushed off to do as told. Soon the sound of slashing blades were joined by ferocious roars, crackling noises of electricity, and the splashes of defeated Tentacruel sinking into the blue.

Pearl took the chance to slip a look at the kid. The anger was still evident in his expression, even though it wasn't directed at him. But this time there was a new air of seriousness in his deep green eyes that sent a shiver down Pearl's spine; whoever had upset these Tentacruel were unwise to have turned him an enemy.

Suddenly, the kid snapped his gaze away from the battlefield to the sky (Pearl only then noticed that the wind was beginning to pick up), an expression of utmost rage on his face.

"Oh, no you don't, TEAM ROCKET!" He shouted, flinging a Poke Ball straight up in the air. With a brilliant flash out popped a Dusknoir, who immediately crossed its thick arms to use Protect, just in time to deflect a barrage of gunfire fron the choppers up above. (A/N: Can a Dusknoir use Protect? Forgot to check.)

"No!" Diamond yelled as several shots missed and hit the hull of the ship instead, blasting huge holes in it for the water to gush through. "The ship will sink at this rate!"

Cursing under his breath, Pearl looked around to see that although their Pokemon were holding the Tentacruel back successfully, the helicopters were now opening fire in earnest, with virtually no way for them to retaliate. Yes, Diamond wasn't exaggerating when he said they'd sink.

"You're right, Dia. We might have to leave the ship," he informed his friend grimly, assessing the waves beneath him. He himself could get Zeruhiko to help him through the waves, and Diamond was born a swimmer, but the other passengers -

BOOM!

The loudest thunder Pearl had ever heard in his life had him jumping in surprise before snapping his head up at the sky. Although it wasn't raining yet, the wind was picking up violently enough to send the black clouds whirling above. and among those fissures in the darkening sky was an enormous shadow of something, its sillouette illuminated by hundreds of lightning bolts that began weaving themselves across the heavens.

"What IS that?" Diamond whispered, momentarily unaware of all the attacks the ship was facing. "Is that... a Pokemon?"

"It's not Zapdos," Pearl heard the kid mutter beside him. "The shape is wrong." Pearl had only heard about Zapdos as the great bird of legend that commands lightning, but indeed the shadow in the sky was anything but birdlike. Rather it reminded him of a genie or an ogre, but with thick edges that promised a more hideous image.

"Oh, no!" Diamond suddenly cried, and Pearl tore his eyes away from the mysterious figure to finally notice that the sky was now completely abalze with electricity, raining lightning in every direction. Diamond, who never worked well with lightning, was nearly cowering in fear as several landed near the battered ship, each impact releasing such energy that even Pearl, who was never afraid of lightning, had to shield his eyes.

"Look out above!" the kid's yell brought his gaze back to the sky. Pearl saw that the helicopters - what did the kid call them, Team Rocket? - had quit trying to attack the ship, now focusing on escaping the sudden catasptophe. Unable to look away, Pearl could only watch on in horror as one of the fleeing vehicles was eventually struck down by a thunderbolt, resulting in a devastating chain-lightning that destroyed all of them instantly.

"Pearl, the Tentacruel!" Even before the shock of seeing someone being killed right in front of his eyes (though it wasn't exactly undeserving) for the first time could settle in, Diamond's wail had Pearl take notice of their marine assailants again.

He instantly wished he hadn't.

Apparantly their attackers had failed to escape the wrath of the crazystorm, and again Pearl could only watch in utmost horror as one by one (or group by group) the lightning claimed them, some of them vaporizing instantly while others were incinerated into ask, and the unluckier ones... it was sick enough watching.

"If you've got time to go sightseeing - " The kid's annoyed yell jerked Pearl's dazed mind back to reality, as Diamond shook his head violently beside him to get the puke-inducing images out of his head. " - do someting to get us outta this mess! Dusknoir, protect the ship!"

Sweeping his gaze around to confirm that their surroundings were at least enemy-ridden for now, Pearl looked up in despair to see that the mysterious entity wasn't about to spare the near-wrecked ship from its wrath. It continued to hide itself among the clouds, overlooking the lighning bolts showering down to the churning ocean and its lone voyager with its arms crossed. More than several had already been thrown at the ship, but the kid's Dusknoir took their blow, again and again until its sturdy body was nearly in shambles.

"We're not finished yet," the kid snarled, gritting his teeth as he glared out beyond the horizon, where their destination lay. As Dusknoir slowly descended battered next to him, he touched his Pokemon's wounds mournfully before ordering: "Dusknoir, this is an order. Use Pain Split on me."

Pearl looked at the shorter boy in shock. "If you share that much damage you'll kill yourself!" He exclaimed without thinking.

The kid glared at him with fire in his eyes.

"I. Will. Live." He hissed, turning back to the Grip Pokemon and firmly looking into its single eyes. "Do it, Dusknoir. Please."

"Pikahiko, cover the ship!" Pearl yelled, reluctantly letting his Rotom be the lightningrod for awhile as the watched the Ducknoir slowly raise its hand and rest it on the kid's shoulder, both human's and Pokemon's eyes closed. A reddish aura rose to surround them, completely enveloping them as they both twitched in unison. Before Pearl's astonished eyes Ducknoir's wounds began to heal, as numerous burns and bruises began blossoming in its Trainer's face. Soon after both of them staggered slightly as the aura dissipated, leaving both with the same amount of wounds.

"Heh... that went well," the kid smiled weakly at his healed Pokemon, looking more dead than alive. "Sorry to ask so much of you, but could you at least take a few more hits?"

The Grip Pokemon, looking as if it wanted to kill itself for doing this to its Trainer, nodded grimly before taking to the sky again to join the already-battered Pikahiko.

"Pikahiko, come back and heal!" Pearl called out to his Pokemon, fishing a Hyper Potion out of his bag as the little Rotom came over with a weak cry of compliance. Torahiko - who was thankfully fresh - trotted over as well, his task done. As Pearl hurriedly applied the spray to Pikahiko, Diamond's urgent yell slapped his ears: "Pearl, the sky!"

"What about the sk - " Pearl almost snapped a reply before his eyes saw where his friend was looking at, and his breath got caught in his throat.

The storm was apparantly not willing to let them go so easily; while the boys were all busy blocking the individual thunderbolts, the entity itself had moved directly above the ship. Now Pearl cold see a web of crackling energy dancing across the sky, the core of the web in front of the creature's sillouette: in other words, right above their heads.

"No..." the kid whispered in horror, fear finally making itself known on his face. "That thing is using Thunder... we can't fight that."

"Pikahiko! Torahiko! Return!" Pearl cried quickly, returning his Pokemon to the ball. If they couldn't escape their doom, at least he could keep his Pokemon safe.

"Dusknoir, return!" The kid yelled, following suit. "Sceptile, you t - Hey!" Hearing his command suddenly cut off, Pearl whirled around to see that the kid's Sceptile had reappeared, abruptly catching his Trainer by the waist before launching themselves out into the waves.

"Hey, wait!" Pearl cried out, but the boy was already gone.

He didn't even learn his name.

"PEARL!" Diamond's shout was nearly drowned out by an enormous blast of thunder as a colossal _pillar_ of lightning flashed into exsistence up above. "JUMP!"

He was right. It was too late.

Without even time to glance behind and check on Diamond, Pearl leaped up to the rails and kicked hmself forward into open water. As soon as his feet left the steel -

**_KA - BLAMN!_**

However Pearl had planned to land on the water, it wasn't by being blasted off by the explosion to land face-first on the surface. There wasn't even time to feel hurt - instictively he held his breath as the waves quickly swept him off, and was rewarded by keeping his life upon resurfacing.

Now came the real problem, though: Pearl wasn't bad when it came to swimming - though he didn't have a thing on Diamond -. he wasn't exactly inside the local swimming pool, either. The storm entity's rampage had kicked up a real storm, and the violent waves tossed him this way and that about every half a second, making staying on the surface a chore. Too often the salty water would smash him under, then the underwater current would sweep him around until he couldn't tell up from down.

In desperation his groping hand closed upon a Poke Ball in his belt. It popped open immediately with a flash, and Pearl felt a pair of strong arms grab him by the shoulders as he was suddenly propelled upward onto the surface again. After a little coughing and spluttering, he smiled weakly at his savior, murmuring: "Thanks, Zeruhiko."

The tough Floatzel gavce him determined yelp, pushing itself against the incoming waves with his powerful tail. Looking back as they braved wave after wave, Pearl could see the burning remains of the ship already vanishing into the black water.

_All those people..._

He couldn't even mourn for them.

"Pearl!" Diamond's cry sounded like a lifesaver to him. Looking sideways he saw his friend swimming over in his direction from far away as he cut through the waves with only a slight pant; he sure was one heck of a swimmer.

"Diamond!" Pearl shouted in relief, glad to see that he at least had survived. "You made it! But what do we do now?"

"We can't swim for long in these waves," Diamond called out, his voice getting intruded on by the crashing waves and the still-rumbling thunder. "Shouldn't we at least try and find somewhere to hold on to?"

"Come over here first!" Pearl yelled in reply. "The waves might separate us again."

Diamond immediately complied, climbing over the incoming waves toward Pearl and Zeruhiko; the hyperactive boy could already feel the Floatzel tiring under carring both their weight on this rough water.

When Diamond came to around ten feet apaer from him, Pearl suddenly heard a loud rumbling noise behind him. Looking back, his eyes went wide in shock to see a massive wave, easily over nine feet in height, ready to smash down on him and Zeruhiko in full force.

"DIA, LOOK OUT!" He quickly bellowed out with the last breath he could muster, then held it quickly before his facial holes got submerged. The next moment the impact came down on his head with a deafening _smack_, and the next thing he knew (after the stars in his head went away) he and Zeruhiko were underwater again.

Instictively looking up, Pearl saw that Diamond had also dived in to reach them from above, but he barely had time to acknowledge that before a strong current struck them head-on, sweeping Pearl and Zeruhiko further down while carrying a startled Diamond away from them.

**_NO!_** Pearl almost screamed in horror to see his friend being swept off, and most certainly would have if he hadn't been tossed out by the next current as well.

The next several minutes (or was it even minutes? Time ceased to have any meaning) was total chaos for Pearl; the currents literally threw Pearl and Zeruhiko around so much that within seconds Pearl lost all sense of directions, and some time later whether he was alive at all.

Just when Pearl though he couldn't hold his breath any longer, he heard a despersate roar from Zeruhiko. The next moment Pearl found himself shot out of the current, still holding onto the Floatzel as they hung suspended several feet below the surface.

As soon as he realized that he was alive, Pearl's thoughts at once went to Diamond. Looking back at Zeruhiko to motion him to surface again, he saw with a sinking heart that the Sea Weasel Pokemon had already exhausted himself with the Aqua Jet technique used to propell themselves out of the current.

_Zeruhiko..._

No longer able to support both their weights, the Floatzel slowly began sinking deeper into the depth below. In desperation Pearl tried carrying Zeruhiko up himself, but his aching muscles made the task impossible despite his Heracrossian effort. Then he tried to get Zeruhiko to let go of him and save himself, but the Sea Weasel Pokemon stubbornly held on.

_No... we can't die here!_ Pearl screamed inwardly, as flashes of his dream went across his head. Azelf had put her faith in him. He wasn't about to prove her wrong.

As he continued to struggle against gravity mercilessly pulling them down, Pearl could slowly feel his strength and consciousness deseting him, but he didn't give up. He was Willpower, and fate wouldn't get him so easily.

Suddenly Zeruhiko, who was still clinging onto him (or was it the other way around? Pearl couldn't tell anymore), gave out a weak cry of alarm. Looking back instictively, Pearl resisted the urge to scream in shock; the most enormous THING he had ever seen in his life was approaching them from far behind, its colossal mouth opening slowly as it began to inhale.

**_WAILORD!_** Pearl shouted inwardly as he tried desperately to push forward, but his muscles just wouldn't cooperate. Still he flailed as hard as he could, for he wasn't the type to give up and wait for death as it headed toward him with jaws open to swallow him whole.

_Move, god damn it!_ Was Pearl's final thought before the lack of oxygen finally overtook his brain, and darkness spilled over his vision as the Wailord's mouth closed over him and Zeruhiko.

* * *

><p><em>OMG, longest chapter I've ever written. *dies* Yay for Dia and Pearl, and also for our dear wicked imp, Em! Surely you would've recognized him? And for Thundurus. Yep, that was the entity in the clouds. Just wanted to give him a chance to show up. Screw you Tornadus :)<em>

_Checkup time. I forgot to mention this at the first chapter, but I gave each Dex Holder at least one new Pokemon, like Black's Bisharp and Pearl's Rotom. The reason? It'll be explained MUCH later. Although I can say that the reason is rather central to the story plot... at least in the third arc._

_What the hell was Emerald doing in Sinnoh? That'll be explained later too, but I'll just tell you here that he had been challenging the Sinnoh Battle Frontier._

_Hm, I think I got through everything. The next chapter we return to N and Zekrom. Until then!_

_Writing completed in April 20th, 2011. This is Yowl of Time, out._


	4. VS Vanilluxe: The Titan Consults

**Pokemon Adventures: Where Legends Cross**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Adventures/Special.

_Moving on, moving on. I'm trying. And we have a text next week. Yay! *gets shot*_

_Began writing in April 20th, 2011. Currently drafting Chapter 20._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4. Vs. Vanilluxe: The Titan Consults<strong>

- Team Plasma Hideout, the Throne Room -

"Zoroark, Focus Blast. Valliluxe, Blizzard." N ordered quietly.

Vanilluxe quickly charged up a cracking orb of ice between its horns, but Zoroark was faster. With a triumphant roar the Illusion Fox Pokemon smashed the orb of pure energy straight into the Snowstorm Pokemon's face, sending it flying across the opposite wall where it sprawled onto the floor with a dizzy groan.

_Oh, well done!_ Clapped Carracosta as Archeops hooted excitedly from the audience. Chuckling in satisfaction, Zoroark walked over to the fallen Vanilluxe and helped him up, giving the ice-type a friendly flick on the head with his bushy tail before walking over to N, who was standing back and watching the heartwarming scene with that usual thin smile on his face.

"You've both done well," he said softly, exchanging a short look with Zoroark before giving a Sitrus Berry for Vanilluxe to munch on. "As long as we keep this on, I have no doubt that together we shall beat even the Champion."

_**"That is well said, N."**_

Turning around at the rumbling voice, N looked up to see Zekrom towering over him, his expression serious and unreadable despite his soft words.

"_**A Trainer's Pokemon can only be strong as the Trainer is**_," the Deep Black Pokemon continued, looking straight into N's gray eyes. "_**Thus, your Pokemon will not reach their fullest potential unless you rid yourself of the doubt that is still present in your heart**_."

Looking at N's surprised face he pushed further: _**"Do you plan on telling me that it is not doubt that clouds your face even now?"**_

N opened his mouth to protest, but paused as he tried to think of the right answer. Was he in doubt? If he was, then of what?

_**"Is it those two newborns?"**_

As soon as Zekrom's words were out N knew he was right. And the answer came along easily after that.

"All my life I've seen Pokemon suffering under human control," he began, thinking back to when he had first met them in Accumula Town. "This world that I know is where human and Pokemon cannot coexist, a gray world where human interference only brings pain and sadness among Pokemon." He paused.

_**"Continue,"**_ Zekrom prompted, and N could detect a hint of interest in his voice. No small wonder.

"It's mostly the boy," N admitted, his memories carrying him further. "The girl is still new to being a real Trainer, and the boy is influencing her. He escapes my understanding, my Lord. I can't comprehend the way his Pokemon regard him, how content they are under his control. No, content isn't enough. They _love_ him, adore him. The first time I battled him I could clearly hear them screaming at me that I was wrong, that the boy was their comrade. To this day he remains to be an insolvable formula to me..."

N trailed off as he noticed Zekrom's expression, which had sunk into deep thought.

_**"This boy that you speak of,"**_ he said slowly after a short while. _**"Tell me about him."**_

N wasn't surprised by the genuine interest the deity was showing; after all, he himself was very curious about the young man who called himself Black as well.

"He is an... interesting person on his own - not that he's any different from Trainers who lock their Pokemon inside Poke Balls," N quickly added with slight disdain. "He is ambitious, all his thoughts focused on conquering the Pokemon League. He believes that his Pokemon are his comrades, working towards the same goal.

_**"That is not unlike you,"**_ Zekrom pointed out.

"Indeed," N agreed. "It's a shame that such a kind-hearted person can't see my dreams. It looks as if he has yet to see the truth of human relationship with Pokemon. He tries, despite so. He doesn't treat me like an enemy in any case..."

As N went on through his explanation, Zekrom's thoughful expression deepened until N began wondering if he was listening to him at all. Then, after he was done, those crimson eyes opened to reveal amusement within them.

_**"I see,"**_ he said, looking as if he would chuckle. _**"He sounds like a king of herson that Reshiram would have liked."**_

N blinked in surprise as he looked up at the Deep Black Pokemon. From what part of his words had he inferred _that_?

Apparantly noticing his confusion, Zekrom spoke: _**"Perhaps it will help your understanding if I tell you about our past."**_

N nodded eagerly. He had often heard about the old legends of Unova from the Sages, but hearing it from the legendary figure himself was bound to be different.

_**"The old tales are correct in saying that Reshiram and I were once one and the same,"**_ Zekrom began as his gaze wandered away to someplace far away, back to the distant past before this land was born. _**"When the universe was still young, we as a single entity were tasked with maintaining its flow of energy. When this planet came to be we rested ourself in this region, which soon flourished with energy under our influence."**_

_**"We overlooked this land as Pokemon and humans rose from it, evolved to be what they are now, made history. In time our eyes came to rest on a pair of humans, two brothers of nobility and grace. Both were as brave, wise and talented as a human could hope to be... you could say that they were worshipped by others as heroes. It was not long before they gained knowledge of us, and also our respect."**_

"More so than what I have gained from you," N supposed.

_**"Perhaps not,"**_ Zekrom returned amusedly. _**"With us by their side the brothers soon rose to be great and powerful among other humans, and it is they who had first set up the foundations for this region."**_

_**"But alas, we have overlooked their differences. While the brothers shared each others' courage and wisdom perfectly, their personalities clashed when it came to fulfilling their dreams. We soon realized that the younger was a dreamer, his head filled with his idea of an ideal world an the willpower to make it real. The elder, while I cannot speak for him, seemed to be a more practical figure, believing that his sibling was blinded from the truth. Their disagreements soon rose to hazardous levels, until the two were finally at open war."**_

N's eyes grew round as Zekrom's story began sinking into him. In his mind, this had already ceased to be a story of the past.

_**"With heavy hearts we realized that we could not be loyal to both brothers,"**_ continued the deity with a heavy sigh. _**"So, by the means of a higher power we split ourself into two seperate beings, each a part of our torn self between the two objectives. Our heart, yearning for the dreams and ideals of the younger, took the form of lightning energy and became I, Zekrom of the Black Yin. Our mind, accepting the truth and reality the older sought for, took the form of fire energy and became she, Reshiram of the White Yang. That is how we came to be."**_

Having said up to here, the Deep Black Pokemon paused for a long time. N, wanting to respect his silence but curious about the rest of the story, carefully asked: "Then it is true that the two of you fought for the brothers separately to pursue their separate values?"

_**"Too correct, I fear,"**_ Zekrom sighed again, his tone almost lamenting. _**"Ah, how torn both of us were that bloody day! Many precious things were marred, and from that day we were lost to each other forever."**_

N blinked again. He had expected the relationship between Reshiram and Zekrom to be something more hostile (not that he'd wish it, no), in the least bordering on rivalry. "You express much sorrow from your separation, my Lord."

_**"Is it so wrong to regret?"**_ Zekrom asked back unhappily, now even his eyes betraying grief. _**"She was once a part of me, N, and I of her. Losing her was like having an entire half of me being torn out, and it was not a pleasant experience. Like a sister she is to me, and still she is - and always will be - sorely missed."**_

Hearing those words N couldn't help but become solemn, bowing his head and allowing the deity to mourn in silence. Even his Pokemon were hushed as they slowly gathered around him, looking up at the grieved face in wonder.

This state lasted for about a minute, ending when Zekrom abruptly shook his head vigorously, sending the Pokemon flinching and breaking N out of his own deep thought.

_**"It seems that I owe you an apology,"**_ murmured the Deep Black Pokemon. _**"What's done is done. The burden of our blunder is our to carry. It was weak of me to ease it by trying to put some on you."**_

"Not at all, Lord," N insisted, stepping back slightly before dipping his head. "No one can be blamed for grieving over past mistakes. Thank you for telling me this, Lord Zekrom. I now know what you have sacrificed for all this."

Zekrom nodded. _**"That is well,"**_ he rumbled quietly. _**"When I first met you, I almost immediately saw the younger brother, my old partner, in you. If what you say is accurate, the boy you speak of is not so different from the elder. That is what I meant when I said that Reshiram would have liked him."**_

"I understand," said N with another bow. Then suddenly, a wild idea passed through his head. "My Lord, if he ever calls upon Reshiram like I have with you... would she answer?"

Zekrom stiffened, obviously caught off-guard by the question._** "...Why do you ask that?"**_

"Because I think you are right about me and him," N answered truthfully, meeting the deity's surprised eyes evenly. "Ever since I was young, I was raised by the Sages to free Pokemon from humans. They belived that with my powers and affection for Pokemon, I could prove myself a hero like the figures of old."

"Honestly, though, I didn't take their faith seriously. They continued to try and fit me into a hero's category, but all I could see myself as was a friend trying to ease the sufferings of Pokemon, not some legendary figure to come flying for their ultimate salvation."

"Then everything changed after I met him, someone so like me and yet so different. From then I began to take the old myths more seriously, and also my role as King. In him I COULD see a hero, so I figured that to be able to face him I must be a hero as well, just like the brothers in the old legend. I feel as if destiny wants us to meet in battle once again, to prove whose virtue is superior once and for all. If he is like a destined rival to me, would it not make sense that Reshiram would come to him as you have come to me?"

Having said that, N looked up at a silent Zekrom once again, patiently waiting for an answer. Or had he asked too much?

_**"... That is a difficult question to answer, N,"**_ the deity spoke eventually, looking down at the Trainer with slight uncertainty. _**"Reshiram in more less likely to open her heart to a human than I. And I can see that you think very highly of the boy - in the least as your equal - and if he is as every bit as deserving of your praise as you claim, then I cannot say that it is impossible, how far-fetched it may be."**_

"I see..." N murmured, sinking into deep thought again. He did not doubt Black's capabilities, and if what Zekrom had said was correct, then soon he might be facing the greatest challenge to his meaning of like so far; a Trainer loved by his Pokemon, the ultimate inexplicable formula. Would he be able to find a solution for this equation, or will be he proven wrong his entire hypothesis?

N wasn't sure he could answer.

_**"I now see the source of your doubt,"**_ Zekrom gave a low rumble, interrupting his melancholy musing. With a thoughtful glance at the Trainer's surprised face he continued: _**"You are afraid, N, that you have met your match here. You fear that the boy is more worthy of a hero than you are."**_

N blinked, playing the deity's words over in his head. Was he right? Was he afraid of being outdone by Black? Yes, but there was a deeper reason, more specific: he feared that his view of the world was in fact wrong, that Pokemon and human can exist in harmony. And here stood Black, a living example of such a life. A perfect refutation to his ideals.

_**"Yes, you see what I mean,"**_ Zekrom rumbled, noticing his inner turmoil. _**"That is why you have asked me about Reshiram, is it not? Were you not afraid that it is you that is blinded from the truth?"**_

"... I believe you are right, Lord Zekrom," N replied, bowing his head. "Even if I can prove that I am right to everyone in this world, I would not be satisfied if I cannot convince him."

_**"And you will."**_

The absolute certainty with which Zekrom spoke made N look up at him in surprise. In that moment the great dragon extended one arm until his claws touched the young Trainer's chin, holding it up so that their eyes met.

_**"Do you remember what I had told you when I first pledged my loyalty to you?"**_ Zekrom asked the dumbfounded Trainer, and continued without waiting for an answer: _**"I told you to hold on to your ideals, N, until you fulfill it. The path you chose is, admittedly, a difficult one. There will be many hardships on your way, and it is likely that this challenge may not be the last, or even the largest. If your faith wavers now, the only way you can go is down."**_

"But - "

_**"If, as you expect, the boy indeed awakens Reshiram and rises to challenge your ideal, you still need not fear; I have already pledged my allegiance to you, and I will stand by you and your ideals - even if it means I have to fight my sister once again."**_

Then, letting go of N's face to point a clawed hand toward the sky, he firmly announced: _**"This I swear, in the name of the Highest Power!"**_

Utterly touched, N opened his mouth to say something, anything, but his voice just wouldn't come out.

_I... I..._

_Hey_, chuckled a familiar voice, one that N had known all his life. A furry arm nudged his elbow, and the Trainer looked back to see Zoroark, grinning at him with a knowing look.

_You just told us that we can beat the Champion_, he said, the grin widening until it split his ears._ I believe that._

"Zoroark..." N murmured, then looked around to see that everyone he had gathered - Vanilluxe, Carracosta, Archeops, Klinklank - were crowding around him, yelping, crawing and whispering the same thing.

_**"You see?"**_ N turned back again to see Zekrom, looking down at the scene with a pleased look. _**"Is this not proof enough that your ideal is, in the least, not wrong?"**_

N bowed his head shortly before raising it again, satisfied to feel a smile climbing up his face.

"It is more than enough, Lord Zekrom," he replied, before turning one more time to face his team, who all looked expectantly at him. This time, he knew exactly what he had to say.

"Thank you," he said, his own smile almost reaching his ears. "I'm ready now."

* * *

><p>"He's ready now," chuckled Ghetsis, staring down at a small, round stone in his hand with a different kind of smile creeping up his face...<p>

* * *

><p><em>Gah, took so long on this one! I was hoping to upload chapter 5 by next week...<em>

_Oh yeah, I forgot to mention this at the last chapter, but in case if you're wondering why I stuck to Japanese nicknames for Pearl's Pokemon when I chose the English version for everyone else. Well, for one thing, only half of his team (Saruhiko, Perahiko, Torahiko) HAVE an English nickname at all! At least, that's how I saw it in Bulbapedia. I never got to read the manga itself in English..._

_Heh, I'm really starting to love how I depicted Zekrom. I'm drafting chapter 23 right now, where Reshiram... ah, no telling! *gets shot*_

_Well, I think that's all for this one. See ya on the next chapter, where we return to Black and White!_

_Writing completed on April 24th, 2011. This is Yowl of Time, out._


	5. VS Aerodactyl: Splitting Journeys

**Pokemon Adventures: Where Legends Cross**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Adventures/Special.

_And the test draws to next week... ah screw it. Still here I sit, typing away..._

_Began writing on April 24th, 2011. Like I said before, drafting chapter 23._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5. Vs. Aerodactyl: Splitting Journeys<strong>

**- **Route 8 -

**_"These are but newborns. What are these hatchlings to you, young human?"_**

_"Someone... someone that I must prove wrong."_

_"You will challenge the League yourself, will you not?"_

_"Perhaps our path shall collide again..."_

"Hey, Black!"

White's exclamation jerked Black out of his reminiscence. Quickly shaking his head to clear it, the thirteen-year-old boy looked at the girl walking beside him, whose gaze was fixed way ahead on the road.

"'s up, Boss?" He asked casually, as if he hadn't been thinking of anything.

"Look ahead!" said White, pointing. "Aren't those your friends we've met before?"

Following her finger with his gaze, Black saw three figures standing on the road far ahead. Upon squinting further he was surprised to see that two of them were indeed Cheren and Bianca. The third, pacing a little behind them, he recognized as Alder, the League Champion. His eventual opponent.

"Oi, Cheren! Bianca!" Black called out loudly, waving widely at them as he and White neared their location. Upon noticing them Bianca immediately waved back before running toward them in full speed, while Cheren walked over more slowly from behind, his expression a mixture of relief and exasperation. Alder came behind them smiling.

"Black! White! Oh, you're both safe!" Bianca cried wildly, literally throwing herself over both of them.

"So you've made it out," Cheren remarked, walking over to them as they steadied themselves. "Sorry I had to take off earlier. Where's Brycen?"

"Returned to Iccirus," replied Black, dusting himself. "He's gotta look after his own city."

"He'll need to do that," acknowledged Alder grimly. "Judging from what Cheren told me, I can assume what had happened up there was the worst. Am I right?"

"In a way," said White, frowning slightly at the unpleasant memory. "N has awakened Zekrom, and plans to take on the Pokemon League with him. That means - "

"Aye, he'll come for me eventually," Alder answered for her. "Somehow I'm not surprised. No need to worry, though," he added quckly, looking at White's worried expression. "I'll be prepared when he comes. I'll at least have to hold out until you come along," he gave the last words to Black, and the words both pleased and disturbed him.

"You sound as if I have to be the one to fight him in the end," He said, trying not to sound judgemental.

"Isn't that what you've been planning?" Alder asked back, raising his eyebrows. When Black didn't answer he went on: "From what I know of this N person, son, he treats you specially, as if he sees something in you. At least he treats you like an obstacle that he must pass through. I was assuming you wouldn't feel so differently."

Black looked away hesistantly, unable to argue with that. The truth was, his first battle with N in Accumula Town had left an impression on his mind that made him forever reluctant to fight him; it felt wrong to destroy the dreams of such a pure-hearted person, no matter how wrong his view was.

"And besides, I meant that you're gonna challenge me someday too, right?" Alder chuckled heartily, clapping Black's shoulders with his large hands. Black smiled, feeling better at once.

"He already has seven badges," White put in beside him. "The eighth gym is in Opelucid, right?"

"Yes," replied Cheren before Black could, readjusting his glasses. "And I was planning on going there myself, but the Champion here has different plans."

"Oh?" said Black, looked at Alder with a confused look.

"Team Plasma has gotten bolder since Zekrom joined them," the League Champion began after clearing his throat. "Their sightings have increased dramaticaly over the past few days, what with those despicable speeches and all. What's worse, there are rumors of OTHER organizations here in Unova, other than Team Plasma. These are ill times, a sort of an era when chaos thrives. Just look at the sky and you'll know."

"Sure enough," commented Black, glancing up at the not-so-clear sky. He shuddered inwardly, wondering if Zekrom was contributing to all the clouds in the sky. He supposed not. "So what would you have us do?"

"Well, our objective is to stop Team Plasma," Cheren stepped in, taking over. "And we won't be able to do that until we stop their Boss, namely N. Which in turn is now bordering on impossible, seeing as he has a god in his side."

Black nodded, prompting his old friend to continue.

"My point being, we need someone on _our_ side that is strong enough to fight a god." said Cheren a-matter-of-factly.

"But no one can defeat a god - " White began, then suddenly stopped herself, as if she had realized what he was implying. " - except another god?"

"Exactly," said Alder. "According to legend there are _two_ dragons of energy in Unova, Zekrom being one of them. The other, Reshiram, is said to be sealed within the Light Stone, waiting for the right Trainer to come along and awaken it."

"I've heard about those stories," said White. "So are you saying that you're going to awaken Reshiram and make it fight Zekrom? Who's going to do it?"

"Wait, wait," cut in Black, shaking his head. "If you're suggesting that we defeat N by unleashing another deity to fight for our sake, that would be wrong."

"Why do you say that?" Asked Cheren, raising his eyebrows. "We're fighting for the right cause, aren't we?"

"I want to prove N that Pokemon can coexist with humans," Black argued. "I told you before that N is a good person, right? He's just misguided. He'll understand once he sees the truth..." at the mention of the word 'truth' he noticed Alder throwing an odd look at him out of the corner of his eyes - "But he'll never be convinced if we drag in someone else to do our fight for us. I mean, that would defeat the purpose."

"You have a point," said Alder, putting his hand on Cheren's shoulder before he could retort. "No, you're right. It wouldn't be just to summon a deity without a pure reason."

"That's why you're going to be one that's doing it."

Black blinked, unsure if he had heard that right. Quickly scanning his surroundings to see the others' surprised faces, he supposed he did.

"... Me?" He asked, pointing at himself in utter confusion. "Why me?"

"I think you'll see what I mean soon enough," chuckled Alder mysteriously. "A good informant told me that Team Plasma found the Dark Stone inside the Relic Castle, so we can assume that the Light Stone is held there as well. Cheren and I were about to go there and retrieve it."

"Why don't you come along?" Cheren invited to Black, White and Bianca. "Team Plasma is most likely to be on guard in that place, and an extra hand or two will be appreciated."

"I still don't see why - " Black protested.

"Trust me in this, son," Alder suddenly spoke, fixing his gaze into Black with such intensity that he almost took a step back. "I'm a man of intuition, and something tells me that we won't be successful unless you come along."

Black hesitated. Usually he was as adamant as steel when it came to arguments, but something deep within him kept prompting him to listen to Alder and follow; a sort of a gravitational pulling, an irresistible fire that was busily melting his iron armor from the inside.

"There isn't much time," Cheren prompted with a serious expression. Black looked around again: Alder looked confident in his words, Bianca seemed oddly nervous, and White was looking at him expectantly.

"I'll come." He said eventually. At once everyone relaxed, as if the atmosphere had suddenly grown lighter.

"Well, it's settled then!" Boomed Alder cheerfully, taking out a Poke Ball from under his rode. "Come out, Volcarona!"

In a brilliant flash an incredible beast rose out, a huge moth-like creature with six wings easily spanning four feet each and its narrow blue eyes flashing power. Bianca and White looked dumbfounded, and even Black was highly impressed as he took out his PokeDex to record the Sun Pokemon - after a second White hurriedly did the same.

"Hop on," Alder invited Cheren as the two climbed easily onto the Volcarona. "Black, I'm afraid you'll need your own flyer. You've got a Braviary, I hear?"

"Yep, no problem," said Black, though he made no move to bring out War. "Actually, go ahead to the castle, if you don't mind. I'll catch up... later. Got things to do."

"But why?" Cheren asked in a puzzled way, but Alder patted his shoulder again, signalling him not to ask.

"Don't lag too far behind," the Champion told Black before petting his Volcarona on the head, who went flying straight southeast bearing its two passengers.

"Safe travels!" Bianca called out after them, as Black turned to face her and White.

"Thanks," White told him a little dejectedly. "And sorry. It looks like I've slowed you down again. War wouldn't be able to carry both of us, could he?"

"That's not the problem," said Black nonchalantly, carefully thinking of how to break the news to her. "Don't worry about me, Boss. I'll be fine. I trust Alder."

"So do I," said White. "Hey, how far is it to Relic Castle? It might take several days to walk all the way back to - "

"Sorry, Boss," Black cut in, deciding to be direct. "No time to walk. This is where we part ways."

"What?" White exclaimed in disbelief, her expression immediately changing from shock to hurt. "But... why?"

"I need you to do something for me, Boss." said Black, looking at White straight in the eye and hoping that she would understand. "It's something that only you can do, what with being a company head and all - "

"What does this have to do with my company?" White asked, totally lost. Better go for the details.

"BW Agency is a big company, so it should have a lot of contacts, right?" Black asked her quickly.

"Yes, but - "

"Go back to the company," Black swept in before she could continue. "Contact the Gym Leaders - all of them - about what Team Plasma is up to. The towns and cities have to defend themselves, to know that the problem is. It'd be better to alert the police as well. Only you can do this quickly enough, Boss."

"Why, that's a brilliant idea!" Bianca exclaimed in amazement. "But how did you manage to think of that ? You weren't even having use Dream Eater!"

"I was, actually," Black admitted sheepishly, holding up the Poke Ball with his dearest Musharna curled up inside. "Ever since he evolved, he learned how to nibble away on my dreams inside his Poke Ball. Very convenient when you need quick thinking, you know?"

Looking back at White, who still looked uncertain and - for some reason - upset, Black again looked into her blue eyes and said: "Please, this puts the entire region in jeopardy."

Flinching from his intense gaze, his Boss looked down at the ground for awhile.

"But Nimbasa's pretty far off..." she murmured hesitantly.

"I know," said Black, now turning to his childhood friend for help. "Bianca, won't you accompany her? I was about to ask you to see Professor Juniper, so maybe you could take her to Nimbasa on the way...?"

"Of course I'll help!" Bianca cried, looking energetic now that she was given something to do. "I'll get her safely to Nimbasa. No need to worry!"

"Thanks," Black told her sincerely. Turning back to White again, he carefully asked "Boss?"

White slowly raised her back up, and Black was relieved to see that she was smiling again, albeit a small one.

"I'll do it," she said, nodding pointedly. "'cause I trust you, Black. Your decision as a Trainer."

"Uh, thanks," Black replied, unsure if that was a compliment or flattering. "I'll head back to Icirrus and stock up before I follow Cheren. Safe journey!"

"You too!" White and Bianca replied, waving back as Black gave a final nod before racing ahead in full speed (with the Running Shoes on, obviously).

"Well, we should be leaving too!" Bianca's cheerful words reached his ears as he raced away. Looking back he couldn't resist a grin as he noticed her nearly dropping a Poke Ball as she took it out of her bag.

"Go, Swanna!"

* * *

><p>As one could guess from its appearance, a Swanna just isn't strong enough to carry two people to a faraway city without excessive exhaustion and frequent rests, so anyone could excuse Bianca and White for not noticing a shadowed figure watching them and Black part ways from a high ledge on the side of the road. As for Black... he was lucky to be able to see <em>anything<em> when he was focused.

The figure was that of a tall yet slender man, his entire upper body hidden under a plain brown cloak, most of his face shaded by the hood and only leaving his mouth visible. However he was nothing like a minstrel or any kind of person that would be expected to wear such a thing, as the jeans and black sneakers visible below clearly demonstrated. A fiery Simisear stood next to him, chittering excitely at the three leaving Trainers.

"Yes, Sear," the man answered with a thin smile, returning the Ember Pokemon to his Poke Ball as he looked at Black's sillouette speeding away toward Iccirus. "I think we might be about to set off for another adventure."

With that he leaped off the ledge with expertise, landing on the road with a soft thud before going after Black's trail with incredible speed.

Back on the rock on which he used to stand a moment ago, a single Poke Ball lay.

* * *

><p>- Somewhere between Iccirus and Mistralton City -<p>

"I'm sorry," White apologized shamefully as Swanna lighted down exhaustedly on the large field, allowing Bianca to return it to rest. "I'm weighing your Swanna down, ain't I?"

"Not at all," Bianca told her reassuringly, although White could see the worry not fully erased on her face. "It's just that she's a little tired. I said I'll get you safely to Nimbasa, didn't I? I promised Black, and I'm keeping it."

"But - "

_RAWRRRRR!_

White's protest was suddenly cut off by a distant roar, causing the two girls to flinch and glance around fearfully.

"Wh - what was that?" Bianca asked nervously, hastily shuffling through her bag for a Poke Ball.

"I don't know..." As she said this White's eyes abruptly went up to the sky for no particular reason - or rather, she suddenly just felt the need to look up - only to freeze in terror as a giant shadow suddenly appeared out of the blue, blocking the sun as it descended rapidly down on her and Bianca. "Look out!"

As one the two Trainers thrwe themselves out of the shadow's way, just in time as the entity who cast it slammed onto the ground with a triumphant roar. Hastily scrambling to her feet, White looked up to see one of the most frightning figure she had ever seen: a huge reptilian creature, with obviously rock-hard skin and wings easily spanning seven feet each, its spear-shaped tail swinging dangerously and its large head looking straight at her with its terrible maw _(what large teeth it had!)_ slightly ajar.

"Is... is that a Pokemon?" White gasped, taking several steps back as she instictively took out her PokeDex (Black eagerly taught her how to do it, and she was pretty good with electronics), Her brow furrowed in confusion as the screen of the gadget remained blank. "The... the data won't load!"

"What?" Bianca exclaimed, coming beside her with a Poke Ball in hand. "But... that means this Pokemon doesn't exist in Unova!"

Frowning, White looked up at the monster in question, who was staring back at her without making a move from the ground. Beside the fact that it wasn't attacking them (yet), she was also getting an impression that the creature looked a little familiar. Quickly shifting through her memories, she thought she saw something that looked a little like it in -

"I remember now!" She burst out, causing Bianca to jump slightly beside her in alarm. "I saw a fossil of that Pokemon in the Nacrene Museum! It's a Pokemon native to Kanto - "

Just then the creaturem as if fed up with waiting, let out an impatient bellow and causing the two girls to leap back with a fearful yelp.

" - the Fossil Pokemon, Aerodactyl!"

* * *

><p><em>Where the heck did the Aerodactyl come from? Who knows? *whistles innocently*<em>

_Bianca doesn't have a flying-type in the games, but the story required her a flyer so I gave her a Swanna 'cause Cheren has an Unfezant. Hm, maybe I should give White Mandibuzz... *gets shot*_

_So yeah, some people will be wondering about the apparant OC who has suddenly turned up in this chapter... well, can't say anything! He's important to the story, or at least to its impact. What I can tell you is that he'll reappear again to Black in... hmm... yeah, chapter 9. You'll have to wait a little longer._

_Oh, and Pikachu127, of course we'll be starring Reshiram in this story! Can't leave Zekrom alone for so long... well, it depends on how you define 'soon', but she will appear. Not yet, but in this arc, anyway. That means she'll be appearing after at least 30 chapters... *gets shot again* And as for Zekrom... damn, I should have known this would happen... just, not this soon. As for the Kanto Dex Holders, well... why don't you read on and find out? :) And Sird? I can be clear on this one: no. At least, not in this arc. As for other villanous teams... well, Teams Aqua and Magma I didn't put in, 'cause Maxie's assumed dead and Archie, er, vaporized. Althogh, who knows? I've learned from experience that authors are capable of anything, including bringing back the dead. Oh, and thanks about the Dusknoir!_

_Well, that's all for today. R&R!_

_This is Yowl of Time, out._


	6. VS Muk: An Ancient Bond

**Pokemon Adventures****: Where Legends Cross**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Adventures/Special.

_Screw the test. Here I am again, typing away..._

_On this chapter we continue where we left off with White, Bianca and the epic Aerodactyl skyfall. And then, well..._

_Began writing... oh you know, right after I finished the fifth one. Still drafting chapter 23. I'm crawling here._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6. Vs. Muk: And Ancient Bond<strong>

White watched, nearly paralyzed in fear, as the Aerodactyl shifted itself toward her on all fours until they were staring eye-to-eye. Slowly her fingers twitched toward the Poke Ball containing her Dewott, wondering why the creature looked so impatient when it wasn't even attacking them. It was as if it was waiting for them to make a move first... but why?

"White," Bianca's voice was unnaturally quiet, causing White to pause in her action and look back at her companion. "That Aerodactyl should be a rock-type, right?"

"I... I suppose so," White stammered, unsure of what she was implying.

"Well then, I should have a fair chance in a battle, shouldn't I?" Bianca replied with an uncertain smile, flinging a Poke Ball into the air and releasing her own Dewott. "Razor Shell!"

The Discipline Pokemon quickly raced at the Aerodactyl, its twin shells raised with a blue aura surrounding them, ready to cut down the enormous creature in its way.

This whole time the Aerodactyl was crouched on the ground on all fours like a bat, the claws on its wings set in front of it as if they were forelegs. As it noticed the Dewott leaping at it with its blades raised, it let out a growl of annoyance as the water-type attack came down upon its head.

"Bianca, don't!" White cried out, suddenly feeling that the creature knew what it was doing, that it had a good reason for not fearing the Dewott's attack. But she was, as she had expected, too late.

Quick as a flash, one wing came between the blade and the Fossil Pokemon's skull, the attack connecting to its bony arm harmlessly. Then, with a dismissive shake of its wing, it flung the Dewott straight into a nearby tree, effectively knocking the smaller Pokemon out cold.

It had just defeated an opponent with a type advantage, and it hadn't even lifted off the ground.

"Dewott!" Bianca cried out as she rushed over to her fallen Pokemon, but the Aerodactyl spared her no glance, its dark-green eyes only on White as if it was trying to tell her something.

_Tell me something..._ thought White, frowning again in confusion. Not for the first time she wished that she possessed N's power, to be able to understand Pokemon better.

The Aerodactyl opened its jaws, but this time its growl was quieter and sounded inviting rather than intimidating. White's eyes widened in disbelief as the creature shifted its body sideways until she was facing its sides, its wide back leaning out towards her in an obvious gesture.

"You want me to ride on you?" The question itself was surprising enough without considering that she was the one who said it. And she could hear Bianca's undisguised gasp behind her as the Aerodactyl nodded, looking relieved to have finally conveyed the message.

After another moment of dumbfoundedness, White barely gathered herself together to say: "Um... then would you happen to know Nimbasa City?"

Again, to her surprise, the creature nodded its large head vigorously.

"You - you'll really take me there?" White again, unable to believe how things turned out to be; who wouldn't be shocked to find that an ancient, supposedly extinct Pokemon - not even native to Unova - would drop out of the sky to give her a ride when she most needed one?

For an answer the Aerodactyl crouched down lower to the ground, pushing its back closer to her.

Glancing back to meet Bianca's equally astonished expression, White turned back to look at the Aerodactyl's expectant expression. Totally lost on what to do, she took out her Dewott's Poke Ball and looked into it, asking her new partner as it looked back at her: "Should I?"

He nodded.

When in doubt of Pokemon, always trust her own. Black had taught her that.

"Okay," White nodded, giving her best friendly smile to the Aerodactyl, who growled back in satisfaction.

"Wait, waitwaitwaitwaitwait!" Bianca trilled, rushing in front of White utterly confused. "You're actually going to let it carry you on its back to who-knows-where?"

"Yes," White answered, trying not to giggle at Bianca's astounded face. "Don't get me wrong, Bianca. It's... just a feeling. I feel as if I can trust this Pokemon. He'll take me safely to Nimbasa. Won't you?" She asked - and yes, she was for some reason certain that it was a male.

The Aerodactyl nodded solemnly, making her smile again.

"Well... if you insist," said Bianca, smiling weakly despite her still-doubtful expression. "At least Swanna won't be as exhausted when we arrive in Nimbasa, right?"

"Um, actually," said White as she turned to face her, her face slightly reddened in embarassment. "If I can fly on my own, wouldn't it be better if we split up too? That way we'll be faster."

"You mean, I should head straight to Nuvema Town while you go to Nimbasa alone?" Bianca asked back, frowning in obvious worry again. "It'll certainly be more efficient... but will you be fine on your own?"

"I think Aerodactyl here can keep me pretty safe," said White, as Aerodactyl gave a huff to prove her point.

"You know, you're a little like Black when it comes to willpower," commented Bianca with a defeated sigh, shaking her head with a smile. Taking that as a compliment, While gave out a small giggle as she gingerly climbed onto the Fossil Pokemon's back; it was surprisingly smooth for a rock-type, in a way that she wouldn't feel a scratch even if she slid on its back (though, admittedly, her own skin was rather tough as well).

"Say hi to Elesa for me!" Bianca called out as she quickly released her Swanna again, watching Aerodactyl readily rearing onto his hind legs before giving out a mighty flap with his wings, carrying White six feet off the ground with a single swap.

"Safe journey!" White called back as her powerful mount quickly soared above the nearby trees before turning eastward and gliding away swifter than the wind. "Tell the Professor I said hi!"

Bianca was already too far away for her to hear her response.

* * *

><p>- Route 7 (Unova) -<p>

"Spinee, use Spider Web!" Crystal commanded confidently, a Poke Ball already twirling in one hand and the other busily scanning her upgraded PokeDex. Platina could only stand and watch in amazement as the older girl's Ariados quickily shot out a wad of think string out of its jaws, trapping the surprised Foongus in a tight web and rendering it immobile.

"Great job! Go, Poke Ball!" The ball left Crystal's hand, only to have her foot come out of nowhere and shoot it straight into the Mushroom Pokemon's face, capturing it instantly.

"Nicely done, Spinee!" said Crys as she pucked up the Poke Ball, patting the Ariados' head while turning back to Platina. "Well? How many have I caught so far?"

"Crys, you're - " Platina had to pause for a breath to remain clam - "You're amazing. Just this day you captured a Tranquil, an Emolga, an Audino, several Deerling, and now this Foongus. I had never imagined this possible!" (A/N: All the Pokemon mentioned are actually present in Route 7 in the games.)

"Capturing Pokemon is our famiily tradition," replied Crys somewhat sheepishly. "The only reason I got to become a Dex Holder is because everyone was so focused on their own journeys that they never got to finish their own PokeDex."

As soon as they arrived in Mistralton City, the two girls were immediately contacted by Professor Oak, who offered to modify their PokeDex so that it could encompass the Pokemon native to Unova as well. Three days had passed since then, and they were now passing through Route 7 in the direction of the Pokemon League, upon Platina's suggestion. Deep beneath, she supposed that advancing, rather than retreating back to Nuvema Town, would help her solve the mysteries of the dream.

"Boy, I hope we get to Iccirus soon," said Crystal as they resumed walking down the road, pointing at her bulky bag. "At this rate I'll be flattened by all the balls before we make it. I never thought everything would be so _new_ in Unova."

"The feeling is mine," replied Platina with a soft smile. "Maybe we should have - "

"Platina, look out!" Crystal's alarmed cry came out just before several Deerling suddenly erupted out of the bush right behind Platina, causing her to leap back with a yelp as they raced past her, wailing and squealing in terror.

"What - ?" Her cry was muffled as two shapes burst out of the same place, trampling the entire bush under their rampage. In shock Platina easily recognized the large cobra-like Pokemon and the colossal glob of living sludge beside it, having seen both during her adventures through the Sinnoh Battle Frontier two years ago.

"Arbok! And Muk?" Crys exclaimed in disbelief, leaping in front of Platina to face the two poison-types, who had turned their attention from the fleeing Deerling to the two girls. "These can't be wild Pokemon. They're not supposed to even exist here in Unova!"

"But what kind of a Trainer would let their Pokemon do _that_?" Platina asked in horror as she pointed at the space behind the two Pokemon; the small area, along with an enrtire field beyond it, was completely covered in sludge or burning under acid, a site of utter and purposeless destruction.

"Platina, you'll be able to handle the Muk, right?" Crystal asked, taking out a Poke Ball from her belt. As if on cue the Arbok coiled up in response, ready to strike at the older girl.

"I'll do my best," Platina promised her, readying a ball of her own as the Muk let out a challenging bellow, preparing to charge.

"Go, Bonee!"

"Come out, Lampent!"

The Muk chose that moment to rush forward, and Platina quickly focused on her new opponent as her new Lamp Pokemon - which Crystal helped her capture inside Celestic Tower - swiftly dodged the Sludge Pokemon's Poison Jab.

At a glance Platina could see that she could win this - the creature was attacking with no strategy at all, just swinging its thick arms madly like a blind Vigoroth would. And even then the Muk was notably slow, its movements clearly predictable. She shouldn't have too much difficulty with this.

"Lampent, use Will-o-Wisp!" She ordered at her newest member, who was hovering above the Muk's arm reach as if flailed around senselessly. The Lamp Pokemon complied immediately, throwing an orb of bright blue flame at the disgusting Pokemon's head. The burnt Muk howled in pain, rearing back staggering as Lampent quickly readied a Hex attack.

"Bonee, finish off with Bone Club!" Crystal's sure command, followed by a solid THWACK and a collapsing noise, prompted Platina to spare a glance at the senior Dex Holder. To her surprise she was already done, busily inspecting the fallen Arbok with her stalwart Marowak standing beside her fully on guard.

"Lampent, let's get this finished too!" Platina cried quickly, not wanting to be outdone. The Lamp Pokemon nodded in agreement as the Muk came charging again. Swiftly dodging a Sludge Bomb as it soared up above the Sludge Pokemon's head, Lampent quickly landed a rapid burst of Shadow Ball on its head, easily knocking it out.

"Done already?" Crystal asked as she came over to Platina's side with an impressed smile.

"It was... nothing," she answered modestly. "I've fought stronger opponents. Are you sure they're not wild?"

"You have no idea how ill-trained Pokemon can be if they meet a wrong master," said Crys, her tone suddenly gaining a far darker quality. Looking at the older Dex Holder in surprise, Platina noticed a faraway look in her eyes, as if the short battle broght her back unpleasant memories.

"Aww, surely you ain't talking 'bout us, eh, little Missy?"

A lazy, drawling voice had both girls whirl around in shock, staring at the woods surrounding the road in wariness.

"Who's there?" Crystal exclaimed boldly as she stood back-to-back with Platina, their Pokemon right beside them and with undisguised fury in her voice. "Show yourself, instead of hiding under those leaves like a coward you are!"

"Gah, there you go again!" Remarked the voice again, this time sounding ticked off. Turning her head Platina saw someone - the one who had been speaking - slowly trudge out from the trees at Crystal's side. It was a man, she noticed, though his entirely-black attire - complete with a hat, boots, gloves and even bandana over the eye - made it hard to see his features clearly. There was a large red 'R' printed on his shirt, oddly reminding Platina of Team Galactic. The sneering expression on his face made her strangely want to hit him.

"Team Rocket!" Crystal hissed with such venom in her voice that Platina almost jumped in shock. "I should've known. You guys never learn, do you?"

"Crys, do you know this man?" Platina asked her in astonishment, but soon realized that she asked the wrong question; it was an entire horde of men, similarly dressed in black uniforms, that began crowding out from the woods until they completely surrounded the two Trainers in a thick wall of black.

"Team Rocket," nodded Crys, looking strangely unafraid; if anything, she looked as if she'd dive into them with clenched fists. "They're a bunch of thieving criminals from Kanto. They've been wiped out about three times so far, but they just keep coming back."

"Oho!" Exclaimed the spokes-grunt theatrically, inducing a tremor of unpleasant laugher from his comrades. "You got that right 'bout us, missy. We'll keep coming back. As long as our Boss is here to call upon us!"

"Your... Boss?" Noticing a change in Crystal's tone, Platina looked back again to see that the older girl's expression had changed from simmering anger into downright shock within a moment. "But... but he vanished four years ago! After being defeated he - "

"And you thought I'd disappear forever like that, never to appear again in your wildest dreams?" A cold, mocking voice drifted down from the road they had just walked through, causing both Trainers to look to where it came from. The Team Rocket grunts standing there quickly parted ways and saluted to a man who came walking through. He was a tall lean figure, well-dressed in a black suit and his brown hair short and smoothed. The barely-visible wrinkles on his face suggested that he was around in his mid forties. However, Platina didn't fail to miss the red R on the corner of his suit, nor the cruel, sadistic grin on his face. All in all, he reminded Platina of Cyrus for awhile, if more subtle.

This was a dangerous man.

"Giovanni..." whispered Crys, apparantly unable to mask her horror.

An evil smile climbed up Giovanni's face as he looked round at his minions. "You know what to do." His voice showed no mercy as he spoke.

"Aye, Boss!" The grunts chorused in unison, all of them taking our their Poke Balls simultaneously.

"Platina," Crystal's voice was low and urgent as she spoke. "Can you hold your own against all these grunts?"

"I can try," Platina whispered back uncertainly. "What do you plan on doing?"

"Fight that man," said Crys, her serious expression a stark contrast to her usual face; frankly the difference was rather baffling. "I have to. He's my friend's... never mind. Try to open a way so that we can escape. I'll take on Giovanni."

"Are you going to be okay?" Platina asked the older Dex Holder in shock, even as she took out three Poke Balls from her bag. It took only a glance at the Team Rocket Boss to know that this man was no weaker than Cyrus himself, perhaps even stronger. And as far as she knew of Crys, capturing, not battling, was her style...

"I'll have to. Bonee!" Crys spoke hurriedly, as Giovanni slowly took out a Poke Ball out of his belt, that dark smile lingering on his face. "Help Platina fight the grunts. Go, Monlee!"

As the Marowak reluctantly left her side to join Platina and Lampent, a white flash leaped straight out of her large bag, landing in front of her to reveal a lean-looking Hitmonchan, who pumped his fists energetically as he glared at his grinning opponent.

"Crush it, Weezing." Giovanni spoke as he held up the Poke Ball in his hand, which opened up to reveal the noxious Poison Gas Pokemon, its mouth(s) agape to let out its disgusting fume as it leered down at Monlee.

"Ready, Platina?" Crystal asked as s he quickly looked back at Platina, a fierce look in her clear blue eyes.

That determinerd look gave her the strength to say the right answer.

"Yes!" She cried, throwing her three Poke Balls into the air at the same time the grunts all released their Pokemon, mostly consisting of Golbat and Houndour. Good.

"Empoleon, Rapidash, Lopunny!" Platina called out to her three earliest team members as they materialized next to her, Lampent and Bonee, ready to face the wall of their newest threat without fear or hesitation.

"Let's go!" The two girls yelled at the same time Giovanni commanded his Weezing forward with a dismissive wave.

Their Pokemon charged.

* * *

><p><em>Wait, wait! Before you start stoning me I need to say this. Yes, I know what kind of a person Giovanni was, how much he had loved his son and how he was near death from his disease, and YES, I know the Giovanni I've just portrayed here is a major OOC. And YES, I know he doesn't own a Weezing! So why did I write down this crap? Because I need it for future chapters, of course! Please understand this one thing, all ye Giovanni fans (if there are any) or fans of the manga in general. Giovanni, at least for now, is OOC. He is acting like this for a reason. Do I get to live now?<em>

_While I await my judgement, a happier news. I finished this one on April 30th, 2011. You know what this day is. YES, Crystal's birthday. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CRYSTAL! To tell you the truth, I finished Chapter 5 almost a week ago. But delayed posting it because I thought I wouldn't get to finish this one before today. So now, I'm proud to be able to post both chapters on this happy day. And what's more, Crys had an appearance in this chapter. Once again, happy birthday, Crys! May I be able to enjoy this sort of momentous day again!_

_And yeah, a couple more new faces. Crystal's Ariados (Spinee), Bonee having evoled into Marowak, Platina's new Lampent. Just thought I'd double check._

_Writing completed on April 30, 2011. This is Yowl of Time, out._


	7. VS Aggron: Meeting the Lovebirds

**Pokemon Adventures: Where Legends Cross**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Adventures/Special.

_Hmm, taking things slowly for now. Drafting's nearly come to a halt because of school activities. Will probably kick up speed again after two weeks or so._

_Began writing on April 31st, 2011. Still drafting chapter 23._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7. Vs. Aggron: Meeting the Love Birds<strong>

"NO!"

Pearl bellowed as he bolted up from his lying position, only regret it instantly as pain struck him from all sides; every part of his body ached, starting from the head right down to his toes. He felt as if he had been sleeping for five decades -

"Pearl safe! Pearl safe!" A familiar voice squawked as Perahiko flew straight into his face, blocking his view from the source of all the sudden joyful yowls and growls.

"Okay! Okay, Perahiko! I'm fine!" Pearl yelled as he pulled the overjoyed Chatot off his face. His freedom was short-lived, however, as Torahiko immediately threw himself over him and covered his face with licks and relieved yelps. And afrer Pearl pushed _him_ off, then came a REALLY tight bear hug from Saruhiko.

"Guys, I'm really okay!" Pearl finally shouted, despite the big happy grin on his face as he greeted his team again. They were all there, from Infernape to Rotom, all sitting around (or, on occasions, on) the bed with overjoyed faces.

Now that the Pokemon gave him some room to breathe, he took the chance observe his surroundings. He was in a small room, though it had enough space to fit his entire team in, mostly featureless besides his bed. Looking out the window to his side Pearl could make out sillouettes of a small town, oddly reminding him of Twinleaf Town.

"Hey, you're awake!"

An abrupt female voice jerked Pearl's (and his Pokemons') gaze toward the open door, through which two people just walked in. A boy and a girl, looking slightly older than him - around sixteen, he supposed. The boy was stylishly dressed in red and black, an intelligent look in his bright red eyes and his jet-black hair hidden under a white woolen hat. The girl was garbed in black shorts and a sleeveless blue shirt, a blue bandanna tied around her head (was it Pearl's imagination, or did their clothes somehow match?). Despite her sparkling blue eyes and friendly grin, Pearl couldn't help but shudder a little inwardly as he noticed her lean-but-tough body and her protruding fangs.

"Are you feeling well?" The boy asked as he walked over to his bedside with the girl. "You were out for three days. The shipwreck must've been quite a shock, wasn't it?"

Pearl flinched, brought back to the horrid memories. The sudden Tentacruel attack, the hostile helicopters, the lightning entity's ruthless attack, the Wailord...

"Where... where am I?" Pearl asked, to no one in particular. "What had happened to me? I was swallowed up by a Wailord, and..."

"Oh, sorry 'bout that," the girl replied sheepishly. "We were heading off to Unova with my Walo when the crazystorm kicked up, and we went through the wreckage and found ya drowning, so we picked you up on the way. Oh, and we're in Nuvema Town of Unova. This is Professor Juniper's house."

"So I've made it to Unova," Pearl murmured quietly, barely noticing the girl's half-dead country accent (A/N: This is due to her exposure to Ruby, who in turn begins mimicking her accent). "Wow... er, thanks for saving my life. I thought I really was a goner when the - your Wailord showed up."

"Sure thing!" The girl answered with a friendly grin.

"Oh, I forgot!" The boy suddenly exclaimed beside her, rummaging through his bag until he pulled out a very familliar object and handed it over to Pearl. "Your PokeDex was soaked, so we had the Professor patch it up for you."

"Thanks again," said Pearl humbly as he received the prized item with both hands. "Wait, how do you know about the PokeDex? Professor Rowan said it's a very rare object..."

"Well, it is, but certainly not unique," the boy chuckled as he took out another PokeDex, one shapred differently from Pearl's. "I guess we never introduced ourselves, did we? I'm Ruby from Littleroot Town in Hoenn, and this barbarian here is my friend Sapphire, daughter of Professor Birch of Hoenn."

"Thanks for the intro, sissy!" Sapphire roared, giving Ruby a solid blow of the head; Pearl flinched at the sound of something breaking. "... and anyway, we're two of the three Dex Holders in Hoenn. Nice to meet ya!"

"Thanks again," said Pearl sweatdropping. "I'm Pearl, from Twinleaf town in Sinnoh. I came to Unova with my friend Dia - "

_Swept off by the waves._

How could he have forgotten? (A/N: Because he's brain's not suited for remembering lol)

"DIAMOND!" Pearl shouted at the top of his voice, nearly leaping out of the bed in horror and causing everyone around him to flinch in shock.

"Huh? What - " Ruby stammered, a confused look on his face.

"Diamond, my friend!" Pearl exclaimed, almost grabbing the startled boy by the collar - instead he resorted to leaning forward and slamming his hands down on his shoulder. "He escaped the ship with me, and then the currents carried him off! Have you seen him? He's a guy with black hair and a round face and blue eyes and - "

"There was someone else in the water?" Ruby and Sapphire looked at each other with the same expression of horror on their faces.

"Sorry, Pearl." Said Sapphire softly as she turned back to Pearl. "You're the only one we found."

Pearl slumped against the bed in numb shock, cold dread spreading over his entire body. Diamond, gone? It was impossible. He survived that occasion when they were ambushed by Cyrus. He survived when Mars had defeated him flat and captured Mesprit by taking his mother hostage. He survived when he snuck into the Team Galactic airship alone, fighting grunt after grunt with only his newest Pokemon. And he survived even as Dialga and Palkia fought right in front of him, under control of Cyrus and the Red Chain. Bendable but never breakable, that was Dia. To have survived all of that, only to be defeated by the one element that he did not fear?

No, Pearl wouldn't have that. He wouldn't allow it.

"Pearl help Dia? I mean, Diamond?" Perahiko cawed, making him turn his attention to his team. Their faces were all grim with anticipation (even Pikahiko), already knowing what he would do, what they would expect him to do.

"I have to go find him," he said quietly, quickly returning all his Pokemon before struggling out of the bed, ignoring his muscles shrieking in protest.

"Oh no, you don't," said Ruby abruptly, blocking his way with a serious expression. "The shipwrecked site is a day's travel from here. Even if your friend survived the storm - which, I might add, is quite a feat on its own - , he could be anywhere by now."

"That's why I have to go find him, before it's too late!" Pearl protested as he tried to get past the older boy, flinching slightly in pain.

"Hold still, for cryin' out loud!" Sapphire sighed in exasperation, grabbing him by the arm and flinging him back onto the bed with inhuman strength. "See? Ya can barely even walk straight. At this rate you're gonna end up killing yourself by jumping into the sea."

"Try to calm down and listen," said Ruby, his stern look softening a little at his friend's bresqueness.

"I know how you feel, losing someone that is so close to you." As he said this Pearl noticed his gaze slightly wandering over to Sapphire, who looked over and met his eyes for a short while. The short contact broke quickly, leaving both teenagers looking away awkwardly with a slight blush and leaving a baffled Pearl: _What was that all about?_

Wordlessly Pearl looked out of the window, wondering on what distant shore Diamond would find himself. He automatically deleted any scenario in which he found _no_ shore to land on; that just wasn't going to happen.

He wouldn't let it happen. They would set out together to folow their dream, like they always did.

Azelf watches over him, and his will was his strength.

"Can I ask you a favor?" He asked as he felt strength returning, crackling through his limbs like electricity. He looked up at Ruby and Sapphire, who looked back at him with sincerely sorry expressions. He knew that they were good people, and the idea that he wouldn't be able to repay their kindness properly was rather guilt-inducing.

"When you see Professor Juniper... " said Pearl, slowly coiling up the muscles in his legs. "... tell her I said thanks."

As soon as the words were our he bolted straight out of bed, ignoring the other Trainers' surprised cries as he raced for the open door.

However, he had underestimated the senior Dex Holders' own physical capabilities (in fact, he was new to the very concept of seniors at all). Fitting to his hyperactiveness Pearl was very, very fast for a fourteen-year-old boy, so it's no wonder he was quite shocked to find that Ruby had already beaten him to the door, his steps light as feathers and agile as the wind.

Summoning all the inate agility he possesed Pearl raced straight forward, ducking under Ruby's outstretched arm and sprinting down the stairs as quickly as his legs could carry him. As he reached the first floor and went for the the front door (which was, for some reason, also ajar), he heard Sapphire yell from way above: "Stop'em, Rono!"

An instant later something whizzed by Pearl's head with such speed that for a moment he was certain that Sapphire had flung the object at his head to kill. Only when it bounced of the floor - denting it slightly - and out of the door more than ten feet away did he realize that it was in fact a Poke Ball, which quickly opened up to reveal the Pokemon inside. While he was still about twelve feet away from the exit to see properly outside, he saw enough to realize that something large, bulky and silver had just erupted into existence to block his path from the outside.

Good thing he had a perfect counter for steel-types.

"Saruhiko!" He yelled without stopping, flicking a Poke Ball out of his belt to release the powerful Infernape. The Flame Pokemon rushed at the enormous beast with a challenging screech, both his fists reared back to unleash one of his most powerful technique.

"Saruhiko, use Close Combat!" Pearl bellowed as he reached the front porch. Saruhiko leaped through the door and at his opponent, bombarding the creature (which turned out to be a huge Aggron) with a rapid burst of punches, kicks and chops. Unable to resist the supereffective (A/N: not to mention STAB from someone with a base attack power of 104... poor Rono :( ) attack, the Aggron bellowed with pain as it staggered backwards, making room for Pearl to rush through and dash off to the side of the injured - yet not knocked out, to its credit and Pearl's surprise - Iron Armor Pokemon.

"Rono!" Sapphire's anguished voice gnawed at Pearl's conscience as he quickly returned Saruhiko, preparing another Poke Ball to take off as he spared a glance behind. The older girl rushed at her groaning Aggron, while Ruby cast a burning glare at him as he followed up from behind. Something in his now-blood-red eyes told Pearl that he wasn't going to forget this easily, even if he would be forgiven someday... if ever.

"I'm sorry," he said guiltily, momentarily pausing in his escapade to look at the two Trainers, though he couldn't dare to match their eyes. "I really have to do this. Go, Tarohiko!"

He yelled at the same moment he leaped up where he stood, so that when he came down the Tauros was already beneath him. "Let's go!"

Tarohiko let out a great bellow, immediately kicking off the ground and racing headlong toward the visible town exit (thankfully there were hardly any people on the streets), bearing his Trainer on top.

"Wait for me, Dia, wherever you are," muttered Pearl, gritting his teeth as Tarohiko burst through the exit in a terrific leap. "Hold out for me, like you always did! Our bonds won't be broken here, I swear!"

* * *

><p>- Nuvema Town, Unova -<p>

"I don't believe this," Ruby muttered loudly, slapping his forehead with an exasperated groan as he watched the younger boy race out of town up on his Tauros. "You okay there, Sapph?" He asked as he turned back to his (girl)friend, who was busily checking over Rono with an unhappy frown.

"I'm fine," she grumbled. "But that attack hurt; 's a miracle Rono didn't get pulverized by that Infernape, thanks to Sturdy. To think that he'd just rush out like that, without even listening! And _you_ call _me_ reckless." She added with a stinging tone.

"His friend must have meant a lot to him," said Ruby as he awkwardly scratched the back of his head. _I'd have done the same if I'd lost you_, he added silently.

"I know that, but he doesn't even know the way around, ya know?" Sapphire snapped, handing over a Sitrus Berry for Rono to much on while working over his bruises with a Hyper Potion. "He might as well as try to find a Miracle Seed on a forest floor!"

Not that _she_'d have any difficulty with that.

"Maybe we should've gone with him," sighed Ruby, feeling that ther journey was going through enough screw-ups from the beginning. "Even if he knows the region like the back of his hand, he won't be able to find that friend of his alone."

"Would ya have helped him if ya had a chance?" Sapphire asked him as she turned to lock eyes with him sincerely.

"Of course!" Ruby exclaimed, slightly offended to have her, of all people, doubt him. "Our mission - whatever it is, is the only thing holding me back right now."

Now it was Sapphire's turn to sigh. "Ya know, now I'm starting to think things were actually easier back in Hoenn."

"That's because you were right, and I was wrong." Ruby pointed out, to which Sapphire retorted with a snort. "I _am_ being serious, Sapphire. You know that I was a total jerk back then."

"Oh, so that means ya ain't one now?" Sapphire retorted, despite the cheeky tone.

"Ouch! I'm hurt you'd think of me that way," replied Ruby with an exaggerated flinch, playing along.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Sapphire muttered. "Anyway... are ya sure of what you saw in your dream?" She asked for the fifth time since that day, again drawing closer to him with a serious look on her face.

"Totally," Ruby confirmed, desperately trying to ignore the fact that her face was mere inches away from his (he dared to hope that she looked a little embarassed too). "It was definitely Groudon that I saw, smashing down a Pokemon League building somewhere. And somehow I just knew that it was a region called Unova. You know, it just... came to me."

Sapphire nodded. "Ya, 't was life that for me too, 'cept for me it was Kyogre that was flooding the place."

"Mm - hmm," said Ruby, closing his eyes while nodding. The meaning of the dream was clear. The land that they were both standing on was in danger, and whoever that had sent the message wanted them to do something about it.

Of course, it was a lot to ask of two sixteen-year-olds, but then again they were anything but JUST teenagers. For someone who had saved this planet from being ravaged by two super-ancient Pokemon deities, saving the world wasn't exactly a novel request. And during the last three years they had learned a lot from their own senior Dex Holders, and now it wasn't a couple (A/N: Hell yeah, pun intended) of novice Trainers that the region was facing.

And besides, they were in this together; the very idea gave strength to Ruby. At least it would make up for all the contests he'd be missing out on for a long, long time.

"'s a mission meant for us to fulfill," said Sapphire, as if proving his point. It was she who suggested that they set off for the Pokemon League, the place where their dream suggested. And as soon as they set foot on Unova they were stuck with this not-so-little dilemma.

"But we have a duty as a Dex Holder as well," Ruby reminded her, trying not to sound argumentative for once; this was one conversation he didn't wish to drag. "In a sense we're his seniors. Don't you think we're oblieged to help him? He's prefectly justified in trying."

"Gah, I know, I know!" Sapphire exclaimed, throwing up her heands in defeat and plopping down on a nearby stump, prompting Rono to pat her back with his thick tail. "This is hard. I didn't know being responsible could be THIS difficult."

"Split loyalties," agreed Ruby. "When it comes down to it, it's a matter of who needs us the most."

"An entire region, or a single person?" said Sapphire, raising her eyebrows. "That hardly seems lika fair choise. Cut the crap and get to the point, Ruby. You wanna help Pearl."

Ruby gave a lousy attempt at a chuckle. She was always right.

"As a senior," he informed her, praying that she'd take him seriously. "You're the one who taught me about responsibility, remember? I'm just putting it into practice. Besides, there's nothing we can do about this whole saving-the-world thing until we learn something about this place. Why not take the chance to get to know Unova?"

"That's great!" exclaimed Sapphire, immediately brightening up at the possible solution to the dilemma. "So it's settled, then. Do we go after Pearl?"

"If we can find him, that is," Ruby chuckled again, pleased with how smoothly things were turning out. "Considering the way he launched himself out of town, though, it might be a chore."

"Ah, there you are!" A cheery voice broke into the conversation, and both teenagers turned to look at Professor Juniper walking toward them with a slightly puzzled look on her face. "What are you doing outside of the house? What about that boy you were looking after?"

"Er... he left in a hurry," said Ruby, unsure of how to make the slightly eccentric Professor (though, admittedly, not much more so than Sapph's father) understand. "You see, he was separated from his friend during the shipwreck, and we were planning to catch up to him and help."

"He told us to tell you he said thanks," Sapphire put in quickly.

"That's nice of you," said Professor Juniper approvingly. "It's always good to see young Trainers cooperating. I'd say he's a lucky guy, getting help from such an adorable couple like you!"

Ruby could instantly feel blood shoot up to his face and dying it crimson, and out of the corner of his eye he could see that Sapphire wasn't faring much better. Somehow, in spite of all the frequent (and sometimes even deliberate) arguments the Professor deduced from the first glance that they were dating, and held firm to the belief despite their wild protests.

Not that he would complain if he really WAS courting Sapph, no.

"Professor!" A shrill female voice drifted from abovce, and Ruby looked up to see that an unfamiliar swan-like Pokemon was slowly descending from the air, a young girl around thirteen clinging to its feet.

"Bianca! What's the matter? You look shaken!" Professor Juniper exclaimed as the girl landed on the ground in front of them, the fear on her expression promising no good.

"Professor, Black sent me to inform you... Unova is in danger!"

* * *

><p><em>Whew, that lagged. Finally done! And yay for Frantic! While Frantic and Special are my TTP (two true pairing;;), Frantic is usually the more fun to write. At least, for now.<em>

_I've been brought down with a cold for the last week, and was hardly in any condition to write. Apologies for the delay... but you'll still have to pardon me this weekend._

_Well, not much to say about this chapter. Since Emerald appeared plenty of people would've expected R/S to show up sooner or later. And Bianca arrives in Nuvema with the grave news... who knows how the story will turn out to be? What will happen to rude!Pearl? Stay tuned!_

_And it seems that I'm beginning to get staple reviewers. Pikachu127 and G.T.F.W., many thanks to your chapter-for-chapter review and continuing affection for this fic!_

_Next chapter we turn to a small shoreline in the west of the continent. Until then,_

_Writing completed on May 5th, 2011. This is Yowl of Time, out._


	8. VS Octillery: The Galaxy Shifts

**Pokemon Adventures: Where Legends Cross**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Adventures/Special.

_I wonder when I'll be uploading this..._

_Began writing on May 6th, 2011. FINALLY got through chapter 23! Currently drafting chapter 24._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8. Vs. Octillery: The Galaxy Shifts<strong>

A strong, salty smell of the ocean struck Emerald in the nose, causing him to frown in annoyance as his eyed blinked open to look up at the sky, blue and clear for once. The stark contrast to the stormy weather he had last seen brought him fully to his senses.

Sitting up with a groan, the undersized (yeah, he is; got a problem with that?) boy looked around to see that he was sitting in the middle of a small beach, the sand mildly warm under the daylight. To his left the ocean stretched out unhindered to the horizon, while to his right was a small ledge, beyond which he could see trees.

Emerald was a very practical person, and the first thing he did afterwards was checking if his Pokemon were all okay. After taking a long look - and a heartfelt thanks - to the drained Sceptile, he was shocked to discover that his Mantine was curled up exhausted in its Poke Ball.

"Did you carry me all the way from the wreckage?" He asked the Kite Pokemon, who looked up to him with a weak smile. Touched, he murmured a soft thanks to Mantine as he tucked his Poke Balls in.

As he began shifting through his belongings (which were mostly there, if a little soaked), his mind went back through that disastrous battle with the Tentacruel and Team Rocket. Unable to keep his anger at bay at meeting those scumbags again, he was about to do some cussing-out at the waves when a most peculiar sight caught his eyes.

When he first departed for Unova from the Sinnoh Battle Frontier in which he had been challenging, Darach of the Battle Castle had informed him that he wouldn't be able to find any familiar Pokemon at all in the new region. So if this was indeed Unova - for some reason he had no doubt of this fact - why in the world was a Slowpoke sitting on a rock in fornt of him, idly watching the waves with its tail in the water?

Blinking in disbelief, his intuition told Emerald that the Slowpoke was from _Kanto_. What the hell?

Now that he thought about it, he realized that he had identified the Tentacruel from before as hailing from Kanto (and some from Johto) as well. That could only mean one thing.

"Team Rocket," he snarled. "Pity the lightning got'em before I did."

But what was done was done. The villians have paid (with their lives), and now he had to decide on what to do. Obviously, the first thing to do was search for the nearest town and prepare himself. But after that, what then?

"Jirachi..." Emerald whispered, remembering the sight of the little Wish Pokemon falling like a shooting star onto an unknown land in his dream, the reason he left Sinnoh earlier than intended in the first place. Jirachi had called for his aid, and he had answered.

"And I was about to challenge to Tower Tycoon too," he grumbled as he got to his feet (A/N: Well, you did challenge his son, didn't ya?:) ). Just as he was about to try and climb up the ledge and onto the forest floor, a sudden splashing noise from behind caught his attention. Looking back he saw that the Slowpoke was thrashing wildly on the rock, as if a fish had bitten a bit too hard on its tail.

Curious, Emerald leaped back onto the sand and walked over to the Dopey Pokemon as it continued to struggle; it looked like its catch would almost drag it back into the sea. Had the fellow caught a Crawdaunt?

With an immense heave, the Slowpoke finally won the little tug-of-war and hooked up its quarry -

"Waaaah!" Emerald yelled, falling bottom-first onto the warm sand as a person came smacking down inches in front of him, his teeth firmly embedded within the Slowpoke's tail. The dimwit finally managed to shake the person loose with a final heave before dipping its injured - and slightly bleeding - tail back into the water as if nothing had happened.

After taking some time to get over the absurdity of the situation, Emerald slowly crawled over to the boy (somehow his hat was still on), first confirming that he was alive, if unconscious. Upon a closer inspection he saw that the boy was young, around fourteen (then again, he himself was fifteen) with a round, innocent face. Still closer and -

Suddenly, with a warning bellow, one of the boy's Poke Ball burst open to reveal an enormous Torterra, stomping furiously as it roughly brushed itself between its Trainer and Emerald with a suspicious glare that promised violence.

"All right, all right!" Emerald snapped, taking several steps backward from the angry Pokemon with his hands raised. "Relax, boy. I wasn't about to hurt your Trainer, okay?"

"... Tru...?"

The Torterra reacted to the weak voice instantly, clumsily swinging its heavy body toward the boy's open blue eyes. Its face immediately lit up in joy, and he let out a happy growl as he nuzzled his head against his Trainer's face.

"Tru... I'm fine..." the voice gradually gained in strength as the Continent Pokemon helped the boy sit up. "Where... where are we? Where's Pearl?"

Pearl?

The name rang a bell in Emerald's head. His memory took a less pleasant turn, to that annoying hotheaded who had ran into him earlier on the ship's corridor. Admittedly, he was rather impressed with the battle skills he showed later on, but the initial irritance with him wasn't gone. With a small jolt Emerald realized that the boy sitting in front of him was his milder companion, the one that always stood quietly behind Pearl.

Shaking his head at the irony of the situation, he refocused his eyes to see that the boy had noticed him as well, his eyes going wide in recognition.

"Oh," he said quietly, looking unsure of what to say. "Oh, er... hi." He ended lamely. "I'm Diamond, a Dex Holder from Sinnoh."

Emerald resisted the urge to roll his eyes; they got washed ahore from a shipwreck, and he was bothering with introductions.

"Emerald, Hoenn," He grunted shortly, getting to his feet and trying out his artificial limbs. They were a little rusted from the saltwater, but it wouldn't deter his movements. "Think you can go around on your own?" He tossed the words behind his back as he faced the ledge again.

"... I suppose?" The boy replied uncertainly. Slow response. Bad thing in an urgent situation.

"Good," said Emerald without looking back. "Well, then, what are you gonna do now?"

"I find Pearl, and then we continue our journey - our mission." Diamond answered a-matter-of-factly. Emerald glanced back to see that the boy's expression was perfectly straight, as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"Easier said than done," he grunted, deciding that the kid needed a little bresqueness. Ignoring a small bell in his mind at the words 'Dex Holder' and 'mission', he continued as he took out his PokeNav: "See this gadget here? Look at the screen; it's been days since our ship got wrecked. Your loudmouthed friend could be anywhere - or nowhere at all."

"No."

"What?" Asked Emerald, fully turning around to look at Diamond's serene expression; was that a _smile_ pulling at the corner of his lips?

"Pearl is willpower," he explained calmly - if one could call it an explanation. "Nothing can kill him, as long as he wills himself to live."

Man, what a strange kid. And he thought Ruby was a wierdo.

"Right, whatever," he muttered, turning his back on Diamond again. "Then you'd better get on with it. You've got a mission? So do I. And I need to get going now."

One step, two steps -

"Wait!"

Emerald felt a vein popping on his forehead. The boy wouldn't let him take _three stinkin' steps_.

"What?" He snapped, rounding on the younger boy only to find a hand right under his nose, holding a large rice ball in it; the vinyl wrappings had kept it safe from the sea waters.

"Thanks for caring," Diamond told him with a kind smile, holding the rice ball up higher.

The kid was so weird, it made Emerald smile. Just a little.

"Thanks, but no thanks," he replied, this time trying to not sound mean. Then he was about to turn back again when a loud rumbling noise from his stomach clearly stated otherwise.

"It's good," said Diamond, his smile widening. Behind him his Torterra growled in agreement as he dug through his own helpings.

With a defeated sigh Emerald plopped down beside the odd boy as he took the rice ball with a small "thanks,". Unwrapping it swiftly before taking a bite, he bilnked once upon finding out that it really _did_ taste good.

"Didyou save me from drowning inthe currents?" Diamond asked him as he devoured his own food as well with gusto, his words getting muffled up between all the chewing. Ah well, table manners be damned anyway.

"No, I just woke up minutes ago," said Emerald honestly, swallowing his last bite quickly so that it won't spill out while speaking. "You should thank the dimwit Slowpoke over there; it fished you out of the sea."

After following his gaze to where he was pointing at, Diamond looked back at him with a puzzled expression and said: "You mean the Slowbro sitting on a rock over there?"

"Hey, I believe I said Slow - " Emerald retorted as he looked at the little rock, only to find the said Pokemon standing on his hind legs, looking blankly down at the Shellder chomping on its slightly-bleeding tail. "...bro. Huh. Your bite must have caused enough blood to attract that Shellder."

Showing no signs of listening to his mutterings, Diamond slowly got to his feet and walked over to the Slowbro, who very slowly looked up from its tail to see the boy approaching it. Typical of the dimwitted species it made no move to defend itself or even flee as Diamond's face came inches away from its blank eyes.

"Are you the one that saved my life?" He asked softly, reaching out with one hand to pet the Hermit Crab Pokemon's head. Instead of ducking away from his hand, the creature merely cocked its head as he petted it, its absentminded gaze resting on the Poke Balls on the boy's belt.

"Thanks," Diamond told the Slowbro sincerely, taking out and empty ball and showing it to the moron. Emerald sat back and watched in mild disinterest as the boy continued to talk: "This is a Poke Ball. I'm a Pokemon Trainer, who captures Pokemon in this and raise them, make friends with them."

_Like the dumbass would ever understand_, thought Emerald, though he couldn't help but get to like the boy's pure emotions.

The Slowbro stared at the Poke Ball in front of him with that empty look, looking as if he'd dive inside the little object any moment.

Then, without warning, he raised one stubby hand to press the ball's opening button.

"Huh?" Emerald and Diamond gasped in unison as the Poke Ball opened up, immediately drawing the Hermit Crab Pokemon's form within itself with a bright flash before closing up, effectively capturing it.

_Surely it had touched it by accident?_ Thought Emerald as he rushed over to stand beside Diamond, who was staring into his new accquisition inside the ball with undisguised surprise.

"You want to come with me?" He asked the creature, disbelief clear in his blue eyes. Emerald peered at the Poke Ball, curious as to how the Slowbro would react to the sudden change of situation, namely his confinement.

He nodded.

Emerald blinked, wiped his eyes and looked again.

A goofy smile.

"Thanks!" Diamond cried happily, opening the ball to let his newest member out. "Can I call you Bro, then?"

The Slowbro nodded, still grinning. Tru walked over to his new teammate, looking up and down at him with scrutiny before butting his head playfully against Bro's shoulder.

Emerald was watching the heartwarming scene for awhile - with a smile playing at the edge of his face - when a loud crashing noise drifted to his ears from far away. Looking back up at the ledge, he could hear the sound of trees falling - and footsteps. Heavy ones.

"What's that noise?" Diamond asked, his expression suddenly alert as he returned Tru to his ball.

"You heard that too?" Emerald asked back, stepping in front of him in a protective gesture. "Brace yourself, then. Whatever it is, it ain't gonna be friendly."

"Definitely not."

The voice, cool yet uncontrolled, possessed a naturally irritating edge that immediately grazed Emerald's short temper. Snapping his head up to the top of the ledge, he saw an array of the most ridiculously-dressed people he had ever seen; it looked like the design was originally meant for an especially ugly brand of spacesuits, whith white torso and gray limbs, both striped. Horrible. He'd rather wear Sapphire's leaf clothes. All their uniforms had a golden G printed on their chest, reminding him of... you know.

A man stood at the front of the mob, his blue hair styled up in a similar fashion to Emerald's own. His cyan eyes were as cold as ice as he looked down on the two Trainers with comtempt, but his mouth was curled upwards in a snarl of anger. emerald was at first so confused by his duplicity and his responding anger that it took him a moment to realize that the man's gaze wasn't on him at all.

"What have we here?" The man hissed as his eyes locked on Diamond behind him. "One of those three rats who totally screwed us up, just about alone! I didn't know a tedious lumbering mission could be so rewarding!" Emerald almost shrank back from the savage grin that suddenly ripped across his face.

"Saturn!" Diamond exclaimed, for the first time speaking with steel in his voice. "What's Team Galactic doing here in Unova? It fell apart after Cyrus vanished!"

Team Galactic? Emerald should've known that every regon would have its own band of idiots.

"Yes, vanished, not gone forever," Saturn replied with a disdainful snort. "Foolish boy. Did you think we'd fall to ruin after a single defeat? We serve a new purpose now, but that isn't gonna stop me from ending you here!"

"A new purpose?" Diamond yelled, taking a bold step toward the awaiting grunts and the madman. "What are you talking about? What new purpose?"

"Why should I be telling you that?" Saturn asked back coldly, commanding his minions forward with a wave of his hand. They complied instantly as if they were more machine than human, spreading out like a bird's wing to surround Diamond in a flash.

Like he was gonna let that happen.

"Frenzy Plant, Rock Slide!" Emerald shouted, throwing a Poke Ball directly behind Diamond and another at the base of the rocky ledge. Bursting open to reveal his trusty Sceptile and Sudowoodo, they immediately put their commanded moves into use; multitudes of vines shot our of Sceptile's back to sweep away the grunts that tried to surround Diamond, while Sudowoodo smashed her fists into the rocky ledge, collapsing it and forcing Saturn and the grunts on it to leap away for safety.

"Good work!" Emerald complimented them as they quickly leaped back to his side.

"You... you dare interfere?" Saturn snarled as he reappeared below the destroyed boulders, his expression again distorted in rage. For a moment he looked like a super-nerd whose computer just crashed.

"Emerald, why...?" Diamond questioned from behind, but Emerald silenced him with a dismissive flick of his sleeve.

"I told you I have a mission too, didn't I?" He said, remembering Jirachi calling out to him in his dream. "Keep this in mind, Diamond: Taking down thugs like these is also our mission, as a Trainer and as a Dex Holder!"

Not bothering to check the younger boy's reaction, he then turned straight to Saturn and snapped: "Hey, if you're so keen on 'ending' an innocent kid here, why don't you just do it yourself instead of telling these scumbag losers to do it for you? Or are you too much of a coward to take on him on your own?"

Not for the first time, Emerald saw murder in a person's eyes.

"You lot!" Saturn barked at the grunts, his ice-blue eyes burning dangerously. "Take care of the dwarf here. I'll see to this one - " as he said this he turned to Diamond with a Poke Ball in hand - " - myself. Go, Octillery!"

A flash of light revealed the Jet Pokemon, its small black eyes narrowed menacingly as it leered at Diamond and his newest teammate.

"Bro, think you can handle that Octillery?" Diamond asked the Slowbro quietly. The Hermit Crab Pokemon slowly looked back at his Trainer, then at his opponent, and burped.

That was answer enough.

Giving an encouraging nod at Diamond, Emerald turned away from the younger boy to stand against his own opponents, the grunts that were now surrounding him.

"Okay, are you ready?" He said as he looked at Sceptile and Sudowoodo, crackling his artificial knuckles in anticipation. "Give these jackass morons hell for me. Let's go!"

They nodded.

* * *

><p><em>Wow, I got this one loaded faster than I thought. Sooner or later I'll catch up to where I'm drafting. NO!<em>

_Pikachu127, you asked for Diamond, I brought him. Satisfied? :) And with Emerald too; an unlikely combination, but I reckon he's something of an angrier Pearl, they might get along after all XD. As for your other questions: Special! For me to add that we need the objectives, and do you think they'll appear? I'll leave you to ponder that, but I'll promise you this: If Special does appear, it's gonna be friggin' dramatic! And TR? What about TR? *whistles innocently* and I'm afraid against your, er, preferences, Team Galactic has decided to add their presence to this chaotic excuse for a fic. Ah well, at least I enjoyed depicting Saturn as a total madman._

_Not to mention Dia's new accquisition! I always thought he should have a Slowbro :) And yes for Darach's mentioning! Why didn't I mention Caitlyn? Eh, you know very well why XD_

_Well, that's all there is in this chapter. Next chapter we return to Black, I'll spoil that for ya. R&R!_

_Writing completed on May 9th, 2011. This is Yowl of Time, out._


	9. VS Simisear: A Lesson Learned in Time

**Pokemon Adventures: Where Legends Cross**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Adventures/Special.

_Dang, this is troublesome. Our school computer sucks, and it prevents me from uploading new documents. So I'm reusing old documents that aren't deleted yet. For your information, this document used to belong to chapter 1... *sniff*_

_Ah well, it still works. I should be grateful. On with it!_

_Began writing on April 10th, 2011. Began drafting chapter 25._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9. Vs. Simisear: A Lesson Learned in Time<strong>

- Icirrus City, Eastern Gate -

"I suppose that's enough stocking up. Right, War?" Black asked as he shoved the last Escape Rope down his bag. War nodded beside him, cawing loudly to prove the point.

"Right, so we're ready," said Black determindedly as he closed the bag and slung it over his shoulder. "Let's go. Can't keep Cheren and Alder waiting."

The Braviary nodded again in agreement, lifting up into the air while holding out one foot for his Trainer to hold onto. Just as Black was about to reach out and grab it, however, War suddenly hesitated, cawing out at something way ahead of Route 8, through which they had passed through hours ago to return to the city.

"What is it, War?" Black asked in concern, following his old friend's gaze to see that someone was strolling down the road in his direction. His mind jolted in recognition as he saw the familiar cloak, followed by that familiar smile under the familiar hood, then finally the familiar fire-type Pokemon trudging behind.

"Oi, Black!" The young man called out to him cheerfully, raising one hand lightly in greeting. "Good to see you here! How have things been turning out for the last year?"

"Master!" Black exclaimed.

* * *

><p>"... I see," the man said thoughtfully, after listening very thoroughly to Black's story as they walked down the road together with War and Sear trailing behind them. "I've been assuming that things were weird around here lately, but Zekrom... so you're going to Relic Castle right now? To awaken Reshiram?"<p>

"To keep Team Plasma from stealing the Light Stone as well, Master." Black replied. "For some reason, Alder trusts that I can keep it safe from them."

"But that's not what you're really worried about, is it?" His mentor asked him shrewdly.

"You're sharp as always, Master." Black admitted with a lousy attempt at a chuckle. He could never hide anything from this man.

Though even he, the man's apprentice, has never seen his face before, he knew him enough to know that he had rolled his eyes at the comment.

"I have a name, Black." His master informed him dryly.

"That you do, Master Maroon," said Black with grin. For some reason, talking with the man always made him feel warmer, less serious.

"Cheek," Maroon muttered amusedly, mock-punching his apprentice on the shoulder. Then in a more serious tone he added: "You're afraid that you're not fit to lead Reshiram to fight her own brother, aren't you?"

"That's one reason," Black confessed. "But there are plenty of others."

"Nevertheless, that's one thing I can cure of you," replied Maroon, suddenly taking a quick step forward and blocking the road in front of Black. "It's been a full year since we last met, and I've been itching for a good match. Are you willing to give me one?"

Sear chittered excitedly beside him at the words.

"Really?" Black asked in surprise, his eyes widening at the very prospect of another battle with his master, the one opponent that he had never succeeded in beating. "You're serious?"

"I'm always serious in a Pokemon match," Maroon replied with a smile, leaping back slightly with his cloak fluttering in the wind in battle stance. "What do you say? I wanna see if my year with you was worth it."

"You're on!" Black cried at once, sidestepping so that War could shoot out eagerly in front of him.

"Excellent," said Maroon as his grin widened, allowing Sear to rush forward and meet his opponent with an energetic hiccup.

"Nice to meet you too, Sear," Black told the Simisear, who did a handstand in greeting.

"Shall we begin?" Spoke Maroon, cracking his finger to initiate the battle. "After you, Black."

No hesitation now. Black let all other thoughts be driven out of his mind and sharpened his focus on this unexpected match. "War, fly up high where Sear can't reach you!"

The Braviary complied at once, soaring high up into the sky until Black had to squint to be able to see his claws. Looking back down, Black saw that Sear was gazing up at his opponent with an amused look.

"There's only one thing he can do while he's up in the air," Maroon commented. It was true. Without any further instruction War began hovering midair as he looked down at Simi with a predator's eye, methodically sharpening his wicked talons against each other.

"Simple, but effective," continued Maroon; during his time of learning from the man the teacher himself developed this habit of giving lectures mid-battle. "Getting a full view of the opponent as you safely buff yourself with Hone Claws. It could've been perfect, Black, if not for one thing."

Black blinked, incomrehending. Then he took a look at Sear's calculating expression, and immediately saw his flaw.

"Surely you remember what happened everytime you gave me and Sear time to strategize?" His mentor pressed on. Black could have smacked himself for the blunder, but there was no going back now. He had to stick to his decision and make the best out of it.

Maroon was a genius at strategizing. Most of Black's skills as a tatician (and several personal habits) he had inherited from him, but he was still nothing compared to his master; give him even a second to think, then he'd come up with a counter that would end up turning the entire tide of the battle.

_Don't give in, War_, Black prayed inwardly, knowing that shouting out commands into the sky in front of his mentor would be a very bad idea. Besides, despite Sear using Nasty Plot, it still wouldn't help the Ember Pokemon survive against War's superior attack power.

"I don't doubt War is faster and stronger than most," said Maroon, as if reading his mind. "But how do you think I beat all the eight gyms in Unova with just Sear? Being a strong attacker means that you're nothing when you lose that hard-hitting edge, you know."

This time Black smiled. Yes, he did know. It was like the old days; a hint. His mentor would often let him know tiny parts of his impromptu strategy, prompting him to figure out the rest. But this time he had given away too much.

Like Maroon had said, the most fearful technique for a direct attacker like War was Will-O-Wisp, and Sear was an expert in utilizing the particular move. But Black had already experienced this so many times that his time he was ready for such an occasion; now War always hides a Rawst Berry hidden within his plumage, ready to comsume it in case he came across a tricky fire (or ghost) -type like Sear.

When War finally dives down for the attack, Sear would try to use Will-O-Wisp to cut his attack. However the move would be nulled thanks to the Rawst Berry, and War would crash down relentlessly onto the surprised Simisear, ending the battle with his first victory against his mentor.

Upon simulating up to that point, Black looked up to see that now War's talons were as sharp as blades. It was time.

"War, Brave Bird!" Black yelled, shattering the (relative) quiet of the battle. Hearing the shout the Braviary immediately pitched forward for a power-dive as his target finished using Nasty Plot as well and awaited his foe with a confident smile.

Now the Will-O-Wisp would come -

"Sear, use Incinerate!" Maroon commanded, sweeping his hand horizontally with an energetic force.

What?

With War still on a scraming dive for the Simisear, Black didn't have the time to shout a warning as Sear raised his head to shoot a bolt of crimson flame from his mouth, which collided with the Braviary's wing, causing him to sway a little but not off-course. Of course, the real problem was something else.

The Rawst Berry was already burnt.

The fact came as a nasty shock for Black. In that split second he realized the Maroon's little lecture about Will-O-Wisp wasn't a hint at all; it was a test, a decoy question to check if he was prepared for his strategy. His answerless smile had betrayed him positive, prompting his master to immediately counteract it.

But, on second thought, it didn't really matter now. The Rawst Berry might have been lost, but by burning it Sear was now exposed to War's unhindered Brave Bird; there was no way the Ember Pokemon could dodge or whithstand the fatal blow by now.

"Push on, War!" Black shouted encouragingly at his Braviary, who returned the message with a determined shriek before smashing into Sear with an incredible BOOM, causing a miniature dust-storm to form between Black and Maroon, who both covered their face with one arm to block the incoming gust and grit.

However, after the dust quickly died down, another nasty shock was waiting.

War hovered a few feet above the ground, his feathers slightly singed and a confused look in his eyes as he swiveled his head around, searching for his vanished opponent.

And that could only mean one thing: one of Maroon's favorite moves.

"It was a Substitute!" Black cried urgently, his master's plan finally laid bare in front of him. "War, fly up! Sear's underground!"

War, comprehending, at once tried to flap his way back up. But not before the earth in fron of his dangling talons suddenly exploded upwards as the hyper Simisear leaped out of the ground, one paw glutching a handful of sand while a ghastly blue flame glowed within the other.

"Sand Attack, then Will-O-Wisp!" There was both passion and calculating coolness (A/N: any idea who says this? XD) in Maroon's command, as Sear flung his moves one by one at the surprised Braviary, first blinding him before burning him.

_Uh oh._ That meant he couldn't even stall anymore.

"War, close your eyes and listen!" Black ordered rapidly, his brain spinning faster as his pinch got worse. "Try to listen to the flames and dodge it, then lash out right behind!"

Despite the agonizingly complicated command and his less-than-perfect condition, War loyally nodded and closed his eyes, perking up his ears to detect Sear's movements as he rapidly began launching Flamethrowers at him. Thanks to all the Nasty Plot the move was quadrupled in power, and Black could clearly see the Valiant Pokemon struggling as he tried to weave through all of them _and_ try to counterattack.

"Resilient," remarked Maroon in an encouraging tone meant to compliment. "A number-one quality for any Trainer. Never give up!" Then his expression became serious again, quickly switching from mentor to challenger. "Sear, let's make this final!"

As War launched a desperate flail at the Simisear, the Ember Pokemon agily somersaulted over the blinded Braivary's head, his mouth wide wide open with a familiar fiery glow.

"War, dodge sideways!" Black cried out, despite supposing that it was too late.

"Fire Blast!" Maroon commanded with a final wave with his hand. A great star-shaped pillar of flame erupted out of Sear's mouth, striking War squarely on the back and sending him plummeting to the ground, where he still struggled to get back up before finally collapsing on the ground.

"War!" Black exclaimed as he rushed over to his fallen Pokemon, fishing out a Revive and a Hyper Potion from his pack. As he busily tended to War, Maroon came over to stand beside him, with Sear chuckling in satisfaction behind him.

"That was well done, Black." His master's voice was filled with so much warmth, Black almost felt as if such a tone was undeserving of his defeat. "You've certainly grown during the last year; you actually almost succeeded in seeing through my plan."

"I still lost, didn't I?" Black replied with a shrug, not taking his eyes off War.

"Well, you're not the only one that's growing, are you?" Maroon chuckled. After a short while Black couldn't help but join in.

Lessons from Maroon were always like this; whenever Black lost to his mentor yet again Maroon would always look as if he'd celebrate right there, but then he'd quickly rein himself in and encourage his downcast his apprentice. That's what Black admired about him: proud but not arrogant, confident yet caring.

"Seriously, though, I'm really proud of you," Maroon's continuing words broke him out of his short musing. "A good apprentice like you is a handful for any teacher; I swear I've grown a lot since I began teaching you two years ago."

"Learning from you isn't so easy either, Master." Black grinned, done with healing War, who cawed at him aplogetically as he greeted his revived companion with an encouraging pet.

"You already knew the most important lesson before we met, Black." Maroon's sincere words made Black look back at him as he got to his feet to read the warmth in his mentor's hidden expression. "How to care for your Pokemon."

"One I will never forget," stated Black firmly.

"Obviously," chuckled Maroon. "That's what it means to be a Trainer, after all. Do you remember what I asked you the first time we met?"

"'What are Pokemon to you?'" said Black, smiling as the memory came back to him.

"Exactly," said Maroon. "And how did you answer?"

Black's smile widened, remembering it as well.

"Comrades!" He shouted in the air, noticing Maroon's own smile widening in pride and satisfaction.

"Precisely."

* * *

><p>"Thanks, Master," said Black as he finished packing up and once again prepared to grab War's leg. "I did need that battle, to refocus myself. I know what I must do now."<p>

"I'm glad I was of help," said Maroon smiling. "Say, you'll go to Opelucid after you retreive the Light Stone, yes?"

"Of course!" Black answered confidently. "If I must face N, it'll be in the Pokemon League. For that I'll need the eighth badge, won't I?"

"You would," agreed Maroon as War lifted into the air, hanging out one foot as Black carefully held onto it. "Then you can expect me to wait for you there when you're back. Until then it's another farewell, I suppose."

"Really?" Asked Black, his eyes widening in pleasant surprise as War began lifting up.

"Really," chuckled his master, saluting comically as Black's feet left the ground. "I'll be expecting good news when we meet again, Black! Safe journey!"

"You too, Master!" Black called out as he waved at his master, who suddenly pulled something out of his cloak and threw it at him, leading him to catch it with his free hand.

"Motor reflexes are good!" Maroon laughed, looking impressed. "That's a gift!"

_One of too many_, though Black as he looked down at the parting gift.

In his palm was a fresh Rawst Berry.

* * *

><p><em>Damn, I really gotta speed up drafting. At this rate I'm really gonna get caught up. When that happens... well, let's just put it that my writing speed would go down by a tenth.<em>

_So, who is this mysterious mentor of Black that is strong enough to trash one of the strongest Trainers in Unova, conquer an entire region with just a Simisear? I can't tell you as of now, of course! *gets mobbed* ow! But of course I can't! He'll appear time to time in the arc, so keep an eye on him!_

_And by the way, the answer to the quiz in the middle of the chapter is Cynthia (in the games), mentioned after being defeated in D/P. Anyone got it right? :)_

_What else was I trying to say? Oh right, in the games the Light Stone is not found in Relic Castle, but you need to take an aftertour all the way to Nacrene Museum. This makes the story way too complicated, so I'll skip the part when Black actually obtains the Light Stone. *gets stoned* don't blame me! There are so much other characters to write about, it's so confusing! Forgive me on this, and let's get on with the story!_

_Well, I've enjoyed this one. The next chapter moves to White as she reaches Nimbasa. R&R!_

_And REALLY by the way, I got the title from the lyrics from Green Day's 'Good Riddance (Time of Your Life)'._

_Writing completed in May10th, 2011. Done quickly thanks to the school taking a day-off today. This is Yowl of Time, out._


	10. VS Umbreon: The Sly Queen

**Pokemon Adventures: Where Legends Cross**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Adventures/Special.

_Moving on, moving on... wish I could draft as fast as I type. If that's possible, Hakuna Matata._

_Began writing on May 10th, 2011. Currently drafting chapter 25._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10. Vs. Umbreon: Killer Queen<strong>

- Above Nimbasa City, Southern Gate -

She couldn't believe she had arrived so quickly.

As she held on loosely to Aerodactyl's back and gazed down on Nimbasa City (she was never afraid of heights), White silently petted the Fossil Pokemon's large head as she thanked the fate that led him to her. Thanks to the creature she had shortened her weeks-long journey into a single day.

The Aerodactyl let out a triumphant bellow as the cool morning breeze carried him down near the city gate - White tried not to imagine the peoples' faces upon seeing a so-called extinct Pokemon descending near their homes -, letting it land with a soft _thud_ for her to safely dismount.

"Thank you so much," she said sincerely, petting the Aerodactyl's head and even giving him a little kiss on the nose. Giving off a satisfied grunt, the Fossil Pokemon gave her some space to back up before lifting up again, shooting out to the northern skies in a flash and out of sight in another.

Ah well, she couldn't have expected him to give her another ride. She had been planning to borrow a flier from the agency anyway.

Although it was nowhere near as large and magnificent as Castelia, Nimbasa was a big city by its own right, and could expect a good amount of crowd on the streets at any time of day. As soon as she entered the familiar roads she quickly lost herself among the sea of people, guided only by her good knowledge of the way around here. Even as a company president she was fairly active on foot, and the geography around here was known to her like the back of her hand.

All these facts combined gave her a lot of space to think as she weaved through the crowd toward her company. All the adventures she had gone through with Black had certainly had an impact on her. Never on her life had she considered herself a Trainer. That wasn't her dream. Nevertheless, she felt as if the path she was taking right now was slowly turning her into a real Pokemon Trainer (though she had nothing on Black). The thought refused to leave her, even in this moment when she was returning to her company as its President. Absentmindedly her hand slipped into her pocket where her PokeDex was sticking out, an immovable proof of her status as a -

It wasn't there.

"What?" White muttered in shock, rummaging through her empty pocket in confusion. She quickly checked her other pocket, then in her bag in case she had put it there. No sign. Had she dropped it on the floor? Panic crawled over her as she looked around at the number of people on the streets.

_I'll never find it inside this crowd!_

"Looking for something?"

A sweet female voice spoke up from behind her. Nearly jumping in shock, White whirled around to see a young woman, looking around twenty, standing behind her with a smile. She was a tall, slim, stylish figure, wearing a light-blue sleeveless shirt and a red skirt, her white Trainer's hat with a red stripe well-complimenting her long chocolate-brown hair. Her blue eyes sparkled with beauty and mischief, and her lips were twitching as if she was trying to hold back laughter.

And, for the most important detail, White's PokeDex was in her hands as she held it out to her.

"I was assuming that peoploe would keep these sort of items a bit more securely," the woman said in a teasing tone as she handed it over to White, who nearly collapsed to the ground in relief as she received it with both hands.

"You found it! Oh, thank you!" She cried in utmost gratitude as she tucked the precious item carefully in her bag.

"My pleasure," replied the woman nonchalantly as she began walking in the same direction as White. "It's a pleasure to meet a fellow Dex Holder here in Unova, too. 't was a jolly surprise."

"Fellow Dex Holder..." murmured White, her eyes going round as she grabbed the meaning of the words. "Then, you... ?"

"That's right," said the woman, taking out a large square-shaped red object from her pocket as she skitted in front of White with a wide smile. "I'm Blue, one of the Dex Holders in Kanto. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Welcome to Unova, then, Blue-san," smiled White as she took her hand, remembering her courtesy in time. "My name is White, President of the BW Agency and a Dex Holder of Unova."

"President, huh?" Remarked Blue, looking impressed. "That's quite a feat for someone your age. And BW Agency... isn't that the building over there, to the left?"

Looking to where she was pointing at, White realized that it was indeed her company building greeting them on the other side of the street. "Yep, that's right. Have you ever visited?"

Before Blue could answer, however, a familiar voice called out from behind them: "White! I'm glad to see you're back. Who's your friend, and where is Black?"

Glancing behind White saw to her surprise none other than the tall blonde gym-leader who had first adviced her and Bianca to carry on the their journey as a Pokemon Trainer.

"Elesa!"

* * *

><p>- BW Agency Head Office, Nimbasa -<p>

"I understand, Miss President," said the Vice President, a tall man with short black hair and a well-worn suit. "I'll make sure the message reaches all the Gym Leaders, and the International Police as well."

"It's a good thing your comapny has such a wide range of contacts," Elesa commented to White as her deputy quickly left the room. "The entire region owes you one, White. You've done a most noble job."

"It was all Black's idea," White explained modestly, although she couldn't help but blush at the undeserved compliment.

"But it was made possible thanks to you," Blue put in beside her. "You should be proud of yourself, White. Who knows what more things Team Plasma might have done if they had still been kept undercover?"

White looked curiously at the older girl (well, though twenty was more woman than girl), who had insisted on following her and Elesa to hear her message out. When she mentioned Team Plasma and Zekrom it was she who had looked the most stunned. Though she claimed that she had been in Unova for only a week, she seemed very knowledgible with the actions of organizations like Team Plasma.

"Well, that having been said," continued Elesa as she turned to White. "What are you going to do now? I don't suppose you came back here to stay, while your employee's on a quest to stop the Boss of Team Plasma?"

"Of course not!" White pouted, slightly offended that Elesa would consider such a thing of her. "What kind of a Boss would that make me? Black'll go to the Pokemon League, and that's where I'll meet him."

"Will you be fine on your own?" The Gym Leader asked, sounding concerned. "Not that I doubt your ability as a Trainer, White, but you'll be constantly exposed to danger on your way, and it won't be easy to pull through with only one Pokemon."

"That wouldn't be a problem," spoke up Blue as she walked up beside White and faced Elesa. "If she is willing to have me with her as a travelling companion."

White looked at the senior Dex Holder (what a strange concept it was!) in surprise. They had known each other for twenty minutes, and she was offering to accompany her on a potentially dangerous journey?

"That's... very kind of you," said Elesa uncertainly, looking at Blue with a dubious expression. "The decision is up to White, though."

Blue giggled as she looked between the uncertain looks of White and Elesa. "I understand you'd hesitate. I'm the kind of person you'd expect treachery from any moment, ain't I?"

"No! That's not - " White stammered, but Blue cut her off with a smile.

"It's okay, it's reasonable to mistrust strangers like me," she said her eyes gained a more sinister edge as she turned to Elesa, one hand suddenly holding two Poke Balls. "But I do say this in my defense - "

"Blasty, Nidory!" With a great flash, two bulky Pokemon suddenly appeared between Blue and Elesa, one a hulking turtle-like brute with two giant cannons protruding out of its thick shell and the other a blue feminine figure with tough, indigo armor loaded with toxic spikes.

"Trust me on this one, if I was a backstreet criminal seeking to kidnap a company president for ransom, or a member of Team Plasma wishing to silence your informant - " said Blue, a sly smile on her lips as she gazed into Elesa's aghast exression. " - I would have just taken her here... whether you'd try to stop me or not."

A tense silence followed her ominous words. Blue wordlessly looked at Elesa confidently as the Gym Leader stepped backwards with a Poke Ball in hand. White stood behind Blue utterly confused, unsure if she was supposed to bolt or send out Dewott and fight back.

Then, without any warning, Blue's serious expression suddenly shattered to reveal a VERY girlish face, looking as if she'd burst out in a fit of giggling and hug White's shoulder. White could see her dumbfounded expression reflected back on Elesa's face as Blue did just that. Even Blasty and Nidory looked as if they would laugh.

"I was just kidding!" The young woman burst out nearly hiccuping, looking unable to contain her laughter as she learned on the wall for support, returning her two Pokemon. "Oh my, you're so innocent. This was my first time threatening anyone with strength, and ah, sweet success."

"Well, uh..." stuttered White, unsure of whether to be embarassed of being taken in or to be glad she wasn't an enemy after all - rather, she felt it would be enchanting to travel with her. "I'm glad you were kidding. I wouldn't want to have someone like you for an enemy."

"You flatter me," Blue giggled modestly. "I have friends - and a younger brother - that dwarf me by worlds when it comes to Pokemon battles."

White's breath nearly caught in her throat. From the looks of her Pokemon Blue seemed at least as strong as Black, and there were Trainers that far outdid her?

"Well, does this mean I can come with you now?" Blue asked cutely, leaning in front of her with her cerulean eyes sparkling. Despite the fact that they were both girls White had to resist a blush as she frantically nodded at the royal cuteness.

"Okay..." said Elesa, still looking a little doubtful as Blue stepped back with a huge smile. "With that settled... I wish you a safe journey then, White. Trust us to do what we can."

"Thank you, Elesa." White thanked her seriously. Just then, the Vice President re-entered the room with two Poke Balls in hand, his kind, worn face revealing both pride and concern.

"A flyer as you have requested, Miss President," her deputy said, opening one Poke Ball to reveal a healthy Unfezant, which White had seen several times before as a delivery carrier. "And also, I'd like you to take this as well."

The other ball opened with a pop, causing a large quadruped golem-like Pokemon to materialize with a heavy thud, with red spikes jutting out of its stony body and its red eyes gleaming with vigil.

"I'm well-aware of the risk you put yourself into by taking this journey," said the vice president quietly. "I know it is not in my authority to stop you, nor am I willing to, but still I insist you take this Gigalith as a bodyguard, if only to keep yourself safe."

"I... er... thanks," said White, touched by the man's caring as he returned the two Pokemon to their balls and handed them over to her. "I can trust you to take care of the company while I'm away, right?"

"Have I ever let you down before?" He asked back, smiling wryly.

"Never," White replied, smiling back. Turning back to Elesa and Blue, who were both smiling lightly at the heartwarming scene, she quickly asked her new travelling companion: "When do we leave, Blue-san?"

"Anytime you're ready!" said Blue, the younger girl's smile pasted onto her face as well.

* * *

><p>- That night, Lostlorn Forest -<p>

White shook her head in disbelief as she looked up at the tree-shaded sky with her new Unfezant, watching Blue slowly descend from the darkening blue on top of the superinflated Wigglytuff. How did she _dream_ of flying on top of the Balloon Pokemon?

"This looks like a good place to camp!" Declared Blue as she lightly leaped onto the ground with the now-deflated Wigglytuff and looking around the surrounding woods in satisfaction.

"I was assuming that you didn't like this sort of thing," admitted White as she helped her senior Dex Holder quickly gather firewood, lighting them with a match and getting them hot and burning in no time.

"I don't; I'm just used to it," said Blue nonchalantly as they sat down around the warm fire, gazing up into the evening sky as the star began dotting them. "I used to live on the road with my little brother, and we had to do everything we could do to survive. Stealing, cheating, swindling... you name it. We we'd have kept on living like that if it weren't for our friends."

"I'm sorry to hear that," said White, inwardly shuddering upon glimpsing into the older girl's dark past. An awkward silence followed, with Blue looking at the younger girl curiously while White being unsure of how to continue their little talk without bringing up the subject again.

"Hey White," Blue spoke up, again breaking the silence for them. "You're not used to Pokemon battles yet, are you?"

"I'm afraid not," replied White, dropping her gaze to the fire in slight embarassment.

"Well, since we don't have anything to do tonight, why don't I access you?" Blue asked as she got to her feet, pulling a Poke Ball (which happened to be a Dusk Ball) from her belt. "Well, what do you say? A little night exercise does a Trainer good."

"Are... are you sure?" White asked uncertainly, remembering the initial fear she had felt upon first seeing her bulky Blastoise and Nidoqueen.

"Go, Umbry!" Blue ordered for an answer. The Dusk Ball opened with an ominous black flash, revealing a small black cat-like Pokemon with mysterious yellow rings on its slim body, its red eyes looking up at White curiously as it let out a mystic _mrrow_.

"Wow, an Umbreon!" White exclaimed, crouching down to take a closer look at the Moonlight Pokemon. After blinking its sparkling eyes several itmes, Umbry slowly turned around in front of her, as if trying to show off her figure (yes, she was 100% female). "She's beautiful. I've only seen Umbreons on magazines."

"Would you like to see how proficient she is in battling?" Blue offered as Umbry slowly strutted in front of her Trainer, gracefully lowering her body into battle position. "I got her just before I came to Unova, and I want to test her out too. Care to help?"

"I will!" White cried eagerly, feeling a surge of spirit rush through her; still a strange sensation to her as of yet. Rising fully she took out her newest accquisition and flung it in the air, shouting: "I choose you, Gigalith!"

The Compressed Pokemon answered to her summons with a ready roar, its cloven feet eagerly stomping on the grass as it faced its opponent.

"After you, then," Blue offered. White nodded stiffly, trying to remember the list of Rock-type moves Black had taught her days ago.

"Gigalith, Stone Edge!" She cried, remembering in time one of the most powerful ones. The crimson spikes on Gigalith suddenly began glowing red, and with a challenging bellow the Compressed Pokemon charged forward, ready to impale its smaller foe with the blade-sharp rocks.

"Umbry, use Curse!" Blue ordered quickly. A sinister purple aura began smoldering out of the Umbreon, and the Moonlight Pokemon calmly braced herself against the -

"Stop right there!" A withered, ancient voice snapped, causing both Pokemon to start in surprise.

"Who was that?" Blue reacted instantly, looking aroung the surrounding woods on full alert. Umbry quickly returned to her Trainer's side, her fur bristling in anticipation.

"Oh, no..." Whote moaned upon recognizing the voice, as Gigalith folowed Umbry's example and shifted into a protective stance in front of her. "We're in trouble, Blue-san. It's _them_."

Her prediction proved correct as fully-armored Team Plasma grunts began walking out from behind the trees, quickly surrounding the two Trainers within moments. A familiar figure stood on their lead, an old man with short, white hair and beard, his dark robe fluttering in the low wind and a furious scowl on his face, such a sharp contrast from their first meeting in Pinwheel Forest. A bulky-looking Carracosta stood in front of him.

"Making their Pokemon fight like slaves and gladiators for their own pleasure!" Sage Gorm cried, pointing an accusing finger at the two girls. "Do we, brothers and sisters, leave this cruelty, this atrocity to be?"

"No! Justice demands itself!" The grunts chorused.

"You think we'll surrender our Pokemon to thugs like you?" Blue snapped in defiance, emphasized by Umbry's hissing.

"Of course not," replied Gorm coldly. "That is why we've brought extra company with us tonight."

"What?" As White exclaimed in disbelief as more people began appearing from the dark forest, people she did not recognize though the vast majority of them had the same sinister grins on their faces as they slowly filled up the small clearing around the two Trainers.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Blue yelled.

* * *

><p><em>Must... *gasp* get... drafting... *gasp*<em>

_Well, well, if any reader was having doubts about whether the Kanto Dex Holders would appear, let this chapter wash them away, and a big applause to our dearest killer queen, Blue! Obviously, got the title from the Queen song. Heh, fits her nicely._

_So White meets up with Blue and gains two new Pokemon (although I count Gigalith as the new Pokemon that matches with everyone elses'), only to run into Team Plasma... and some others. Who might it be? Eh, you'll know... in time. *biggrin* And also hello to Blue's new Umbreon, too! I always thought an Umbreon would be perfect for her, except Karen also owns one too._

_Hm, what else...? Not much on this chapter, I think. And Pikachu127, I'm supposing you're working on your profile? I saw that you've changed your photo. I'll be hoping to see your fantastic reviews soon! Oh, and G.T.F.W., also thanks to you for your constant praises; I thought you deserved a mention, since I always mention Pikachu127 to answer the questions on his reviews._

_Well, that's all for this chapter. R&R!_

_Writing completed on April 13th, 2011. This is Yowl of Time, out._


	11. VS Sableye: Making Friends and Foes

**Pokemon Adventures: Where Legends Cross**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Adventures/Special.

_Hello again! In this chapter we return to the two whom we haven't heard from since Chapter 6! Let's see what they're encountering this time..._

_Began writing on April 14th, 2011. Began drafting chapter 26._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11. Vs. Sableye: Making Friends... and Foes<strong>

**- **Near Icirrus City, Southern Entrance -

"Hang in there, Archy, we're almost there!" Platina could hear Crys soothing her tired Arcanine as they raced headlong down the road leading to Icirrus City, despite the exhaustion evident in her own voice. As for herself, Platina was hardly in a condition to speak to Rapidash at all; in spite of all her adventures throughout Sinnoh, this was the first time she had been mobbed by a whole gang of Pokemon, and it was not a pleasant experience. She had barely managed to open a way for both of them to escape, and the stunt had cost much.

"I - I think they're catching up!" She managed to gasp out as the sound of pursuit grew louder behind them. "Let's hurry. Surely they won't follow us into the city?"

"Who knows what they'll - oh!" Looking up at the sudden exclamation, Platina lifted her aching head to see the horrified expressions of both Crystal and Archy. Following their gaze ahead, she felt her own eyes threatening to pop out of their sockets.

Smoke was rising from the city in front of them.

* * *

><p>- Icirrus City -<p>

There wasn't even time to drop by the Pokemon Center as Crys rushed into the city with Platina right behind her. The culprits that were attacking the city revealed themselves soon enough; for a moment Crystal could only watch in horror as Bronzors and Golbats went flying around, indiscrimately attacking everything around them as their Trainers rushed about, odd green-haired people with the most... _alarming_... uniform she had ever seen; they made the Team Rocket uniform look cool.

"Team Galactic!" Platina's expression was horror itself as she stared at the sight from her side in disbelief. "But... it's impossible. We brought them down in Sinnoh!"

Crystal felt her heart drop down to her toes. Why were all the criminals suddenly coming back to life in this region of all places? Remembering the dream that first led her to Unova (though the PokeDex filling was more than just an excuse on her part), she silently prayed to Suicune to give her strength. _You were right, Suicune. The danger has come._

"Cherrim, use Petal Dance!" Platina's shout put her attention back to the present as the younger girl's Cherrim popped out of its Poke Ball, immediately blowing several grunts away with a powerful gust of flowing petals.

"Nice one!" Crystal told her as they quickly dismounted from their steeds. Inwardly admiring Platina's skill in battle (not to mention her encyclopedic knowledge) she prepared to send out her own Pokemon when she noticed a small, black shape leaping out at the younger Dex Holder from behind, its wicked claws coiled to launch a fatal slash at her exposed neck.

"Megaree, get that!' Crys shouted, sending out her strongest partner against the assultant, who grunted with surprise as the Meganium smacked it away with a powerful Magical Leaf.

"What - ?" Platina exclaimed at she whirled around to see Megaree, who looked back at her with a wink. Cherrim, noticing the attacker as well, rushed in front of its Trainer in a defensive position as the opponent leaped back to its feet, revealing itself to be a wicked-looking Sableye.

"Well, well, well," the female voice was sly and icy as its master walked out of nowhere to stand behind the Darkness Pokemon. The minor details like the stupid uniform and her bunned-up purple hair was nothing comapred to the malice and ill-will reflected in her violet eyes as she narrowed them at Platina, who had apparantly recognized the woman as well - and was regretting it deeply. "Who is this, I do believe we have met before in Lake Acuity, haven't we?"

"Jupiter!" Platina exclaimed, for the first time showing enmity in her gold-tinted eyes as she spun around to face the smirking woman. "What are you doing here in Unova? Are you under orders from Cyrus?"

Before Jupiter could reply, however, a horribly familiar voice spoke from behind Crystal: "Raticate, Hyper Fang."

"Megaree, Protect!" Crys shouted out of reflex, whirling behind to see the Mouse Pokemon charging straight at her, its wicked fangs bared to rip and tear. Just in time Megaree jumped in between, setting up a barrier in front of her on which the Raticate ungracefully bounced off, its teeth grating the surface of the protective move with a screech.

"Giovanni!" Crys gritted her teeth as the Team Rocket Boss walked out to stand in front of her, his expression displeased as he observed the situation in front of him. To her horror, Crystal saw that now the dark man's own grunts had joined Team Galactic in terrorizing the town.

"Ah," said Jupiter, her expression slightly lifting in amusement as she noticed him. "Pardon me for the intrusion, sir. I was not aware that these were your... prey."

"Do not play games with me, woman," Giovanni grunted back, though he returned her sly grin with a black smirk of his own. "This is only a temporary truce, if I must remind you."

"Hm, excuse me, then," said Jupiter with a low laugh.

"A truce?" Crystal gasped in horror. After all the pain of facing Team Rocket through the years, now she was supposed to face _two_ ALLIED bands of criminals?

"A matter of efficiency," stated Jupiter, leering at the two girls with enough venom in her eyes to melt boulders. "Something that proved beneficial today, it seems, now that we've got you trapped in a pincer grip."

"Then I shall shatter that pincer." Crys nearly flinched in shock as Platina turned to face Jupiter, with more grudge and spite than she believed the younger Trainer was capable of exerting; even Jupiter seemed rather taken aback. "We settle this here, Jupiter. Cherrim, use Sunny Day!"

With an assuring nod the Blossom Pokemon fired two bright orbs into the the cloudy sky, which exploded upon reaching the heavens, chasing the clouds away momentarily to reveal the sunlight pouring into the entire city, shrouding the surroundings of Cherrim and the Sableye in a glaring veil of light.

Crystal would have watched more to see the Sableye retaliate, but she was forced to turn her attention to Giovanni. Desperately wishing Platina good luck - something told her that Jupiter was a very capable fighter - the Capturer shared an assuring look with Megaree as they faced the Team Rocket Boss and his Raticate together.

"Raticate, use Crunch!"

"Megaree, Razor Leaf!"

"Beartic, use Icicle Crash!"

Both Giovanni and his Raticate dodged out of the way as a giant polar-like Pokemon (at first Crystal mistook it for an albino Ursaring) shot up from behind them, slamming an enormous icicle onto the spot where they've been a second ago with an incredible crash.

"Who dares to intrude?" Giovanni snapped angrily as he looked around, only to see that a good number of both his and Jupiter's grunts were frozen deep, as the small city was suddenly swarming all over with Cubchoos and Vanilites. Crys looked up in surprise to see that a handful of Trainers - mostly consisting of burly black-belts - had appeared out of nowhere to face Team Rocket and Galactic, led by a tall man with light-blue hair, garbed in traditional ice-blue outfit. His grey eyes were hidden behind a blue visor of ice, oddly reminding Crystal of a certain late ice-type gym leader.

"You take care of the grunts," the man - obviously the city's Gym Leader- instructed the Trainers behind him in a stern and serious voice. "I'll take care of the leaders. Make haste!"

"Yes, Brycen!" The gym Trainers chorused, dashing away with their Pokemon.

"You there!" Brycen barked out at Jupiter, who was busily clashing her Sableye with Cherrim - Crystal saw to her relief that the Darkness Pokemon was already quite weakened by Cherrim's relentless attacks - in a furious cat-fight. "Leave the little lady alone and face me! Or are all criminals only good at picking on children?"

"We'll see about that," said Jupiter as she turned to face the Gym Leader, only to have a Solarbeam miss her ear by an inch.

"You're fight's with me, Jupiter!" Crystal had never heard the normally calm and poised Platina sounding so fierce. "Are you backing down from a challenge?"

"You..." growled Jupiter, having been taunted twice in a row.

"Little Miss, your courage is admiring, but there is no need to push yourself." Brycen called out to Platina, having left his Beartic to face off against Giovanni's Raticate, leaving Crys and Megaree without an opponent.

"There is no need to worry for me," Platina replied to the Gym Leader with a thin smile as Cherrim pushed Sableye further with a Petal Dance attack. "Please, leave this woman to me. We have a score to settle here."

"If you insist..." said Brycen rather reluctantly, returning his attention to Giovanni.

Well, no time to lie around useless.

"Parasee, Xatee!" Crystal cried quickly, allowing her Parasect and Xatu to materialize beside Megaree with energetic cries. Though they weren't exactly her main fighting members, she felt that Bonee and Monlee had exhausted themselves enough.

"Let's take care of the grunts while the Boss are occupied, okay?" She told her teammates, who chorused in agreement before rushing at the minions, who were now engaging in battle with Brycen's Gym Trainers.

"Parasee, paralyze them! Megaree, use Vine Whip!" Crystal commanded in a rapid succession as the grunts that were free began noticing her. Before they could properly react, however, Parasee's Stun Spore poured over them and their Pokemon ruthlessly, rooting them to the spot. Megaree quickly followed after, using his vines to tightly bind them together.

(A/N: Yes, Megaree is male)

"All-right! Now Xatee - "

"Stop this nonsense at once!"

A thundering voice suddenly broke through the noisy atmosphere, causing Crys to nearly jump in surprise. Quickly scanning around, she saw that all heads (even Giovanni's) were turned toward the northern entrace of the city. Crystal's eyes widened as she spotted more people walking into the devastated square, this time all dressed in something that largely resembled a middle-age armor suit.

By heavens, had every criminal organization in the world decided to have a conference meeting here?

The armored people entered proudly, as if it was perfectly fine for them to walk in and out of towns as they pleased. At their lead was, to Crystal's surprise, an old man with a slightly hunched back and whitening hair, garbed in what seemed to be an attire for a sage, dark brown in color. A hulky Throh walked beside him, the Judo Pokemon's grim expression reflecting the apparant anger in the man's withered face.

"See what is happening before our eyes, brothers and sisters!" The old man cried out in outrage, sweeping his hand across the scene before them - more specifically, at the fighting grunts of Teams Rocket and Galactic. "A gang of lowly thieves, seeking to use Pokemon like slaves for their selfish gain! The atrocity! What do these bandits deserve?"

"Pain! Punishment! Justice!" Chorused the armored grunts in unison. Crys blinked in confusion at the unexpected words. These people were here to fight _against_ the villians? She cast a swift glance at Platina, who looked just as baffled.

"Well, _damn_," Giovanni's irritated sigh caught Crystal's attention as she turned to look at the man walking over to Jupiter, apparantly having abandoned both their matches. "It looks like some stupid old geezer decided to intervene. Talk about an eager beaver."

"I'll say," muttered Jupiter, despite the fact that the sick smile hadn't vanished. "Interloping like that. I guess that's our sign to retreat."

"What?" Crystal exclaimed in shock. Was this woman being serious?

"The fighitng option isn't dead yet," suggested Giovanni, although the offer didn't sound very serious.

"We've done enough here," replied Jupiter, already turning away from the scowling old man. "Time to move our operation elsewhere. The geezer's come too late anyway."

"Whatever you say," Giovanni snorted as he turned to his grunts. "You heard it. We're moving!" The grunts complied at once (except, of course, the ones that were snared), evacuating the small city in a hurry until only Giovanni was facing the newly-arrived army.

"I'll remember that face, old geezer," he sneered at the sage. "One day, you'll find me in a worse mood... That day, that face will be lying broken beneath my feet. Until then, Sage Bronius of Team Plasma... farewell."

Then he was gone.

Blankly staring at where the Team Rocket was just a moment ago, Crystal's mind was so jumbled up that she didn't notice Brycen stalking forward to Team Plasma before he spoke out.

"Team Plasma." His voice was unnaturally stiff, more so considering that these people had virtually saved his town. "Do not think you can gain our trust through acts like these, although I cannot say they aren't appreciated. What you plan to do is wrong, and you can expect us to fight it to the end."

"I'm sorry you must think that way. It appears that you have yet to understand our ideals." Sage Bronius replied, seemingly only sightly taken aback by the Gym Leader's harsh words.

"It is you that underestimate the mind of men," Brycen replied flatly. "Conversation's over. You will leave now."

"If that is your wish," answered Bronius calmly as he turnd to his grunts. "Let us depart, brothers and sisters."

Not looking back to see Team Plasma depart, Brycen immediately turned back and walked back toward the gym, but Crys could hear several disturbed whispers here and there as people stared at the leaving army's back.

As he passed her and Platina, though, Brycen abruptly stopped and came over, noticing them with a raise of his eyebrows.

"That was an admirable fight the two of you put up there," he commented with a thin smile as he stood in front of Crystal and Platina. "By the looks of your Pokemon you're not from around here, are you?"

"No," Crys replied politely, taking out her PokeDex to show him. "My name is Crystal, Dex Holder of the Johto region. This is my companion Platina Berlitz, Dex Holder from Sinnoh."

"It is an honor to meet you," Platina added with an expert's curtsey.

"Dex Holder?" said Brycen, looking surprised before his expression frowned up in deep thought. As Crys began to wonder if she should ask him if anything was the matter, he opened his eyes again as he spoke:

"Then the two of you should listen to what I have to say."

* * *

><p>- Icirrus Gym -<p>

"So that's what has been going around here," said Crys, nearly slumping back in her chair as her dream - and Suicune's unspoken message - made itself clear. "Zekrom, the legendary Dragon of Energy... and I thought _our_ adventures were weird."

"Our region's own Dex Holder is seeking to stop N and Zekrom as we speak," continued Brycen, though he did spare a curious look at her and Platina. "It's been around two days since Black won the Freeze Badge from me, so I'm supposing he has arrived at Relic Castle by now. At least that'll keep the Light Stone safe from Team Plasma, and if Reshiram is awakened... well, then we'll finally have a winning chance."

"Why did Team Plasma try to help you a while ago, when they knew you won't support them?" Asked Platina.

"For one thing, they wouldn't have known; White's message only reached me this morning," explained Brycen. "On top of that, what they were trying to do is something more subtle; they put on a white hat in front of us, trying to convince the townspeople that they're not as bad as everyone make them out to be."

"They've had some success in it," Crys commented, remembering some of the peoples' looks as Team Plasma left.

"Yes, but back to the point," said Brycen with a nod. "Black and White will do what they can, but that doesn't mean we can leave everything to them. We Gym Leaders, in the least, must do our part and stop Team Plasma's bulk army any way we can. Thanks to White we now know that whatever Team Plasma attempts to do, it'll happen in the Pokemon League or somewhere close. That's why everyone decided to meet here, which is the closest city to the Victory Road besides Opelucid, where Black should be heading to soon."

"That's a good idea," approved Platina with a knowing nod. "So when are they supposed to come?"

"I believe..." Brycen abruptly paused midspeech, allowing the girls to hear the sound of rotor blades spinning. "... it's time for us to greet visitors."

The three people quickly stepped outside the gym to find a large blue-silver helicopter descend from the sky, a head of a young magenta-haired woman with a propeller-shaped hairpin and large, cheerful blue eyes poking out of the cockpit.

"Brycen!" She called out as the chopper prepared to land. "Heard you were under attack! Are you all right?"

"Very well, Skyla, thanks to some help from these two Trainers here," said Brycen as he glanced at Crystal and Platina, who both ducked their heads shyly at the praise. "Come down here. We have much to discuss."

* * *

><p>"We all owe you heavy thanks, Crys and Platina," Lenora spoke sincerely as she looked warmly at the two Dex Holders sitting across her. "It's very kind of you to offer us help, even though this doesn't concern you."<p>

_But of course it does_, Crys wanted to tell the Normal-type Gym Leader, but decided that it would be unwise to reveal her dream so readily.

"Cress, where are Cilan and Chili?" Brycen asked a tall, blue haired and blue-eyed man, dressed like a waiter of a fancy restaraunt. "It's odd to see the three of you apart for once. Something happened?"

"My brothers and I decided to stay behind," announced Cress, although Crys felt that he sounded a little regretful. "Just in case Team Plasma or other criminals decide to raid cities while you're all vacant. I followed up to here because I'm in charge of the northern cities."

"That is wise, I think," Brycen replied, nodding in comprehension.

"So, when do we leave for Opelucid?" Asked Burgh, looking as if he'd burst out of his seat in an artistic inspiration any moment. "I'd like to see ol' Drayden's face when he sees six Gym Leaders barge through his front door. That'll be worth good artwork!"

"Eh, if we leave now, assuming that we ditch the chopper, we'll probably arrive a little before Black," grunted Clay without looking at him, busily checking over his mineral collection.

"Elesa, is something the matter?" Skyla asked her friend in a puzzled voice, while the Electric-type gym leader steadily gazed at Crys and Platina with a curious expression.

"When White left Nimbasa she went with another Trainer," she spoke to no one in partucular as she continued to look at the two girls. "She was a Dex Holder too - " Crys stiffened at this point - "from Kanto. She called herself Blue..."

"Blue-senpai?" Crystal gasped in amazement, nearly leaping out of her seat in astonishment. Of all the Dex Holders she knew and loved, _Blue_ was here? Platina, who had heard of the older Dex Holder from Crys, also gasped in recognition.

"Ah, so you do know her," said Elesa, looking a little relieved. "Can you tell me what she's like?"

"I guess she's been a killer queen, right?" Crys asked, slightly sweatdropping at Elesa's nod. "I know, that's a part of who she is. She can cheat, trick, even... seduce..., but she never abandons. She's a good person, and a very skilled Trainer - stronger than me, in any case. I'm glad White's with her."

"That's assuring to hear," said Elesa, smiling at the praise. "Her journey is no less dangerous than Black's, and a worthy companion is a lot to be appreciated."

"That's true," Skyla nodded, turning to Crys and Platina with a friendly smile. "So, what are you two gonna do now? If you're okay, why don't you accompany us to Opelucid? The more the merrier, right?"

"Why not?" said Burgh, shrugging exaggeratedly before either girl could answer. "Two extremely talented - I think we already got that established - Trainers, travelling together with six Gym Leaders to quell a great foe who wish to awaken an ancient power! Oh, now _that's_ an epic! I feel so inspired!"

Lenora chuckled at his pose before opening her atms welcomingly at two Dex Holders. "Of course we'd like that, dears. We'll be delighted to have you together on this journey."

"Thank you," said Platina sincerely before giving an inquiring look at Crystal. Understanding, she nodded back with a smile. "Then we will come."

"Ya chose a good time te decide," grunted Clay as he rose to his feet. "'s about time we leave the marsh. That'll be better than sitting 'round here till those thieves decide te take a second visit, eh?"

"Aye," agreed Brycen, rising with the rest of the Gym Leaders and marching forward, the rest of the crowd including Crys and Platina right behind him.

"Waiting is over. It is time."

* * *

><p><em>Giovanni is back! *gets stoned for OOC-ness* Didn't I tell you already? He'll be like this for, er, awhile! Geez, now that I've written up to here he's really starting to look like an asshole...<em>

_So Crys and Platina runs into Team Rocket and Galactic working together... man, the craziness of it! I'm afraid this is the first of many chapters where the story begins to go berserk. I'm not that good at portraying details, and all the mass-scale battles that are about to happen are so terribly difficult... eh, wish me luck._

_Pikachu127, I have mentioned in chapter 1 that this arc will have 35 chapters. The horror of it! *dies* the second arc, I think, should have around 32 chapters. As for arc three... I haven't even finished plotting the whole thing. Oh, and about the Kanto Dex Holders... expect a good news in chapter 17! Oooh, spoiler!_

_And no, she did NOT steal the Umbreon from Karen... though she might be tempted :) Which reminds me, when White lost her PokeDex in the last chapter, did you guess? Hell yeah, she sure as hell pickpocketed it XD_

_Well, I think that's all for today. R&R!_

_Writing completed in May 16th, 2011. This is Yowl of Time, out._


	12. VS Toxicroak: Stuck in the Mud

**Pokemon Adventures: Where Legends Cross**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Adventures/Special.

_Holy crap, I just realized today that I've been posting the title wrong all along! Well, now I've corrected it and added the 'Adventures'... :/_

_Ah well, no matter. We begin this chapter with our beloved loverboy from chapter 8, up in the air with his new flyer above Castelia. Let's go!_

_Began writing on May 16th, 2011. Currently drafting chapter 26... almost done, I think._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12. Vs. Toxicroak: Stuck in the Mud<strong>

- Above Castelia City -

"This is no good," Ruby muttered as he held on to his Straptor's foot, looking down at the enormous metropolis spreading out from below like a great spiderweb in wonder. "Not even you'd be able to see anything through all those buildings. Right, Staro?"

An apologetic caw. Aww, he hadn't meant to word it like that.

He had obtained Staro first as a young Staravia, which Sapphire gave him for this birthday present last year, one her father had captured during a field study in Sinnoh. Obviously he treated his new member as Sapph's gift should be treated, and he didn't forget to repay her two months later (#1), when he caught her a Roselia for her birthday gift; a perfect Pokemon to reflect her beauty, inner and outer, not to mention her fiesty temper.

"This is where the ship was originally supposed to arrive, so there's a big chance of Diamond having washed ashore here," he said to himself and Staro as he shifted his gaze over to the multitude of ports lining the edge of the city. "We don't have much time here, Staro. If we can't find Diamond by tomorrow, we'll have to continue on to the Pokemon League and leave the rest to Sapph."

Staro nodded in understanding.

After they heard the entire situation from Bianca in Nuvema Town, Ruby and Sapphire had quickly decided that the matter was too urgent for both of them to go after Pearl. So after an hour-long debate (and lots of in-between arguments) they regretfully split up; Sapphire would look for Pearl and help him on land, while Ruby would depart for the Pokemon League through the sky - and search for Diamond on the way, if he can.

"Staro, let's move over the northern gate," Ruby suggested to his Staraptor. "Maybe he could've washed up on a beach nearby. It'll be worth a look."

The Predator Pokemon chirped in agreement, swiftly carrying his Trainer over to the lush forest to the north of the city. As his gaze slid over the magnificent city onto the woods, however, Ruby was disturbed to discover that the word 'lush' didn't exactly fit. Here and there he could see trees and grass torn and trampled, as if a swarm of Ninjask had been preying here.

Moving ahead further his scarlet eyes came to rest on a small patch of sand stuck between the ocean by West and the marred forest by East, only to widen in shock as he spotted several people sprawled all over it. Motioning Staro to descend a little, he noticed that they were the most disgustingly-dressed people he had ever seen - resembling particularly ugly spacesuits, ugh! - just before he suddenly heard noises: of Pokemon clashing against Pokemon, and harsh orders of Trainers. Whoever it was that were battling below were really going at it.

"Staro, bring me down!"

* * *

><p>"Just keep running!" Emerald snapped from behind Diamond as they ran through the charred and broken forest unheeding of direction, Sceptile and Sudowoodo following right behind as they busily deflected all the Air Cutters and Poison Stings aimed at their backs. "You did your best, but your Pokemon can't run and fight at the same time, okay? It's fine to leave this to me, so quit looking as if you'd guilt yourself into losing and RUN!"<p>

Dia could hardly hear Emerald's voice screaming at his ears, although he did as told and didn't stop running. But he couldn't help himself but keep glancing at Bro's Poke Ball, apologizing to the Hermit Crab Pokemon for making such a blunder. After a long and enduring match Bro had succeeded in taking out Saturn's Octillery, but the Galactic Executive's next choise had -

"Going somewhere?"

A large shape leaped out of the shaded woods ahead of them, and Diamond halted just in time to avoid its claw swipe that barely missed his chest by half an inch. Emerald and his Pokemon stopped beside him, their expressions aghast as they faced their opponent, hearing the sound of the undefeated grunts catching up.

"You're both sorely mistaken if you believe you can escape from me." Saturn's voice had now gained a smug edge as he stepped out to stand beside his grinning Toxicroak. "As long as I know where you're headed, you can only run only half as much as your clumsy legs can carry you. Toxicroak, use Brick Break!" (#2)

The Toxic Mouth Pokemon leaped up into the sky with a roar, prepared to land a devastating karate-chop on Diamond's skull.

"I choose you, Tru!" Dia cried out instictively, sending out the Continent Pokemon just in time for him to take the Brick Break to the head, flinging the Toxicroak back with a bellow.

"Can you hold out a little more?" Diamond asked Emerald without looking back, as the Toxic Mouth Pokemon quickly leaped back up with an enraged hiss.

"I was about to ask that to you." There was a small hint of amusement in the undersized boy's voice as his Sceptile and Sudowoodo cried out in agreement.

"Holding out's my specialty," Diamond assured him with a weak smile, which quickly vanished as he locked eyes with Saturn again. "Tru, use Earthquake!"

"Toxicroak, use X - "

_**WRARRRR!**_

A weird, gurgling noise from above made everyone snap their heads upward in surprise, Dia no exception. Right above where Tru and the Toxicroak were about to clash, a large blue shape was falling down upon them like a meteor, roaring out what was most definitely a challenge -

SLAM!

Diamond instinctively took a step back as the figure collided onto Toxicroak in full force, pinning it firmly to the ground while flattening a three-feet radius area around it.

"What the - ?" Emerald exclaimed as he turned around in shock, only to be drowned out by a different, calmer voice:

"Zuzu, Muddy Water!"

The assaultant - a Swampert, Dia realized in amazement - at once opened its wide mouth, pumping out an incredible blast of brown water at the Toxicroak's head, resulting in a huge splash of dirty muk everywhere (Dia, fortunately, was mostly spared thanks to Tru) and instantly turning the nearby area into a muddy swamp.

"I usually abhor fighting in this ungraceful fashion..." A cool, smooth voice spoke from above, and Diamond and Emerald both turned back to see a boy around sixteen, wearing well-matching red-black clothes and a white woolen hat, descending next to them while holding onto a powerful Staraptor. Upon landing he quickly returned the Predator Pokemon as he continued: "... but I see that there's been some picking-on in here. I'm ending this now."

"You..." Saturn growled, but the voice was quickly lost under Emerald's yelling.

"Ruby, you ass!" The blond boy snapped, turning on the taller boy with such force that both him and Diamond involuntarily took a step back. "What was that all about? Falling out from the sky like a circus clown! You nearly gave me a goddamn heart attack, moron!"

"Nice to see you too," said Ruby, sweatdropping with a sheepish laugh. "You haven't changed at all, Em, have you?"

"DON'T CALL ME EM!"

"Toxicroak, Poison Jab!"

"Zuzu, dodge it!" Ruby quickly yelled, using the chance to ignore Emerald's bickering. Zuzu immediately leaped up to avoid the Toxicroak's venomous swipe, landing inside the mudhole he had created with a loud smack.

"Diamond, stand back!" Dia heard Emerald warn him as the grunts began moving in on them again, only to have Tru, Sceptile and Sudowoodo block them as one.

"Diamond?" Ruby looked back at him in shock, his scarlet eyes widening. "Your name is Diamond?"

"How do you know my name?" Dia asked back at the older boy in surprise.

A brief look of relief passed Ruby's face, before it settled grim again as he turned to face Saturn. "Talking can come later. Em, Diamond, leave this man to me and take care of the grunts."

"But you don't even like fighting!" Emerald protested, even as his hands waved his Pokemon forward against the incoming grunts.

"No, I don't," said Ruby without looking back. "But I didn't come to this region as a tourist, either. You know that, right, Em?"

Apparantly, he did. But Diamond couldn't help but keep glancing back at Ruby fighting Saturn, confused and afraid of the too-sudden turn of events.

"If you're done with your petty conversations..." Saturn's irritated voice continued to scratch at Dia's ears as he reluctantly turned back to join Emerald. "Toxicroak, use X-Scissor!"

* * *

><p>"Zuzu, use Ice Punch!" Ruby countered immediately, knowing that the Swampert's longer reach would allow him a safe retaliation; he would have used Earthquake if he could, but that would put Diamond and Emerald in jeopardy as well. As expected, the Toxicroak's slash only managed to scrape Zuzu's arm while the Ice Punch connected straight into the Toxic Mouth Pokemon's (ugly) face, sending the craeture rolling across the muddy ground with a roar of pain.<p>

"Push on, Zuzu! Waterfall!" Ruby continued, acutely aware of Emerald and Diamond struggling to cover his back; while both were very able Trainers, they were obviously exhausted by the sheer number of enemies they were facing.

With a roar Zuzu rushed (or rather swam) headlong across the mud, riding upon a violent stream of water that suddenly rose out of the earth to crush its foe against the sheer pressure.

"Brick Break!" Saturn's command remained calm despite the hard hit his Pokemon had just taken. While Ruby could pass that for a villain's apathy, he _was_ surprised to see the Toxicroak leap up and retaliate immediately, looking fairly unharmed (if covered in mud) despite taking an Ice Punch full in the face. Had it recovered?

Unlike the last time, the Toxic Mouth Pokemon didn't try to dodge Zuzu's attack, instead standing its ground and letting the Swampert come to it with its claws raised. Ruby's eyes widened in shock as the opponent took the blow of the Waterfall head-on, bringing its hand (?) down on Zuzu's head in a powerful Brick Break. The Swampert leaped back slightly reeling from the counterattack, whil the Toxicrak didn't so much as flinch from the Water-type attack. If anything, it looked as if the move had made it more... refreshed.

"Well, what are you going to do now?" There was a new, gloating edge in Saturn's voice as Ruby spared a glance at the man. "It's plain to see that your attack has no effect on my Pokemon. This is what you deserve for interfering my hunt."

Ruby bit back a reply, knowing that Saturn was wrong; the Waterfall had certainly been ineffective, but Zuzu's Ice Punch had definitely wounded the Toxicroak. Yet after it fell into the mudhole, it recovered almost instantly...

_Wait a minute,_ he thought, suddenly noticing that during the entire battle the Toxic Mouth Pokemon was constantly moving about like a weaving boxer searching for an opening, but it had never moved out of the mud for a single second. _Perhaps..._

"Finish it, Toxicroak. Dynamicpunch!" Saturn ordered with cold finalty. With a gleeful croak the enemy shot forward, its fist clenched tight to unleash the devastating move.

"Zuzu, block and smash'em into the mud!" Ruby yelled quickly, his new theory whizzing around in his head. If this was what he expected...

A wall of protective barrier appeared directly in front of Zuzu, causing Toxicroak's attack to strike the Protect move and causing a great explosion that resulted in mud splattering everywhere (Ruby made sure to leap back out of range). Before his opponent could swing back to react again, the Swampert raised one arm high in the air before bringing it straight down upon the Toxic Mouth Pokemon's head, slamming the creature half a foot into the thick mud.

"Fool!" Exclaimed Saturn, his eyes distorting into an expression of demonic glee. "You think you can bring my Toxicroak, a Poison-type, with a Hammer Arm?"

"Not really," replied Ruby, flashing a grin at the man's confused face. "Zuzu, get out of there and freeze all the mud!"

He had the satisfaction of watching the shock spread across Saturn's expression as Zuzu scrambled out of the field of mud with his fists glowing blue, leaving a slightly-dazed Toxicroak struggling to pull its feet out. As soon as his feet entered the grass the Swampert struck his cold fists onto the mud, the Ice Punch triggered as tendrils of ice began spreading rapidly out of the collision spot, connecting and interweaving with each other until the Toxicroak quickly found itself in the middle of a field of ice, its feet stuck firmly beneath the frozen mud.

"I don't know how it does that, but your Toxicroak uses water to heal itself, doesn't it?" Ruby asked Saturn as Zuzu confidently marched back up to the ice to finish off his trapped enemy. "That's why it stayed inside the mud all the time, to absorb the moisture within to recover. Well, no more of that."

"Free yourself! Brick Break!" Saturn ordered hurriedly as Zuzu's fist began glowing again. The Toxicroak swiftly smashed its fists down on its feet, shattering the ice and freeing itself. But cut off from its access to water, it had only the time to look up before two Ice Punches struck its face from both sides one by one, knocking it out cold (pun not intended).

"Nicely done, Zuzu!" Ruby called out proudly as the Swampert ambled over to him with a grin, looking only slightly worn, It had been awhile since the Mud Fish Pokemon had had a real battle, and despite his Trainer's disliek of battling he had been growing a little restless; his specialty was Tough Appeal, after all.

_**BOOM!**_

"What was that?" The sudden noise, along with Emerald's startled yell, had Ruby looking up to see a billowing cloud of smoke rising from where Saturn stood a moment ago, followed by a bright flash that made it evaporate in an instant, leaving the nerdy man nowhere to be seen.

"He must have used a Warp Bomb to escape," panted Diamond as he appeared beside Ruby with a somewhat forlorn look. Looking behind the younger boy, Ruby saw that he and Emerald was finished as well, proven by the sight of defeated grunts - and their Pokemon - lying all round them.

"A Warp Bomb? Man," muttered Emerald as he approached them as well, their weary Pokemon trailing behind. "Some gadgetry. What are these guys planning on, make up for their lack of brains for machinery?"

"Or limbs," Ruby muttered under his breath, knowing that the undersized boy would not leave him alive if he heard.

"What did you just say?"

"Oh, Zuzu! Look at you, all covered in mud!" Ruby exclaimed hurriedly, rushing over to the Swampert before Em could push him any further. And man, Zuzu really _was_ in an awful mess. "I'll need you washed up first. Come out, Mimi!"

The Milotic popped out of the Poke Ball at once, cooing affectionately at her Trainer before letting out a _mrrow_ of compassionate laughter at the mud-soaked Zuzu.

"Whatever. Anyway," Emerald grumbled behind him as Mimi began washing Zuzu with a well-channelled Hydro Pump (which works as a good massage too). "Where's Sapphire? I don't think you'd be capable of leaving your _girlfriend_ back in Hoenn while you journey to this faraway land."

"Shut up," Ruby retorted, although he couldn't help but smirk in pleasure. So Em thought they were already dating, eh? (#3) "She's a little behind us, searching for a certain hotheaded friend of Diamond here."

"It's Pearl!" Diamond burst out immediately, making Ruby nearly jump; he didn't know the quiet boy was capable of making such a loud noise. "You've met Pearl! I knew he'd make it. Where is he? I have to find him!"

"Whoa, slow down, kid!" Ruby exclaimed, waving his hands out for silence. "First of all, we don't know where he is right now; he ran off right under our noses screaming for you. Second, if you're with him you must be in Unova for the same goal, right?"

Diamond's eyes widened, as if his words have struck a point. Good. Emerald gave both of them a strange look, as if he had felt something as well.

"I know that you and Pearl are both Dex Holders," Ruby continued, his red eyes boring into Diamond's and willing him to understand. "As a comrade, won't you help me? Unova is in danger, and I know the reason why."

* * *

><p>- Pinwheel Forest -<p>

Pearl's muscles ached all over, his breath coming out in labored gasps. But the sound was nothing comapred to that of his Pokemon, who stood in a large ring around him to protect him from their foes. Ememy Pokemon surrounded them from all sides, dotted in between their Trainers all in black; with his vision swimming from fatigue, Pearl was hardly able to discern their black outfits from the dark trees behind them.

"What, don't tell me you've already lost that fighting spirit?" The taunting voice came from the man who stood atop a mossy ledge in fornt of Pearl. He was a lean, tall man with short teal hair and zealous amber eyes, a thoughtful smirk on his face and garbed in a white uniform in contrast to his minions - although the large R was still there on the uniform's chest.

"You see, this is the fate everyone faces when they decide that they are strong enough to challenge the might of Team Rocket alone," continued the man smugly. "I, Lieutenant Archer, shall personally show you the meaning... of endless despair.

* * *

><p><em>Oh. My. God. Six reviews after writing one chapter. This is so touching! *bows deeply in gratitude* I really should be updating faster after this, but unfortunately I'm almost halfway there up to where I've drafted... dang. Life is endless toiling.<em>

_Idoloni, I think you have a point about the footnotes, so I'll start making them starting from this chapter. Thanks for the pointed advice! :) I always welcome feedbacks, even if they sting a bit._

_#1. Ruby's birthday is July 2nd, while Sapphire's is September 20th. Can't wait till then!_

_#2. This, of course, is a reference to Emerald's short (and artificial) legs, along with Diamond's overall slow style. Oh, Saturn, now you've done it; made fun of Emerald's size._

_#3. In my opinion, they ARE dating already..._

_Hm... G.T.F.W., five left? Would you like to tell me who those are? :)_

_Anyway, so Dia and Pearl appears again? And hallelujah, our dearest lovebird Ruby. I gave him a new Staraptor and to Sapphire a Roserade. I think Sapph gave Staro to Ruby to remind him of the strength that he hides within, similar to why Ruby gave her a Roselia. So cute :) And hello to Archer as well! So now you know that the newer faces in TR aren't about to miss out on the action, eh? Unfortunately Ariana and Proton doesn't appear in this arc (too many characters to feature :/), and Petrel? Well... XD_

_Well, that's all for today. The nexy chapter we begin where we left off, and we're also gonna welcome a new (well, old) face into this fic! You're free to guess! XD R&R!_

_Writing completed on May 21st, 2011. This is Yowl of Time, out._


	13. VS Weezing: Enter the Rogue Trainer

**Pokemon Adventures: Where Legends Cross**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Adventures/Special.

_Phew, suffering from what Burgh would call an artist's block, although I think it's just the late-spring heat getting to me... gotta get outta this slump..._

_Hopefully, our new face's energy would give me the strength to write fast again. Let's hope!_

_Began writing on May 22nd, 2011. Currently drafting chapter 28, almost complete. By the way, you're gonna LOVE chapter 27! XD_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13. Vs. Weezing: Enter the Rogue Trainer<strong>

- Pinwheel Forest -

"Finish it, Houndoom. Use Fire Fang!" Archer ordered at the snarling (despite being severely exhausted) Dark Pokemon in front of him, who immediately darted forward at Pearl with its wicked teeth in flames.

"Hang on a little more, Torahiko! Thunder Fang!" Pearl cried in desperation, forced to send out his also-worn Luxray against the hell-hound with his fangs crackling in electricity.

The two Pokemon collided in middle ground with a single, savage roar; both Torahiko and the Houndoom quickly vanished under a whirlwind of fur and claws and teeth, sparks flying everywhere and fire and lightning met. Pearl would have stayed by his Luxray further, but the grunts surrounding the rest of his team chose that moment to rush in, for the umpteenth time since he first ran into them about half an hour ago.

"Saruhiko, use Fire Punch! Perahiko, Hyper Voice! Zeruhiko, Aqua Jet! Tarohiko, Double Edge! Diguhiko, use Dig! Pikahiko, Confuse Ray!" The commands shot themselves out of Pearl's mouth in a rapid staccato, as Pokemon after Pokemon rushed at his teammates, only to be knocked back by the flurry of ensuing attacks. This state lasted for quite awhile, and it wasn't until Pearl felt his throat being set on fire that a painful yelp slapped his ears.

"Torahiko!" He shouted, and whirled toward where the Gleam Eyes Pokemon was fighting, as Perahiko drove back another latge wave with a Swift attack. Torahiko was hobbling around the enemy, one front paw hanging limp in front of his body and many parts of his side cut and scorched. The Houndoom was in an even worse shape, static travelling along its heaving body as it struggled to move in vain. Finally, with a mournful howl of defeat it collapsed to the ground, where it lay ummoving.

"Tch," muttered Archer as he clicked his tongue in displeasure. Showing no other signs of warmth for his fallen Pokemon he wordlessly returned the Dark Pokemon, taking out a second Poke Ball immediately. "Weezing, use Sludge."

The Poison Gas Pokemon appeared in a flash, hovering over in front of the panting Luxray with its mouth (the larger one) wide open.

"Torahiko, jump back!" Pearl yelled out, but realized that the Gleam Eye Pokemon's injured leg prevented him from doing that as a thick glob of black filth ejected itself out of the Weezing's mouth, landing on Torahiko's eyes with a disgusting **splat**. The Luxray let out a howl of fury and pain as he waved his head this way and there, completely blinded (thankfully not poisoned) by the Sludge attack.

"Torahiko, return!" Pearl cried out at once, retrieving him before he went and hurt himself. Desperately turning to his other teammates, he was distressed to find that they were all worn down to wit's end with defending him against the endless wave of grunts, and most certainly in no condition to take on Archer's Weezing.

"You see?" Archer smirked at Pearl's helpless expression as the boy glared up at him defiantly. "You already know that it is useless to resist any further. Give up now, boy, and I may yet spare your life. Who knows, you might even make a good addition to the glorious ranks of Team Rocket!"

"To hell with your forked tongue!" Pearl snapped at the Team Rocket Executive, thoroughly pissed by the man's arrogant rambling. "Join you, a pack of worthless thieves? I'd rather die!"

Archer's expression frowned up in anger, but before he could make a reply a different, younger voice chuckled from behind the man:

"Ha! That's the spirit, kiddo! But leave this one to me."

"What?" Archer exclaimed as he tried to turn back, only to have a solid shape crash into his back, sending him tumbling down the ledge and flat onto the ground where his Houndoom lay just a moment ago.

"GERONIMO!" Shouted the same voice a someone leaped over the ledge and onto right in front of a grunt standing nearest to Pearl. Suddenly producing something long and hard from his hand, the figure - who was supposedly a boy, but the shadowy light of the woods hid him in a silhouette of green and black - struck the grunt with it straight in the back of the skull, sending him flying with a yell of agony.

"Get'em, lads!" Once grunt yelled, and soon everyone had forgotten about Pearl and began swarming around the boy along with their Pokemon.

"Aibo, need a little hand here!" The boy roared enthusiastically, whipping out a Poke Ball and releasing an Ambipom from it, who have an energetic screech before joining its Trainer in actively (and literally) beating the crap out of the grunts.

"Saruhiko, Zeruhiko! Go help him!" Pearl ordered quickly, dedicing that the stranger was saving his life. Yelling agreement despite their fatigue, the Infernape and Floatzel hurriedly rushed over to aid the boy as he and the Ambipom fought tirelessly against the black wave of thieves and their Pokemon.

"Uneeded, but thanks!" The Trainer told Pearl with a friendly thumbs-up, swinging the long stick around like he was a martial artist as he sent grutn after grunt flying.

"Weezing, use Toxic on the interloper!" Pearl whirled around in surprise, realizing that he had completely forgotten about Archer as the said man picked himself off the ground, his eyes blazing with fury. With a quiet growl the Poison Gas Pokemon began drifting toward the fighting boy, its body slightly expanding and contracting as it began brewing the deadly concoction of toxin stored inside its body.

"Hey, look out!" Pearl shouted the warning, only to find that the boy had already noticed.

"That's more like it," he said with a fierce grin, suddenly swinging the stick in a wide arc and causing all the grunts in range to leap back and give him space. Quick as a flash another Poke Ball shot up above his head, and in a smooth motion he struck it with the end of the stick as if he was playing billiards - it was only at this point that Pearl realized that the boy was indeed fighting with a billiard cue - , sending the ball straight out of the black circle around him and toward the incoming Weezing.

"I choose you, Exbo!" The Trainer bellowed as the grunts began closing in on him and Aibo again. The ejected Poke Ball burst open to reveal a mighty Typhlosion - Pearl could only gasp at its magnificence - that landed in front of the Weezing with a challenging roar, the fiery collar on its neck bristling and ready to attack.

"Roast 'em, buddy! Flamethrower!" The Trainer yelled, bringing the cue down - Hard! - on a grunt's head. With a wild bellow the Typhlosion unleashed a thick pillar of orange flame from between his jaws, completely engulfing the Weezing in a globe of fire.

And everyone knows what happens when you set gas on fire.

_**KA - BOOM!**_

Pearl was so amazed by the sheer power of a single Flamethrower attack that he almost forgot the need to dodge the explosion until Tarohiko hurriedly butted him with his hindquarters and sending him to the forest floor, just as an incredible heatwave swept over his head and nearly singed his hair. After it passed Pearl dared to raise his head, discovering the severely-charred Weezing knocked out on the floor. Quickly getting to his feet he saw in surprise that most of the grunts were knocked out by the explosion as well, and those that were left standing were quickly taken down by the boy and his Ambipom.

"Hell yeah!" The Trainer yelled out, pumping his fists in the air energetically. "That was some blast, Exbo! Hey Aibo, did you just see that? Did you just see the size of that blast?"

The Ambipom chittered excitedly, doing handstands while skipping around his Trainer in joy. Both of them looked none the worse for someone who were being ganged up on by a mob of criminals ten seconds ago.

"Well, now that we took care of that..." said the Trainer, his grin fading as he slowly walked over to a staggering Archer, who seemed appalled by the situation at hand.

"I haven't been expecting to see you TR scums here," the boy's tone was suddenly a hundredfold deadlier as he faced Archer, billiard cue swinging dangerously in one hand. "Run back to whatever hole you came from and tell your pals: Gold of Newleaf Town, Dex Holder of Johto is here, and any black-suited bastards caught in my way are as good as DEAD. Got that?"

"Dex Holder, huh?" Archer grunted as he pulled out a Poke Ball from his belt. "I'll remember that, then. Crobat, use Haze!"

Immediately upon being released the Bat Pokemon whipped up a thick, black fog around itself and its Trainer, completely shrouding them in.

"Perahiko, use Defog!" Pearl cried out quickly, having the Chatot blow the Haze away with a swift blast of wind. However, Archer was already gone by the time the fog cleared completely.

"Dang," Pearl muttered, but quickly let it go and looked at the other Trainer who called himself Gold as he walked over to him with a friendly grin. Now that he could obserbe his features a bit more properly, Pearl could see that Gold was a tall boy around the age of seventeen, wearing a red jacket and black pants, along with a pair of yellow goggles and a black cap worn backwards with an Ultra Ball's design on it. His amber eyes were large and mischievous, but also possessed a fierce edge that made it look as if he was constantly glaring.

"You look fine for a guy who's just been mobbed," the Trainer chuckled as he stopped in fornt of Pearl, looking up and down on him with an inspecting look. "Well, should've known. You did put up a good fight back there."

"Not as good as you," replied Pearl as he returned all his worn-to-the-bones Pokemon quickly. "Thank you for saving me. It feels as if nothing has gone right since I came to this region."

"Nah, don't mind; happens all the time," said Gold with a nonchalant shrug, only to suddenly look at his bag with sudden interest. "Say, is that a PokeDex you're keeping there?"

"Huh? Oh, er, yes," said Pearl, hastily taking the Dex out and showing it to Gold. "I'm Pearl, Dex Holder of the Sinnoh region. I'm looking for my friend Diamond right now; we were in a shipwreck, and I think he might be somewhere around here."

"Is that so?" Gold muttered thoughtfully, closing his eyes as Aibo and Exbo walked over to him in curiousity. "Huh, Sinnoh. Guess I'm not the only one who's had a weird d - hey, what's that noise? The ground's shaking."

Gold's words got Pearl alert all over again. While he wasn't sensitive enough to know that the ground actually _was_ shaking, his sharp ears _could_ hear a distant sound of... someone running? It sounded too fast to be a person, though. Pearl quickly looked around to locate the source of the sound, but the mossy floor of the Pinwheel Forest muffled up the noise and made it difficult to keep track.

And then, as the running noise suddenly grew a lot louder,

"**YA -** "

Pearl thought the roar - a voice? - sounded oddly familiar, but that was the last though allowed to him before something smashed REALLY hard into his back, for a moment causing utter blackness to cover his vision.

* * *

><p>She had to admit, the feeling of her foot digging into Pearl's back was rather satisfying; how long has it been since she began chasing the stupid bastard all the way from Nuvema Town?<p>

" **- IDIOT!**" Sapphire finished her little exclamation as Pearl shot forward from her kick (she made sure not to break a bone or two) straight into a nearby tree, where he slid onto the grond with a dazed look.

"There!" She huffed, looking down at the semiconscious boy with her hands on her hips. "The kick was for hurting Rono, and the shout was for havin' me track ya halfway through Unova fer a whole damn day!" (#1)

"Sa - Sapphire-san?" Pearl exclaimed incredulously, managing to stagger to his feet after receiving a flying kick straight in the spine. Impressive. "What are you doing here? Did - did you run all the way from that town to here?"

"I rested once, happy?" Sapphire snapped back (Dang, it was hard to keep her temper cool without Ruby around). "I came to look for ya, obviously. 'd ya think we'd leave an idiot like you running around the entire region without even knowing the way around?"

"Er," Pearl looked as if he was trying to make a lousy excuse, but a hearty laughter from their side had both of them look left to see a familiar person (to Sapphire, that is), basically in the process of laughing his hat off.

"Yo, cavegal!" He chuckled, his Ambipom and Typhlosion laughing alongside him. "Always knows how to make an entrance, eh? Some show! So you and the loverboy are both here, too?"

"Gold-senpai?" Now it was Sapphire's turn to exclaim in shock. "Wh-what are _you_ doing here in Unova?"

"Might ask the same of you," said Gold as he walked over to the two younger Dex Holders. "Though I've a feeling we're all here for the same reason. I'll get right to the point: are you here because, for some reason, that this region is in danger and you feel a need to save it?"

Sapphire's eyes grew wide in shock, and she glanced briefly at Pearl to see that he wasn't much different. _He had the dream too! No... we've all had the same message in our dreams!_

Just then her Pokenav beeped into life, bringing the conversation to a halt. Sapphire quickly fished up the device out of her belt in anticipation, knowing there was only one person who would call her here in Unova...

"Ruby?" She asked, bringing the PokeNav close to her ears. "What is it? Where are ya?"

"I see the art of saying hello is dead," replied Ruby's cool, controlled voice from the other side.

"Get to the godamn point, sissy!" Sapphire snapped at once, feeling a vein pulsing on her forehead. "Why. Did. Ya. Call?" _Why'd ya always have to make things so difficult?_

"Aww, isn't there a chance of me calling you just because I miss you?" As Ruby said this, Sapphire thought she heard an exaggerated puking noise coming from behind him.

_Sweet of him._ "I said get to the point, Ruby."

"Okay, okay," said Ruby placatingly, his voice becoming serious again. "As for where I am, I'm nearing Nimbasa right now. What about you? Caught up to Pearl yet?"

"I did, actually," replied Sapphire, hoping she didn't sound smug. "We're in Pinwheel Forest right now, along with Gold-senpai. Apparantly there's been Team Rocket activity around here."

"Gold-senpai? Really?" Asked Ruby, sounding surprised. "Wow, that's... coincidental. 'cause we also met Em on the way, and some guys Diamond here calls Team Galactic."

"Team... Galactic?" Sapphire repeated the unfamiliar word, frowning in confusion. Beside her Pearl flinched upon hearing the word. "Wait... you're with Emerald? And did ya just say Diamond? You found him?"

"Yes, he was with - "

"Diamond! You found him?" Pearl exclaimed, his head shooting up at the very mention of his friend.

"Hold your Rapidash!" Saphire told the younger boy sternly before telling Ruby: "Don't mind, that was Pearl yelling."

"Yeah, similar thing happening here." Ruby's voice was a little louder than before, trying to block out a babble of words on the other side as well. At least Diamond spoke more quietly than Pearl. "Anyway, that's great! You said you're in Pinwheel Forest, right? Wait there for us; we'll come and get you, then we can continue our journey together again!"

Sapphire was about to agree happily when Gold suddenly spoke from behind: "Hey, cavegal, wait a moment." In a louder voice so that people could hear him from the other side as well he continued: "Ruby, Emerald, and hey Diamond - can I just call you Dia? This is Gold. I suppose you know what we're here for, right?"

"Gold-senpai!" There was confusion in Ruby's voice as he answered. "Er, yes. Dia just told me. It looks like all of us had similar dreams warning us of danger in Unova. We're all here to stop whatever disaster that's about to happen here, right?"

"Right-O. And it sounds as if you've already had your share of battling thugs too, eh?" said Gold as a chill went down Sapphire's spine. Her little revelation was right after all; besides the common title they shared as Dex Holder, they were all bound by the same destiny. "So by now, you should know how urgent the situation is, right?"

"Yes," said Ruby, sounding uncertain now. "What are you telling us to do, senpai?"

"I'm saying that there's no time for you to wait for us, let alone double back," replied Gold a-matter-of-factly. With a sinking feeling Sapphire realized he was right; Team Plasma would make their move any moment now, despite the Unova Dex Holders' efforts. They had to act, and they had to act quickly.

"But that's hardly - " Ruby began protesting, but Sapphire quickly cut him off.

"No, he's right," she said sadly, despite the choking feeling clotting up her throat. "Nimbasa's too far off from here. We don't have time fer detours, Ruby. You'll have to move on to the Pokemon League without us."

"But - "

"No buts!" Snapped Sapphire, although the lump in her throat refused to go away. "We have a duty to fulfill here; we can't act like kids anymore."

Ruby must have heard the disappointment in her voice, for he stopped whining like he would usually do during their arguments.

"Are you going to be okay, though?" When he spoke again, there was a deep sorrow in his voice that clawed at Sapphire's heart.

"Whaddya take me for, a sissy like you?" She tried to feign a snort, insteading making a weird noise that sounded like an animal dying. "And besides, we're all quick on our feet. We'll catch up to ya sluggards in no time!"

That, if nothing else, appeared to please him to no end.

"I've no doubt of that, barbarian," he chuckled. "So how long can I expect, next week?"

"Three days," Sapphire corrected, smiling genuine this time.

"I'll be counting on it," he told her softly. "Until then... au revoir."

The PokeNav went dead.

By heavens, had he just used _French_ on her?

"So we're gonna catch up to them now?" Pearl's voice made her turn at the younger boy, who looked surprisingly ungrieved for someone who had been worried sick for his best friend just ten minutes ago.

Noticing her questioning look, the Sinnoh Dex Holder managed a thin smile and spoke: "As long as I know that he's safe... and that we'll meet again, that's fine with me."

"Good for you, kid," said Gold cheerfully, tapping his shoulder lightly with his billiard cue. Turning to Sapphire he continued: "Well, let's get goin' ourselves! Hey cavegal, can I hitch a ride on your flyer? Mine's a bit bushed."

"Sure, I can manage three," replied Sapphire with an inviting look at Pearl.

"Thanks," he said quietly, looking down at one of his Poke Balls with a shamed look. "Perahiko's in no condition to carry me anywhere, either."

"No problem," said Sapphire, taking out a ball and lightly throwing it into the air. "Come out, Pilo!"

The Tropius appeared with a flash, stomping his large feet energetically as he greeted his Trainer with a deep bow with his long neck. Returning the gesture by patting his head softly, Sapphire gingerly climbed onto his wide back before motioning the other two with a wave. Gold quickly clambered onto the seat behind her, while Pearl hastily scrambled up on the rear.

"We're ready!" The wild girl told Pilo, who gave a mighty flap of his four wings, lifing (rather clumsily) off the ground and soaring above the trees before speeding toward their eventual destination, the Pokemon League where their answer awaited.

_You'd better hurry up, Ruby,_ Sapphire couldn't help but think. _While I'm giving ya a head start._

* * *

><p><em>No, Ruby! You can't leave your girl with that pervert of a Dex Holder! ROFL XD *gets shot* Yes, Gold shows a perverted side at times... remember how Silver beat the crap outta him when he tried to touch Blue's butt?<em>

_#1. An exaggeration, of course. She didn't even cross a quarter... but that's still a friggin' lot._

_So there, now Gold's out. Only four left, right? To give you a little hint, generally the more I like them - and the older they are - the later they come out! Though that doesn't mean I don't like the ones that came out early, of course._

_Pikachu127, thanks for the info... dang, when did I make that typo? These days I'm so addled that I can't even spell properly..._

_Well, that's that. So the Dex Holders slowly begin to group together, and new bad guys just keep popping out! XD Can you guess who'll play as the badass in the next chapter? I'll give you two hints: the next chapter returns to Black (after he gains the Light Stone, as I've told you in Chapter 9), and the place is: Opelucid City. Feel free to guess!_

_Hm, I think that's all for today. I'm waiting til those two lovebirds Ruby and Sapph will rejoin; keep your fingers crossed, and R&R!_

_Writing completed on May 23rd, 2011. This is Yowl of Time, out._


	14. VS Druddigon: Iron Mayor

**Pokemon Adventures: Where Legends Cross**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Adventures/Special.

_Yet another test upcoming nexy month... gotta go my own way..._

_As I've said here we return to Black as he proceeds on his journey for the Pokemon League after obtaining the Light Stone. Assuming that I'm already pardoned for skipping his adventures at Relic Castle and onwards, let us advance!_

_Began writing on May 24th, 2011. Began drafting chapter 29, but... going's slow. I'm getting a bad feeling about this..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14. Vs. Druddigon: Iron Mayor<strong>

- Opelucid City, Unova -

For the tenth time that day Black stared down at the small, pure-white stone held in his hands in wonder. After all the trouble he had to go through to retrieve it - at least forty grunts he battled himself without help from Cheren or Alder, and after that Sage Ryoku awaited with his Cryogonal -, the otherwise unremarkable object appeared almost holy. And in a way it was.

_Reshiram's body sleeps here._

"Be careful when you have it out of your bag like that," warned Maroon quietly from beside him as they walked down the well-worn streets of Opelucid. "Beside the possibility of Team Plasma spies, people here are good with ancient lore in general. It wouldn't do us good to expose the Light Stone to the public."

"Right," agreed Black, quickly stuffing the sacred item inside his bag. "I'm glad you know the way around here, Master. Are we almost at the Gym?"

"It'll take about five minutes," said Maroon, smiling at his apprentice's obvious excitement. Here he was, the last challenge lying between him and the Pokemon League.

"But where is everybody?" Asked Black as he warily glanced around, noticing that even under broad daylight there were hardly any people on the streets.

Maroon paused in his walking upon hearing that, cocking his head around as if trying to hear something.

"I think they're all gathered in the town square over there," he said after awhile, pointing further down the street. "Apparantly, someone's making a speech. And I have a pretty good idea who it might be."

"So can I," Black groaned, remembering what had happened during the last speech he had heard. Nodding at each other in understanding, he raced away toward the source of the sound with Maroon way ahead of him.

Among the many things that he had never succeeded in beating his master, running was one of them.

* * *

><p>- Opelucid Town Square -<p>

It was just as Black had expected.

People were crowded in front of him and Maroon, most of them holding a Poke Ball in their hands and conflicted looks on their faces as they listened to the speech. Way ahead was a large outdoor stage, just like last time, complete with a small-but-exquisite podium where Sage Ghetsis stood, speaking with the same grace and passion he had demonstrated last time. But it seemed that, unlike back then, his words had gained more in confidence and power.

"That is correct!" He cried dramatically, sweeping his robed hand across the transfixed audience with zeal. "Our lord N has combined his power with the legendary Dragon-type Pokémon and intends to create a new world. We herald the return of the hero of Unova, founder of this region! Pokemon are different from people. They are living beings who contain unknown potential. They are beings whose greatness we should acknowledge! Beings who should be freed from our oppression! We, Team Plasma, invite you to join us!" (#1)

"Like _they_ would know anything about it," muttered Black, an unfathomable rage beginning to boil inside him as he endured the hypocritic speech. Memories of all the atrocities Team Plasma had done under the banner of freedom passed through his brain; the thievery at Nacrene Museum, Bianca's stolen Litwick, the incident at the Cold Storage... The memory ended with N's pure and innocent expression as he stood face-to-face with Zekrom. However, in his mind he was surrounded by the rest of his subjects, whose own faces were twisted by greed and deceit. Before he knew it he was already closing his hand over Tula's Poke Ball as he took a step toward the podium.

"Wait," Maroon's quiet voice spoke urgently as his hand grasped Black's shoulder firmly, stopping him in his tracks. "Ten to one he knows you already. You can't reveal yourself here."

"So I'm supposed to endure that?" Asked Black glumly, glaring ahead at the rambling Sage. "If I had it my way I would've beaten the living crap out of him already."

"Trust me, Black." His mentor's voice suddenly became darker than night. "You don't want to know what would happen to him if I had it_ my_ way."

Turning around to look at his master in surprise, Black looked into Maroon's cloaked face to discover that his jaws were clenched tight, as if he would start gritting his teeth. His free hand was also balled into a fist, strong enough to shatter an Ultra Ball in its grasp. He was, for the first time since Black had known him, truly and utterly caught in a rage.

"Master - "

"CUT THIS RUBBISH AT ONCE!"

The angry bellow couldn't have been louder if Zekrom had roared it at the top of his lungs. Almost all the gathered people - Black and Maroon no exceptions - jumped in shock as the resonant (war)cry virtually echoed off the building walls.

"Mr. Mayor!" "You gave us a fright, sir!" "The Leader is here!"

"The Leader?" said Black, looking behind to notice a single figure marching into the crowd. He was a large man with a tough build, his whitening hair and beard (which covered half his face like a dragon's maw) failing to insult his bulging muscles. As he stalked intimidatingly towards the gathered people Black suppressed a shudder at the half-permanent scowl on his face - amplified further by genuine wrath - , despite having seen that face many times during his research for the Gym Leaders of Unova.

"How dare you!" Snarled Drayden as he pushed through the startled crowd until he stood almost directly under the podium, looking as if he'd leap up the stage and begin swinging his thick fists right there. "Spreading lies and discord among people for your own filthy greed! Did you expect me to endure the honey on your forked tongue if anyone else would?"

Ghetsis looking down at the fuming Gym Leader, for a moment almost betraying anger and comtempt on his face. Then his face quickly smoothed over again, but Black could still detect a faintest trace of venom in his voice.

"Peace, O' ignorant one," the Sage told Drayden as if he was telling off a misbehaving child. "Violence will do nothing to change the truth and the old history. Do you not know about the ancient lore? How disappointing..."

"Shut that snake trap!" Drayden roared in response. "Your twisted words are an insult to the ancient lore. If you're so bold to give that crap to my face you might as well as face me in battle now. Go, Druddigon!"

A Poke Ball strapped on his belt flared into life and revealed the massive Cave Pokemon, who leaped onto the stage and quickly swept away the interfering Team Plasma grunts with its tail. Ghetsis slowly looked up at the Druddigon as it stomped its way in front of him with a challenging roar.

"I have no obligation to answer to so barbaric a challenge," he replied with ice in his voice, turning away from Drayden and his Pokemon as if they were ragmen begging for money. "The future is about to change forever, and it is not in your place to challenge that."

"Don't you dare turn your back on me, coward!" The Dragon-type Gym Leader raged at the High Sage as he slowly walked away, the grunts following behind him. Upon hearing that, Ghetsis halted for a moment and glanced back at his angry challenger.

"If you are so eager to fight you are free to follow me," he said, a hideous smile flashing across his face for a short moment. "If you are willing to risk your life, that is."

His tone told Black that he meant those words.

Without waiting for a reply, Ghetsis and Team Plasma calmly walked away.

"Stop right there, you - !" Drayden bellowed as he took a step forward, but a firm hand latched onto his shoulder and causing him to turn around in annoyance. Black blinked in surprise to discover that while out of his notice, Maroon had slipped through the now-dispersing crowd onto the stage, approaching the gym leader from behind.

"Don't listen to his taunts, Mr. Mayor," Maroon's words were soft, but his expression was unchanged from when he was glaring at Ghetsis by Black's side. "Let the villian rave. His grin won't last when we're through with him."

The anger faded from Drayden's face as he studied Maroon's cloaked face curiously, making time for Black to rush up to stand below where the two men faced off.

"I know you," said Drayden finally, his eyes brightening in recognition. "You challenged me two years ago, didn't you? What was your name, Maroon?"

"That's right," replied Maroon, sounding like his normal, cheerful self again. "I'm surprised you still remember, sir. That was one hell of a match back then, wasn't it?"

"One of the best matches I've had in my life," laughed Drayden heartily, as if the brief shadow cast by Ghetsis and his words had already evaporated. "That was one battle I don't regret losing, lad. Well, so what brings you back in Opelucid now? Not for a rematch, I assume?"

"I'm afraid not, as a challenger's already waiting for you," Maroon chuckled as the two men leaped lightly down the stage to stand in front of Black. "Mr. Mayor, this is Black, my apprentice and one of the two Dex Holders of Unova."

"Honored to meet you, sir," said Black, raising his hand in greeting.

"Hm!" Exclaimed Drayden in surprise, taking his hand with a curious look. "Your apprentice, is he? Fancy that. So this is the lad that's about to challenge the King of Team Plasma, yes? The possessor of the Light Stone?"

"Yes, sir," Maroon replied for Black. "Assuming that the King brings Zekrom to the Pokemon League, that 's where he'll meet him in battle."

"My goal is to conquer the Pokemon League anyway," added Black, feeling that he should at least speak a little for himself.

"Is that so?" Now Drayden looked pleased as he spoke. Looking back at Maroon he commented: "He certainly talks like you, lad. I assume he fights like you too."

"He's better," said Maroon, at the same moment Black replied "No way."

"Hah! He even has your humility," laughed Drayden as he walked ahead with Maroon and Black following behind. "Well, my boy, it'll be most pleasing to be able to battle a fine lad like you, if I do say so myself. I'm starting to envy her a little."

"What do you mean?" Asked Black, looking up at the Gym Leader with a questioning look.

"I'll explain on the way," chuckled Drayden, leading on.

* * *

><p>"So Boss' message reached here already?" Black asked in amazement. He had counted on the BW Agency's wide contacts, but he hadn't expected it to be so swift. <em>I'll have to find a way to thank her someday<em>, he thought to himself.

"Aye. White has already left Nimbasa," said Drayden as he led him and Maroon across the semi-busy streets of midday. "I was contacted a little while ago that the rest of the Gym Leaders are to arrive here soon, and I'll have to go and greet them. But your battle is required to be held urgently, isn't it?"

"I guess so," said Black as they approached the Opelucid Gym, an impressive building with two dragon-shaped statues, coiled together in harmony, roaring out from the roof. As he looked at the stone dragons Black became oddly sentimental; one of the two figures reminded him of Zekrom, brooding with the anticipation of meeting his sister in battle... whose legacy was sleeping with Black's backpack.

"Don't be agitated, lad," chuckled Drayden as they entered the building, nodding at the Gym Trainers as they made way for their leader. "Just as the Gym of Striaton City has three leaders to greet their challengers, this Gym also has two leaders, with me being one of them."

"Really?" Black asked in surprise. That wasn't what he found during his research last year.

"Aye, the other has only passed her test months ago." There was pride in Drayden's voice as he opened the door into the leader's chamber, allowing Black and his master to step inside. Upon entering Black's eyes immediately fell to a small figre waiting at the center of the platform, a little girl with dark skin and wild, bushy purple hair. There was a mischievous look in her mahogany eyes as she stood up to greet her visitors.

"Gramps!" She cried, happily skipping over to Drayden before taking a look at Maroon and a dumbfounded Black. "Great! Are you my challenger, Black? I knew you'd make it here someday!"

"Iris?" Black exclaimed in shock, nearly taking a step back the unexpected event. "What are you doing here? _You're_ the Gym Leader of Opelucid?"

"What is this?" said Drayden, raising his eyebrows as he glanced at Black. "I didn't know you were accquainted to my granddaughter already, lad."

"You're her grandfather?" Black asked back, completely taken aback. "I - I didn't know. I met her in Castelia, when we helped my friend get back her Litwick from Team Plasma."

"Hm! Is that so?" remarked Drayden interestedly as he glanced at his old-fashioned pocket-watch. "Oops, looks like it's almost time. Well, Iris, I'm trusting this match to you. You'll be done by the time I'm back, yes?"

"Of course!" Iris cried gleefully, almost bouncing in excitement. "Leave Black to me, gramps! I'll give him a battle he won't forget!"

"Energetic, isn't she?" commented Maroon, who had been keeping quiet all along. Turning to Black he added: "Good luck to you, Black; I know you'll emerge victorious. I have to go now, to have a few words with the Gym Leaders. We'll be back before you're done, I'd assume. Fight well!"

"I will!" Black replied energetically, returning Maroon's thumbs-up with his own. However he _was_ a little disappointed that his mentor wouldn't be able to see his Gym challenge; he could have shown him one hell of a match.

"Well, are you ready, Black?" Asked Iris cheekily as Drayden and Maroon exited the platform, leaving Black and Iris alone in the stadium. "You'd better not underestimate me! I can fight as well as Gramps, you know!"

"I'll be counting on that," said Black, grinning at the little girl's enthusiasm. While he didn't know the full extent of Iris's battling skills, he knew she'd be good, or she couldn't have become a Gym Leader at such a young age.

"Technically the battling rule for our Gym is a three-on-three match," explained Iris as the two young Trainers took their positions at each end of the platform. "But since I'm in a good mood today - and 'cause Gramps said you're really busy - I'll specially arrange a one-on-one combat for you, so bring out your best!"

"Look who's talking!" Black replied with a smile of anticipation, taking out the Poke Ball containing his strongest Pokemon. "I'm ready when you are, Iris!"

"I'm ready now," retorted the Gym Leader, throwing out a Poke Ball with a loud cry: "I choose you, Haxorus!"

With a great flash of light appeared the Axe Jaw Pokemon, who landed in front of Black with a loud thud and began shaking its axe-bladed tusks around menacingly.

"That's pretty impressive, eh?" Remarked Black admiringly as he flung out his own ball with a confident shout: "Let's go, Poka!"

A second flash revealed his trusty partner, now grown into a hulking Emboar, with his fists clenched tight in anticipation and his half-open jaw breathing smoke as he faced his opponent.

"Wow, he's grown!" Exclaimed Iris, sounding thrilled. "This is gonna be so much fun! Let's go, Black! Let's make this battle a stuff of history!"

"All right!" Black yelled in agreement, shooting out his arm in an attack command.

"Poke, let's do this!"

"Haxorus, charge!"

* * *

><p><em>Oh. My. God. TEN REVIEWS AFTER WRITING ONE CHAPTER! *dies* This is so cool! I never thought... let's not talk about it. It spoils the joy! XD<em>

_On the other hand, on a sadder note, the typos. Oh, DAMN, THE GODDAMN TYPOS! *dies again* Pikachu127, so sorry about the Newleaf crap. I must've screwed up New Bark Town with Twinleaf Town. Ah, geez. I think the reason why I get so many typos is that, as Garaichu pointed out, I can't use a proofreader. In Korea we have our own word processor, so next to no computer I have access to has Micosoft Word installed at all. So I use the notepad to update documents, and write it out directly here. I'll, er, try to be extra careful in the future. Maybe I do need to slow down... :/_

_the Red King, yes, Gold's Pokemon have the suffix bo for their nicknames in English. I know, I still find Bakutaro a little more familiar than Exbo, but eh, I'll stick to the English version in here. Of course this doesn't count for Blue and Green... I just don't get why they had to swap names in the English version when Green's just Green in the games._

_LyraXEthan, as you've seen, the badass is Ghetsis :) Though he appeared only for a short while. Which reminds me, _

_#1. Ghetsis's speech here is a direct transcipt - a little edited - from the games. Would you prefer if I sometimes use the game lines in the fic, or would you rather have me use my own words? I'd like to hear your opinion._

_I didn't miss another footnote, did I? It'd be most embarassing if I made a slip on THAT._

_Hm, so Black begins his eighth Gym battle! Oh, and I almost forgot again: beginning from this chapter I began to use the Gym-associated words in capitals, so take note of that, if you don't mind. Anyway, his match will drag onto chapter 17, so I indulge you to hold onto that. A slightly deeper delve into Maroon's character... hm, what do you think? And what do you think about Drayden? In the games he really talks like a gentleman, but I think the fierce hothead I've depicted suits his image better._

_Wow, today the author's note is so long. Just one more! I don't know if Black will meet Iris in Castelia like he would in the games. I suppose not, but I'll just go along with the game storyline on this one and say he did. Makes things a little more fun to have them know each other already :)_

_Well, that's all. The next chapter we return to White, who hasn't been shown since Sage Gorm's ambush in chapter 10..._

_Beware Spoiler: They have a rescuer! Can you guess who it might be? XD R&R!_

_Writing completed on May 29th, 2011. This is Yowl of Time, out._


	15. VS Honchkrow: Shedding the Veils

**Pokemon Adventures: Where Legends Cross**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Adventures/Special.

_By God, the test comes within three days. *dies* Ah well, screw my doomed destiny. I'm here to write, so I'll just write._

_As mentioned we return to White and Blue to see what's been happening after the attack in Lostlorn Forest. I'll spoil this for you: their rescuer is from Sinnoh! XD_

_Began writing on May 29th, 2011. Currently drafting Chapter 31._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15. Vs. Honchkrow: Shedding the Veils<strong>

- Route 6, Unova -

_Pantpantpantpantpant..._

"Hang in there a little, White," Blue urgingly whispered to the younger Dex Holder behind her, as they both rode on the Arcanine that was racing headlong down the road, bearing its own Trainer at the front with Blue and White sitting behind. A Houndoom and a Mightyena ran alongside the Legendary Pokemon, ready to fend off the gang of criminals should they catch up. "We're almost there, it's gonna be all right." She added soothingly as she looked back.

White remained silent, one hand wrapped around Blue's waist (remember, they're riding a dog) while the other held up the Poke Ball in which her injured Samurott slept; during the fierce battle in Lostlorn Forest Dewott had evolved to protect White from Sage Gorm's Carracosta, but was mobbed by a swarm of Golbats afterwards.

Deciding that talking to her woudn't do much good at the moment, Blue turned instead to their savior who had appeared out of nowhere with his three canine Pokemon during the battle to take them out of the villains' midst. "Thank you for rescuing us, sir. Will you tell us who you are?"

The stranger, who was wearing a plain brown coat, turned back to reveal a serious, middle-aged face with black hair and brown eyes.

"An International Police is reluctant to reveal his name so readily," he answered quickly, guiding his Arcanine through the now-clear road. Their pursuers were far behind.

"You can call me by my codename, Looker."

* * *

><p>- Two hours later, Mistralton City Pokemon Center -<p>

"THREE teams of villians?" Exclaimed Cilan in horror as he served a cup of tea to a still-discouraged White - even after their Pokemon were all healed -, having listened to the combined statement of Looker and Blue. "But... I don't understand. Team Plasma had been _defending_ cities from other criminals! Are you sure all three of them were chasing you?"

"I am absolutely certain," said Looker firmly. "I've had my experience with Team Galactic in Sinnoh two years ago, and this young lady have confirmed the presence of Team Rocket. And besides, you hadn't seen these two fighting three gangs of criminals in the middle of a forest. It was... it was incredible. Normal Trainers woudn't have lasted two minutes in there, yet they held them off for _hours_."

"All those heroic acts of Team Plasma must have been a sham," muttered Blue as she paced back and forth the tiled floor of the Pokemon Center, earning curious looks from passerby Trainers. "I suppose those three have been working together all along, but Team Plasma wanted people to believe that they weren't as bad as they are, and the other two played along."

"That's what we've been suspecting too," Looker told an upset-looking Cilan.

"I'm sorry, Blue-san," sighed White, slumping back on the couch she was sitting on with a desolate look. "I should've fought better than that. You ended up protecting me and my Pokemon from the criminals."

"Don't say that," Blue told her softly, shaking her head; for a Dex Holder, she certainly had a very low self-esteem. Plopping down beside White's seat she added: "For someone who just became a Trainer weeks ago, you fought pretty well. You should've seen your Samurott working with my Blasty! Or your Gigalith plowing through those thugs like a bulldozer."

At the mention of his name the Samurott abruptly popped out of his Poke Ball, growling affectionately at his surprised Trainer with a wag of his short tail. Blue smiled at the Formidable Pokemon's efforts as the corner of White's mouth pulled up slightly as the young girl began admiring her newly-evolved Pokemon's armor with wonder and pride.

"The problem right now is," Cilan's concerned voice reached Blue's ears as the Gym Leader continued his conversation with Looker. "What do we do when the villians that were chasing you decide to raid here? We might be able to win if we can meet them evenly, but how will we know when they would come? How should we preapare ourselves?"

"Ah, no need to worry about that; Blue here had already thought of that," replied Looker, giving an impressed look at Blue, who tried her best not to appear flattered. "Right now, above the Pokemon Center's roof sits my Mightyena, along with Blue's Umbreon and White's Unfezant. If any of the three teams approach the city they'll give us a warning. Each Pokemon's been told to alert us to one team each; Team Rocket for Umbry, Team Galactic for Mightyena, Team Plasma for Unfezant."

"That way we can immediately find out when they'll arrive, and even information about _who_ will arrive!" Remarked Cilan in amazement. "Wow, that's a brilliant plan! How did you come up with that, Blue?"

"It's nothing, really," replied Blue, now feeling a little embarassed; aside from her friends, she wasn't used to being praised by anyone.

Just then a shrill wail of Umbry echoed out from the celing, followed by a long howl of Looker's Mightyena. There was no sound of White's Unfezant.

"They're here!" Cried Looker, at once rushing outside the door with Blue, White and Cilan quickly following behind to recall their sentries and prepare for battle. "Team Rocket and Galactic!"

_It's come to this_, Blue thought grimly as her hand went to Blasty's Poke Ball, knowing that the danger that her dream had fortold was coming. _Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres... you led me here for a reason, right? I won't let you down._

Upon arriving at the southern gate, she saw that a band of Trainers - including Gym Trainers under Skyla - had already gathered under Cilan's lead, facing against the incoming black-and-gray wave of grunts from the two teams. Their two leaders had already arrived upon the gate, one a tall redhaired woman in an abnormally white Team Rockey uniform, and the other a woman with pointy red hair and sinister red eyes, in Team Galactic uniform. A Honchkrow and a Yanmega hovered in front of their masters, their eyes gleaming in anticipation for the fight.

"Ariana, Mars!" Yelled Looker, releasing his Mightyena again as he joined the defenders. "So long since I last saw you in jail, isn't it? It's about time you return there!"

"Oh, no," laughed Mars, almost cheerfully as the grunts caught up to their commanders. "By the time we're done, there will be no more jails for us to return to. Team Galactic, attack!"

"Team Rocket, follow!" Ordered Ariana quickly, allowing the dark wave to surge forward with wild cries, unleashing their Pokemon upon the city.

"White, help me stop the grunts!" Cilan cried at the younger Dex Holder, rushing out to meet their challenge with his Simisage. The defenders swiftly followed him, and soon Blue could hear the sound of battle all around them. White quickly ran forth to help Cilan, tackling a Team Galactic grunt with both her Samurott and Gigalith.

Noticing Looker's Houndoom lounging at Mars' Yanmega Blue's eyes fell on Ariana, who was watching over the whole mess with an expectant grin on her face. Feeling her old hatred for Team Rocket surge up, she decided to change that.

"Blasty, Hydro Pump!" Blue shouted, causing Ariana to look at her in irritance. Blasty immediately crouched down on all fours, releasing twin blasts of hyperpressured water at the Team Rocket Executive. At the last moment the woman leaped out of her doom's way, allowing the Water-type attack to pulverize a bunch of her grunts, effectively blasting them over the city wall.

"Honchkrow, use Night Slash!" Ariana countered. The Big Boss Pokemon shot forward at its master's command, delivering a powerful slash at the Blastoise with its black wings.

"Blasty, Withdraw and use Ice Beam!" Blue cried quickly. Immediately hiding within his shell to deflect the Dark-type attack, Blasty immediately countered with a twin beam of cold energy from his cannons, covering the Honchkrow's wings in ice and sending it plummeting to the ground.

"From the looks of it you're not even from Unova," Ariana snapped at Blue in annoyance, as cries of Pokemon and human began rising all around them like a flood of wailing voices. A terrible sound. "Why do you insist on taking part in this fight? What have you to gain from here?"

"I can fight for other reasons than pillaging!" Blue retorted hotly, remembering something one of her friends used to speak often. She usually thought him silly or reckless whenever he would say it, but now she found no difficulty in crying out loud as she looked at her friends fighting all around her.

"I fight because... because I just can't leave them alone!"

* * *

><p>- Opelucid Gate -<p>

"This is quite a remarkable place," Crys heard Platina speak quietly beside her as they followed the Gym Leaders into the well-designed city of Opelucid. "Overall the city is very advanced, but I sense here and there an ancient air... as if the ground wants to speak of when this place was younger."

"Why, you're absolutely right, dear," Lenora remarked in front of them in amazement. "Opelucid may look really technological and all that, but it is here where the ancient lores of Unova are the most well-preserved - besides, of course, Nacrene Museum," she added hastily.

"Would Black have arrived here by now?" Crys asked Burgh, who was chatting (or at least, trying to communicate) with a silent Brycen as they all walked together down the streets - man, how the people stared!

"Yes, I suppose so," replied the Bug-type Gym Leader. "Knowing him I'd say he'd have already challenged ol' Drayden, or maybe his granddaugher. Why do you ask?"

"From the way you speak of him, he reminds me of someone I know," explained Crys, realizing that she hadn't met the said person for four years straight. What would he be doing now?

"Do you mean - " Platina began to ask her, but a delighted call ahead of the street forced her to stop: "Platina! I didn't expect to meet you here. What about your two friends?"

Looking up ahead in surprise, Crys noticed a tall young woman dressed in an elegant black coat across the street they were about to cross. Her lemon-blonde hair, neatly pinned, was long and almost fell to her hips, and her grey eyes were sharp and intelligent, yet round like an innocent child and sparkling like the clear night sky. And there was just something so... _noble_ about her gait, something that told Crystal that this was no ordinary Trainer.

And right she was.

"C-Cynthia!" The shocked exclamation was uttered by Platina, Lenora, Elesa and Skyla simultanously as they hurried across the street to greet the caller, leaving the other Gym Leaders and Crys to look at each other in confusion.

"Cynthia, dear!" Lenora cried as she put her hands upon the blonde woman's shoulders, looking as if she had found her long-lost niece. "What are you doing here in Opelucid? I thought you were at your house in Undella!"

"Word travels; I couldn't stay after hearing White's message, could I?" Cynthia's voice was quiet but bright as she smiled at the Normal-type Gym Leader. Turning to Platina, her smile widened even more as she spoke: "Why, Platina! What a delight it is to meet you in Unova. Where are Diamond and Pearl?"

"They... they're somewhere here. I came after them," replied Platina, her eyes still wide in wonder. "But what are _you_ doing here in Unova? I was aware that you enjoy travelling, but..."

"It was just supposed to be a short visit," Cynthia admitted sheepishly. "But I extended my stay after hearing about what's going on in here. And I suppose you're a part of this as well?"

Platina nodded, but before she could make a reply Burgh called out from beside Crys as they came over to join the female Gym Leaders: "Pardon me for barging in, mademoiselle, but would you be so kind as to enlighten us of your identity...?"

Crys almost felt nauseated from his gooey words, but Cynthia only laughed softly in amusement at his dramatic pose as Platina turned to them with a pleased smile.

"Crys, and everyone," she said proudly. "I'd like you to meet Cynthia, League Champion of Sinnoh. she was of great help to me and my friends during our adventure two years ago."

"League Champion?" Crystal gasped in amazement. That would put her on the same level with Lance, Steven and -

"If that is so," said Brycen as he took a step forward. "Do you mean to say that you will help us in our plight? I would admit, any help at this point would be welcome, especially so if a Champion from another region would offer it."

"You flatter me," replied Cynthia modestly. "And yes, I will fight with you. I've been acting together with a companion for awhile, and also had a few words with Alder himself yesterday."

"So ya plan on working separately?" Clay asked her. Cynthia nodded softly, just before her eyes met with Crystal's rounding in curiousity.

"Oh," said Platina as she walked over to the older girl apparantly having forgotten her in the joy of reuniting with an old friend. "I almost forgot. Cynthia, this is Crystal, Professor Oak's assistant and a Dex Holder from the Johto region. She came with me to Unova to complete the PokeDex for this region."

"Of Johto, yes?" said Cynthia, exchanging smiles with Crys as they shook hands. "You're lucky to have Platina as a travelmate. She and her friends never ceased to amaze me when we were together during their journey."

"Yes, she's a good person," replied Crystal honestly.

"In fact..." said Cynthia, her eyes glinting as she looked at her. "Crystal, Platina, why don't you come with me? It'll be good to walk beside you again, Platina, and I'd also like to introduce you to my companion."

The two girls' eyes widened at the same time.

"I'd love to but..." said Platina as she looked back at the Gym Leaders. Crys knew what she was thinking; she wanted to go with Cynthia, but thought it rude to ditch them.

"Why are you looking at us?" Skyla laughed at Platina's expression, as if she had read her mind. "You're free to go with anyone you wish. There's no need to ask for our permission."

"Is it fine with you, then?" Crystal asked carefully.

"Of course it is, dears," answered Lenora warmly. "Even if we part ways here, our destination remains the same; we'll meet again in a day or two, wouldn't we?"

"We will," Cynthia promised the kind woman sincerely, turning toward Crystal and Platina with a smile. "Shall we go to a house I've rented here, then? It's not far off."

"Yes!" They answered simultaneously, following the Sinnoh Champion away from the Gym Leaders waving goodbye at them.

"Please tell Drayden we said hi!" Crys called out as she waved back at them.

"Oh, we will!" Remarked Burgh. "Can't promise he'd appreciate it properly, though!"

This time, Lenora apparantly felt oblieged to give him a solid _thwack_ on the head.

* * *

><p>"Wow," remarked Crys as she, Platina and Cynthia stood in front of a large but otherwise unremarkable house. "Your tastes are rather... humble. I must've been expecting a castle."<p>

"Vanity is only allowed when you're as rich as Platina," replied Cynthia, laughing slightly at Platina's little blush. Knowing her ancestry, Crystal couldn't help but join along.

Suddenly a wam wind brushed Crys from behind, prompting her to turn around. Looking at the street behind them she saw two people walking down it: and old man with thick arms and white hair (she supressed a shiver at his fierce expression), and an apparantly-young man with his upper body hidden under a long, brown cloak, exposing only his jeans and sneakers below.

Before Crystal could wonder about his odd fashion sense - which was, admittedly, even stranger than her mother's -, the cloaked man gave a quick glance at her and Platina (who had noticed the pair as well) before looking away, resuming his pace to match the old man's as they both walked away.

Was it her imagination, or had the man's mouth pulled up into a tiny smile?

Quickly shaking her head to return to the present, Crys quickly asked Cynthia: "So who is this companion of yours? Did you come together from Sinnoh?"

"No, he told me that he came here about a year ago to train," said the Sinnoh Champion as she leisurely opened the door with her key. "I think's he's a good person to hang out with, nad he's an excellent Trainer too; we tied in a match between ourselves. Or rather, _he_ calls it a tie. I call it my lose."

"But that would mean he's as strong as you!" Platina exclaimed in amazement as they entered the front porch. "It would be an honor to get to know him. What is his name?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Cynthia spoke in amusement, her eyes glinting slightly as she waved her hand at a lone figure standing by the window across the floor with his back turned to them. Crys had only the time to notice his brown spiky hair and his casual black shirt and purple pants - and something about his gait that was uniquelt familiar - before he turned to them slowly, revealing his face to them.

"Wh - whaaaah?" Crys exclaimed in shock.

* * *

><p><em>Phew, that took longer than I would've liked. The damn Internet just keeps crashing, and the junior kiddies these days are so fond of computers. :_

_Hm, no footnotes on this chapter, it seems. But we certainly meet a lot of new faces here! Let us welcome back Looker, Ariana and Mars (though, I'm afraid, I think this will probably be their last appearance in this arc), and our beloved Champion Cynthia! Now the setup is nearly complete, and we enter the far more confusing parts of battle... man, this is getting harder is it proceeds. And in the last bit Crystal shares a glance with Maroon... if you didn't notice any significance from that, don't mind; there probably isn't one :)_

_If any of my faithful readers remembeR, I uploaded Chapter 6 on April 30th, Crystal's birthday. Yes, you get what I'm trying to say; it's June 1st, Blue's birthday! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BLUE! So happy to see you kicking Ariana's butt specially in this chapter, too! Oh, and also congrats, Emerald, though your birthday was yesterday... XD We hope to hear from you again!_

_The next chapter we begin by refocusing on Black's gym battle. And we again introduce another character into this chaotic mix: you're free to guess who! XD That's it for today, R&R!_

_Writing completed on June 1st, 2011. This is Yowl of Time, out._


	16. VS Haxorus Part 1: Twisted Alliances

**Pokemon Adventures: Where Legends Cross**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Adventures/Special.

_Moving on, moving on... but excited anyways! This chapter has a lot to feature :)_

_Began writing on June 1st, 2011. Finished drafting chapter 31. Wonder when I'll get to move onto the second arc? ... *dies*_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16. Vs. Haxorus (Part 1): Twisted Alliances<strong>

- Opelucid Gym -

"Poka, push on with Flame Charge!" Black yelled as the Haxorus skidded across the wide floor hissing, having just been hit by Poka's Flare Blitz head-on. The Emboar immediately rushed at the Axe Jaw Pokemon with his legs wreathed in flame, smashing into its side with unbelievable speed for the normally-slow Mega Fire Pig Pokemon. Not that it would've hurt the Haxorus much, the the speed-boost was bound to help.

"You'll never bring'em down like that, Black! Haxorus, use Slash!" Iris countered. Having withstood the Fire-type attack, Jaxorus immediately swung its bladed tusk at Poka, landing a solid blow that almost made Black flinch with his Pokemon; though he and Poka had trained hard to oversome the Emboar's mediocre defense, the Axe Jaw Pokemon's attacks were so stupidly strong that even a small scratch _hurt_.

"Try to attack from the side, Poka!" Black adviced quickly. Using the speed he had gained from all the Flame Charges, Poka swiftly swung out of the Haxorus's head's way, snaking his way to the side of the massive dragon, ready to land a powerful Brick Break upon it.

"Dragon Tail!" Iris shouted gleefully. Before Poka or Black could react properly to the countercommand the Axe Jaw Pokemon's bladed tail came swinging out of nowhere, striking Poka squarely in the face and sending him tumbling across the floor; thankfully, he was heavy enough to resist being thrown entirely out of the platform, which would have resulted in his loss.

"You're good at this, Black, really good." Iris commented happily as the Emboar struggled to his feet; both Pokemon were down to panting at this point. "I've never fought this hard ever since I became a Gym Leader. But at this rate you're still gonna lose, Black."

"So all I need to do is win," replied Black nonchalantly. Of course he knew that this style of battling wouldn't grant him victory; he still had some cards left to play. "And I will. I didn't have Poka keep using Fire-type attacks to damage your Pokemon, Iris."

Black smiled as a look of confiusion passed by the girl's face, which soon changed into shock as she saw what he had been planning all along; the floor of the platform was covered in glowing ember, discharged by Poka's furious attacks. Haxorus had apparantly noticed the change as well, looking at the red-dotted floor in wariness. Too late for that.

"Let's open purgatory, Poka! Flamethrower!" Black yelled. Letting out a powerful bellow, the Emboar quickly spewed a thick column of flame onto the floor, at once igniting all the embers and turning the entire platform - except where Black and Iris were standing - into a raging hellhole.

"Haxorus!" Iris cried from somewhere beyond the fire, unable to locate her partner among the crimson inferno. Black could hear Haxorus shrieking somewhere as well, no doubt searching for its hidden opponent. Then Poka walked out of the flames to stand beside him, to hear out his plan with the opponent out of earshot.

"You can hear where Haxorus is, right?" Black quietly asked his partner, who nodded confidently. "Good. Use Substitute and confuse it, then finish with Superpower. Okay?"

Grunting in understanding, Poka quickly raised a column of flame in front of him, out of which his copy-doll swiftly walked out. Allowing the fake clone to enter first, the Emboar gave an assuring nod at Black before following in.

"Put it out, Haxorus! Dragon Dance!" Iris's shout drifted over from the opposite side. Two seconds later the flames swung wildly and waved away, revealing the Haxorus lost in a frenzied battle-dance, the red-black cloud of energy created from the fervor chasing the fire away. (#1) Ending the dance with a furious war-cry, the Axe Jaw Pokemon swung its head around to face the fake Poka charging at it, the real Poka still hidden within the unsmothered flames.

"Poka, Hammer Arm!" Black issued the fake command, feeling the victory mere inches away from his grasp.

"Haxorus, use Dual Chop!" Iris cried triumphantly - by now the flames had relented enough for Black to see her smug expression. Before his shocked eyes the Haxorus rushed forward with its enhanced speed, swiftly slashing through the Substitute with a single chop with one fang, then in the same speed diving into the fire and dealing a second slash at Poka in a quick counterswing, catching the Emboar's Superpower with its tail and throwing him back several feet.

"But how..." Black muttered, realizing that Iris had seen through his plan completely, a feat that very few Trainers could boast of (like his master).

"You need to be a bit more creative than that, Black," Iris chided teasingly as Haxorus and the much-worn Poka faced off again in the charred platform. "The plan was a really good one, I'll admit, but one that's already known to me."

Black blinked in surprise. That would mean -

"Two years ago I watched your master win the Legend Badge from Gramps," explained Iris with a reminiscing smile. "I watched him beay Granpa's own Haxorus with the same strategy with his Simisear. It came as a nasty shock to me, seeing him lose against a Pokemon he had advantage against. Don't you think I'd have devised a counter for that plan during the last two years?"

_Maroon had beaten Drayden with this?_

"So come on, Black," said Iris, giggling at the young Trainer's dumbfounded expression. "Show me something I don't already know. I'll show you how hard that will be!"

* * *

><p>- Mistralton City -<p>

"Blue-san!" White cried out in desperation, coughing and sputtering as filthy smoke assaulted her from all sides, choking her lungs and watering her eyes so that she could barely see her Samurott in front of her as it guided her through the Smog and Haze attack; for some reason, though, its sight appeared to be even worse off than her own.

A feral roar from her side made her turn to see Jupiter's Skuntank launching itself out from the Haze, about to floor the half-blind Samurott with a deadly Night Slash attack. "Samurott! Look ou - "

"Hydro Cannon!"

Two fierce jets of water came shooting out of nowhere, colliding fully with the Skuntank and sending it flying, also managing to dissipate the disgusting Smog temporarily. Quickly wiping her eyes White saw Blue and Blasty rushing over to her, both looking worn. Just before the Haze closed over them again she managed to see that they've been driven to the edge of the city, with the fighting people and Pokemon yelling and screeching a little further away.

"You've done enough, Blasty. Return!" Blue gasped, recalling the poisoned Blastoise back to his Poke Ball. "Nidory, take over!"

"We have to get back and help them!" White cried, trying not to breathe in the polluted air. She couldn't even dare send out her Unfezant to clear it away, as the Proud Pokemon had already been intoxicated before she hurriedly returned her.

"I know, but we need to get out of this Smog first!" Blue exclaimed, leaning onto her Nidoqueen for support as they rushed through the unending field of grey haze without any sense of direction. "Gah, this will never work. Nidory, use Dragon Pulse!" (#2)

Nidory opened her jaws with a worried cry for her Trainer, a turqoise orb of energy pulsing in her mouth. She quickly launched in into a fierce hurricane of energy at the thick miasma surrounding them, blasting the Smog away to create a narrow path of clean air. Without further instruction the two Trainers ran into it for dear life, not even bothering to see what was at the end of it until they burst out of it into open air with their Pokemon following behind.

"Finally!" White and Blue cried simultaneously as they plopped down onto the floor along with Samurott - Nidory, being a Poison-type, was unaffected. Recovering before the older girl, White quickly got to her feet to see that they had actually exited the city, stumbling into somewhere near the southern entrance: the very place where they had rode through a few hours ago.

"Well!" said Blue as she came up from behind White, her face furrowing as she noticed as well. "We've landed ourselves in a fix. We'll have to fight our way through the Teams all over again if we want to move on."

"Which is not about to happen, I am afraid."

Whirling around at the rasping voice, White's eyes almost rolled back against her skull as she spotted Team Plasma grunts walking out of the woods around them, two Sages waving them forward with their hands. One of them wore a yellow emblem in front of his robe with a Stunfisk flopping by his feet, and the other - one with a red emblem - stood beside a hulking Darmanitan.

"It was foolish of Gorm to drag the other two in pursuing you," commented Sage Giallo dryly as Samurott dashed out to stand in front of White, quickly unsheathing his blades with a warning snarl. "I would say he was impatient to have someone who insulted our ideals as... conspiracies... _punished_, but his recklessness proved ill for all of us; our small alliance is now uncovered, and it has become neccessary for you to be... permanently silenced."

"So you _are_ allied with Team Rocket and Team Galactic," Blue hissed, slowly retreating behind a growling Nidory. "What a shame. I though you actually might have been better people than those scumbags."

"You can judge us however you would prefer," said Sage Rood harshly. "But what does it matter to us, as long as it reaches no other ears?"

As if his words were a signal, the grunts released their Pokemon as one.

"We regret it," said Giallo as they all began walking slowly toward the two girls like an army of the dead, their eyes burning with killing intent.

"Blue-san..." White whispered, a cold knot forming in her stomach. Most of their Pokemon - in fact, all of hers - were exhausted during their previous fights, and were not at all in a condition to fight a whole gang of bloodthirsty criminals.

"I know," Blue gulped beside her. Glancing at the older Dex Holder, White noticed that she was stealthily hiding a second Poke Ball behind her back, and wisely pretended not to notice; no doubt another one of her brilliant escape plans. In that aspect, if nothing else, she could trust Blue completely.

"Stunfisk, use Thunder Wave!"

"Darmanitan, Fire Punch!"

"Nidory, defend with Earth Power!"

"Samurott, use Razor Sh - "

"Golbats, Crobats, use Air Cutter!"

An unfamiliar voice suddenly cut through the string of commands, causing White and Blue to flinch in surprise. The next moment a multitude of air blades came hurtling out of the trees, slamming into the Team Plasma grunts and their Pokemon and throwing them all over the place.

"Look!" Blue cried as she pointed beyond the woods, where a swarm of Golbats - led by several Crobats - glided down and swooped over the surprised grunts' heads before gathering in front of the two Dex Holders to form a living barrier between them and Team Plasma.

"Phew! Looks like we weren't late after all," said the voce again, this time coming from beneath White's feet. With a yelp of surprise she leaped back in time to see a large patch of ground in front of her suddenly collapse to reveal a person-sized hole, out of which several people wearing horrifyingly familiar black uniforms leaped out as if they were ninja squads.

"Team Rocket!" Blue exclaimed in shock as the black men (and several women) swiftly appeared in front of them. However, one more surprise awaited Blue and White when they turned their back on them as one, instead facing off against the aghast Team Plasma along with their squad of Bat Pokemon.

"What do you think you are doing here?" Sage Rood exclaimed in fury at the Team Rocket grunts. "Are you backing out of your deal, or just backstabbing? you are supposed to be joining Archer - "

"Archer can go to hell, the naive fool!" Snapped the apparant leader of the squad, a tall-lean man with a red veil covering the lower half of his face. White quickly noticed that all the Team Rocket grunts 'protecting' them hid their mouths under a piece of cloth - mostly red or violet. "We're here by orders from Koga himself, and he makes no deals with hypocrites like you!"

"Did you just say Koga?" Blue gasped at a grunt standing in front of her, the only one wearing a grey-blue veil. After tensing shortly at her voice the grunt nodded curtly, returning his attention to the front.

"What is the meaning of all this?" White could swear that Giallo's confused words were meant to be hers. Really, what on earth was going on in here? Why was Team Rocket suddenly protecting them?

"It means, old geezer, that we're not your friends," sneered the grunt leader. "We serve no one but the True Boss, and under his and Koga's orders we're here to put an end to your hypocrisy!"

"Blue-san, what's going on - " said White in utter confusion as she turned to the older girl, only to see a new light in Blue's eyes; now she was _smiling_.

"Now's our chance, White." She whispered as the two Teams prepared to face off. From behind her back the senior Dex Holder quickly put her hidden Poke Ball back, replacing it with a round, purple object filled with thick smoke.

"Take this!" Blue yelled out suddenly as she chucked the Smoke Ball at the ground, causing a mini-explosion followed by a cloud of thick grey smog that quickly filled the area. Surprised by the sudden assault both Teams went rushing blindly into each other, resulting in a chaotic melee as Blue and White hastily drew back from the scene after returning their Pokemon.

"Clefy, add some more mayhem. Metronome!" Cried Blue as they quickly fled, sending out her Clefable. The Fairy Pokemon quickly wriggled her stubby fingers several times before her Trainer withdrew her again. A moment later, White could hear the sound of a Sandstorm raging behind them.

* * *

><p>- Mistralton Southern Gate, three minutes later -<p>

"Ha!" laughed Blue as she and White finally reached the gate panting. "That was a close call, wasn't it? Good thing those guys had a fallout right there."

"Yes," White gasped, her breath caught up from running so hard. "But what if they decide to chase us again?"

"Oh, they won't," Blue assured her smugly. "Team Plasma won't stand a chance against an elite force like that, and as for Team Rocket, well..." Looking back into the woods where they had just escaped from she called out: "Why don't you come out and join us?"

After a short pause a black shape walked out onto the road, and White recognized the Team Rocket grunt wearing a blue veil. Upon a closer inspection she saw that he was a tall and slender figure, wearing his cap down to cover his upper face and wearing black gloves lined with red stripes.

"Koga's orders had also included your safety," White noticed a slightly cold edge in the grunt's voice, despite it being muffled by the vizard. "It is my duty to accompany you through whatever journey you may have taken upon yourself."

"Well, that's great!" To White's surprise there was a pleased grin on Blue's face as she walked toward the grunt, who took a careful step back. Even more mysterious. "Well then, since it looks like we're gonna be accquainted, why don't you take off that hat so I can say thank-you to your face?"

"Why should I do that?" The grunt retorted, as if trying to sound bresque, but White didn't miss the way his head was slightly turned from Blue.

"I don't know... because I'll ask?" Blue spoke mischievously, snaking closer to him with a sly smile and a knowing glint. The grunt gulped in what was obviously nervousness, taking another step back.

"Um, Blue-san...?" White couldn't help bue ask. Why was she suddenly up to seducing him? It was obvious from her flaunting pose (though it was probably involuntary) and the grunt's disarrayed reaction that he was finding her actions extremely -

"Shh," Blue turned to silence her with the same evil look, turning back to the now-thoroughly terrified grunt. "Come on, why won't you take off that hat? You'll be taking it off soon enough anyway."

"You are being unreasonable," replied the grunt stiffly, though his voice coudn't have been less certain.

"Oh, am I?" said Blue, her words slithering out like honey as she finally came to stand in front of him, who turned out to be just a little bit shorter than her. "Then what are you gonna say about this?" Sha said as she took out a flat, black object out of her bag, showing it teasingly in frony of the surprised grunt.

A Team Rocket cap.

The grunt's hands shot up instictively to his own 'cap', which to White's shock suddenly turned pink in color as it began to squirm on his head like a huge blob of slime.

"Ditty, return." Blue grinned as she withdrew her Ditto to its Poke Ball. Without the headgear the grunt's hair spilled over the back of his head in a wave of crimson, revealing a pair of steel-gray eyes as they stared at Blue with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"You're so good at this, I wouldn't be surprised if you've forgotten," said Blue as she easily peeled off the grunt's veil with a wide smile, giggling slightly at the resigned expression on his handsome face.

"You can fool anyone but your older sister... Silver."

* * *

><p><em>OMG, a world of apologies for the late update. I've been loaded down for the whole week. Plus I'm in a little block right now with my drafting, so my uploading speed would be slowed as well for who-knows-how-long. Wish I can recover soon.<em>

_#1. This is the visual effect of Dragon Dance in the games. In the manga, when Cyrus's Gyarados used it, it just... sorta... danced._

_#2. Oh yes, Nidoqueen can learn Dragon Pulse. These bulky fellows have a ridiculous variety of movesets, as I discovered the hard way in the Battle Factory..._

_And HELLO, Silver! Was wondering when you'd show up XD. Hmm, looks like I've dropped quite a few Chosen hints here. Well, who knows what will happen in the next chapter? :) Oh, and also hello to you, Giallo and Rood. Be grateful that I'm giving ya Sages some Pokemon to actually battle with :P And Black, good luck with your battle with Iris, which is to be finished in the next chapter. Got another trick up in your sleeve? XD_

_I've noticed that most of you are expecting the new character that appeared last chapter to be Green... will you be proven correct? You'll know when chapter 17 comes up! Until then (which will probably next weekend), this is another farewell. R&R!_

_Writing completed on June 6th, 2011. This is Yowl of Time, out._


	17. VS Haxorus Part 2: Contact Established

**Pokemon Adventures: Where Legends Cross**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Adventures/Special.

_Hopefully, the pace will quicken by the time I'm finished with this. Wish me luck! Oh, and we'll start from figuring out just who that guy from the end of Chapter 15 really was. _

_Began writing on June 7th, 2011. Currently drafting Chapter 33. See what I mean by a block? :(_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17. Vs. Haxorus (Part 2): Contact, Established<strong>

- Opelucid City, Cynthia's House -

Crystal stared acrtoss the large room in shock, as the man standing fifteen feet apart from her, Platina and Cynthia slowly walked forth, bringing under the light a most familiar and respected face.

"Gr-Green-senpai?" She couldn't help but stutter, bewildered to find the senior Dex Holder in Unova, in company of the Champion of Sinnoh.

"Crystal.." said Green, his viridian eyes widening slightly upon noticing her before returning to his usual icy gaze. "Hm... I see. So you've received the revelation as well."

A second jolt of surprise caught Crys at the word 'revelation'. That would mean...

"The dream!" Platina suddenly exploded from beside her, causing Crystal to jump as the younger Dex Holder took a step toward Green, who glanced at her with the same cool eyes. "You mean the dream that warned us about the disaster in Unova! You've had it to, hadn't you?"

A third jolt. _Platina as well?_

"Yes and yes," replied Green cooly, blinking once in mild interest. "But who are you, and how would you know about the dream as well?"

"Ah yes," said Cynthia as she swiftly walked in between Green and Platina, although the confusion was evident in her own face as well. "Green, this is Platina Berlitz, one of the Sinnoh Dex Holders that I told you about."

"Berlitz..." Green muttered quietly. "Yes, I remember Gramps talking about the name. Professor Rowan's assiatant, yes?"

Platina nodded. Feeling that it was her turn now, Crystal stepped beside the younger girl as she spoke up: "And Platina, this is Green Oak, grandson of Professor Oak and our senior Dex Holder. He's also the current Gym-Leader of Viridian City in the Kanto region."

Platina's eyes widened in recognition. "The strongest man in Kanto," she whispered in awe.

"Is that how I'm known in Sinnoh?" Asked Green with a displeased frown. "Exaggerating fools. But a Dex Holder of Sinnoh... I see. It appears that more of us were here than I had expected."

"But senpai, Cynthia told us you've been here for a year!" Crystal exclaimed. "Then what about the Gym?"

"I have enough Pokemon to fight on their own," Green replied nonchalantly. "By schedule I should have returned a month ago, but then I caught several Team Rocket activities here and there. So I've been trying to track them down, until the dream came to me last week."

"Do you think any others might have had the dream as well?" Crystal asked concernedly, reminded of her two friends she had left behind in Johto... or at least, she thought she did. Now she wasn't so sure.

"Who knows?" said Green with a shrug. "But we must concentrate on what we can do right now. I assume you're aware of what's going on right now?"

"We have just been with the Gym-Leaders, " Platina informed him. "Brycen explained everything. What do we do now?"

"Wait for a moment," Green told her. "I've already planted an informant within Team Rocket, and he's been passing information to me daily. It's almost time for him to report again."

"An informant?" Asked Crys, blinking.

"I doubt you'd fail to recognize him," said Green in an amused tone as he walked over to the videophone set up at the side of the wall. As soon as he faced the large screen it flared into life, allowing the other three Trainers to come up beside him and see: a face of equal coolness as Green, hidden under a messy cascade of burnt-red hair that came down to the back of his neck.

"Silver," Green curtly acknowledged the younger boy with a nod.

"Green-nii," the reply was just as short, although there was also respect for the senior Dex Holder.

"Silver!" Crystal exclaimed as she instictively jumped onto Green's side as she stared at her friend's face in shock. " What are you - you've been working here with Green-senpai?"

"Crys?" Silver's eyes also widened in shock, but before he could carry on the screen was suddenly blocked by another very familiar face.

"Why, Crys! What a delight to see you here, and with Green too!" Blue trilled, her face virtually ablaze with joy. Behind her Crys could hear muffled protests from Silver, followed by a female voice she didn't recognize.

Now it was Green's turn to stagger in utmost shock - yes, he actually _staggered_ - as he gaped with dismayed eyes at what Crys knew he considered to be the most annoying face in the world.

"Noisy woman, you... what in the world are_ you_ doing here?" He growled into the screen.

"Aww, you haven't changed a bit!" Blue cooed teasingly at his irritated expression. "Fancy getting a cold shoulder from an old friend one hasn't seen for over two years! You know I missed you, hon, really did."

Green muttered something that sounded like "Shut up" under his breath.

"Crys, is this the senpai Elesa said that was travelling with White?" Platina asked Crystal curiously. She nodded back as Blue turned her attention to the younger girl with glinting eyes.

"Why, hello there!" She said sweetly to Platina and Cynthia standing behind Green, that typical sly grin of hers on her face. "Are you with Green as well? Who are you?"

"Blue-senpai, this is Cynthia, Champion of the Sinnoh region," said Crys quickly; she was less surprised than Green thanks to Elesa's little slip. "And this is Platina Berlitz, Dex Holder from Sinnoh."

"Oh, really? Charmed!" said Blue happily as Cynthia and Platina both made their greetings. Taking a step back and allowing another girl - wearing a white hat over her ponytailed brown hair and garbed in a black vest and a pair of hot pants - to enter the screen she added: "Well, my name is Blue, Dex Holder from the Kanto region. This is White, Dex Holder of Unova and the one who blabbed Team Plamsa's plan all over the region. And - " As she spoke she reached a hand out of the screen and pulled a madly-blushing Silver back in - "this cutie here is my little brother, Silver, Dex Holder from Johto."

As Platina and Cynthia exchanged some more formalities with Blue and White, Crys was more interested in the fact that Silver was beginning to squirm uncomfortably under his sister's arm - looking extremely embarassed, obviously. It was such a change from his usual cool manner that she couldn't help but find it a little amusing despite the crazy situation Blue had pulled them all into.

"Umm... Blue-san?" It was White who came to her friend's rescue. "Isn't there a report Green-san is supposed to hear...?"

"Oh, right!" Blue remarked, giggling sheepishly as she finally released a relieved Silver, quickly retreating behind her brother along with White.

"...Well, that being taken care of," muttered Green with an annoyed cough, finally rejoining the talk. "It looks like you won't be going back to Team Rocket, as you'll want to go with your sister and White. No, don't try to deny it," he said quickly upon seeing Silver opening his mouth to protest. "I'm not saying you're irresponsible. You've already told me much, like the breakout among Team Rocket members. You had joined the rebels, I suppose?"

"Yes, but I didn't find out much; it was all too confusing," Silver admitted. "They claimed that they're under Koga's command, and thus under Giovanni, but how can they be when others claim that he's the one behind all the acts done here in Unova?"

A jolt travelled through Crystal's spine as she realized her friend's motivation: in addition to his dream, he had still not given up on searching for his father. She quickly sent a warning glance at Platina, lest she mentions their fight with Giovanni in Route 8; it wouldn't do at all to inform Silver that his father had attacked them in the way he did.

"I wonder..." Green muttered as he listened to Silver's report. "Well, no matter. Team Rocket can wait. I see you're in Mistralton. We're in Opelucid."

"Opelucid?" White blurted out from behind, only to flinch at Silver's annoyed glare.

"Right," he muttered as he turned to Green again. "She wanted me to ask you if Black had reached Opelucid yet."

"Probably," Crys answered for Green with a nod. "Burgh told us that he'd be here by now. He might be challenging the Gym right now."

"Thank goodness," said White, sighing in relief.

"Hm," said Silver thoughfully, the normal sharp look returning to his face. "Assuming that he succeeded in receiving the badge today, he'll be through the Victory Road by tomorrow to challenge the Elite Four - and the King, supposing he has already arrived."

"We can only guess," agreed Green. "Meanwhile, by then you'll be able to arrive at Opelucid as well, assuming that White has a flyer of her own."

"She does," confirmed Silver. "But won't we be too late? We can't let you stay behind and rejoin us."

"It doesn't matter," said Green. "By the time Black is through the Elite Four Team Plasma will make its move, as well as the other gangs of criminals. If you don't arrive in time to help Black, you can still stop the resy of the thugs from nearing the Pokemon League. But even so, try not to be late."

"We won't," vowed Silver grimly, his expression making everyone present solemn.

"Then it's decided," said Green firmly as he turned back to Crys, Platina and Cynthia. "Tomorrow we go to the Pokemon League, and that's where we''ll join the others. Cynthia, you can act with the Elite Four once you join them."

"Do be careful, guys," Blue told them from the other side of the screen as the other people murmured agreement, her words serious despite her still-lingering smile. "This is a dangerous game we're playing here, and we've got so much to lose."

"Now you're fretting, in addition to being noisy," said Green as he turned his back on her, looking back with a taunting smirk. "If you're so worried about us, then I suppose you should come quickly and give us a hand."

"I'll keep that in mind," said Blue, winking at the watching Crys with a sly grin.

Crys knew that they'd be seeing her again soon enough.

* * *

><p>- Opelucid Gym -<p>

They had returned to ground zero.

Black looked on with gritted teeth as Poka and Haxorus still faced off in the middle of the staduim, just like the moment when they had begun the match almost an hour ago. Just that fact wouldn't have concerned him so much, if it weren't for the fact that Poka was in a much worse shape than Haxorus.

After his initial plan involving Substitute had failed, he tried various strategies that he managed to devise hurriedly, but Iris was uncannily quick in anticipating his tactics, always managing to nullify them before they could take full effect. That, plus the Axe Jaw Pokemon's superior dexterity, made things difficult for him and Poka.

"Well, Black?" Iris asked in a confident tone. "What are you gonna come at me with this time? I'm really starting to enjoy this match!"

Black tried not to let his agitation show. He couldn't lose here after all the adventures he'd had; had he not vowed to the heavens that he would conquer the Pokemon League? Had he not promised both N and Alder that he would meet them there? Had he not sworn to himself and his Boss that he would stop Team Plasma? How was he able to do so if he was to be brought down here, right at the front gate of his destiny?

He shook his head vigorously. Why was he thinking like this? Maroon had always told his apprentice to believe in himself. It was no wonder he was losing now if he had strayed so far from his teachings.

_What a stubborn apprentice I was to you, Master_, thought Black as he looked at Poka's heavily-heaving back. _You seemed to like that in me, but now I'm disappionting you once again. Help me, Master. I must bend my pride and remember..._

* * *

><p><em>"Master! Did you just see that?" An eleven-year-old Black yelled in joy as the wild Whirlipede collapsed onto the ground, leaving him and Musha victorious.<em>

_"Every move," chuckled Maroon, clapping quietly as he walked over to his excited apprentice. "That was a daring tactic, having Musha charge against a Pokemon in an attacking advantage instead of keeping distance and wearing the opponent down."_

_"That's what the Whirlipede would've expected," Black pointed out smugly. "That's why I caught it by surprise, right?"_

_"Very true," answered his master, a thin smile on his face as he took a sit on the grass beside Black. "That having been said, I've noticed that you're very fond of those unorthodox strategies, like that time you made War hide underground to follow that Drilbur instead of taking to the sky."_

_"There's no reason for me to act the way the enemy will expect me to act, is there?" Black replied confidently._

_"From the Trainer's point of view, that's certainly true," acknowledged Maroon. "But what would that mean from the Pokemon's point of view?"_

_"What do you mean?" Asked Black, blinking in incomprehension._

_"Your opponent expects you to strategize in ways that are fit for your Pokemon," explained Maroon. "For example, they'll expect an Emolga to fight using speed, not strength, because by doing so you can bring out its full potential. Going against that expectation will catch the enemy off-guard, but it will also end up making your Pokemon go against its nature."_

_Noticing Black's confused expression, Maroon gave another low chuckle before adding: "Well, I don't expect you to understand that right now. In time, you'll see what I mean."_

_"No, I think I get it," Black insisted, offended that his mentor would consider him incapable of learning. "I need to understand my Pokemon, right?"_

_"Essentially, yes." His master replied with a smile._

* * *

><p>"I was wrong," Black spoke out suddenly.<p>

"Huh?" Iris spoke from the other side, apparantly confused by his abrupt outburst.

"I didn't get it at all back then," said Black, laughing self-mockingly as the memory came rushing back to him. "And when I became experienced enough to understand, I couldn't remember his words. Man, I've let him down too much."

"Black, what are you talking about?" Asked Iris, beginning to sound frustrated by his mutterings.

Letting his eyes regain their confident edge, Black lowered his body again as he replied: "I'm saying that you won't have to hold back anymore, Iris. I've learned my lesson, and I'm ready to take your fullest!"

At first the Gym-Leader loked surprised by his sudden rebound, before her eyes narrowed in anticipation and excitement again.

"You had better keep your word, Black!" She cried energetically with a quick sweep of her hand. "Haxorus, charge in and use Slash! Let's see what you have in mind this time!"

"Poka, leap back and use Bulk Up!" Black shouted, wishing that his renewed will would pass to his partner as Haxorus let out an energetic roar as it prepared to charge. Using his powerful legs to jump back and land in front of his Trainer, the Emboar let out a loud huff and his muscles began to expand, ready to unleash their energy to the fullest.

"You won't be able to dodge this one, Black!" Iris yelled confidently as Haxirus shot forward heedless, its tusks aiming for Poka's head.

Her naivety almost made Black smile.

"I'm done running," he replied with finalty, enjoying Iris's surprised look for half a second before shouting: "Grab!"

With a focused bellow Poka planted his feet to the floor, bracing himself with his ready arms reached outward to face the incoming Axe Jaw Pokemon. As soon as Haxorus came within jumping reach the Emboar suddenly drew back, absorbing the shock of the impact this grasping the opponent's bladed tusks with his hands and effectively stopping it in its tracks.

Noticing Iris's eyes widening at the sudden change of strategy, Black gave a satisfied smile as Poka and Haxorus engaged in a fierce pushing match.

"Poka's an Emboar," he said, Maroon's words finally making themselves clear to him. "Emboars are natually slow, but with incredible strength and endurance (#1). Up to now, I tried to make Poke use his speed, not strength, which might have screwed your expectations but also crippled his potentials. Point being, neither of us have been fighting to our fullest." Looking back at Poka he shouted: "Let's finish this, Poka! Show'em your true power!"

"Haxorus, don't give up! Push on!" Iris crie out to her Pokemon as it let out an angry screech, struggling to make headway against Poka's iron grip. Now both Pokemon were pushing in earnest, the ground starting to give way beneath their feet and their nostrils flaring to eject steam.

A perfect stage for the next part of the plan. It was about time he started giving surprises instead of receiving them.

"Poka, stop!"

At once the Emboar halted in his advance. Unable to stop in time, the Haxorus let out a startled cry as its own strength propelled it forward, falling face-down to the ground as Poka slipped out of the way.

"Hammer Arm!" Black bellowed in succession. Before the fallen Haxorus could recover and retaliate, Poka shot one bulky arm high up in the air, bringing it down upon his opponent's back with a mighty roar, creating a large crash and a small crater through the incredible impact.

"Haxorus, Dragon Tail!" Iris cried hurriedly; Black felt a moment of admiration for her, for being able to keep her head when her Pokemon just got floored in front of her. The Axe Jaw Pokemon's long tail swung viciously, again striking Poka (this time he blocked the blow with his arms), sending him skidding acrodd the floor and giving time for the drake to return to its feet.

"You can knock us back a thousand times," said Black as Poka immediately returned to fighting stance. "But Poka and I are both infighters. However reckless it may be, we'll charge for our destiny. We WILL win this! Let's finish this, Poka! Use Head Smash!"

"Hold'em off! Dragonbreath!" Iris yelled urgently as Poka launched himself at his opponent blindly, his rock-hard head aimed straight for the Axe Jaw Pokemon's belly. In desperation the Haxorus shot a heated breath of fire from her haws which struck the Emboar head-on, but it was nowhere enough to step the Mega Fire Pig Pokemon's reckless onrush.

"Haxorus!" Iris cried out in horror as Poka's head barrelled straight into her Pokemon's belly with an incredible smash, the momentum of the impact carrying both Pokemon several feet and sending Haxorus tumbling back some more. It eventually landed in front of its dismayed Trainer in a large heap, managing to utter a mournful howl before collaping on the floor defeated.

"Poka, we did it!" Black yelled out in pure joy as he rushed into the ravaged stadium to the exhausted Emboar, who was panting heavily with one knee on the floor. Putting a hand on his partner's shoulder as he took a more serious mood, he added: "Sorry about the earlier blunder, fellow. I could've saved you a cartload of trouble."

Poka let out an understanding rumble as he took his Trainer's hand.

"Wow, I actually lost..." Black looked up to see Iris walking over to him, a thin smile on her face despite her somewhat-vacant look. "Thanks, Black. I needed that loss. It looks like I've still got a lot to learn."

"And you will," assured Black kindly as he faced the young girl. "In any case, I should be thanking you, Iris. I might've forgotten an important lesson forever if it weren't for you."

"Well, it was a fun battle anyway, right?" said the Gym-Leader happily, looking more like her cheerful self again. Taking out a small object out of her clothes, she handed it over to Black as he recognized it immediately: "Thanks for the amazing battle, Black. You have every right to take this Legend Badge. Now the Pokemon League is open to you. Congratulations!"

"Thanks, Iris," said Black sincerely as he gladly received the token of victory from her, beyond joy as he put it in his badge-case; his gate of destiny had finally opened. His path was still forward.

Just then the Gym's door opened again, shedding bright light onto the dimly-lit platform. This time Maroon walked in first, one hand on the edge of his hood and wearing an extremely pleased smile, as if he had seen something delightful while he was gone. Drayden followed close behind, making an odd contrast with a shocked expression.

"After all this time," Black heard Drayden mutter as the two men stepped up to the platform. "You never told us that you were - "

"I felt it neccessary, sir," said Maroon quickly, ending that conversation. Looking at Black and Iris standing together, his smile got wider as he added: "And would you look at that? It looks like Black is ready as well."

"Hm!" Remarked Drayden as his eyes fell upon the Legend Badge within Black's hands. "That was quick; I guess I was right about you after all, young fellow. So, do you plan to leave for the Victory Road right away?"

"Just after I drop by the Pokemon Center, sir," Black replied, unable to suppress his joy at finally entering the Pokemon League. _I wonder if N had arrived yet?_

"I see. Then what about you, C - Maroon?" Drayden asked hastily.

"I'm sorry, Black," said Maroon apologetically to his apprentice. "But I won't be able to watch your battle with the Elite Four; the Gym-Leaders told me many... important things. Now there are some people I need to go find quickly."

"Oh, okay," said Black, only slightly surprised; after all, he was quite aware of his mentor's occasional air-headedness. "Good luck to you, then, Master. I hope you find whoever it is you gotta find."

"Good luck to _you_, Black," Maroon replied with his trademark smile. "Trust me, you'll be needing that more than me."

* * *

><p>- Unova Pokemon League, Chamber of Dread -<p>

"Oh?" Spoke Grimsley from his luxurious sear as the sound of moving conveyor belts reached his ears. "This is a pleasant surprise... it's been so long since I last had a good match," he whispered excitedly, turning to face his challenger with his Liepard's Poke Ball already in hand. "Ah... so it's you."

N stood facing his first Elite Four member, all his Pokemon except Zekrom spread out behind him in a wide arc; due to a matter of convenience the Deep Black Pokemon had insisted on resealing himself temporarily within the Dark Stone, despite N's strong protests.

"We've been told by ol' Alder that you'd come for us eventually," drawled Grimsley in an irritating snaky voice that got on N's nerves. "The renowned King of Team Plasma... well, well, what have you got to show me, then? Hm?"

"My dream," N replied coldly, sending out his Klinklank first with a wave of his hand. "And if you are not wise enough to see it... then some humility first."

* * *

><p>- Lacunosa Town -<p>

"And now... for the final task," said Ghetsis, the half-spectacle on his right eye gleaming dangerously as he reached the last destination for the completion of his plan.

* * *

><p><em>OMG, in addition to my current slow pace, this happens to be one of the longest chapter I've written so far. *dies* Apologies for the delay.<em>

_#1: Meaning a lot of HP, not Defense. Emboar's defense is awful, as far as I know..._

_And yes, finally! We now welcome the Mr. Cool-guy into the story. Three cheers (or more) for Green! Woot! And it looks like this time I've thrown some Oldrival hints into the mix. I usually try not to be judgemental on the shippings, especially rather controversial ones; personally, I like both Oldrival and Chosen. Silver and Blue make great siblings, and it's a pretty popular belief that Silver sees Blue as more than just a sister... or he's just a naughty boy. I vote both. XD_

_I've also thrown a lot of hints concerning other stuff. Like the conversation Maroon had cut off with Drayden. I wonder what he was trying to say? :)_

_Anyway, on the next chapter we finally move on to the Elite Four! We'll begin right where Black exits the victory road and... after that, leave it to your imagination! Don't know when I'll update this one, though. Most probably within the week, but eh... until then, R&R!_

_Writing completed on June 12th, 2011. This is Yowl of Time, out._


	18. VS Elite Four Part 1: To Pass & Protect

**Pokemon Adventures: Where Legends Cross**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Adventures/Special.

_On this chapter we return to Black and N as they push as they take on the Pokemon League! Cheer for them, I mean both of them! :) And keep an eye of the other Dex Holders, 'cause you never know just when another one will pop out! Though admittedly, at this point, only two more need to show up to make fifteen..._

_Began writing on June 13th, 2011. Currently drafting Chapter 34, the second-to-last chapter of the first arc. Then I'll move onto the second... although the pace will be much, much slower by that time._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18. Vs. Elite Four (Part 1): To Pass and to Protect<strong>

- The next dawn, Victory Road Exit -

AS he exited the dark cavern, Black momentarily shielded his eyes from the glare of the morning sun as he looked up in awe at the great building towering in front of him; after nine years of wanting to come here, the place somehow maneged to look even grander than Castelia City in its fullest glory.

"The Pokemon League," Black breathed in wonder. He was here; at last, after almost a decade of waiting and training, after all his crazy adventures with White - wonder where she'd be now? -, he was here, together with his Pokemon.

"Greetings... you must be Black from Nuvema Town, aren't you?" Black looked up at the unfamiliar voice to see someone walking out of the building entrance: a tall, thin woman dressed in purple and black, her small spectacles half-covering her brown eyes and a strange black flower-shaped ornament worn around her neck. Having done researches on all the Elite Four as well, Black had no problem recognizing her.

"I am," said Black, matching the woman's somewhat mystic (and blank) gaze evenly. "And you must be Shauntal of the Elite Four. But aren't you supposed to be greeting me _inside_ the building?"

"I believe you are aware of the circumstances that make that an impossibility," spoke Shauntal quietly, already turning her back toward the Pokemon League building. "Follow me, Black... our challenger. I shall explain all within my chamber."

* * *

><p>- The Pokemon League, Chamber of Spook -<p>

The path up to Shauntal's chamber was a strange one, involving rides up a bunch of ghostly apparitions that resembled Jellicents and Chandelures. However, it was nowhere near as surprising as the sight which greeted Black once he and Shauntal made it all the way up.

The darkly lit room was much larger than he had thought, easily three times the size of a normal stadium, filled with ghastly lamps and black-painted walls that gave the entire chamber a dungeon's appearance. At a corner was what was obviously Shauntal's study (Black was aware of her occupation as a writer), a somewhat disorganized place with books and papers littered all over the floor.

At the center of the platform stood two figures, one a familiar short, thin imp-like man dressed in a fancy black suit (#1), and the other a burly dark-skinned man with yellow hair and wearing a white judo uniform. He was also bandaging his own arm, as if he had cut it during battle.

"Ah! So you made it here after all," spoke Grimsley as he walked forward to greet Shauntal and a confused Black. "Good, 's about time. Even Marshal here got floored. And all his Pokemon - save his Archeops, fine - were weak against Fighting, too."

"Shut up," Marshal muttered as he studied Black with curious eyes. "Hmm. Good eyes. They're fighting ones. Willful, like Cheren had said."

Those words were enough to enlighten Black as to why they were all here.

"N's already here," he said grimly.

"Indeed, several hours ago," confirmed Shauntal as she walked over to join her fellow Elite Four members. "By the looks of it he should be battling Caitlyn right now... though I will give her credit for being one of our strongest, I fear that this man's story will not end until the Champion stands before him..."

"Tell me about it," grumbled a soft female voice from behind Black. Looking back in surprise, Black saw - to his chagrin - a young woman (#2) with VERY long blond hair that spread out below her waist, wearing what appeared to be a pink nightgown complete with frilly laces and a large Russian hat coming up the lift and onto the platform.

"I'm sorry; I was blindsided by his Zoroark," said Caitlin, a sad look in her sleepy blue eyes. "It's up to Alder's hands now."

* * *

><p>- The Champion's Hall -<p>

"Escavalier, use X-Scissor!"

"Zoroark, Flamethrower!" N commanded, despite knowing that in his exhausted condition the Evil Fox Pokemon would not be able to move fast enough to land the attack. He felt a familiar pang in his heart as the Bug-type attack connected to Zoroark with a powerful slash, bringing him to the ground with a pained hiss that died down as he collapsed in defeat.

"Zoroark..." N murmured apologetically as he walked over to his fallen partner.

While he had managed to barrel through the Elite Four without help from Zekrom, the stunt had exhausted the rest of his team badly. As a result, after the first three minutes of the battle Alder had knocked out four of his Pokemon with his leading Accelgor. Through a miracle - which N called a show of bonds - Zoroark had managed to defeat the Shell Out Pokemon with a well-aimed Night Daze, only to run into Alder's second runner, the Escavalier.

_I tried,_ Zoroark muttered wearily as N helped his old friend up, supporting him out of the match floor where the rest of his beaten friends waited.

"You will be avenged," N told them softly before turning to face Alder, who was watching him from behind the stalwart Escavalier with a grim expression.

"I can see why you're revered as King," said the Champion quietly. "The bond and trust you've built between you and your Pokemon is astounding... and you still have one Pokemon left to show me. Come now, young Trainer. Show me the wrath of the deity that Ghetsis has so much boasted over."

"And I can see why they call you the Champion," returned N as he glanced back at his fallen Pokemon. "You are indeed the strongest human in Unova. But,"

Slowly pulling the Dark Stone out of his pocket he added: "... But, you are still but a human."

The black orb flared to life, leaving his hands as it floated up in the air and discharging multitudes of thunderbolts... not unlike the first time they've met.

"I will show you a power that is beyond human," whispered N as the great black shape again took place among the chaotic discharge.

"A power... that shall help me achieve my ideals!"

* * *

><p>- Chamber of Spook -<p>

A sound of rumbling thunder reached Black's ears from somewhere below, causing him to look down at the floor in surprise.

"It's begun," Marshal spoke from beside him, grimly following his gaze down to where his master would be fighting N.

"Indeed," said Caitlin as she drifted away from Black to stand on the challenged side of the stadium. "Whoever may emerge victorious , Black, he shall be your eventual opponent. Is it not?"

"That's right," confirmed Black. Suddenly, something inside his bag began throbbing. Quickly opening it up and rummaging through his belongings, Black drew in a surprised breath as he pulled out the Light Stone, which was glowing with a white-hot liight in his hand as he held it up.

"So the old myths repeat themselves," murmured Shauntal with an approving nod. "Two heroes have risen to challenge each other to shape the world with truth and ideal... one has already passed the first test. Can the other boast the same?"

Black tensed in anticipation as the Elite Four gathered together around Caitlin, facing him from the other side of the stadium. The final gate to pass before he could meet N once again.

"That having been said - fancily, if I do say so myself," said Grimsley with a lazy shrug. "Neither you nor we are in any condition for a proper battle here, are we? You must be impatient to carry on and descend to save the geezer, and we still haven't recovered properly from our last battle."

"So... what are you saying we should do?" Black asked with narrowed eyes, unsure of where the dark man was leading at.

"I'm saying that it would do us all good to do this match simplified," replied Grimsley brightly, looking extremely proud of himself. "Since Auntie's room here is large enough for all of us, a four-on-four would suit us nicely; each of us will send out one of our Pokemon, while you send out four of yours. How's that? Brilliant, yes?"

If he was disappointed by the lack of enthusiasm in the others, he didn't show it.

"Does that mean," said Black slowly, trying to figure out what the suggestion would mean to him. "That you won't fight me with your full strength?"

"Can _you_ fight us with your full strength?" The Dark-type Elite Four countered. "When you have an even bigger challenge up ahead?"

Black couldn't argue with that.

"It's an idea," Shauntal acknowledged, twirling a Poke Ball experimentally in her hand. "It'll certainly save us precious time, and when you manage to beat us - assuming that you succeed - we can recover quickly and join you to stop Team Plasma."

"I don't like it, but..." muttered Marshal as he glanced worriedly below the floor again. The sound of thunder was now rumbling more frequently, beginning to get on everyones' nerves.

"What do you say, Black?" Asked Caitlin, a thin smile forming on her face as the anticipation of battle took over her again. "I assure you, battling us in this faschion won't ease your challenge in any way."

"I'll be holding onto that," said Black with a grin, having made up his mind already. "I'll take the new challenge gladly. Show'em what we've got! Poka, War, Tula, Sharp!"

"Go, Scrafty!" "Come out, Golurk." "Let's do this, Sawk!" "I choose you, Reuniclus!" (#3)

Taking a step back to make room for his Emboar, Braviary, Galvantula and Bisharp, Black chased away all other thoughts from his brain as he finally faced off against the Elite Four and their Pokemon. Beyond this stage awaited N, and he would pull through this challenge to reach him.

"Now that we've begun, what are we waiting for?" Remarked Grimsley calmly. "Scrafty, use Brick Break on the Bisharp!"

"Poka, intercept with Flame Charge! Tula, Sharp, cover!" Black shouted in a quick succession, noticing Shauntal and Caitlin giving silent commands to their Pokemon with signs. With a mighty bellow Poka shot forward with his legs on fire, blocking the Scrafty's path as Sharp dodged out of the Hoodlum Pokemon's way. At Black's signal the Bisharp immediately leaped at Golurk with a flurry of Night Slash attack, causing it to raise its bulky arms to defend itself instead of slamming them onto the ground to use Earthquake like it had probably intended. Reuniclus swiftly launched a devastating Thunder at Poka, but Tula quickly jumped in between and absorbed the Electric attack before scuttling at the Multiplying Pokemon with a challenging chitter.

"Sawk, use Stone Edge!" Marshal yelled.

"War, use Whirlwind from above!" Black countered immediately, knowing that having the Braviary fly into a Stone Edge would be suicidal. With an acknowleding caw War began rapidly flapping his mighty wings from where he hovered high above the battle, creating a miniature twister that threw the Sawk off his feet before it could slam its rock-covered body into Tula.

"Well, well..." spoke Grimsley with an intrigued smile as he looked over how the match was turning out. "It looks like we've all gotten ourselves into a tight end, won't you agree?"

"For once," grunted Marshal with a fierce grin, his arms crossed and looking impressed. "Good reflexes, and with quick thinking too. Master and Cheren certainly weren't exaggerating."

"If circumstances weren't so dire, the inspiration that strikes me right now could've made a good story," remarked Shauntal with a thin smile. "And the battle has gone on for only thirty seconds, too. Ah, how this thrills me so!"

"I'm with you, Auntie," said Caitlin with a childish giggle. Looking at their challenger she added: "Are you ready, Black? We're going all out now; don't expect to keep the little edge you've just created!"

"Come on then, show me all you've got!" Black cried out, the thrill of battle starting to engulf him as well. "Me and my Pokemon have waited too long for this day to fall here. Let's go!"

* * *

><p>- Route 9, nearing Tubeline Bridge -<p>

"Honestly, no, I don't get it," Saturn grumbled as he walked beside Jupiter, a whole battalion of Team Galactic grunts marching behind them like a well-trained army they were. "Why would Cyrus order us to make meaningless attacks on towns, make false alliances with other criminals, destroy woods and pollute rivers when we have nothing to gain from it? What have we achieved? And, above all, why the hell would he communicate with only you and Charon from the Torn World?"

"Must you know everything?" Jupiter asked him teasingly, only to turn serious as the nerd glared daggers at her. With an exasperated sigh she continued: "I told you before, it's pure coincidence that I'm the first person he managed to contact. The connection keeps fading in and out, you know. And as for what we're gaining... well, that's not meant for too many ears."

"Not even mine?" Growled Saturn angrily.

"Oh, do stop whining," Jupiter snapped back. "I'll explain everything when we reach Opelucid, happy now? See, we just need to cross the Tubeline Bridge over there and we'll reach it. Okay?" As she spoke she pointed ahead to the large bridge that rose out of the road to greet them, although it wasn't as magnificent as the Skyarrow Bridge.

"Fine. I can wait till the place is turned to ruins," grmbled Saturn as he took out his bionicular and stared at the base of the bridge still far away. "Ah... how _interesting_. Here, take a look."

Receiving the bionicular from Saturn with a blink, Jupiter put them to her own eyes to see what had caused her colleague's eyes to glisten in a mad frenzy.

"Hmm... I see what you mean."

* * *

><p>- Tubeline Bridge, Western End -<p>

"They're coming," said Ruby as he looked back at Emerald and Diamond, who both nodded grimly.

"Me and Pearl and Platina... our whole region suffered so much because of them," said Diamond quietly as he stared up at the faraway gray line advancing toward the bridge. "I'll never let them cross this bridge... but shouldn't you be heading for the Pokemon League? Isn't time, er, short?"

"And what, leave you here to get mobbed?" Snorted Emerald in disdain. Dia looked as if he'd protest, but the shorter boy cut him off. "No, don't give me any of that time crap. However much of a dimwitted ass you may be, Dia, I'm never gonna leave a friend again... I've learned that lesson four years ago."

"So had I," added Ruby, looking at Em and Dia with something akin to pride. They have only travelled together for days, yet all of them had emerged changed from it. "We're friends with a same purpose, Dia. As long as I'm concerned, we're all in this together."

Diamond nodded at him with watery eyes, wiping them quickly before refocusing his eyes on the approaching Team Galactic. Following the younger Dex Holder's gaze, Ruby saw that they were now close enough to see individual faces; Saturn, whom he had fought before, was in the lead, walking beside a woman that matched Dia's description of Jupiter, followed by a Tangrowth and a Skuntank.

"Hm, what's this?" Sneered the woman as soon as they came within hearing range, her evil eyes scalding Diamond as he stood in front of his two seniors. "Have our bumbling mass of meat found himself sidekicks and decided to act a hero?"

"Shut your snake trap, b**ch!" Roared Emerald, even making Ruby flinch with his ugly use of words - where the heck did he learn to speak like that? "I get sick and tired of the snide attitude you show when you've got a lotta heads behind you. Let's see if you can still talk that trash after I chuck you all down the sewers below!"

"You're not the only one who's impatient of big words, gnome," spat Saturn disdainfully, taking out two Poke Balls and releasing his Toxicroak and Kadabra. "That's why I'm not gonna say this twice: Move."

After looking and nodding at each other, the three Dex Holders made their reply as one:

"Tru, Tung, Don, Moo, Bro! Wall off the gate!"

"Zuzu, Mimi, Staro! Cover Dia!"

"Sceptile, Dusknoir, Snorlax, Mr. Mime, Mienshao! Let's get'em!"

With bright flashes the small army of Pokemon appeared by their Trainers' side, competely sealing the bridge behind them with their sheer bulk against the incoming wave of Team Galactic.

"I won't let you pass!" Diamond cried out for all of them.

* * *

><p><em>Holy crap, finally got that one through. Let's go!<em>

_#1. In the recent storyline of B/W arc Black already meets Grimsley in Route 4, so I deliberately made this part ambiguous to not reveal if Black recognized the guy at this point in the story._

_#2. I would say 'young' is an understatement, since Caitlin in Generation 4 was 14 in the games: two years older than Platina. I can't fathom the time-scales in this storyline, so... and besides, in the games Cynthia is seventeen..._

_#3. As you've noticed, I refrained the Elite Four from sending out their highest-levelled Pokemon according to the games._

_So, Black finally begins his fight with the Elite Four! Eh, that's gonna be finished in the next chapter, too. Chapter 19 is gonna be pretty damn long, so better tighten your seat belts, eh? :) And wish luck for our brave three Dex Holders defending the bridge, 'cause the nexy time they show up it's gonna be Chapter 20. And just in case you haven't noticed, Emerald's new Pokemon is a Mienshao... don't ask why! I always thought Emerald deserved a Fighting-type. To be honest, at first I considered a Hitmonlee 'cause Crystal has a Hitmonchan, and, er, you know, he really looks up to her._

_Pikachu127, I understand if the timeline is screwing you up. So was I :( Blue and Silver are, how should I call it, sworn siblings. They've been acting like one ever since they escaped the Mask of Ice together, which is pretty good enough for the fans. In addition, the fact that they aren't blood-related are often used by Chosen fans to support their relationship. Again. I'm keeping neutral on this point. And Red and Yellow? Hah, you think I'll be bringing my favorite two Dex Holders (though some others are really close behind) so early on, and so easily? XD Don't worry, they'll show up when it's time. And I have a hunch you'll be surprised when they DO show up :)_

_Cryostylz, all of the characters you've mentioned will at least pop in a little in the second arc of this story. I've been trying to be fair in showing characters, though most of them won't really contribute much to the story. Though I might want to make an exception to some of them... ;)_

_Anyway, that's all for today. Moving on to Chapter 19, where we show up many different points of view. Until then, R&R!_

_Writing completed on June 18th, 2011. This is Yowl of Time, out._


	19. VS Elite Four Part2: Kings and Vagabonds

**Pokemon Adventures: Where Legends Cross**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Adventures/Special.

_There's gonna be a lot of POV changes in this chapter, so I suggest you stay sharp. And Black's match with the Elite Four is finished here... and what else? Read on! Oh, and by the way, it is revealed in this chapter (early on) why I've depicted Giovanni in such an OOC way. Whoop! XD_

_Began writing on June 19th, 2011. Currently drafting Chapter 35, the last chapter of arc 1. As soon as I'm done I'll be moving on to arc 2..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19. Vs. Elite Four (Part 2): Kings and Vagabonds<strong>

- Victory Road Entrance -

"Muk, use Gunk Shot!" Archer ordered quickly, not even bothering to look around in disbelief anymore as his minions fell around him in clusters, scores of them being knocked away by a single blow from their powerful obstacle. Even his Muk's poison attack bounced off its finlike wings harmlessly, which then quickly shot forwards to knock the Sludge Pokemon out with a well-aimed Dragon Claw attack.

"Garchomp, collapse the ridge."

The entire rocky grond in front of the entrance groaned and split open before the Pokemon's blow, before erupting in a massive Earthquake attack that threw nearly all the Team Rocket grints off the ledge and sending them tumbling before the aghast Archer's feet.

"Who are you to interfere in our path to meet Giovanni?" He snarled angrily at the tall woman who was blocking the cavern entrance with her Garchomp, her hardened expression betraying no mercy as she effortlessly repelled an entire division on her own.

"I have friends that just went into this cavern, and I am oblieged to make their journey safer," she replied cooly, again signalling Garchomp forward with a wave of her hand. "I am Cynthia, Champion of Sinnoh... You may not pass."

* * *

><p>- Victory Road Exit -<p>

"Fire Blast!"

A white-hot orb of flame smashed into the Weezing, exploding into a star-shaped mark of fire as the impact blasted the Poison Gas Pokemon into Giovanni, sending him into a nearby tree with a pained "Oof!"

"Good job," Maroon quietly congratulated Sear on the small victory before walking over to the fallen villian. "What's wrong? I thought the renowned Boss of Team Rocket would be at least several times stronger than that."

"And what would you know about Team Rocket, huh?" Growled Giovanni as he achingly pushed the defeated Weezing off himself.

"Oh, I know plenty," replied the cloaked man, his voice abruptly gaining a harsh edge as he looked down at him. "Must I burn that mask off your face to make you understand - that you will fool no one with that disguise?"

"Tch," muttered 'Giovanni' in resignation, giving in under his heated pressure. Bringing a hand up to his face he slowly pulled it downwards, peeling his disguising Ditto off to reveal a thin, middle-aged face with purple hair and beard and a pair of sly, narrow eyes. "And after my years of practicing too. How did you know?"

"Even to be a Boss in an organization requires traits that exceeds the likes of you," Maroon growled at the man's true face, one hand slowly rising to his own hood. "Giovanni would be twice a man than you, Rocket Executive Petrel... and you will never get to realize why."

* * *

><p>- Chamber of Spook -<p>

"Scrafty, use Poison Jab!" Grimsley ordered the Hoodlum Pokemon, who quickly rushed at Poka with its fists glowing violet with venom.

"Poka, use Bulk Up!" Black countered, without taking his eyes off Tula herding Reuniclus away from the Emboar with Electroweb. Sparing a short glance at Poka, he grinned slightly as the Mega Fire Pig Pokemon hurriedly drew in a deep breath to expand his muscles, which contracted around the surprised Scrafty's fist and trapped its arm under itself.

"Now use Hammer Arm! Sharp, press on!" Black went on swiftly, throwing an additional command at the Bisharp as he noticed Shauntal's Golurk trying to inch closer to Poka.

"Reuniclus, use Focus Blast!" Caitlin's command suddenly rang out. Instictively fixing his gaze on Tula and Sharp, Black's momentary confusion as to the attack's destination was solved a little too late when it struck Poka squarely in the shoulder, surprising him enough for the Scrafty to pull back and escape before the Hammer Arm came crashing down on his head.

_This stalemate won't last forever_, thought Black grimly as he took an overview at each of his Pokemon fighing their respective opponent. Despite being put under type disadvantages, all the Elite Four were coping rather well, at times almost breaking out of their locked opponents to attack more suitable members. As ideal as the current match-up was for him, it wasn't going to last.

That's why he decided to break it first.

"War, use Sky Drop!" Black commanded abruptly. At once the Braviary grabbved his foe - Marshal's Sawk - by the shoulder, lifting the startled opponent high into the air.

"Sawk, kick yourself free!" Marshal yelled quickly.

"War, let go! Poka, use Superpower!" Black barked out, knowing that they would understand his plan. They did; not only did War let go of the struggling Sawk, he threw it at Grimsley's Scrafty as it sparred with Poka in a fierce melee right below. As soon as War's talon unhooked from the Karate Pokemon's arms the Emboar rushed headlong at his opponent, his entire body emanating a crimson glow as he prepared to launch his most powerful Fightng move.

"Scrafty, dodge it!" Grimsley cried out hurriedly, but it was too late; the Superpower struck at the same moment Sawk crashed into the Hoodlum Pokemon, blasting them well over twenty feet across the stadium and effectively knocking them both out.

"Poka, War, surround the rest!" Black continued to push on, sparing no time for Grimsley and Marshal to even react to their loss. Quick as a flash War and Poka shifted theyr positions to face Golurk and Reuniclus, Tula and Sharp joining them as they drove them against Tula's Electrowebs.

"Checkmate," stated Black confidently.

"This... is a surprising turn of event, I'll admit," said Shauntal, a slightly-startled smile on her face. "Four on two. I never thought I'd have to start writing the epilogue this soon, whatever time we might lack."

"You're good at this, Black, better than I expected," said Caitlin, smiling in earnest as well. "I'm glad to meet someone like you in battle, someone that's capable of such a feat. It's just too bad fortune didn't smile upon you on that one."

"What?" Black asked, taken aback by her unexpected words.

"Sawk, Close Combat!"

"Sharp, use Double Team!" Black yelled instictively, but again it was too late; before he could so much as turn around a fierce flurry of punches and kicks repeatedly struck the Bisharp from all sides, and by the time War managed to send the Karate Pokemon back with a poorly-aimed Air Slash the Sharp Sword Pokemon was already flat on the ground.

"Reuniclus, use Psychic!" Among his shock Black almost missed Caitlin's command.

"Tula, use ElecBall!" He shouted hurriedly as he saw the Multiplying Pokemon focus its gaze upon Poka with its small eyes beginning to glow red. Tula launched a desperate blast of electricity at the Reuniclus, hoping at least to deflect the powerful psychic attack from hitting Poka.

"Golurk," the Automaton Pokemon suddenly lumbered its way in front of Caitlin's Pokemon at Shauntal's quiet command, allowing the elecBall to strike its earthen armor and pass harmlessly into the ground. With Tula's threat gone, the Reuniclus was left free to launch its Psychic, striking and bringing Poka down to his knees with a powerful blast.

"I don't think you would've forgotten that my Sawk's ability is Sturdy," said Marshal as he watched his partner panting in front of him, looking more dead than alive. "I guess it was a mismatch of timing... but then again, those kind of small mistakes are going to cost you your victory, son. Keep that in mind."

Black could have slapped himself; how could he not have known? The Sky Drop's impact and the Superpower attack must have hit the Sawk simultaneously, activating the Sturdy ability and enabled it to survive the otherwise fatal blow.

"Well, well," said Grimsley, for some reason not losing his smile despite his own defeat. "For a moment I really thought it had become two on four, but now it's starting to look like a Triple Battle, eh?"

Too bad none of them knew his backup plan.

"I can fix that," said Black with a confident grin, despite a pang of guilt pricking his heart as he recalled Sharp to his Ball. "Let's avenge him, guys! War, Quick Attack! Poka, Flare Blitz! Tula, use Signal Beam!"

Quick as a flash War dove at the half-dead Sawk, finishing off the surprised Pokemon with the weak attack before it could cause more mayhem. Shauntal's Golurk lounged at Tula readying a Shadow Punch with a fist of iron, only to have a flared-up Poka slam into it from the side and knocking the Automaton Pokemon ten feet away. That left room for Tula to fire a powerful multicolored beam of energy at Caitlin's Reuniclus, who barely managed to defend itself with its thick puppet arms.

"Golurk, Shadow Punch!" Shauntal ordered quickly.

"Poka, Bulk Up!" Black followed up, allowing the Emboar to take another rock-hard punch from the golem, putting his next plan into motion. "Alright, use Flare Blitz again! War, Tula, cover!"

"Shauntal, watch out for the Blaze! Reuniclus, use Psychic!" Caitlin cried out hurriedly, noticing that the activated Blaze ability had gotten Poka literally burning up, his eyes glowing scarlet and his already-bulky body engulfed in a crimson inferno.

"Golurk, use Earthquake!" Shauntal exclaimed as the Emboar dodged the Psychic and began charging at her Pokemon with a ferocious roar with War flying close above. With one knee still on the ground the Golurk unhesitatingly slammed its huge fists down on the floor, the resulting shockwave literally tearing it apart as it travelled towards Black's vanguard.

"Poka, jump!" Black bellowed. Just before the Earthquake struck him the Emboar leaped up into the air with all his might, quickly grabbing War's talons with both hands as their opponents' attacks landed right below them, literally devastating the spot.

"What the - ?" Marshal gasped in astonishment, looking up at the colossal Pokemon - covered in flames too! - being carried effortlessly by the Braviary into the sky aboce their remaining opponents' heads.

"Reuniclus, Thunder!" Caitlin yelled. The Multiplying Pokemon eyes glowed yellow as it brought its 'hands' together for a loud clap. The next moment a giant bolt of lightning materialized on the celing, ready to strike down the loaded War from above.

"Tula!" Black called out to the Galvantula, who gave an answering chitter before leaping out of its hiding place: from behind War's back.

"It was riding - ?" Caitlin's surprised remark was cut short as the Thunder fell straight onto Tula, overloading the Elespider Pokemon with electricity as he dropped back onto the ground with a soft _plop_, saving War and Poka in the process.

"Let's show'em our teamwork, guys!" Black shouted, his fists tightening in vigor as the match drew into a climax. "Poka, use Flare Blitz! War, Brave Bird! Tula, back them up with ElecBall!"

With a fierce screech War flung Poka at the Reuniclus with full force before going into a screaming power dive himself, aiming at the Golurk. Tula also shot forward from below them, firing a rapidly-spinning ball of lightning at Reuniclus.

"Reuniclus, use Psychic!" Caitlin cried out desperately. Taking aim at the fierce ball of fire headed for it, the Multiplying Pokemon swiftly launched a devastating blast of energy at Poka.

"Poka, War, switch target!" Black yelled. At once War changed course as he lounged at the surprised Reuniclus, while Poka curled himself into a ball and used Rollout to swerve out of the Psychic's way and continuing to fall - except this time towards the Golurk.

"Look out!" The Elite Four cried simultaneously as the Flare Blitz, Brave Bird and ElecBall attacks struck at the same time, resulting in a giant explosion that quickly covered the area in a fierce duststorm.

"Whoa!" Black exclaimed as a great burst of wind swept over him, nearly taking off his hat. "War, clear out the dust, please!" He called out, hoping that the Braviary had enough strength left to do so.

A weary caw sounded from within the field of dust, followed by a powerful gust that quickly dissipated the heavy cloud. Hurriedly running into the middle of the half-destroyed stadium, Black was first greeted by Tula, who looked rather energetic despite the scorches it received from absorbing all the Thunder. Next came War, looking half-dead but satisfied. Finally, the dust cleared completely away to reveal Poka, who was panting in exhaustion as he leaned on the passed out forms of Golurk and Reuniclus.

That rang the bell in his head.

"GUYS, WE DID IT!" Black shouted loudly, rushing at Poka to gine the Emboar a bear hug (who passionately returned the favor) as War and Tula also gathered around him in a tight embrace. Even Musha, the only one to not participate in the battle, cooed happily from within its Poke Ball.

"Well, well, who would've known?" Grimsley's voice reached Black's ears among the joyful cheers of his Pokemon. "You actually beat all of us in a single combat! And how long did it take, half an hour?"

"And thus the tale ends in our defeat," sighed Shauntal without resignation, apologetically stroking her Golurk's armor. "But I'll remember this as one of the best story I've ever lived through; your battling skills and the bond between your Pokemon was... it was beyond words."

"Ha! Now I know why my Master has put such faith in you," laughed Marshal heartily as he walked over to Black and shook hands with him. "I'm still amazed by how your Pokemon could fight so selflessly, defending each other at the risk of their own safety."

"It's because they all have faith in each other - and in their Trainer as well," Caitlin answered with a genuine smile. "Thank you for the great battle, Black. You are truly worthy of the title of a hero. Come, let me heal your Pokemon before you can proceed to the Champion's room."

"Thank you," Black replied modestly as the young woman walked over to his Pokemon.

"Hm, before we can start worrying about patching up Auntie's room," said Grimsley as he looked around at the half-pulverized chamber. "I wonder if that N person has finished his fight with the geezer yet?"

* * *

><p>- The Champion's Hall -<p>

"Volcarona, use Bug Buzz!" Alder's yell was quickly lost under the frantic flap of his partner's wings, generating a very unpleasant screeching noise that forced N to cover his ears.

"**_You are sorely mistaken if you believe you can stop me with noise_**," Zekrom's voice rang out, saving N from going mad from the supersonic shriek. The Deep Black Pokemon didn't seem at all phased by the Volcarona's attacks; if anything, he was enjoying this. More so than his previous four opponents.

"Oh, my apologies; I wasn't aiming at you," Alder pointed out calmly, cracking a wry smile despite the dire condition both him and his Pokemon was in.

**Cra - ack!**

"My Lord, the celing!" N cried out a warning, in spite of knowing that the deity couldn't have missed the sound of the stone celing fracturing from the Sun Pokemon's attack. With a loud groan, several enormous boulders broke off from the roof and hurtled down at the Deep Black Pokemon, who lazily looked up to notice them in time.

"**_Hm_**," he grunted, sounding impressed. "**_Magnet Rise_**." (#1)

N involuntarily took a step back as a white-hot field of electromagnetic power flashed into existence around Zekrom's feet, sending multitudes of thunderbolts up in the air and striking the incoming boulders, suspending them several feet above his head.

"Heat Wave!" Alder commanded. Letting out a fierce shriek the Volcarona flapped its wings once, sending a thick wave of hot air at the pinned boulders. Upon receiving the Fire-type attack, to N's surprise the large stones superheated instantly, burning away what little magnetism they possessed and quickly melting into lava as they resumed their falling again.

"**_N, stand back_**," Zekrom calmly warned N, who obeyed without question. Upon having the cascading magma a single foot from his head the Deep Black Pokemon roared: "**_Discharge__!"_**

A brilliant, pure-white flash emanated from the black-armored deity, causing N to shut his eyes and shield his face as incredible light and heat flared up in the entire chamber for a heartbeat. After that heartbeat was over N dared to open his eyes. The sight that greeted him was nothing short of incredible.

Almost half the chamber was thoroughly scorched black, with only two small patches where himself and Alder stood having been spared. There was no trace at all of the falling lava, except a cloud of stram above Zekrom's head where they had been vaporized. N was slightly singed in the clothes, but he had nothing on the badly burnt - and paralyzed - Volcarona that was weakly hovering above the blacken floor.

"_**You fight well, human**_," Zekrom told Alder, who was cradling a burnt arm as he looked at the deity with shock in his otherwise fearless eyes. "_**Well-deserving of the title of Champion. But I have a duty to perform on the man who stands beside me, and you will not stop us today**_."

N looked at the Deep Black Pokemon in awe. Never in even his wildest imagination he had believed the deity could be so powerful. It was plain to see that Zekrom wasn't even fighting seriously; he would keep making Alder's Pokemon attack him, one by one, judging their capabilities and their loyalty to their Trainer before defeating them with a single blow. Now Alder's last Pokemon hovered battered in front of them, victory only inches ahead.

_Would Black have made it here by now?_ N wondered. _Who would have he brought with him?_

"I will not try and judge your decision, mighty one," said Alder politely as he looked apologetically at his Volcarona. "No matter what your ideal is, as Champion of Unova it is _my_ duty to give the best battle possible to my challenger... and be prepared to name a new one when my time is at last over. And believe me, I have tried."

"**_And you have succeeded,"_** assured Zekrom. Turning to the Volcarona he added: "**_I am also impressed by you and your comrades' devotion to your Trainer. It appears that I have indeed been misunderstanding much_**."

_My honors..._ N heard the Sun Pokemon whisper as he began yet another Quiver Dance. The match wasn't over yet.

"**_It has been a good fight_**," Zekrom acknowledged in a satisfied voice, his tail engine beginning to spin wildly for the first time since N met him. "_**As reward I shall grant you the most honorable defeat I can offer you without destroying the entire room: an art that is open to me only, one that I refuse to reveal to an unworthy opponent.**_"

N suppressed a gasp of wonder as pulses of wild lightning began dancing across Zekrom's ebony armor, gathering at his plated arms to form a crackling blue-white web of electricity around his claws.

"...**_ Fusion Bolt_**!"

* * *

><p>"N!" Black yelled as he rushed at the door that led into the Champion's room, only to halt in surprise as a roar that obviously belonged to Zekrom echoed throughout the corridor, followed by a devastating blast of <em>something<em> that blew the iron door straight off its hinges and forcing Black to duck and avoid the sudden current of wild electricity that pricked his back painfully as it escaped Alder's chamber. Getting to his feet and fearing for the worst, he quickly raced into the Champion's 'chamber', only to stop again in utmost shock.

Whatever Zekrom had done had completely blasted off the celing of the room and collapsed a good part of the walls, exposing the 'hall' to the gray, cloudy outdoors behind the Pokemon League Building. The parts that weren't destroyed were scorched through into charcoal. Zekrom and N, looking mostly unharmed except for some singed clothes, stood in the middle of the chamber, looking down upon a badly-burnt Alder as he carefully scooped up his near-dead Volcarona in his arms, the fear of losing yet another Pokemon finally revealed in his expression.

Even though he had more or less expected N to triumph, the sight of total devastation was so shocking to Black that he could barely react to the Light Stone beginning to pulse urgently in his hand again.

As it was, Zekrom was the first to notice the new prescence in their midst.

"**_N_**," the deity rumbled, his cromson eyes gleaming. "_**They have come**_."

The new Champion snapped his head toward his direction, his eyes widening in surprise for a heartbeat before settling down into a calmer expression.

"Black," he said quietly, a slight smile forming on his face as he slowly turned to his would-be-challenger. "I didn't realize you would catch up so quickly. You truly are an exceptional Trainer. I have been expecting this to happen one day."

"Then you must know what I came to do," said Black, readying Poka's Poke Ball behind his back.

"Of course," said N, his smile widening. "But not here, not now. As the new Champion of Unova it is my duty to host you, my challenger, a proper Pokemon battle in style... and this is hardly the right place."

"Where, then?" Demanded Black, only to flinch in surprise as the ground suddenly began to shudder.

"There, in my castle," said N as he pointed behind his back, looking unfazed by the abrupt quake. As Black looked up to see where N was pointing at, his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as he saw an enormous area of ground directly behind N and Zekrom groan and split, making way for a giant structure to rise from the earth as if being raised by a supernatural power.

"Impossible..." muttered Alder as he looked up at the colossal castle in shock. "Team Plasma built their fortress right under our nose?"

"It was on Ghetsis's insistence," said N nonchalantly as the castle revealed itself completely, a large section of it on the top neatly attatching itself to the Pokemon League Building as if it was meant to be there all along. "I welcome you to my palace, Black. It is at the throne room where I shall face you."

As if that was final the green-haired Trainer turned his back on Black and walked up to the castle gate behind him, which swung forward to let him inside. Zekrom turned to follow him in as well, but not before glancing back at Black with his great crimson eyes narrowed - or rather, he was staring at the white object he held in one hand.

"_**Hatchling**_," he growled. "_**N believes that you are a hero that can match him in wisdom, courage and love. I shall expect you to honor me with a chance to judge that**_."

With that, the wooden gate closed over his face.

* * *

><p><em>Hell yeah, Zekrom you kickass XD<em>

_#1. I don't suppose Zekrom can actually learn Magnet Rise, but I made him do this to, er, make him look cool?_

_When Giovanni first debuted in Chapter 6, I told you there was a reason he was OOC, right? Well, now you know why. Hello there, Petrel. Hope you make it out of Maroon's wrath alive XD Now the real question is: what about the real Giovanni? Well, no doubt we'll be hearing about him... sooner or later. He's just so cool for me to leave him out._

_Ventus Astrum, I can't really tell you if Yellow will make a conversation with N, because if I say yes I'll be saying they got to meet each other in the first place! XD_

_Well, in the next chapter we stick onto Black as N's Castle is revealed in front of him. Now Spoiler: Many new characters will appear in Chapter 20, so stay tuned!_

_Writing completed on June 23rd, 2011. This is Yowl of Time, out._


	20. VS Garbodor: The Siege Begins

**Pokemon Adventures: Where Legends Cross**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Adventures/Special.

_OMG, can't believe I finally made it up to the twenties XD Let's go!_

_Sorry about the very ill-informed author's note in the last chapter; I was writing that in, er, detention. In this chapter we stick to Black as he struggles to reach N, but there are several obstacles in his way. After that we'll actually move to Ruby, Em and Dia as they protect Tubeline Bridge from Jupiter and Saturn, and after that... well, you'll know if you read, yes? :)_

_Began writing on June 24th, 2011. FINALLY COMPLETED THE FIRST ARC DRAFT! XDDD Currently drafting Chapter 2 of the second arc._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20. Vs. Garbodor: The Siege Begins<strong>

- Team Plasma's Castle, Front Gate -

"Wait! N!" Black shouted as he rushed up to the gate and pounded on it, but the door was heavy and refused to budge. He was just about to send out Poka and smash the gate down when a sound of faltering footsteps prompted him to look back, just in time to see a limping Alder vanish in to the stairway that lead down and up back to the Central Plaza.

"Alder!" Black cried in alarm, racing as hast as he could after the defeated Champion. Despite his half-decimated condition, Alder moved with such speed that Black only managed to catch up to him in the large chamber at the bottom of the stairs, where it led back up to the surface of the Central Plaza.

"You shouldn't be coming after me, son," Alder told him quietly. "I'm sorry I couldn't hold out for a little longer, but I can still go and warn the Elite Four. You must move on into the castle."

"You're not going anywhere in that state!" Black insisted, and was about to have the old man lean on him for support when a most familiar and unpleasant voice struck his ears:

"Garbodor, use Gunk Shot!"

"Sharp, protect Alder!" Black roared quickly, sending out the revived Bisharp just in time for him to take on the thick ball of sludge that hurtled out of nowhere, which splattered harmlessly against his steel armor.

"Come out, Zinzolin!" Black yelled angrily, hastily covering Alder as he waited for the violet-emblemed Sage to appear. His challenge was answered when the said Sage appeared from the stairs Black had just ran through a minute ago -

- except he was followed by _five_ more Sages.

_But that's everyone except Ghetsis!_ Thought Black grimly as the six Sages swiftly glided across the floor to block the exit leading back to the castle, each with their Pokemon ready to attack: Garbodor, Carracosta, Whimsicott, Stunfisk, Throh and Heatmor.

"This is as far as you go, Trainer." Zinzolin spoke up first.

"Our King expects much from you, but as his subjects it is our duty to strike you down here, lest any wrong be done to him," said Gorm quietly.

"Have no spite on us; this is where you end," whispered Ryoku as the Sages began to advance.

Black gritted his teeth in frustration. He had no time for this! He wasn't even sure if he could beat all six of them at once, assuming at Alder was unable to battle and would need protection.

"Garbodor, Sludge Bomb!" "Carracosta, Hydro Pump!" "Whimsicott, Cotton Spore." "Stunfisk, Thunderbolt!" "Throh, Circle Throw!" "Heatmor, Flamethrower!"

"Beartic, Icicle Crash!" "Swanna, use Air Slash!" "Excadrill, Bulldoze!" "Zebstrika, use Spark!" "Leavanny, on with Struggle Bug!" "Watchog, use Retaliate!"

Black instictively ducked with Alder as the for Pokemons' moves came hurtling at them, only to have a second barrage of moves soar over his head and crash into the first, cancelling each other out effectively.

"What?" Exclaimed Black as he looked behind, just in time to see the Gym Leaders of Unova - except Cilan, Chili and Cress - bursting into the chamver with their partners at front, Drayden and Iris in the lead with their two Haxorus.

"Black! Are you o - my goodness, Alder!" Skyla remarked as the Gym Leaders stepped in front of Black, forming a barrier between him and the Sages.

"Druddigon, come out and help!" Drayden growled quickly, sending out the Cave Pokemon to support the faltering Champion for Black. "I see we're a little late, boy. Where is N?"

"In his castle," panted Black as he got to his feet. "I need to get past the Sages to reach it."

"Good, we can do that fer ya," growled Clay as he glared at the Sages. "We'll handle these geezers here, boy. Don' worry 'bout us and get a move on."

"Are you sure?" Asked Black, even as he returned Sharp while preparing to make a run for it.

"We couldn't come quick enough to save Alder," said Brycen grimly as he readjusted his visor. "This is the least we can do now... hurry! Only you can stop N and whatever he plans for this world. There isn't much time!"

Black gulped as he looked into the Gym Leaders' faces, the infinite trust they held in him piling upon his shoulders like a mountain.

"May luck be with you," he spoke rinally, rushing out between Clay and Skyla straight toward the exit.

"Stop them!" Bronius exclaimed quickly, as his Throh and Gorm's Carracosta at one leaped out to tackle him.

"Haxorus, use Dragon Tail!" Drayden and Iris yelled simultaneously. The two Haxorus were suddenly right beside Black, halting the two attackers with one sweep of their mighty tails that sent them flying into the wall with a crash.

"Charge!" Yelled Lenora as the other Gym Leaders quickly rushed forth, and as he reached the stairs Black could hear the cries of open battle behind him.

Gritting his teeth in apology and anticipation he rushed on, the Light Stone pulsing away in his hand.

* * *

><p>- Tubeline Bridge, western end -<p>

"Toxicroak, use Dynamicpunch!" Saturn ordered, sending the Toxic Mouth Pokemon rushing against the barrier set in front of the bridge entrance with its fists glowing white with destructive energy.

"Bro, pull it back with Confusion!" Diamond cried at his Slowbro, who slowly turned to the Toxicroak with his eyes glowing blue.

"Tangrowth, Energy Ball!"

A green orb of natural energy struck Bro in the side, sending him staggering as a horde of Golbats flew at him. Moo quickly dispatched them with a well-timed Ice Shard, but that left the Toxicroak to shoot forward freely and land a devastating punch on the barrier, which thankfully didn't shatter.

"Hold the barrier, Mr. Mime!" Emerald barked at the Barrier Pokemon standing behind the wall, who nodded as it reinforced the Barrier harder.

"Zuzu, use Earthquake!" Ruby shouted as his Swampert shot forward in front of Dia's defenders, launching a powerful shockwave with his fists that instantly knocked out about thirty enemy Pokemon, including Jupiter's rampaging Skuntank.

"Tch," said Jupiter as she quickly returned the defeated Pokemon. "Tangrowth, aim for the boy. Focus Blast!"

A white orb of pure energy left the Vine Pokemon's hands and hurtled towards Diamond. Before he could even react, however, a large shape lumbered in front of him and took the attack meant for him full in the face.

"Tru!" Exclaimed Dia in shock as the Torterra stumbled back with an angry bellow, involuntarily making the defense line falter and fall back slightly.

"Damnit, don't back out! Mienshao, Aura Sphere!" Diamond flinched as he heard Emerald yell out from behind, followed by the attack from his Martial Arts Pokemon shooting over his head to collide with the Tangrowth's second Focus Blast, causing a miniature explsion that knocked out five more grunts.

"Ruru, help Em with the barrier!" Looking back slightly at Ruby's command, Dia noticed the older boy's Gardevoir hurry over to Emerald's Mr. Mime, lending her psychic powers to strengthen the protective wall. "Dia, you might wanna fall back to the barrier. Your Pokemon are exhausted!"

"But I can't let them pass the bridge!" Diamond protested, even as he did see that his entire team was worn after taking so many hits from Team Glalactic; the siege had been going on for how long, an hour or two? They had managed to obliterate a good part of their army, but a large bulk of it still remained to hammer them back.

"Kadabra, use Psybeam!" Saturn quickly took advantage of his distraction, allowing the psychic attack to land on Tung. The Lickilicky staggered back several feet again before lashing out his long tongue out in retaliation, sweeping away several Graveller that tried to rush in with a strong Power Whip.

"Dusknoir, use Shadow Sneak!" Dia watched in amazement as a long shadow of the Gripper Pokemon suddenly shot out from behind him, surging forward to connect to the Kadabra's shadow. The Psi Pokemon had no time to react before Dusknoir's fist suddenly shot out of the shadow and struck it in the face, knocking it out instantly. Ruby and Emerald's battle skills far exceeded Diamond's.

"I grow tired of these games," snapped Saturn angrilt as his Toxicroak whacked back Don with a Brick Break to the head. "It's obvious that you can't fight us and hope to win. Give up and move already!"

"If we can't stop you from entering the bridge," growled back Emerald as he glanced back at his Sceptile. "Then I shall destroy it myself rather than see you cross it!"

Diamond looked at the shorter boy in shock. "But then we won't be able to cross it ourselves!" He protested.

"Exactly," said Jupiter, smirking as if enjoying his distress. "You are bluffing. I know that you need the bridge even more than we do. Isn't that so?"

"Oh, so I'm bluffing, am I?" Emerald hissed dangerously. "Sceptile, use Frenzy Plant!"

The Forest Pokemon quickly moved behind Mr. Mime and Ruru on all fours, the yellow pods on its back bursting open to reveal a multitude of tough, thick vines that crawled toward the body of the bridge, enveloping a whole quarter of it within a matter of seconds as they began to squeeze.

"What?" Diamond figured that Saturn's outraged expression wasn't so different from his own. "No, stop that Sceptile! Toxicroak, use Poison Jab!"

"Tangrowth, destroy the barrier!" Jupiter shouted, sending the Vine Pokemon shooting forward with the rest of Team Galactic and their Pokemon.

"Although destroying such a beautifully-built structure is against my wish..." Ruby's voice suddenly reached Dia's ears from behind. "Mimi, Zuzu, back Diamond up! Staro, take to the sky!"

At once the Milotic and the Swampert rushed up behind his Pokemon's barrier. Feeling boosted by the senior Dex Holder's trust in him, Dia somehow found the courage to look at the incoming horde of enemies with unwavering eyes.

"Let's hang on a little longer, okay?" He asked his teammates, who roared confidently in unison. "Alright, CHARGE!" He shouted as his Pokemon all braced themselves, preparing to meet their foes head-on -

"BLAST BURN!"

A ferocious roar further ahead abrutply caught Diamond's attention, causing him to look up at the hillside where Team Galactic had first marched over. The next moment an incredible wave of fire suddenly swept across the landscape, engulfing the entirety of Team Galactic under a thick blanket of red and yellow which stopped about a foot in front of Diamond's astonished Pokemon.

"What?" Exclaimed Saturn and Jupiter simultaneously, whirling back to see the source of the sudden disaster.

"Hey, Ruby!" Looking back at Emerald's cry, Diamond noticed the blond boy's expression lighted by surprise as well. "That voice, it was..."

"I know," said Ruby with a nod, a glorious smile splitting his face. "They came."

"DIA!" The most familiar and awaited voice in the world suddenly struck Diamond's eardrums, pulling his gaze back to the top of the hill. At its very summit stood a tall boy with a red jacket and a black Trainer's cap, a billiard cue slung over his shoulder as he inspected the scene below with his Typhlosion. A little off to his side was agirl who wore a blue-white set of clothes that oddly matched Ruby's her fanged mouth wide open in a relieved smile as she rode atop a large Donphan. And behind them, riding upon Tarohiko, was Pearl himself, looking as if he was staring into heaven's gates as he looked down upon them.

"PEARL!" Dia yelled back at the top of his voice, Tru and Don adding their own roars. Without hesitation his friend urged his Tauros forward, rushing past (and sometimes trampling over) Team Galactic with the other two Trainers right behind. The grunts left standing didn't stand a chance against their stampede; they fell like leaves everywhere their feet touched, until - virtually - only Jupiter and Saturn were left standing by the time the three Trainers joined the three waiting by the bridge.

"Dia, you're okay!" Pearl yelled with joy as he literally slammed into Diamond and gave him a bear hug, who returned the gesture tightly as their Pokemon happily crowded around them. After breathlessly letting his friend go, Dia looked back see Sapphire (yes, he knew) throwing herself over Ruby, ending up tumbling onto the grass together entangled.

"Oops," she laughed sheepishly as she pulled up slightly, looking down at his face with her eyes shining. "And I promised not to soil you the next time."

"Hm," replied Ruby, making no effort to brush himself clean - like usual - or even attempt to sit up. "Actually, I think I'd do it over again if I could."

Gold chose that moment to give a loud cough, forcing all attention to him.

"Sorry to disturb the joyful reunion, all ye friends and lovers," he said comically, rolling his eyes before swinging his billiard cue to point at Jupiter's Tangrowth, lying scorched and defeated under his Typhlosion's feet. "But can we give all the tears and hugs a pause until we purge some scum out of this place? The cleaner the merrier, right?"

"Yeah, morons," Dia heard Emerald mutter behind them.

"Er," said Pearl awkwardly as he turned to face the older boy with Diamond, who noticed both Ruby and Sapphire blushing out of the corner of his eye.

"Toxicroak, use Brick Break!" Saturn's angry yell suddenly slapped Diamond's ears. Whirling back in shock of having forgotten him completely, he paled as he saw the Toxic Mouth Pokemon leaping straight at him, its wicked claws aiming for his neck.

"Toro, use Blaze Kick!" Sapphire's shout rang out just then. The next moment, a large clawed foot covered by fire came out of nowhere and slammed into the Toxicroak's face, sending it tumbling thirty feet across the ground and landing face-flat in front of the outraged Saturn's feet.

"Sceptile, bind them!" Roared Emerald as he popped up from behind Diamond. The Forest Pokemon was right beside him at once, the thick vines on his back (which had removed themselves from the bridge while Dia wasn't looking) quickly snaking towards Jupiter and Saturn, wrapping tightly around their legs and rendering them immobile.

"Nice one, Em, cavegal," remarked Gold, his smile fading slightly as he turned to face the two Team Galactic Commanders. "Hm, now what to do with these two scumbags...?"

"Go, Octillery!" Saturn hissed in reply, flicking out a Poke Ball with his free hand to summon the Jet Pokemon in front of him and Jupiter.

"Your fight's with me, Saturn! Go, Torahiko!" Pearl shouted as he shot forward from Diamond's side, unleashing the snarling Luxray from his Poke Ball; Dia didn't stop him, knowing his grudge against Saturn for their hardly-fair match at Lake Valor.

For a second the nerdy man looked down at Pearl with disdain. Then, in a surprisingly cold voice for a man bound in vines he ordered: "Smokescreen."

"Fleeing again?" Emerald shouted in a rage as a small explosion of smoke at once surrounded Saturn and Jupiter, hiding them completely from view.

"Staro, use Defog!" Ruby ordered hurriedly as his Staraptor swept down from above, releasing a powerful blast of wind that quickly blew the Smokescreen away - only to reveal that both Commanders had already vanished.

"Gah," Pearl spat in disgust as he turned back to Diamond. "Those jerks should receive a medal for running away, those cowards."

"I'll say," agreed Gold as he walked over to them with a bittersweet grin. "Eh, no matter. Happens all the time. Oh, right," he said as he turned to Ruby and Sapphire. "Cleanup's done, love birds. You can do what you were about to do now."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about, senpai," Ruby stuttered quickly, looking away with a blush. Dia blinked as he noticed Sapphire doing the same beside him, and decidedly not to ponder too deeply into it; such emotions were best left to privacy. He could hear Emerald snorting behind the two, from irritance or amusement Dia couldn't tell. Perhaps it was both.

"It's good we ran into such good company," Pearl spoke quietly from behind Diamond, making him turn his head to glance at his smiling face. How long has it been since he had last seen that face?

"It's good we ran into each other," he pointed out, smilling as well. "And in perfect timing too. We nearly ended up destroying the bridge."

"Yep," chuckled Pearl, clapping him twice on the shoulders before walking away to talk to Emerald. Dia's smile widened, knowing all that passed unspoken between; Pearl knew he would understand as well.

"Yo, fellas!"

A tough voice spoke from further above, snapping Diamond's head toward where it came from. Looking up the hillside he noticed someone walking confidently down the burnt slope toward them: a very tall and muscular man, dressed in a pair of military pants and a green sleeveless shirt that exposed his bulging biceps. His sunglasses were slightly askew under his blond hair, revealing a pair of blue eyes that oddly matched his wide grin. Padding behind him was a large Raichu, its cheeks sparkling with electricity as it eagerly looked down at the six Dex Holders below.

Quickly looking around, Diamond saw that everyone else had his confusion mirrored on their faces - except one.

"You!" Gold exclaimed as immediately rushed forward to meet the man, billiard cue swinging dangerously in his hand and Exbo growling threateningly by his side. "I know you. You're from Team R - "

"Lieutenant Surge, formerly of the Navy and current Gym-Leader of Vermilion City, Kanto." The man at once cut in shamelessly, laughing heartily as he looked down at the dumbfounded Dex Holders with no enmity in his sort-of-friendly eyes. "Nice to see ya kiddies up for a good workout! Mind if I make the game even more interesting?" (#1)

* * *

><p>- Route 7, near Celestic Tower -<p>

"Blue-san, look!" White suddenly cried as she pointed far up ahead to the sky, disrupting Silver's conversation with Blue during their rest. Narrowing his eyes with annoyance, he followed the younger Dex Holder (underlevelled, in his opinion)'s gaze to find a patch of pitch-black cloud that wasn't there a few minutes ago slowly rise above the already-gray sky. Having heard the story from White, he didn't need reminding to know what that meant.

"Team Plasma," he spoke quietly, habitually taking a step in front of Blue in a semiprotective stance. "They're moving."

"Precisely."

Whirling behind in surprise, Silver noticed a woman walking out of a road leading away to Celestic Tower. She was a tall, lean figure, wearing a pair of white pants and a pink tank top, her sharp red eyes somehow mismatching with her short black hair. Sliver thought he had seen her before, but with longer hair...

"How long have you been waiting for us, Sabrina?" Blue asked casually as she turned around to face her former enemy and temporary ally, showing next to no surprise to find the Gym-Leader of Saffron City here in Unova.

"Awhile," said Sabrina nonchalantly as she stopped in front of them with a wry smile. "I was aware that you were in an awful hurry... am I not right?"

* * *

><p>- Victory Road -<p>

"They're coming..." whispered a lone figure in the middle of a large, dark tunnel, a Kirlia murmuring concernedly around the slightly-shivering person.

"All of them, so much darkness... they're coming here. I can't let them reach him before me!"

* * *

><p><em>Well, well, how is that? Now we're moving into the second part of the first arc, as the Dex Holders begin to join up together while moving as one towards N's Castle. Sooner or later Black will have to face him, but who would be beside him at that point? Well, all will be revealed in time!<em>

_#1. In the games Surge is a former Air Force major, while in the manga he's a sailor. I sorta got these mixed up._

_Hm, I did say that there'll be a lot of new characters, right? Well, no doubt you'd have been disappionted when the Sages showed up all at once, but hey, I didn't trick you, did I? Nice to see ya both, Lt. Surge and Sabrina. About time some old faces start showing up. No Koga in this arc, I'm afraid. I suppose he's too busy being a dad. Learn from him, Boss..._

_And who might the last fellow that showed up in the last part, eh? You're free to guess! The answer will be known in the next chapter, when Cynthia enteres the Victory Road herself. I'll be expecting some hunches in the reviews, but I wonder how accurate they'll be? XD_

_Also happening in Chapter 21: Black finally joins the other Dex Holders! Which ones? That's up for guess to, ha! *gets stoned* Also another new faces, though they'll not be ones you'll expect or partucularly wait upon. Can't reveal any more than that, so till then! R&R!_

_Writing completed on June 26th, 2011. This is Yowl of Time, out._


	21. VS Spiritomb: Dungeon of Heroes

**Pokemon Adventures: Where Legends Cross**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Adventures/Special.

_I'm sorry to say that I'll hardly be able to upload anything starting from summer vacation to perhaps the end of the year, which begins for me in mid-July. It's a personal thing. So I'm striving to upload as much as possible before that time comes, so... er, please don't be disappionted if you don't hear from me for a long time._

_What's with me? It's not as if I'll vanish tomorrow... I've still got about three weeks._

_Began writing on June 27th, 2011. Almost finished Chapter 2 of arc 2._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21. Vs. Spiritomb: Dungeon of Heroes<strong>

- Pokemon League, the remains of the Champion's Hall -

Black wasn't expecting the clearing between himself and the castle gate to be empty when he stepped out of the stairway back into the half-destroyed chamber, but he was still nastily shocked to find an entire battalion of Team Plasma grunts stationed in front of the thick wooden gate like an army awaiting for a thief. They made no move to rush forward even after he showed himself; they didn't need to, since they knew he'd come to them.

They were sorely mistaken is they though they could keep him from their King like that.

"Poka, Sharp, Tula, prepare to charge!" Black cried, releasing his three Pokemon in front of him. The grutns responded by sending out their own fighters, mostly bulky ones like Boldore or Timburr. "Tula, scatter their ranks with Ele - "

_Flash!_

A sudden burst of light erupted in the midst of the grunts, causing Black to shield his face from the unexpected glare. For a moment he took it for an enemy attack, but then the surprised cries from the other side quickly dispelled that guess.

"Blasty, Rapid Spin!" "Gigalith, Stone Edge!"

Just as the light faded away two female voices hit his ears, one of them sounding very familiar. His hunch was confirmed when another blast, this time a material one, sent all the grunts flying to reveal three Trainers, one of them being none other than White.

"Boss!" Black exclaimed in amazement, racing across the now-cleared way with his Pokemon hurrying behind him. White also sprinted over to his direction along with the hulking Gigalith which obviously belonged to her, while her two companions followed a little slowly behind.

"Black, you're okay!" White cried with relief as they met in front of the short stairway that led up to the gate.

"Wouldn't have been if you hadn't come along," said Black, hundreds of questions bobbing up and down his brain: How did she get here so fast? When in the world did she get a Gigalith? And who were the two people with her?

"Sabrina certainly knows her stuff," remarked one of them, a tall woman with brown hair and cerulean eyes as she walked over to them with a smile. "I should repay her someday, if I remember. So this is Black, is he? It's a pleasure."

"Oh," said White quickly, apparantly noticing Black's questioning look. "Erm, Black, these are our senior Dex Holders from Kanto and Johto, Blue and Silver. This is wonderful, Black. Dex Holders from all over the world are coming here, trying to stop Team Plasma!"

"Really?" Asked Black, his eyes growing round in surprise as he looked at Blue and Silver. At first glance he had guessed that they were no ordinary Trainers - for one, what Trainer in Unova owns a Blastoise? -, but Dex Holders, like him and White? He had never even considered the fact that there were Dex Holders in other regions as well, and the revelation of meeting some here was rather dumbfounding.

"Charmed," spoke Silver cooly, making an indifferent expression that oddly reminded Black of N's face when he was in a mood. "But is this really the time for introductions? Look above."

Black didn't have to look up to know what he'd see, even though he did anyway; a thick wall of pitch-black cloud, rising up from the top of the castle and spreading across the darkening sky.

"Zekrom," Black muttered under his breath as he felt the pulsing of the Light Stone grow more frantic in his hand.

"Oh!" White remarked in surprise, looking down at the sacred object with wonder along with Blue and Silver. "So this is the Light Stone... where Reshiram is sealed, right?"

"That's right," Black confirmed as he brought the glowing stone up to his chest, looking up to the summit of the castle where N and Zekrom would be waiting. "I must go to the top."

"We'll get you covered," Blue promised with an encouraging nod. Looking up at the firmly-shut gate she spoke: "I think we'll just have to smash this down... hm... Silver?"

"I'll do it," replied the redhaired boy - well, 'boy' was an understatement - as he walked up to the gate, a Poke Ball already twirling in his hand. "Rhyperior, use Hammer Arm!"

With a bright flash the Drill Pokemon appeared with an aggressive roar; while Black was not as ignorant as most people in Unova when it came to Pokemon in other regions, but seeing one in reality really made it a whole new kind of experience.

The Rhyperior wasted no time in smashing his arm down on the huge door with an incredible crash, shattering whatever mechanism that kept them shut and blowing the gate open, a large part of its edges crushed.

"Let's go!" Exclaimed Black as he rushed in first, followed quickly by White. As he raced across the large entrance hall to face the present grunts, he heard Silver speak to Blue from behind: "You're right, Blue-nee... he does remind me of him."

* * *

><p>- Victory Road -<p>

"Leave it, Garchomp," said Cynthia as the Mach Pokemon threw the defeated Boldore behind them. "We must hurry; time is short."

Both Garchomp and Lucario nodded in agreement, swiftly returning to their position at her back and front. After repelling Archer and the rest of the Team Rocket grunts, Cynthia had rushed into the Victory Road herself as quickly as she could, knowing from the sudden onrush of dark clouds that Alder was already defeated.

_Let's hope they had arrived there with the others_, she thought grimly, reminded that Green, Crys and Platina had departed into the road shortly after the Gym-Leaders did.

"Dex Holders..." she murmured to herself as they proceeded deeper into the cavern. She never really took the notion seriously, even after watching her three friends in Sinnoh stop Cyrus and his plans to recreate the universe. But now Dex Holders from all over the world were gathering, in this faraway region of Unova. Disaster had come, and they had made their answer. Was it a coincidence, or was there more to being a Dex Holder than what she knew of? Could it be that something greater was at work behind?

Suddenly her Lucario halted in front of her, raising one hand in silent warning.

"What is it?" Cynthia asked the Aura Pokemon quietly, who wordlessly pointed ahead on the road. Looking up, the Sinnoh Champion glimpsed a small shape crouched in the middle of a small ledge. Squinting as she silently crept closer, she saw that it was actually a young person dressed like a plain farm boy, apparantly in deep conversation with a Swoobat on the ground. At first Cynthia was almost deceived by the large straw hat and the clothes, but upon a closer inspection noticed the person's blond ponytail spilling out from behind the hat and the overall body form: this was a girl. An Omastar and a Kirlia stood beside her small form, listening intently at the chattering Swoobat as well. Was she a psychic?

As Cynthia slowly walked toward the curous sight the girl's head suddenly turned towards her, a pair of pretty yellow eyes rounding in surprise. The Swoobat noticed her too - and, unfortunately, the intimidating shape of her Garchomp standing behind. With a frightened yelp the Courting Pokemon leaped into the air before flying away frantically.

"Oh, wait!" The girl cried after it, but the Swoobat was already gone. The Kirlia made a sympathetic cry at her disappointed expression, while the Omastar gave a fierce look at Cynthia which promised violence.

"No, Omny, Kirly, it's okay," the girl told her Pokemon quietly, although the wistfulness remained in her voice. "He didn't pass here... not recently."

"I'm sorry for disturning you," Cynthia apologized, feeling guilty supposing that whatever the girl was doing was important to her. "But may I ask what you're doing here? This area is dangerous."

"Yes, I know," answered the girl quietly as she stood to face Cynthia. Although she was almost a whole foot shorter than the Sinnoh Champion, there was wisdom and purity in her eyes that well exceeded her apparant age. "That's why I must go there quickly."

"Excuse me?" Cynthia asked, her eyes rounding in surprise.

"Even if he isn't here..." the girl murmured quietly, rummaging in her pocket as she spoke. "... the dream... he led me here for a reason, I understand it now. My friends are all gathering in the Pokemon League. I must be there for them."

"The Dex Holders..." Cynthia breathed in shock as the girl's hand withdrew to reveal a very familiar red object in it.

"I'm Yellow of the Viridian Forest," the girl whispered as she grabbed a fishing pole leaning at the side of the cave wall. "I came from Kanto to do what I must... as a Pokemon Trainer and a Dex Holder."

* * *

><p>- Team Plasma's Castle, Third Floor -<p>

"_Trainers battle to practice their skills and to grow in experience, but never to hurt their Pokémon. My lord N has realized this, deep down in his heart...but he has spent too much painful time here in this castle to admit it..."_

"_N has been separated from people since he was young. He was brought up with Pokémon... Pokémon that were betrayed, mistreated and hurt by bad people... N's heart is pure and innocent. But there is nothing more beautiful and terrifying than innocence_."

"Crobat, use Cross Poison!"

Silver's sharp command snapped Black out of his musings. Looking up he saw the redhaired boy's Crobat flying in and out of enemy ranks ahead of them like a homing dart, its four wings gowing purple with venom as it mercilessly sliced them at their foes' Cotonee and Maractus.

"Stay focused, Black!" Exclaimed Blue from behind him as they pushed their way up the narrow stairway, with the young woman's Umbreon and White's Gigalith covering their backs and Sharp and Crobat acting as vanguard.

"Sorry. Sharp, use Night Slash!" Black quickly ordered, sending his Bisharp cutting through several Yamasks at once.

"It's what you heard about N back below, isn't it?" White asked Black in a near-whisper as they hastily jostled each other upward; alreayd they could hear the rumbling of thunder outside. Time was short.

"Yes," Black admitted, the words of Anthea and Concordia still echoing in his ears. Now that he discovered the truth behind N's upbringing he pitied the man even more; in contrast, the implication that Ghetsis was manipulating him directed all his hate to the masked man.

"Look sharp; the way is through," said Silver as he pointed forward at the cleared path. Quickly rushing forward before they could get trapped again, they arrived at the second flight of stairs and was about to sprint up again when a cold, dead voice spoke out of nowhere:

"By the name of our Lord N and Ghetsis, you may not pass."

"Gigalith, use Wide Guard!" White cried out hurriedly. With a hasty bellow the Compressed Pokemon unleashed a wide barrier of flaoting stone around the four Dex Holders, just in time to block a Rock Slide attack from falling above their heads.

"Shadow Triad!" Black exclaimed as three visored men appeared out of thin air at the top of the stairs, their faces devoid of any emotion as they looked down on the Trainers with their Pokemon in front: a Bronzong, a Gastrodon and a Spiritomb.

"Lovely; more masks," remarked Blue with a roll of her eyes, signalling Umbry forward with a wave. "Well, White, do we get to hear what these guys are?"

"N's aides," spoke White with a nervous gulp; neither her nor Black had any idea of how proficient the Shadow Triad were in battle, but he knew she sopposed that everyone could fight bvetter than her - even after that perfectly timed Wide Guard.

If Blue and Silver were fazed by the three mens' intimidating presense at all, they didn't show it.

"Aides, huh?" Grunted Silver coldly, his Crobat hovering in front of him as he glared menacingly at the masked men. "It is the King we have business with. Move, or we shall make you." (#1)

They didn't move, instead raising their hands to signal the beginning of the battle.

Those hands never had a chance to come back down.

* * *

><p>CRASH!<p>

Crystal instictively flattened herself onto Charizard's wide back as shards of broken glass flew by her face, feeling Platina do the same directly behind her.

"Charizard, Flamethrower." Green's clamer-than-calm command came from behind, and Crys raised her head back to see the man flying i to the hole in the window they had just made on his Pidgeot. With a belligerent growl the Flame Pokemon complied, shooting a thick column of flame out of his mouth and beginning to burn everything in sight mercilessly.

"Crys, Green-san, over there!" Platina's urgent call swung Crystal's gaze to a long stairway slightly below them. To her shock she quickly spotted Blue, Silver and White, together with a tall bot with messy dark-brown hair and a red cap that could only be Black, facing off against three men dressed monochromatically, who were blocking them from the top of the stairs.

"Charizard, wait below. Pidgeot, use Brave Bird!" Green ordered without hesitation. As Charizard quickly swept down to take her and Platina to the bottom of the stairway, Crys looked up in time to see the Pidgeot, with his Trainer still atop, shoot into a screaming power-dive at the three men at the top.

At the last moment the villians jumped out of doom's way, leaping over their challengers' heads with inhuman power and landing far below the stairs several feet in front of where Charizard had landed. Pidgeot came to a screeching halt in front of the four surprised Dex Holders before he could crash straight into the floor, taking to the sky again to join Charizard as the dark mens' Pokenon hurried down to their masters.

"Crys, Green-nii!" Crystal heard Silver exclaim in shock as Pidgeot lightly descended to the floor beside her, allowing Green to dismount and return his two Pokemon for the time.

"Sorry we're late, Blue-senpai, Silver!" She quickly cried back as the shadowed men turn toward her, Green and Platina. "But how did you manage to outspeed us? You were in Mistralton!"

"We met Sabrina on the way," replied Blue with a gleeful smile, sticking her tongue out teasingly at Green. "What did I tell you about catching up to you? Now you're the one who's late!"

Green only grunted, obviously displeased at being beaten by Blue - which must have been a rare experience.

"Green-nii, we need to bring Black to the King!" Silver shouted to the older Dex Holder from up above. "Can you stop the Shadow Triad for us? We need to keep moving forward!"

"The Shadow Triad, huh?" Green asked as he looked umimpressedly at the three men standing silently in front of them. "Fine, leave these three to us. We'll catch up to you later."

"What? But - " Black exclaimed in surprise, looking as if he'd dive straight back down and help them - Crys could easily read it on the boy's face, as some of the faces she knew quite well would often make those expressions.

"It's okay," Blue quickly assured the upset boy. "This is Green we're talking about, one of our strongest. He'll be more than enough to handle this."

"Save the introductions for later, noisy woman," said Green gruffly, even as he took out a Poke Ball out of his belt and flung it at the enemy Spiritomb's foot... stone. "Come out, Cryogonal."

Crystal's eyes rounded in surprise as the odd-shaped Crystalizing Pokemon materialized in front of its Trainer, its slitted teal eyes glaring into the Spiritomb's green ones. Remembering how vigorous Green's training was, it wasn't exactly shocking to find that he'd have accquired a new Pokemon in Unova as well.

"Platina, can you handle the Bronzong?" Crystal asked as she quickly turned to face the Gastrodon, sending out Spinee with a swift flick of her foot.

"I think I can," replied the younger girl with a confident smile. "Go, Chandelure!"

With a bright blurst of light the Luring Pokemon appeared to face the Bronzong; a parting gift from Cynthia, who had graciously granted Platina a Dusk Stone before parting ways in front of the Victory Road gate. Where would she be now?

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Green spoke out loud at the four Dex Holders on the stairway; it appeared that Black and White were still reluctant to move. "I said we'll handle it here. Get a move on!"

"Trust him. Let's go!" Silver also encouraged them from further ahead. With a final apologetic glance at their seniors below Black at last sprinted forward, with the others running right behind him.

"... too much like him," Crys thought she heard Green mutter to himself, but brushed the thought aside as she faced her opponent, her jaws set.

"We are loyal to Ghetsis and the King," said one of the Shadow Triad - the one with the Spiritomb. His voice was dead and emotionless, sending a chill down Crystal's spine. "Our duty to them is heavy. You will not get past us."

"Our duty to this world - as a human, as a Trainer, as a Dex Holder - is heavier," Green countered, his voice even colder then usual. Then, holding out one hand to make number three with his fingers he added:

"Thirty seconds. Thirty seconds until we beat you and proceed. How does that sound?"

"Sounds reasonable," Crys and Platina replied simultaneously, a grin of anticipation lighting up their faces as they faced the dark trinity, ready to fight through the shadows as one.

* * *

><p>- Minutes later, Team Plasma's Castle Fourth Floor -<p>

"Gym Leader of Viridian..." murmured Black, shaking his head in wonder as he raced across the empty corridor with Blue, Silver and White beside him. "I had no idea. I'm flattered to have such great people as seniors."

"It's kinda humbling to know that you're not the only hero the world has to offer, right?" said Blue jokingly from beside him. When he didn't answer her the older Dex Holder added a bit more seriously: "I really hope we survive today's encounter, Black. I long for a day we can all sit around the same table and give out proper introductions."

"Yes, let's," replied Black, feeling a little better at the idea. He was still awed that so many people - all of them incredibly talented too - would join his dangerous quest so willingly and call him comrade, despite having next to nothing in common with him except the uniform title of Dex Holder.

"Look, the throne room!" White yelled out, pointing to a large, magnificent gate at the end of the long hallway; there N and Zekrom waited, along with his destiny and that of all of Unova.

"Watch out for traps," Silvber warned him from slightly ahead as Black began to pick up speed, dashing headlong across the path leading to his fate.

"Sharp, use Iron Head!" Black bellowed, sending his Bisharp barrelling full-forward at the closed gate, slamming his iron helm into it with a devastating _crack_ and felling the door open in a similiar manner to the last time they opened a gate. (#2)

"N!" Black yelled at the top of his voice as he rushed headfirst into the throne room (he knew N wasn'e someone who'd lay traps for him), feeling an odd sense of deja vu before stopping short with an astonished gasp.

The hall was absolutely HUGE, the path leading to the throne as long as the corridor they had just passed through. In the middle of the hallway was an enormous platform, below which the lower floors could be seen. However, Black saw nothing but the great shadowy figure standing at the far end of the platform, his green-haired partner waiting for his (self-proclaimed) rival in front of the deity.

"What I desire is a world for Pokémon, and Pokémon alone." N spoke quietly, as if talking to himself. "Since you've come this far, I believe you are equally determined. If that's so, prove it to me! Show me the depth of your determination!"

* * *

><p><em>Ah, good, another chapter updated before vacation. I'll be able to upload maybe a chapter or two until then, and after that... who knows? :(<em>

_#1. Ah, we all know why Blue and Silver hates masks... right, Pryce? Oh right, you're gone! Or are you? XD_

_#2. This, of course, is reference to the first chapter._

_Ah, well, enough of my lamentation. So Black finally reaches N... Reshiram, won't be long now! XD_

_And finally Black meets up with the other Dex Holders... sorry Sabrina, you were purely there for the sake of sending those three straight to N's Castle... *gets stoned by fans* Well, she does reappear in the second arc! 8P_

_YELLOW, U'RE FINALLY HERE! XDDD_

_Wow, honestly, I had no idea so many people would think that was Wally just because a Kirlia showed up! XD I suppose it never occured to you that so far every Dex Holder has shown up with at least one new Pokemon, huh? Well, you can try figuring out what Red's new guy might be, since he's the only one who hasn't shown himself yet. Yes, of course he appears! I had been deliberately avoiding mentioning him to avoid that subject, but there's no denying it anymore. Make way for the Champion! XD_

_eyha, I think there's been a misunderstanding; just because those baddies have been defeated once doesn't mean they won't come back. The reason the Dex Holders are going to the Pokemon League is to stop them from 'aiding' Team Plasma and their plan. And you've just witnessed Yellow's appearance, and no Red. Yet. But when he does appear, how would she react? :)_

_Positive Energy, officially Crys's hair is brown, but I've seen so many fan arts depicting it as blue that I'm starting to get confused myself... actually, I was shocked to find that her hair wasn't blue too._

_Cryostylz, sorry... I like Hoenn too, but as of now the region doesn't show up in my story in all three arcs, so getting the Gym Leaders into the story is a bit of a toughie. But I am planting them here and there in the second and third arc, so you're gonna have to wait... if you can, that is. ;)_

_Oh, and I just realized this now... it's again time to celebrate someone's day of birth. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RUBY! He's one of my favs, after all ;) At first I thought 'Oh man, he's gonna make a mess out of every1' but now... yeah, you rock, loverboy! XD_

_Well, that was a long A/N. In the next chapter we start of with some other Dex Holders that haven't made it yet to the castle. And after that... well, let me just say that I've made both Black and N incredibly good conversationalists! XD Ok, that's it for today. R&R!_

_Writing completed on July 2nd, 2011 (Happy B-day again, Ruby!). This is Yowl of Time, out._


	22. VS Reshiram Part 1: Relighted Fire

**Pokemon Adventures: Where Legends Cross**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Adventures/Special.

_Man, I'll speed up more while I still can. Here we go!_

_Began writing on July 2nd, 2011. Currently drafting chapter 4 of Arc 2._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22. Vs. Reshiram (Part 1): Relighted Fire<strong>

- High above the Pokemon League Building -

"...um, Gold-senpai, what are you eating?" Ruby asked sweatdropping, as he looked at the older boy sitting across him inside the uncomfortable (and hideous) airship, munching over what looked like the remains of an ice cream cone.

"Hmm? Wha', this?" He replied, swallowing the rest of the snack with a huge gulp. "Casteliacone! Tastes real good, too. Didn't I tell you before? When you come to a new region, the first thing you do is try out its specialties. Oh, by the way," he chuckled as he nudged Pearl sitting beside him. "I heard that there's an old mansion in Sinnoh that sell, er, what did you call it? Anyway it some kind of a cookie, right?"

"Yep; when in the Old Chateau, always go for the Old Gateau!" Diamond piped in from beside the baffled Pearl, his eyes immediately brightening at the mention of food.

"... senpai, I though' people were supposed te get tense when approaching the eye of the storm," said Sapphire from Ruby's side, pointing outside the window where the giant castle shrouded in pitch-black thunderclouds was slowly coming into view. Ruby couldn't help but gulp in anticipation, having finally arrived the place where his dream had led to. What more ugliness would be waiting for him and Sapphire once they reach it?

"Eh, give it a rest, cavegal," sighed Gold as he noisily plopped onto his seat. Nodding toward the pilot's seat with a disdainful snort he added: "Since that jerk isn't gonna let us outta this junk anytime soon, might as well as enjoy the journey while we still can."

"'That jerk' is trying to get ya all to the castle safely, ya know!" Lt. Surge snapped from the cockpit in irritance. "Ya should be thankful that I'm flying 'this junk' in this crazystorm at all! It's gonna be rainin' Meowths and Growlithes anytime soon, mark my words."

"Yeah, yeah, so you kepp telling us," complained Gold loudly. "Since when did Team Rocket began caring so much about us anyway? Or did they get tired of your stupid and fired ya?"

"You're talking to a former general, boy!" Surge roared back. "What would an acrophobic like ya know about the standards of the military or Team Rocket?"

"How did you k - WHO THE HELL TOLD YOU THAT!" Gold bellowed, literally thrashing wildly in his seat and almost knocking Pearl and Emerald off theirs.

"What, that you're scared of heights?" surge chuckled, sounding gleeful for hitting a weak spot. Then a little more seriously he added: "You're such a pain, kid. At least the older boys weren't like - "

"Gah, that's it!" Gold roared, hastily undoing his seat belt before leaping to his feet in a rage. "I'm fed up with being locked here in the same cell with that asshole. I'm outta here, heights or no!"

"Hey! Whaddya think you're doin'?" Lt. Surge shouted as Gold stalked towards the door, a Poke Ball already twirling in his hand as he yanked it wide open.

"Senpai, wait!" Ruby exclaimed in shock as cold air slammed uncomfortably into his face, undoing his seatbelt along with Sapphire and Pearl.

"C'mon, Em, you're riding with me. Go, Manbo!" Gold growled, plucking a protesting Emerald out of his seat (he had refused to wear a seatbelt) as his huge Mantine materialized by the door, complete with its thirty Remoraids ready to fire away.

"But senpai, you ARE afraid of - " Sapphire reminded, making Ruby (who wasn't afraid of heights at all) remember that she herself waasn't so comfortable with altitude either; she had overcome that weakness by regular training with Pilo, but bits of the fear was still there.

"SCREW MY ACROPHOBIA, LET'S GODAMN GO!" Gole bellowed as he threw himself and a terrified Emerald under Manbo, making a very audible gulp before lauching himself off the large airship into the stormy sky with a loud yell: "GERONIMO!"

"Gah, senpai! Wait for me! Go, Perahiko!" Pearl cried out as he immediately leaped out as well, holding onto his Chatot's small leg for dear life as he descended gingerly towards Manbo.

"I don't believe this," groaned Sapphire as Diamond looked desperately outside the open air to see his friend moving swiftly away from the craft. Looking back at Ruby she threw him a questioning look; funny, seeing as how she was usually at the deciding end.

"Take Diamond," sighed Ruby, taking out Staro's Poke Ball. As much as he disliked flying into those stormy clouds - or worse, having Sappihre in it - they had to do what they came to do. He would never abandon again.

"Right," grumbled Sapphire as she rushed at the door, quickly sending out Pilo and dropping onto its back. As she invited Diamond over with a wave, Ruby released Staro as he looked back to the cockpit and spoke hastily: "Thanks for the ride."

"Kids," he thought he heard Lt. Surge mutter as the Staraptor took off with Pilo right behind. "They never change, generation after another."

* * *

><p>- Team Plasma's Castle, the Throne Room -<p>

"But what is this?" N asked as Black made his way across the long path to the platform where he stood awaiting with Zekrom. Looking at White, Silver and Blue behind him he added: "I see that you came with company... one of which I am not a stranger to. I was hoping this to be a private issue between the two of us, but if you insist..."

"It is," said Black quickly as he took his position as the close end of the large circular platform. "These are my companions, but I'm the one you're interested in, isn't it? It's only me you have to face."

"Essentially, yes," agreed N as he looked up to the celing above his head, where a small, round window portrayed the blackened sky outside the castle. "We now meet in the place where I grew up since youth. Whenever I ventured outside I saw before me a gray world, a place where people and Pokemon mingle under tyranny and sorrow. It is my dream to pull this dull world apart, so that black and white can be distinct once again. You realize this, don't you? You understand my dream."

"I do," said Black, hoping that N would understand what he was about to say next. "But I also understand that you haven't seen everything. I don't know who had exposed you to the gray world that he invented, but the world I see is filled with colors: Red, Green, Blue, Yellow... a brilliant and lively world where people and Pokemon live in harmony, inspire each other to achieve great things. That's a kind of world I'm living in, N. And you can live in it too." (#1)

As he finished he held out his hand to the green-haired Trainer, who looked back at him in that unfathomable blank expression. Had his words meant anything to him at all?

"Black, I - " N finally opened his mouth again, but before he could continue Zekrom suddenly stepped forward, his pitch-black armor crackling dangerously with electricity. " - my Lord?"

"_**I would like a word with him, N**_," the deity's rumbling voice echoed throughout the colossal chamber. Black half-expected the other Dex Holders to flinch or exclaim in shock behind him, but he heard none. (#2) N nodded after a short pause, stepping behind the Deep Black Pokemon as he looked down on Black with those intimidating crimson eyes that daunted even Black's iron heart. The Light Stone was pulsing madly in his hand.

"_**Greetings, Truth-Seeker**_," Zekrom began, his words veiled but firm. "_**You are brave and imaginative, but I fear misguided. I can see that you have not awakened Reshiram... do you believe that you can challenge N's bond with Pokemon, his bond with ME without her**_?"

"This is between N and me, not you and Reshiram," Black replied sharply, wondering if the deity had asked the question to test him. "Dragging another deity into this will mean she'll have to fight you, and I don't want that to happen. Do you think I take pride in using Pokemon to solve conflicts between humans?"

Zekrom blinked, as if taken aback by his statement.

"_**N was not exaggerating when he told me about you**_," he spoke again, this time a little softer. "_**I admire your firm will and your love of Pokemon - so uncommon for a human -, Child of Steel, but you misunderstand my sister and I. You are correct, it is not my heart's wish ot meet her in battle once again. But we are both creatures that move according to our faith. Personal kinship is set aside for what we believe in. I am ready to fight her, Truth-Seeker, for N's sake. Come now, and see once again if truth or ideal will prevail**_!"

Black looked up into those burning eyes, and within them found his answer.

"No," he said firmly. "I will not fight you."

This time the Deep Black Pokemon truly looked shocked, his head rearing back jerkily as his jaws came apart slightly. Not giving him a chance to recover Black took a deliberate step towards N, glaring into his black expression.

"I'm not here to overthrow you by force," he said slowly, trying his best to ignore Zekrom's burning gaze boring onto his head. "Why must you be forced you to see the truth? You told me you can understand Pokemon better because you can hear their voices; well, hear them now!"

"Come out, everyone!" He cried as he flung four Poke Balls into the air, allowing War, Musha, Poka and Tula to materialize next to Sharp. Having understood his motives, they all turned toward an expressionless N with expectant looks.

"You need only to hear their voices to know that your gray world is false," said Black invitingly, waving his hands over his Pokemon in front of him. "You love all Pokemon so much, and I... I envy your determination to make a better world for them. But the world which you seek to destroy doesn't exist. If you won't listen to me, then listen to my Pokemon. If that's not enough, then listen to their Pokemon!" He said passionately, pointing behind him at the three other Dex Holders standing by the gate. Turning his heaf back to N he cried:

"So come, don't hide behind there like a frightened child. Come over and feel a new world, a better world that we can make together! Help us bring even more color into this blessed world of human and Pokemon, a world full of comrades and friends and partners!" (#3)

Having finished, Black drew a deep breath to steady himself (feeling slightly embarrassed, admittedly) before looking at his Pokemon, who all glanced back at him with proud grins. He then flashed a look at White, who was watching him with tears glistening in her eyes. Blue looked as if she'd cheer and clap right there, and even Silver had cracked a smile.

Turning his head back to the front, his gaze hastily passed over Zekrom's solemn expression, finally reaching N's face.

He was smiling widely.

"Of steel you may be, but you have a heart of gold," said the green-haired Trainer quietly, closing his eyes in content. "Of course I listen to you, Black my brother. Even from here I can hear your Pokemon, their voices echoing your love and care for them. Behind you it's harder to tell - as their Pokemon's voices are smothered inside their Poke Balls - but yes, they are not so different."

"It turns out that you were more valuable to my life than I ever knew, Black. Thanks to you I now know that there are few people - like you - that truly love and care for Pokemon as much as I do, even though they can't hear their voices. You are truly deserving of the title of hero, my brother."

Black's eyes brightened with hope. He understood!

Then N's wide smile became toned down a little, his eyes suddenly glistening in sorrow.

"If only there were more people like you, this could have been a world worth saving."

"Huh?" Black gasped, incomprehending his sudden change of mood.

"Your love for your Pokemon is genuine," said N, now really beginning to tear up. "I'm sorry I can't make you understand this, Black, but all the voices of pained Pokemon that I have heard all my life is genuine as well. Idealistic as I may be, I am not living in an illusion. The only color I see in this gray world exists around you and your friends... and that simply isn't enough."

"N!" Black protested in shock as a free tear rolled down N's cheek, dropping onto the floor with a tiny splat.

"_**Of grief..."**_ Zekrom murmured, his voice also clouded with empathy.

'How depressing it is, to think that what little color this world does possess will vanish as well when I pull it apart," said N as he smoothly wiped the tears off his eyes, his expression becoming more like the usual apathic one again. "But I have to do it. As King, it is my duty to serve the greater good... I must not weaken here. I'm sorry, Black."

"N..." Black murmured, at a loss as Zekrom took a step toward him - this time to encounter, not meet.

"_**N**_," the deity spoke quietly.

"Lord Zekrom," said N as he looked up at the Deep Black Pokemon, some regret still lingering on his face. "The honors, please."

"_**Very well**_," Zekrom replied solemnly, taking another step to Black with one arm beginning to crackle with energy.

"No, Black!" White cried out from behind Black, as his Pokemon quickly shifted into fighting stance as the deity's arm went up, ready to fall onto his head - and onto his doom.

If the blow struck, he wouldn't be the only one that would be undone.

"No, guys! Get back!" He shouted as the clawed hand began its descent.

"NO!" White screamed in horror.

"Blasty, use Protect!"

"Weavile, Ice Punch!"

_No, too late,_ thought Black as he closed his eyes, apologizing silently to everyone who had put their faith in him as he waited for his death blow to come.

It never did.

Instead, what came was a sizzling noise of burning flame, and an empty feeling in his left hand.

"What?" He spoke to himself as he opened his eyes, only to be blinded by a burst of pure-white light as its source hovered between his head and Zekrom's halted hand, spewing out red and blue flames in earnest like the sun itself.

"The Light Stone..." he barely heard White whisper behind in shock.

Quickly blinking several times to get used to the sudden brightness, Black looked beyond the flames to see Zekrom slowly pulling his slightly-singed arm back, neither he nor N looking particualrly surprised by the sudden turn of events.

"_**You just had to go and make me a bastard**_," the Deep Black Pokemon muttered, crossing his arms as bast as a dragon could manage as he watched the blooming flames. "_**You most definitely didn't have to make me do this to come out, did you**_?"

As if responding to his voice the Light Stone began glowing even brighter, the flames it ejected thickening and winding around each other until the stone itself completely disappeared beneath a wall of crimson and blue, making Black stagger back in alarm as he viewed the sight in fear and awe.

"_**But I shall admit**_," said Zekrom, his voice softening slightly as the flames began to gather together toward the center where the Light Stone should be, coalescing into a giant orb of fire. "_**After all this time... your flame still burns beautifully, my sister**_."

The orb exploded, sending fireballs in every direction except at Black; and consequently, the other Dex Holders way behind him. Everywhere the fire struck it caused a second burst, leaving the small orbs burning like a mystic torch. Shielding his face against the sudden onrush of heat, Black dared to look at where the Light Stone was a moment ago.

It was a choise that he would forever be proud of afterwards.

"Reshiram," White and N breathed simultaneously, their voices both lit in awe.

It was both a wonderful and terrible sight, but for different reasons from Zekrom; his form induced fear of his majesty, while Reshiram caused one of her elegance. Her entire body simmered and shifted like white flaming feathers, making a stark contrast to Zekrom's black armor. While his crimson eyes gleamed with fierce pride and dignity, her azure ones shone like a deep pool of wisdom and grace. In short, she was so beautiful that it made one afraid to dare and keep looking.

"Amazing," Black couldn't help but murmur in wonder as he stood beneath the Vast White Pokemon's burning tail. His Pokemon stared up at the deity as well, utterly in shock.

"_**Reshiram**_," the white dragon raised her head upon hearing her name, meeting her brother's gaze evenly.

"**_Zekrom_**," she replied quietly, in a gentle voice that reminded Black of his mother. "_**Leave us be**_."

"_**Do as you wish**_," grunted Zekrom gruffly, stepping back until he was by N's side again. Giving him a nod, Reshiram's beautiful blue eyes brigthened as she turned around to look down at her summoner.

"**_Greetings, Black of Nuvema Town_**," she spoke, causing Black to flinch at the deity calling by name. "_**Yes, I am aware of your identity... and the steel that lies in your heart. For a short while your bore my broken body... but it was enough time for me to feel your vigorous will, your love for your Pokemon, and yet your willingness to not abandon the truth. It is such a heart that have moved me into emerging once again**_."

"Reshiram..." said Black, touched by the deity's praise. Then his heart lurched slightly as a familiar expression of sorrow appeared on her face.

"_**You might have heard about my first fight with my brother, right after our separation**_," Reshiram whispered, her voice saturated in grief and shame. "_**If you had not, be glad. It... it is not a happy story. Once it was over we were left scarred and desolate, and remained so until we were eventually forced to seal ourselves in a prison of our own bodies to forget the pain in oblivion's embrace. During that long slumber we had both promised ourselves to learn caution... which apparantly he has forgotten**_."

As she paused upon reaching here she gave a stern look at Zekrom, who growled before turning his head away.

"**_I have no doubts_**," muttered the Deep Black Pokemon. Looking up at his sister he added: "_**Do you have any doubts about that hatchling? If you do, then this battle shall surely end in your defeat**_."

"_**You assume too much, brother**_," sighed Reshiram as she turned back to Black. With a rueful chuckle she continued: "_**No, Black. If this N that Zekrom speaks of is a hero, then so are you. I do not doubt that. However, it appears that my long slumber has made me overcautious... I wish for proof that I am not making the same mistake I have made in the past**_."

"What would you have me do?" Asked Black, for some reason suddenly determined to erase that sad expression from the Vast White Pokemon's face. His Pokemon all turned to him as well, looking determined to help.

After a curious blink of her blue eyes, Reshiram smiled softly before asking: "_**What is it that you do when you wish to prove the bond between you and your Pokemon**_?"

That was one answer he could give easily.

"Through demonstration," he said confidently. Reshiram's smile widened.

"_**Then that is what you shall do**_," she said as she took a step back, rising to her full height and towering over Black and his Pokemon. "_**Come; you need not hesitate**_."

"You want me to attack you?" Black asked in surprise, noticing his Pokemon looking shocked as well.

"_**You need not fear; my power is under control**_," said Reshiram reassuringly. "_**Only a single instant shall be needed; I require no more to feel the hearts of your Pokemon in battle**_."

For a momnet Black was stung by the deity's confidence in her victory, but then he remembered the waste Zekrom had laid to Alder's chamber without even breaking sweat. Thinking of what the Vast White Pokemon could do to his Pokemon during that single moment, he almost had to suppress a shudder.

Suddenlt he felt a poke below his knee. Looking down he was surprised to find Musha, who was butting his head lightly with his head with a small cry.

"What is it, Musha?" Asked Black as he leaned down at the Musharna, who slowly drew his dream smoke toward him. Black didn't need to inhale it to know what he was trying to tell him: _We're comrades, fighting for the same goal._

"That's right," said Black, feeling refreshed as he straightened himself with an energetic smile. "I haven't forgotten. Thanks, Musha, for reminding me."

With a happy cry Musha tottered back to to his teammates, who cheered in unison before turning to face Reshiram as one.

"Thank you all," Black told them as well, feeling a small lump form in his throat. Poka took a moment to look back at him and grin, melting the lump instantly, Turning to face Reshiram he spoke out confidently: "We're ready,"

"_**Then allow me to judge..."**_ said the Vast White Pokemon as she raised her fluttering wings above her head, allowing a ball of crimson fire to come to life between her claws, directly above her skull. "_**The unified heart that you and your Pokemon have shown in battle... Show it to me, Truth-Seeker**_!"

"Let's go!" Black shouted out, remembering the formation he had made for his team while doing group training. As if having read his mind Poka dashed out forward first with Sharp right behind, War soaring up to the celing with Tula and Musha at the rear. "Poka, use Head Smash! Sharp, Night Slash! War, Brave Bird! Tula, ElecBall! Musha, use Psychic!"

With a sinlgle, challenging bellow his three chargers sprang forth as Tula and Musha quickly launched their attacks at Reshiram, whose fiery orb had grown to about a person's size.

Just as the ElecBall arrived inches from her heart, she whispered in a barely-audible voice:

_**"... Fusion Flare."**_

The chamber vanished with a fierce burst of heat and light.

* * *

><p><em>Oh man, that was one helluva chapter, yay! XD<em>

_# of him to mention the four Kanto Dex Holders, right? Of course I did that on purpose! XD_

_#2. Because, well, none of them were actually new to talking Pokemon, after all._

_#3. Comrades, Friends, and Partners. Red, Yellow and Gold. This chapter is a haven for these simple, meaningless implications XD_

_Pikachu127, 35 chapters! XD We've still got plenty, ha!_

_Personally, this chapter was a kickass for me to write. Such an important part, what with Black and N's significant (verbal) clash of virtues, Reshiram's reviving (finally!), and the last Fusion Flare... hm, what would've happened to Black? You'll know on the next chapter!_

_On Chapter 22, I'll spoil that a stunning secret will be revealed. It is about N. Again, you're free to guess! Until then, R&R!_

_Writing completed on July 3rd, 2011. This is Yowl of Time, out._


	23. VS Reshiram Part 2: The Sixteenth

**Pokemon Adventures: Where Legends Cross**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Adventures/Special.

_This will probably be my last updated chapter before vacation starts. After that... who knows? :( I'll try to keep in touch, though._

_Now I'm in a little dilemma... Black's English name for his Pokemon is now revealed. Musha and Tula are unchanged, but Poka is now Tep, and War is Brav. Do you think I should adjust future chapters to use their English names, or just stick to the ones I'm using now? I need your opinion on this matter, 'cause you're gonna be the ones feeling its effects!_

_Began writing on July 4th, 2011. Still stuck on Chapter 4 of Arc 2._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23. Vs. Reshiram (Part 2): The Sixteenth<strong>

"Blue-nee!" Silver cried out as he coughed and gasped in a sea of smoke, unable to see three inches ahead to spot his sister. "Blue-nee! Are you okay? Damnit, Crobat, use Twister!"

"I'm fine, Silver," Blue's assuring voice came from a little ahead as the Bat Pokemon quickly blew the smoke away, revealing her standing in front of him, back-to-back with a shaken Blasty. White was right beside her, worriedly looking over an even worse-off Gigalith. "What in the world was that? It almost breached Blasty's Protect!"

"How could a Fire-type attack hurt Gigalith this badly?" Whispered White in numb shock as she busily sprayed a Burn Heal over the Compressed Pokemon's body. Quickly scanning their surroundings she gasped: "Oh... my."

Following her eyes, Silver was somehow not surprised to find the interior of the chamber utterly ravaged. Beside the fact that all the windows were either smashed or melted, practially the whole of the platform (though it failed to reach N or Zekrom) was charred black, with small pillars of fire and smoke still rising from here and there.

"Such is the power of a deity, I suppose," he mused quietly, remembering his - well, Blue's - fight with Lugia, nearly six years ago.

"Where's Black?" White asked frantically, trying to see through the flames to find her friend. For a moment Silver felt like telling the young girl off for losing control, but relented; if it was his friend - or worse, his sister - in there, he wouldn't have acted so differently.

"We'll never be able to see in this condition," he muttered instead, taking out three Poke Balls and flinging them into the air. "Feraligatr, Kingdra, Gyarados! Let's put the fire out first!"

His three Water-type Pokemon appeared beside his Weavile and Crobat, at once setting out to extinguish the flames along with Blasty. But they had only begun for several seconds when the smoke cleared enough for Black to be visible, crouched on both knees at the close end of the large platform.

"Black!" White cried as she rushd forward, only to stop short as her eyes widened in horror. The boy looked in terrible shape, his clothes singed here and there and a part of his face burnt red. But all of them were nothing compared to the shock and anguish on his voice and expression as he crouched over his fallen Pokemon, moaning something inaudibly.

"_**It is done**_," a soft voice sent Silver looking up at Reshiram, who looked down upon Black from the center of the hall with a strangely blank expression. "_**I have felt your Pokemon's heart... and yours through them**_."

Black looked up at the deity, and Silver almost swayed on his feet from the desolate expression on his face; from the impression he had gotten on the strong-willed boy, he had though him incapable of making such a face, of knowing the fear of failure at all.

"_**Do not be grieved**_," said Reshiram, appatantly noticing as well. "_**You may not belive me, Black, but your Pokemon were aware of the fact that they would not be able to lay a claw on I; they are no amateurs when it comes to measuring their opponents**_."

Black's eyes widened in shock, but the Vast White Pokemon continued without pausing: "_**Even so they fought a fight they knew the would fall in. Do you not know why? It is because you mean that much to them; they would rather die fighting than let you down. That is the kind of trust and love you have earned from your comrades, Black**_."

Black didn't answer, tears of revelation beginning to flow from his face as he looked back at his team. After watching him mourn for a shirt while, Reshiram slowly opened her jaws and whispered: "_**Dragonbreath**_."

"What are you doing?" White exclaimed in shock as a thin blue thread of fire shot itself out of the deity's mouth, gently washing over Black and his Pokemon in its caress. Instead of burning them, however, it enveloped them silently like an aura of a cocoon. Before Silver's astounded eyes their wounds began to heal, the burns and bruises vanishing from their bodies until they were as good as new, getting to their feet in amazement before throwing themselves over each other in joy.

"_**What I have done, I can undo**_," said Reshiram with satisfaction as Black finished embracing his team and turned to her again.

"I... I can't thank you enough," he spoke sincerely, his voice to choked up to speak properly.

"_**And **_**I**_** can't thank **_**you**_** enough for your willingness to accept my cowardice**_," the deity replied as she bowed her head deeply, her eyes almost coming low enough to match Black's gaze on level. "_**Zekrom was right... I was wrong to have ever doubted you. You are as every bit as deserving of my loyalty as I had felt the moment your fingers had touched my soul, back in the collapsing castle where my brother and I had last clashed**_."

"Reshiram..." Black murmured, sounding utterly touched.

"_**There is no need to say more**_," said the Vast White Pokemon softly as she moved her head forward, touching the young Trainer's head with her muzzle before rearing up to face the two figures waiting from the other end of the platform. "_**It appears we have kept you waiting... my brother, N**_."

"Not at all, noble one," N replied nonchalantly, giving her a short bow before retreating behind Zekrom, who smirked with a look that said: "I told you so". However, this time he wasn't alone. Silver's eyes narrowed to find that five more Pokemon had appeared behind the King of Team Plasma, watching the two deities facing off with anticipating faces. He could easily make out a Vanilluxe and a Klinklang, although the rest he had never seen. (#1) Almost instictively his hand went to his uploaded PokeDex, followed suit by Blue, White and even Black.

"Oh," said N, his eyes narrowing as they focused on the object. "The PokeDex again. So all of you have it as well." There was a kind of disdain in his voice that bit at Silver's temper, reminded of the effort it took him - and Blue - to obtain one. Not that he was proud of the thievery, but still.

"Why do you hate the PokeDex so much?" Apparantly the attitude had annoyed Black as well, betrayed by his demanding tone. "For us, who can't hear the voices of Pokemon like you, this is the best way to get to know Pokemon, to understand them! Isn't that what you want? So why do I see you frowning in disgust every time I so much as take it out?"

"Temptations, Black," N replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You may not understandm, your heart is too kind to even consider that. But I've discovered that when people gain knowledge of something, they feel a desire to... abuse it."

"So you would rather keep them ignorant?" Black countered, sounding angered.

"What I meant was that humans can be so... ignorant," said N, slowly reaching into his pocket with one hand. "Wouldn't you agree? Claiming to understand Pokemon with a petty human invention... like this."

The hand pulled back, revealing a small rectangular object, colored gray and lined with greed edges. For a moment Silver was confused of what it was until his glance went over to Black's PokeDex, colored black with red edges, and White's, white and blue.

The three objects were of exactly the same shape.

* * *

><p>"A PokeDex..."<p>

That was all that Black could hope to speak as he stared at the too-familiar object in N's hand, in utmost shock. N, who had scorned and despised the use of the PokeDex ever since Black had first met him, was in possession of one. That fact alone was enough to make his brain overload. Even Reshiram and Zekrom looked dumbfounded by the unexpected revelation.

"But... impossible..." an insignificant part of his mind caught White's disbelieving whisper somewhere behind him. "No... how did you ever...?"

"It was during my first venture outside the castle," said N quietly, looking down on his PokeDex with an unreadable expression. "Careless as I was at youth, I wandered into the woods and found friends there, free and playful in the wild."

"As we played there like they would any other time, a man happened to come by alone, about as old as Ghetsis, I suppose. He was the first human I had found outside the castle, and I daresay our prescence had intrigued each other. It was he that gave me this PokeDex, after introducing himself as a Pokemon Researcher."

"Dr. Cedric!" Black exclaimed, remembering the old professor he and White had met before. Only slightly less eccentric compared to his daughter, it wasn't so surprising that Cedric Juniper would readily hand a precious PokeDex to a stranger boy apparantly deeply bonded to Pokemon at such a young age.

"When I returned to the castle, Ryoku saw me with it," continued N after an affirming nod to Black. "He adviced me not to show it around the other Sages - especially Ghetsis - but he allowed me to keep it. I suppose he had taken sympathy on the child in me... back then I only thought it as an amusing gadget, and kept it because it was a gift."

"But time passed, and I grew enough to know the true relationship between human and Pokemon, the true purpose of the PokeDex and those who created it. I was then tempted to throw it away... or better, crush it under my foot. But then something prompted me against it, what I remember not. Now I keep it as a token, a symbol, a constant reminder of human tyranny over Pokemon."

"N..." Black murmured in disbelief, an inexplicable surge of anger suddenly rising deep beneath himself.

"But, after today, I will no longer be needing it," N stated firmly, leaning down and setting the PokeDex in front of his feet. "The battle that will decide the fate of the Pokemon of this region is about to take place here. When it ends in my victory, I shall celebrate... by bringing my foot upon this accursed machinery. A fitting end for a humans' shackle."

That did it.

"And who says you will win this battle?" Black demanded hotly, the oath that held him back now shattered.

"Black?" N replied in a surprised voice, as if having been disturbed during a monologue.

"I was hoping, even up to now, that AI could talk you out of this, N," said Black quietly, staring at his feet to control his churning emotions. "I had hoped that, after all the times we've met, I had managed to open your eyes even a little, made you see what you couldn't see. But you refused."

"I don't blame you, N. Whoever had made you like this had done it so thoroughly that you wouldn't accpet what is plain anymore. I swear, they shall pay. But I'm not gonna let you blind forever."

"_**Black..."**_ Reshiram whispered, sounding touched.

"So don't smash the PokeDex yet, N," said Black as he walked out in front of the Vast White Pokemon to face N and Zekrom. "If telling you the truth wasn't enough, so be it. We will SHOW you the truth, in the conventional way!"

"Black!" White could be heard exclaiming from behind.

"Boss, stand back!" Black replied quickly as he turned back, facing her along with Blue and Silver standing further behind. "Thanks for helping me all the way here, but this is my job to do."

_**"... Then am I correct in assuming**_," growled Zekrom's deep voice as Black turned again to face the black-armored deity. "_**That you are ready to accept N's - and my - challenge**_?"

"I'm the challenger," Black corrected him. "I challenge your world with mine, your illusion - not your ideals - with the truth I can offer you. And if it must be, I challenge you, Zekrom, with the Deity of Truth!"

As he finished he looked up to see Reshiram marching past him and his Pokemon to face her brother. To his confusion, both deities' eyes were gleaming with satisfaction.

"_**Took him long enough to see his heart**_," spoke Zekrom in an amused, half-mocking voice as he readied himself in battle position. "_**I still think your faith in the boy is quite admirable, sister, if a little foolish**_."

"_**I would have a brave fool over a cowardly prophet any day**_," said Reshiram, turning back to Black with a grateful smile. "_**It was very, very nice of you to say 'we', Black.**_"

"I - thank you for understanding, Reshiram," Black replied solemnly, unable to find the right words.

"_**Mine is the gratitude, Child of Steel**_," said Reshiram softly as she raised her head again, standing about twenty feet away from Zekrom as they finally faced off upon the huge platform with their Trainers standing behind.

"_**If I may ask, N**_," asked the Deep Black Pokemon, one crimson eye rolling back to the grey-eyed Trainer as he raised a single black arm above his head.

"Yes, my Lord?" N answered as he looked up, his face set in anticipation.

"_**You wouldn't mind if I destroy parts of this castle during our fight, would you?"**_ Zekrom inquired casually, his motor tail beginning to rotate rapidly as tendrils of electricity began climbing up his raised arm.

"_**We'll end up doing it anyway**_," Reshiram pointed out dryly as her own claws went up, her blazing tail starting to feed a bright orb of crimson flame that began forming between them.

"As long as the Pokemon aren't hurt," said N with a glance at his team standing behind. "I wouldn't mind if you demolish the place out of existence."

"_**Now we're talking**_," Zekrom chuckled, as a crackling orb of blue lightning formed on his fingertips.

"_**Males**_," said Reshiram, rolling her eyes. Both orbs, red and blue, were now ripe, ready to unleash their devastating power upon the other. "_**Are you ready, my brother? The time for judgement has come**_."

"_**Aye, sister**_," Zekrom replied grimly. "_**May our devotion burn brightly in the heat of battle. Let us begin**_!"

"_**Fusion Flare**_!" Reshiram howled, launching the crimson flame at the same moment Zekrom charged forward.

"_**Fusion Bolt**_!" Zekrom roared, lashing his supercharged arm forward to meet the attack.

* * *

><p>- The Pokemon League, Chamber of Mind -<p>

_**KA - BLAMMN!**_

"What - ?" Caitlin whirled around at the incredible explosion of noise in shock, momentarily halting her healing process with Alder. Quickly following the Psychic-type Elite Four to the window, Cynthia's eyes rounded as she saw a great pillar of fire and electricity shooting up from the top of the castle, completely annhilating its roof and piercing the sky, for a moment scattering the dark clouds that now covered the sky.

"An impossible amount of energy..." gasped Marshal as he shielded his face from the burst of light that suddenly invaded the semi-dark chamber. "Master! Could this mean - ?"

"Aye," said Alder as he heaved himself upward beside Cynthia. "It's begun."

"Oh, no..." the Sinnoh Champion turned at the whimpering voice and looked into Yellow's terrified face; it was filled with fear and devotion for her friends that she insisted were there, an expression that Cynthia had often seen on Diamond and Platina's face. _Being a Dex Holder..._

"I must be there for them!" Yellow exclaimed, her fear quickly switching into determination. "Ratty, Chuchu, let's go!"

Her Raticate and Pikachu quickly cried out in agreement, following the young woman (#2) as she raced out of the chamber in a flash.

"No, wait!" Shauntal cried as she rushed forward, but Cynthia stopped her with a firm hand.

"She will not be alone," she assured her friend quietly before turning to the other Elite Four and Alder. "Yellow has gone to do what she must do as a Dex Holder. Now we must set off to do ours as well."

* * *

><p><em>Hm, this will probably be the last chapter to be updated before vacation. Like I've said before, there's no telling what may happen afterwards. Miss you all *sniff*<em>

_#1. The reason? Well, two of them (Carracosta, Archeops) are fossils and one (Zoroark) is an event Pokemon... I don't blame him for missing them._

_#2. In my opinion eighteen is old enough to be called young woman... waitwhat? YELLOW EIGHTEEN? *explodes*_

_I wonder how many people who read this chapter will be outraged by my little theory: wtf N a Dex Holder? It's something I came up with while I was planning for the story, and the idea stuck. I think N's unique personality will make a nice asset to the ranks of Dex Holders... oh, and another reason. I wanted to keep the number of Dex Holders at sixteen. That's why I dragged White into this crazy adventure as a Dex Holder, why I cruelly dropped Cheren and Bianca out of the rank. Remember Uxie's prophecy in Chapter 2? She said sixteen Trainers. Well, now you know why. No flames please! XD We'll be delving deeper into this theory in Chapter 33._

_Oh, and another news. I've been making plotlines for Arc 3 for awhile and I'm almost done, and I realized that if I carry on at this rate Arc 3 will end up with more than 50 chapters! OMG... so I've decided to split the arc up into two, bringing an unexpected Arc 4 into the fray. Arc 3 is left with 24 chapters or a little more. Not that... I'll be writing that anytime soon. You know, just so you know. :/_

_Anyway, from now on the location of the story never shifts from N's Castle, so note of that. At least, not in this arc. In the next chapter Reshiram and Zekrom finally begins their battle, though the fight will be interrupted by quite a lot of characters... like you know, those guys who suddenly vanished after Chapter 22? :)_

_Well, that's enough for today, I think. R&R!_

_Writing completed on July 9th, 2011. This is Yowl of Time, out._


	24. VS Zekrom II: The Gathering

**Pokemon Adventures: Where Legends Cross**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Adventures/Special.

_I wonder when I'll be uploading this? Carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters..._

_What can I say? I'm a fan of Queen._

_Began writing on July 10th, 2011. Currently drafting Chapter 8 of Arc 2._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24. Vs. Zekrom II: The Gathering<strong>

- Team Plasma's Castle, the Throne Room -

The sight was so beautiful and terrible, Blue couldn't help but stand still and watch.

The Great Hall was in ruins, its roof completely blown off - revealing the horrid blackened sky abovce - and fire and lightning lacing around everywhere; now and then the area near her, Silver and White would be struck, prompting either Blasty or Nidory to take action. In the middle of the now-ravaged platform Reshiram and Zekrom virtually danced around each other, occasionally pausing to either lash out at each other or dodge the blow. Beneath the chaotic beauty Black and N shouted a string of inaudible words, most likely encouragements or commands - or in N's case, suggestions.

"Blue-nee! Incoming!" Silver yelled in warning as a Thunderbolt from Zekrom bypassed Reshiram's head by an inch, flying straight in their direction.

"Nidory!" Blue shouted quickly, allowing her Nidoqueen to step forth and take the Electric-type move in full blast; despite her immunity to electricity, Nidory still flinched from the sheer voltage of the attack.

"_**You want to watch your aim, brother**_!" Reshiram remarked, firing a great Flamethrower from her mouth as she swiftly dodged Zekrom's Dragon Claw.

"_**Perhaps I will, if you stop dancing around me**_!" The Deep Black Pokemon grunted, ducking to avoid the pillar of flame while aiming a Slash attack at his sister's shoulder. This time Reshiram didn't escape unscathed, drawing back with a small scratch near her throat.

"Oh, no! First blood," whispered White fearfully as she watched from beside Blue with fearful eyes. Blue politely pretended not to notice that her eyes were fixed on Black more than Reshiram.

"This will be a tough one..." Silver's obsevant mutterings caught Blue's attention. Knowing her little brother's analytic habit, she was about to encourage him when a sudden onrush of footsteps reached her ears.

"Someone's coming, lots of them!" She exclaimed quickly, causing Silver and White to look at her in surprise. "It can't be Green; it's too loud to belong to three people."

Just then Zekrom leaped back from Reshiram's burst of Dragonbreath, landing in front of his Trainer with a great _thud._

"_**N**_," growled the Deep Black Pokemon, sounding displeased. "_**It appears we have... undesired visitors**_."

"Hm," said N with a frown, just before Blue heard the chamber door swing open behind her. Whirling around shesaw - no surprise - a whole battalion of team Plasma grunts pouring out of the wide entrance like a herd of Durant until she quickly found herself surrounded along with Silver and White.

"Boss!" Blue heard Black cry out in shock, but his footsteps were cut off by a second voice.

"Wait, Black!" N called out as he stepped forward. "I'll handle this." He spoke calmly as he faced his subjects, who swiftly turned attention from the trapped Dex Holders to bow before their King.

"I believe I had told you not to disturb me or Lord Zekrom once the battle begins?" The grey-eyed Trainer demanded, looking angered and irritated for the first time Blue had seen him; for a moment, he almost looked like Green when he was in a mood. "What compels you to intrude in this noble contest of will? Explain yourselves!"

"We beg you forgiveness for the disruption, my Lord," said one of the grunts. "We were alerted that there are intruders in this castle, other than the one you seek audience with. We came under orders from High Sage Ghetsis, who has called upon the whole of Team Plasma to reurn to and defend the palace, and annhilate the intruders that have dared to lay waste upon it."

"What! Ghetsis?" Black and White exclaimed at the same time, while Blue cringed at the worst news possible: now the had to fight the entire Team?

"... I see," N answered, although the frown on his face persisted. "If Ghetsis had ordered this, then I have naught to say about it. But beware: your opponents are extremely capable, and deeply bonded to their Pokemon. Do not hesitate to retreat when you deem them beyond your capabilities."

"We hear and obey, O' King!" The grunts chorused, rising back to face the three Dex Holders with their Pokemon.

"Clefy, Umbry, come out!" Blue cried quickly, sending out her Clefable and Umbreon to appear beside Blasty and Nidory.

"Honchkrow, Rhyperior!" Silver shouted, releasing the rest of his whole team who quickly stood around the three Trainers in a tight ring.

"Samurott, help Gigalith!" White followed hurriedly, allowing the Formidable Pokemon to join his rock-type comrade.

"Attack!" One grunt yelled out, leading a wave of enemy Pokemon leaping against theirs in a roar of challenge.

"Damnit! Guys, help them!" Blue heard Black cry out as Silver's Pokemon first met the attackers head-on, allowing hers and White's to sweep them from behind. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Black's Pokemon rush over to aid them, only to be blocked by five more Pokemon who swept in between them in a fighting stance.

"N, you - " Black snarled as he whirled at N, who had just waved his team forward with a flick of his hand.

"I am the King of Team Plasma, and you are my opponent." The green-haired Trainer spoke evenly. "Ghetsis and the other Sages made me King because they had faith in me. I am oblieged to live up to their expectations as well, Black."

"You're not their puppet, N!" Black shouted, but couldn't continue further as N's Pokemon chose that moment to rush out, forcing him to retaliate with his own team. Reshiram and Zekrom resumed their battle as well, again putting the colossal hall under a whirlwind of energy.

That was as much attention Blue could pay to Black; after that she found herself busy with her own battle, as Team Plasma leaped out from every direction trying to breach Silver's defense.

"Blasty, use Mirror Coat! Nidory, Toxic Spikes! Clefy, Cosmic Power! Umbry, use Confuse Ray!"

"Ice Shard, Waterfall, Dragon Pulse, Air Slash, Aqua Tail, Stone Edge, Cross Poison!"

"_**Thunder Fang!"**_

"Ah, Gigalith, use Rock Slide! Oh my, Black are you o - Samurott, use Razor Shell! Are you okay?"

"Boss! I - gah, Tula, get that Zoroark! I'm fine! Poka, use Hammer Arm! I'll come help - War, look out! Right after - Sharp, use Iron Head! I'm done with - Musha, use Psychic!"

"_**Extrasensory**_!"

"Honchkrow, Night Slash! Black, calm down! Crobat, Hypnosis!" Blue heard Silver snap among the flurry of shouted commands. "We can manage these rats here. Rock Wrecker! Green-nii will come too - Kingdra, use Rain Dance around us!"

"But what's keeping them? They haven't come yet!" White wailed as rain began falling in a small area around them - thanks to Kingdra's extreme focus -, empowering their Water-type Pokemon without weakening Reshiram's flames. (#1)

"Hydro Pump, Blasty! Don't worry, White, trust in Green and Crys!" Blue yelled quickly, desperately trying to talk and fight at the same time.

"Ha! Then that trust will be in vain!" A grunt standing near her laughed gleefully. "We already sealed the stairway to this floor. Your friends will never arrive until you're all - "

"... You were saying?"

A large, blue fist slammed into the grunt's chin as he turned toward the doorway in shock, sending him flying over Blue's head and crashing into four other grunts, knocking all of them off their feet.

"Green!" Blue cried in delight as she saw her friend calmly walk through the gate, sided by his faithful Machamp and Charizard. Behind him Crystal stood between Megaree and Monlee, and Platina was there beside her Empoleon and Lopunny as well. All three of them looked none the worse for having gone through the battle with the Shadow Triad; if anything, they looked refreshed.

"We apologize for the delay," said Platina politely as she bowed her head at Blue, though er eyes went a little wide upon seeing Reshiram and Zekrom fight. "The Shadow Triad collapsed the entire corridor when they fled, and we had to dig our way all through."

"No matter, you came at the right moment!" Blue replied happily as Team Plasma shifted formation to try to include the three newcomers within their range as well. How foolish.

"Scizor, Porygon-Z, Golduck, Cryogonal!"

"Bonee, Archy, Spinee, come out!"

"Froslass, Pachirisu, Chandelure, let us join as well!"

"Attack!" Green, Crys and Platina shouted simultaneously as their Pokemon fell upon Team Plasma like an angry tsunami, sweeping them away like broom on dust until their Trainers could join the other three.

"Glad to see you're safe, Silver!" Panted Crys as she sprinted over to her friend.

"Aye," replied Silver curtly before exchanging a nod with Green, quickly rejoining Blue as the assault resumed. After a moment the rest of them joined in, filling the huge room with sound of battle; even with Team Plasma reinforcements continuously streaming out of the gate, now they could hold on quite well.

"I'm so glad we all ended up together," Blue said to Crys as she edged closer to her. "The next thing we know, Dex Holders will start falling from the sky!"

SLAM!

"What - " White exclaimed in surprise a something fell to the ground several feet in front of her with an incredible crash, the ensuing blast blowing away several grunts in its shockwave. Blue's eyes widened as she quickly recognized the identity of the fallen object.

Wish came true.

* * *

><p>- Minutes ago, high above the Castle roof -<p>

"Sapph, look out!"

Ruby's cry had barely reached Sapphire when yet another burst of energy shot up from below, blowing Pilo away from the wide-open roof in the resulting gust, almost making her and Diamond fall off in the process.

"Gah, 's no good!" Sapphire exclaimed as Pilo drifted back to Manbo, Staro and Perahiko, who were all hovering nearby. "The uplift made by them fightin's too strong, we can't get half a foot through!"

"Well, we gotta try, don't we?" Gold growled, already steering Manbo toward the eye of the storm with Emerald squirming uncomfortably behind him.

"Wind's picking up," observed Ruby as he followed him. Not wanting to fall behind, Sapphire quickly directed Pilo toward Staro, trying to pay attention to Diamond sitting behind as well.

The six Dex Holders had already reached near the castle by the time Reshiram and Zekrom began their battle (they knew it'd be them; what else could cause an energy tornado to rise out of a building?), but from then their progress came to halt by the resulting energy storm: whenever they tried to enter through the roof a fierce blast of air current would knock them back out, leaving them battered and at times slightly burnt. (#2)

" 'kay, cavegal!" Gold suddenly yelled out from the front, bringing Sapphire's attention back to the present. "Listen up, your Tropius has the most bulk, so work as vanguard, will ya? While you disrupt the wind flow the rest of us will dive in!"

"But senpai, it's too dangerous!" Ruby protested, causing a spark of irritation within Sapphire; did he still felt she needed to be protected, like when they were young? The idea both saddened and angered the wild girl, to an extent that for a moment she could forget about her innate discomforst with altitude.

"I'll do it!" She said quickly, speeding Pilo ahead of Manbo before Ruby could cut in again. "Pilo, you heard! Use Whirlwind to scatter the current!"

The Tropius replied with a determined bellow, diving headfirst into the fierce storm again. Sapphire flinched as the hot gust struck her full in the face for the umpteenth time, making her unable to hear the others following behind.

Daring to open her eyes against the uncomfortable wind and heat, Sapphire looked down to see the two deities fighting madly below, quite clearly visible even through the storm of energy on this altitude. Beneath their deadly dance she could see many more fighting going on, but those were too far away and murky for even her sharp eyes to identify its participants.

As Pilo struggled through the lashing uplift, several bolts of small lightning discharged from Zekrom's armor were suddenly shot up into the air, several of them whizzing by the Tropius like deadly arrows. One tendril of electricity brushed by Sapphire and Diamond's hands, slightly stinging but otherwise harmless. So Sapphire was more or less surprised to hear a loud "Ouch!" from behind her as Diamond flinched visibly, involutarily letting go of his grip on Pilo's wide back.

But as every rider knows, letting one's hands off his mount when the mount is in a diving position is nothing short of suicidal. To Sapphire's horror Diamond immediately lurched sideways from another blast of wind, slipping off the Fruit Pokemon to his doom waiting below.

"Diamond, no!" Several voices shouted at once, Pearl's being the loudest.

Instictively Sapphire shot her hand sideways, grabbing the falling boy's wrist before his butt left Pilo's back completely. Flexing her muscles like she had hardly ever done before (man, was he a heavyweight!) she pulled Dia back up with a single, strong heave; too strong, as it turned out, for the next thing she knew the recoil had made _her_ slip.

"Wha - " was the last word she uttered before Pilo vanished from under her, leaving her in a free fall.

"What?" "Cavegal!" "Sapphire! NO!"

"Ruby!" Sapphire's terror, caused by the fall itself, quadrupled upon seeing Ruby hastily rushing Staro forward in a screaming power-dive, his free hand desperately reaching out for her. Manbo and even Perahiko rushed down after him as she fell away from them, the bot wind buffeting her from below as she looked up at them.

Despite her fiesty temper, the years spent together with Ruby has taught Sapphire the art of being calm in a dire situation. Even now, as altitude, whirlwind and heat (all of which she didn't work well with) bombarded her from all sides, she quickly began to think about how to land at least a little safer. It would be hopless to wait for Ruby and the others to power through the chaotic uplift and catch up to her, so the answer had to be at the bottom.

The thought brought her gaze below, only to have Reshiram's clear blue eyes lock into hers as she fell from ninety feet above the Vast White Pokemon - the deity's expression quickly changed from confusion to downright horror as she spotted Sapphire falling.

"_**Heat Wave**_!" She hissed as she ducked a Thunderbolt from Zekrom, sweeping her great wings toward where Sapphire would fall onto four seconds later. At once Sapphire felt her surroundings grow hotter, as a great onrush of heat surged up from directly beneath her, the uplift (threantening to roast her all over) also managing to slow her fall considerably.

_Yes!_ Thought Sapphire as she coiled her legs in anticipation. At this speed she could survive if she landed properly -

SLAM!

But it still _hurt_.

Sapphire almost yowled in pain as the impact travelled through her bones and her feet cracked the stone floor, feeling as if her legs would shatter right there. She barely had any time to overcome the ache in her feet, however, before hundreds of weird-armored people (which oddly reminded her of Guile Hideout) that could only be Team Plasma grunts surrounded her with their Pokemon.

Without even time to look up and check on her friends she whipped out three Poke Balls in retaliation, but before she could throw them a very familiar voice called out: "Sapphire!"

"Blue-senpa - " Sapphire exclaimed as she tried to turn around, but just then Staro made his way down in front of her, Ruby quickly dismounting the Predator Pokemon before rushing over to her.

"Sapph, you're safe!" He cried as he almost threw his arms around her, but a sudden intrusion of a grunt forced him to dodge his tackle instead. As Staro quickly threw the grunt back Sapphire quickly looked around to see that Gold, Emerald, Diamond and Pearl were landing all around them, quickly joined by -

"... Gold...!"

"What? Oh - Gold! And Emerald too! What are you all - "

"Silver! Crys! You were here too?"

"Crys-san!"

"And Ruby was here too! What a delight!"

"Er, Blue-senpai? And Green-senpai too!"

"Diamond, Pearl! You're both safe!"

"Platina!"

"Dia was right, you came too!"

"Charizard, Blast Burn!"

The one disharmonizing voice pulled Sapphire's attention from everyone - Crystal, Silver, Blue, they were all there - , only to quickly duck (and pull Ruby under) right before an incredible explosion of fire swept over their heads, blasting away all the grunts in its wide vicinity.

"Think fast!" Sapphire looked up to see Green looking at the others sharply, although his eyes seemed less cold than usual as he greeted them. "Glad you're all here, but introductions can wait. Let's move!"

"Right," Silver was the first to join him, at once leading his entire team (Sapphire noticed a Crobat she hadn't seen before) against the still-plentiful grunts. Crys and Blue quickly rejoined them, followed suit by everyone else as well.

"Exbo, Polibo, Aibo, Sandbo! Let's kick some Team Plasma butts!"

"Sceptile, Dusknoir, Mienshao, come out!"

"Zuzu, Coco, it's show time!"

"Toro, Rono, Lilo! Let's get'em!"

"Tru, Lax, Moo, Bro, I choose you!"

"Saruhiko, Zeruhiko, Pikahiko!"

Soon their Pokemon were everywhere, Team Plasma falling like sandcastle before wave at their attacks. But before Sapphire could even enjoy the battle properly a pair of tremendous roar stopped everyone in their tracks.

"_**KRUWAAAAA**_!" Bellowed Zekrom, his tail engine spinning violently and his entire body laced through with white-hot lightning that sizzled the floor around the deity into crispy.

"_**HAAAAAAH**_!" Reshiram hissed as she spread her wings out wide, her own tail shooting out beautiful blue fire like a peacock's tail. Before Sapphire's amazed eyes the flame gathered together to form a giant orb of blue above the deity, almost as large as an average Armaldo.

"Reshiram, wait!" A young boy with brown hair and wearing a blue vest and a red cap shouted out from behind the Vast White Pokemon, his brown eyes wide in shock as he quickly glanced around at the Dex Holders fighting all over the large chamber.

"My Lord!" The worried voice belonged to the tall, green-haired man with gray eyes standing near Zekrom; this was N, without doubt, but what was he doing with a PokeDex in hand?

"_**Bolt Strike!"**_ Roared Zekrom as he launched his crackling body forward.

"_**Blue Flare!"**_ Howled Reshiram, and the flaming orb exploded in front of her brother with a great flash.

It didn't take any more to make the chamber vanish in light and heat.

* * *

><p>- Team Plasma's Castle, Third Floor Stairway -<p>

"No!" Yellow wailed in horror as the explosion ripped through her ears, her wide eyes fixed at the burst of light that came from the top of the stairs from far away. The succeeding burst of wind easily tore the straw hat off her head as she threw herself at the floor, sending it fluttering down the stairs below in its buffetting embrace. For a mement Yellow considered running back for it, but pushed the thought aside before continuing forward; her friends needed her up there, and she desperately hoped they had survived for her to heal them as she raced up the now-ravaged stairway again.

The hot wind carried the straw hat floating below the devastated castle, searching for a hand to return it to its owner...

* * *

><p><em>I'm pushing myself days before vacation to get this loaded. I'm deliberately updating the this chapter (and perhaps the next one) some time after I finish writing them, for reasons you'll know when they come.<em>

_#1. Have you noticed that Blue, Silver and White are all Water-type starters? Besides them there are Silver's Kingdra and red Gyarados as well._

_#2. I guess none of them thought up entering the castle through the ground... wanted to look kewl, did ya? XD_

_the Red King, speaking of Gray I'll spoil one more thing: there WILL be a Gray in this story, whoever it may be. I wanted to ask you all: Gray or Grey? I learned English in Canada so I usually write it as Grey, but I'll drop it if you wish to go for Gray. They're both fine with me._

_Cryostylz, I see that you're a great fan of the RS arc :) While none of them make an appearance in Arc 1, Steven and Wallace kind of shows up in a small part of Arc 2 that I've already drafted. Since I'm trying really hard not to leave out any characters, rest assured they'll at least show their faces! :)_

_Pokemon56476, I don't have any problems with allowing you anonymous reviews except that I dont know how to do so (...)_

_And thanks to all of you I'll keep Black's Pokemons' name as it is now. Thanks! XD_

_Blazing CobaltX, you mean Blue and White? :)_

_Wow, that was a lot of review answering. In the next chapter: some more mysteries! Three, as a matter of fact! That's all I'm sharing right now! Until then, R&R!_

_This is Yowl of Time, out. Deliberately didn't reveal the completion time 'cause it's rather early from the updated day._


	25. VS Nidoking: Saluting the True Boss

**Pokemon Adventures: Where Legends Cross**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Adventures/Special.

_For once I'll start the chapter without my usual drabbles. No time for that! :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25. Vs. Nidoking: Saluting the True Boss<strong>

- The Pokemon League, Subterrenean Stairway -

A lone figure walked slowly up the stairs leading up to the Champion's chamber. A figure of a man, wearing a thick black coat and a matching black hat that shaded his upper face, hiding most of his features from view. One thing that was visible was the thin wrinkles near his mouth, suggesting his age to be in his late forties or early fifties. His steps were heavy and staggering very slightly, but he didn't hesitate once in his advance as he entered the chamber.

What greeted his eyes was total chaos; the large room was literally half-destroyed, and people and Pokemon were fighting all over the floor. Six of them were old men, dressed in uniform dark robes with slight color variations. Although they were putting up a good fight aginst the other eight, it was clear that they were outnumbered and slowly being overpowered.

Not that any of that mattered to the man, anyway.

"Nidoking, Earthquake." He spoke in a flat, deadly voice that had no room for mercy. The next moment the hulking beast materialized in fornt of its master, slamming its spiked arm down on the ground before the fighters could so much as register the newcomer's appearance.

The ground split from beneath the Nidoking's fists, fractures travelling all over the chamber like a spiderweb before heaving themselves open with a groan, the resulting shockwave levelling everything - including the remaining walls of the chamber - within a sixteen-feet radius. Needless to say, it sent all the Trainers sprawling all over the ground with their Pokemon on the broken floor, most of them struck unconscious or injured on the spot.

Its task done, the Drill Pokemon silently returned to its Poke Ball without further command.

"Who... who the hell are..." an old man with white hair, on his knees beside a badly wounded Haxorus, grolwed in disbelief as he looked up at the man walking by without a word.

"Silence, fool," said the man with a flick of his finger. In a flash the Nidoking reappeared, this time kicking the Haxorus over so that it fell upon the man with a crash and flattening both of them to the ground. Returning the Pokemon again the man walked on, only to stop again in front of the entrance.

"Rhyperior..." he muttered as he inspected the crushed parts of the broken gate. Then his gaze shifted upward to see a most peculiar sight: a large straw hat fluttering in the wind, soaring above his head and out of the hall. After gazing at the object for awhile, the man gave a small grunt of acknowledgment before heading into the castle.

Behind him the hat fell silently onto the floor, and remained so for awhile until another sound of footsteps approached it. The foot stopped in front of it accordlingly. Then a hand came down to pick it up, and after that came down again after a few seconds to set something else on the ground before the figure walked away into the castle with the hat in hand.

A long brown cloak.

* * *

><p>- Victory Road Exit -<p>

"You bastard!" Cynthia almost flinched from her hiding place as Archer's fist connected to Petrel's face with a hard smack, sending the leaner man reeling backwards from the impact.

"Hey! What the hell was that for?" Petrel protested, massaging his swollen bruise as he looked at the fuming man. For a moment Archer loked as if he would hit him again, but reined himself in quickly and glared at his fellow Executive.

"You know very well what the hell that was for," Archer growled dangerously, his fists still clenched tight. "As Executive of Team Rocket I am loyal to Giovanni, and Giovanni alone. Four years I've spent searching for my - OUR Boss, and when he finally reappeared I followed his orders without question, even though half of them were beyond ridiculous. But now you - "

With that Archer kicked a nearby rock away from them, turning his back on Petrel in the process.

"Oh, so this was about my acting skills?" Petrel snorted, his expression twisted in ridicule. "So what if we never found Giovanni? Team Rocket needed a leader, so I gave them one. What's so wrong about that?"

Archer's hand shot up to seize the gangly man by the collar, almost lifting him off the ground.

"I'll tell you what's wrong, you fox-hearted son of a bitch," snarled Archer. "You've disgraced Team Rocket, made a total fool out of me, Ariana and Proton, and most of all you insulted your Boss by doing all this under that face!"

"Oh, you speak as if you know something about 'all this'?" said Petrel, the wicked grin not leaving his face despite the sticky situation he was in.

"I don't know, and I don't care!"Archer shouted angrily, half-throwing Petrel onto the ground before suddenlt stalking toward the cave entrance where Cynthia was hiding herself. The Sinnoh Champion tenses as her fingers closed around Garchomp's Poke Ball, ready to take down both men if need be.

"Hey, where' ya goin'?" Petrel called after him without getting to his feet, who thankfully stopped about nine feet in front of the cavern entrance.

"My loyalty is to Giovanni, and he isn't here." Archer spoke, his voice heavy with anger and betrayal. "You can tell Ariana and Proton that I went back to Kanto to search for the True Boss. I'm outta here."

Cynthia hid herself deeper into the shadows as Archer began walking again, Garchomp's Poke Ball ready in her hand.

"Oh no, Archer."

"What?" Archer snapped as he rounded back on Petrel's sly grin, now almost reaching his ears.

"Those two don't have to know anything, like they always did," said Petrel as he stood up, slowly pointing upward with one finger. "And you're not going back anywhere, according to a great comrade of ours."

"Wha - " Archer's words were suddenly cut off as something swiftly descended from the sky, halting to a hover between him and Petrel. With a small jolt Cynthia recognized the Pokemon Beheeyem, known to live a rare existence exclusively in Celestic Tower. What was it doing there?

Quick as a flash the Cerebral Pokemon raised its three-fingered hand at Archer's face, the red lights shining from its fingertips flashing on and off in an ominous pattern; fortunately, Cynthia was too far away to see it properly. (#1)

"It's done," Petrel chuckled as he took out a small gadget resembling a black Pokegear, speaking into the small microphone attachted at the end of it. "It's too bad he caught me off-disguise. Looks like I've caused you some inconvenience."

"No matter," spoke a cold, static voice from the gadget as the Beheeyem lowered its hand, though it stayed where it was. "Tell me, Archer, what had happened to the rest of your men?"

"Ambushed within the Victory Road," Archer's voice was mechanical, his eyes glowing yellow with Hypnosis. "The Elite Four and the Champion got them."

"Tch," said the dark voice, sounding displeased. "Such a waste of resources over a small sideplan of Team Plasma. Even if their plan fails it would dardly deter ours, the final plot."

"So... does this mean we can go back now?" Petrel asked the machine hopefully.

"Ghetsis is dangerous in his own right," the voice mused. "Yes, you may proceed to Sinnoh, along with the rest of Team Rocket and Team Galactic. Team Plasma can hold on their own now. Await there until I receive further orders from my Master."

"Understood," said Petrel with that sick grin ripping his face. Then he became a little more serious as he added: "I'd like to know one thing, though. Why did you tell just me and Jupiter about yourself, and not anybody else?"

"Don't you know?" The voice chuckled evily. "Someone has to know the truth to get things running smoothly, and I chose you because I see the most... potential in you. As for Jupiter... that is none of your business."

"Oh? Excuse me, then." Petrel chuckled as he glanced amusedly at Archer's blank expression. "Well, that's it, then. Send us back before someone intrudes."

Wordlessly the Beheeyem placed both its hands on the two mens' heads.

"Stop right there!" Cynthia cried as she burst out of her hiding place, but it was already too late; even before she could send out Garchomp all three of them vanished in a flash. Left alone in the small clearing, Cynthia looked up in the cloud-covered sky as she mused over the words she had just heard.

"It's far darker than I thought," she said quietly, an inexplicable surge of dread travelling down her spine.

* * *

><p>- Minues later, Team Plasma's Castle First Floor -<p>

Stepping lightly over the rubbles that once consisted the mighty fortress of Team Plasma, Ghetsis couldn't help but click his tongue in disgust as he looked around the devastated hall he was walking into. Ever since N was born he had overseen the massive (and ridiculously expensive) work of constructing a palace underground, and the idiotic invaders (whoever they were) had laid waste on it within a matter of minutes.

Well, nevertheless, they wouldn't be able to disrupt his ultimate plan. Beside that, everything else mattered little.

A series of loud rumbling noises from far above caught his attention. Admittedly, he had never expected that loudmouthed boy would actually succeeded in awakening Reshiram, but that hardly mattered either. He had every trust that even with Reshiram's aid the boy stood little to no chance against N and Zekrom. And no matter the outcome of the battle it was HE that held the winning card. How ironic, the most imperfect being existent in the universe serving as the tool of perfection.

"It is time," he said to himself as he fingered his half-spectacle methodically. "Time to quell it all."

"I don't think so, old man."

Looking ahead at the base of the charred stairway, Ghetsis's eyes narrowed to find the cold boy who called himself Cheren standing on it, his Serperior twined around him hissing.

"Oh?" said the High Sage, raising his eyebrows in mock questioning as he looked at the gangly boy. "You were always ambitious, boy. But now you've crossed the line. What gives you the confidence that I am weak enough to be incapable of getting by you in my own stronghold?"

"How about this?" said Cheren, cracking his finger once. The next moment several other Pokemon dropped out of the celing to surround the Sage: a Haxorus, a Liepard, a Simisage, an Unfezant and a Gigalith, all of them bristling with enmity as they faced Ghetsis. (#2)

"As soon as I realized that you weren't in this castle I reckoned you'd come back," said Cheren, readjusting his glasses. "Ever since I heard from Black about N, I began wondering about who was manipulating him from behind the scene. And since such a work is a sadistic, cruel, demented and hypocritical thing to do, I naturally thought of you."

"Very clever, aren't you?" Ghetsis chuckled, almost amused by the boy's naivety. Sure, he was right in a way - or rather, most of it, but he still wasn't aware of the most important thing.

"But if you're so clever..." said the High Sage as he slowly pulled out an object the size of a large Poke Ball out of his rode, slightly glowing silver in the dark lighting. "... you should be running for your life right now."

"What?" Cheren exclaimed as an incredible blast of white light - and something more - erupted out of the object, blowing his Pokemon away into the walls of the hall while coating the entire chamber in white.

But again, that was of little consequence.

What _was_ important was the enormous and intimidating shape that suddenly came into existence behind Ghetsis.

"I don't believe it..." Cheren muttered in horror as he looked up at the master of the black shadow looming over him, even his Serperior quailing in fear beside him.

Ah, how Ghetsis loved that sort of expression.

* * *

><p>- Team Plasma's Castle, the Throne Room -<p>

Emerald came to, only to find that every single part of his body _hurt._

"Ow..." he groaned as he sat up, first checking on his Pokemon - most of them were burnt rather badly, especially Sceptile - before noticing his relatively light bruises. It was only after that that he saw it.

A round white hat, charred black and lying tattered by his feet.

"Crys-san!" Elerald cried as he looked sideways, finding the girl he had always looked up to (literally) lying face-down next to Megaree, both of them burnt all-over. Archy and Monlee stood beside their Trainer, with the Arcanine whimpering while licking her face gently with his tongue.

"Crys-san..." moaned Emerald as he half-crawled over to her, and he reached her just before Gold rushed over to both of them. Compared to Crystal or Emerald he looked pretty unscathed, despite being quite close to Zekrom when the explosion had happened.

"Crys, Em! Gah - Polibo, come over here! Come out, Togebo!" Gold quickly barked out in succession, sending out his Togekiss while the Politoed came stumbling over. Polibo looked unluckier than his Trainer, apparantly paralyzed thick. "Polibo, wash her wounds. Togebo, use Wish!"

Emerald would have stayed there to watch Gold's orders being carried out - not that he couldn't trust him to take care of Crystal -, but groans and horrified whispers rose all around him, prompting him to take a look around.

Sweeping across Pearl and Platina crouched over Diamond, pinned to the ground by thin tendrils of electricity, Emerald's gaze delivered a second blow to his heart upon seeing Ruby and Sapphire on their knees together near the center of the platform, with Ruby convulsing in pain as paralysis took hold of him and Sapphire's entire back covered in a terrible burn. Despite their ravaged condition they were locked in a tight embrace, causing Emerald to turn away from them with stinging eyes.

Only this time, he turned to face something even worse.

Green stood on two feet several feet away, his back turned on the central platform with Blue and Silver crouched in front of him as they looked up at him with horrified expressions. And no wonder why; for his left arm, stretched out as if protecting them, was burnt so badly that it was bleeding. His left sleeve and a large area of skin around it was gone, and even a part of his face was charred.

"Green..." "Green-nii...!"

"Don't... mind me," Green croaked out, somehow managing not to sound weak. Pointing behind him with his unburnt hand, he continued with a rasp: "Worry... about... them."

Emerald followed the finger with trembling eyes, finally setting it on the platform itself. The first thing he noticed was Black, also burnt all over (and considering how close he was to the source of the flame...) with White crouching over him, her own face warped in blank shock. Emerald couldn't see Black's expression, but it was pretty obvious considering what was in front of him.

"Impossible," muttered Gold in disbelief beside Emerald.

Reshiram lay on all fours in front of them, struggling to get back on her feet as Zekrom towered over her with a blank expression.

"_**Concede, sister**_." He spoke quietly.

* * *

><p><em>Yes, as little yammering as possible from now on. Just stick with the essentials. Haste is what I need now...<em>

_#1. According to its PokeDex entry Beheeyem are capable of using their fingerlights to communicate, along with the power to manipulate memories. I just sorta put those two abilities together. What you saw just now was merely really powerful Hypnosis. How powerful? You'll know in Arc 2._

_#2. I made some changes to Cheren's team from the games, since in the manga he started with a Snivy unlike Oshawott like he would've in the games, since Black began with a Tepig. _

_The three mysteries I've described from last chapter... 1. Who are the two figures that entered the castle? 2. Who is the mysterious mastermind behind Petrel and Team Rocket and Galactic? 3. What is it that appeared behind Ghetsis in front of Cheren? And Reshiram wavers agaist Zekrom..._

_Oh yeah, thanks for all your support I'll keep Grey's name as... Grey. Thanks a lot! ;)_

_Cryostylz, it is an established fact that I strive to keep as much characters in as possible. So do you honestly think I'll leave out a Dex Holder - much less their de facto leader - out for an entire arc? The whole point of Arc 1 is to have the Dex Holders join together, so the answer is yes. Red will show up. How soon? Well... perhaps you will be forewarned! XD_

_Red King, saw your message. Um, I realize that I've been neglecting Silver's Weavile, hehe... Actually Silver had seven with him, as Ursaring has currently logged out with Giovanni :) His current team is: Weavile, Feraligatr, Kingdra, Gyarados, Honchkrow, Rhyperior and Crobat(new guy)._

_And by the way, vacation has begun, hence the painfully slow update. Couldn't draft a letter since it began... :( Ah well, I still have a few chapters that I've saved up, so I don't think you'll have to worry much about the update speed, though. I'll try to stay sharp! :)_

_In chapter 26, Reshiram and Zekrom finish their fight. That's all I'm spoiling right now! We're now entering the most important part of the story now, so releasing spoilers is a risky business. Until then, R&R!_

_Oh and I forgot, you all know why I chose this day to update, right? HAPPY BIRTHDAY, GOLD! I almost forgot! XD And you've made quite an effort to save your girl in this chapter too - why not? A little bit of Mangaquest to spice up the story, that's what it was XD_

_Updated on July 21st, 2011. Again, happy B-day, Gold. This is Yowl of Time, out._


	26. VS Zekrom III: The Traitor Laughs

**Pokemon Adventures: Where Legends Cross**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Adventures/Special.

_Oh CRAP, this is so not good. Someone freakin' stole my draft for Arc 1, and now I can't find it! *thoroughly pissed* rest assured, that's not gonna stop me from writing, but the process will be considerably slowed for the rest of Arc 1 since I'll have to work solely with my memory. For the love of... I've already saved the documents up to Chapter 28, so that means seven chapters written impromptu. Let's hope you won't be able to tell the difference... :(_

_No spoilers here. The title says half of it, I think._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26. Vs. Zekrom III: The Traitor Laughs<strong>

Gritting his teeth as pain from the burn continued to devour his body, Green slowly turned around to see the fallen Vast White Pokemon for himself. Despite all their efforts, it would all be in vain if Zekrom triumphs here. He wasn't sure why, but the storm fortold in his dream would be unleashed, and just like his dream, all would be lost.

"_**I didn't mention it before, as I did not wish to maim your pride**_," continued Zekrom as he looked down upon his swaying sister, with an equally expressionless N standing behind him; oddly, the King didn't seemed harmed by the fierce clash at all. "_**But this battle has been imbalanced from the beginning, my sister, toward me. I am at the advantage here.**_"

"What... what does that mean?" Black asked aghast as Reshiram continued to struggle beside him.

"_**For eons we have slept inside our own bodies' prison**_," rumbled Zekrom without taking his eyes off his sister. "_**While neither of us wish to admit it, the sheet time of slumber has leeched us much of our strength. As of now both of us are mere shells of our former selves... but now that we have awakened our power shall eventually return. Meager the difference it may be, I had still awakened earilier than my sister... meaning that I am the stronger in this fight. It will do you only harm to continue this fight any further**_."

Besides the obvious shock at the revelation, Green couldn't help but feel a surge of anger (though, even at this point, his emotions never escaped to reach his face). So he though they should give up just because he was a little stronger?

"That," Black's snarl was clearly audible as the boy glared at the black-armored deity defiantly. "Is the most ridiculous reason I've ever heard of to - "

"_**Black**_."

Green looked down from the Deep Black Pokemon to see that Reshiram had finally risen, raising her head slowly to meet her brother's eye.

"_**Concede, you say**_?" said the Vast White Pokemon quietly as her blue eyes came level with Zekrom's red ones. "_**You say you are stronger than I. You know I know our limits, you know I know what you say is true.**_"

"Reshiram..." Black murmured as her eyes slowly narrowed.

"_**Then you must know my answer as well**_," Reshiram spoke firmly.

Her words had apparantly surprised N more than Zekrom; Green noticed that the gray-eyed man was looking up at her in wonder, while Zekrom merely closed his eyes with a heavy sigh.

"_**I do**_," he said grimly, taking a step back as his tail engine began spinning again. "_**You have made your reply... now you must hear mine**_."

"Reshiram, look out!" Green heard White cry out from behind Black as Zekrom's arm began glowing blue. If the Vast White Pokemon had heard her she showed no sign of it, still rising slowly with her tail-flame glowing brightly.

"Reshiram!" Black telled as the crimson orb formed once again between the deity's claws.

"_**Fusion Bolt!"**_ Zekrom bellowed, swinging the blue ball of electricity at his fingertips toward his sister. However, to Green's surprise, this time Reshiram did not seek to counter the attack with her own. Instead she directly brought the crimson orb at Zekrom's arm, allowing the blue to strike the red with a great burst of energy that nearly knocked Green and the others back from the impact.

"_**What**_**?**" Zekrom exclaimed, his crimson eyes widening in surprise.

"Reshiram!" Black exclaimed in amazement.

"_**Black..."**_ said Reshiram as she drew back from her brother. Somehow her red orb had absorbed Zekrom's Fusion Bolt attack, now glowing with a color more resembling fuschia. "_**You need not fear. Your heart is enough**_."

"_**N, stand back**_!" Zekrom cried out, leaping in front of N in a protective position with his arms crossed.

"_**FUSION FLARE!"**_ Reshiram screamed, sending the violet pulse of energy straight against Zekrom's arm.

KA -

"Green, look out!" Blue's cry slammed into Green as her hand shot out from below him, pulling him to the ground where she and Silver were crouched down. Half a second later an incredible blast of fire shor across their heads, greater and more powerful than all the Fusion Flare attacks used so far put together. Heat, such overwhelming heat lashed out at Green from all sides, he almost screamed in pain as his burnt arm and face felt as if it had caught fire.

Green never worked well with heat, ever since he was born. Gramps and Daisy would at times talk about all the terrible rashed he used to have every summertime during his infancy. Since then he had worked hard to overcome this not-so-small weakness, even purposely choosing a Charmander as his starter to adapt himself. It had worked to a great degree, but his body's reaction to fire was still rather sensitive; and this was no ordinary fire, either.

Even as he suppressed a groan building up within his lungs the heat ate away at him, until his hand (the unburnt one) eventually joined his knees at the floor. His vision swam, and it was only through sheer will that kept him together enough to hear Reshiram's words:

"_**You know, my brother, that this is not a contest of our own strength**_," she said almost coaxingly as she stood in front of Zekrom, who now had an X-shaped burnt mark on his wrists. "_**We fight here on behalf of the heroes we have trusted our virtue with; it is the hero that has the stronger will, sees the world correctly that will emerge victorious, not one who can smash down his enemies with a mighty fist. I will not give up, brother, because I do not believe that the bond between Black and I is any less than that of yours with N**_."

"_**That will be revealed in time**_," Zekrom rumbles as he stopped cradling his injured arm and took battle stance again. "_**You would know; my doubt is no greater than yours. May the most faithful win**_!"

"_**Aye**_," said Reshiram solemnly as the two deities faced off again. That was as far as Green saw before his sight almost blacked out and a surge of agony shot up his scalded arm. The last, empowered Fusion Flare had spread the existing fire caused by the fight all over the chamber, the very heat beginning to suffocate Green; through the blurring cision he swept his gaze around to see that Crystal and Sapphire were also beginning to succumb to their burns. Even Black was slightly limping.

"My gosh, Green! Blasty!" Blue's exclamation reached his ears in spite of his condition, and a second later Green could feel a cool stream of water rushing down his arms; the feeling was beyond words, though only a grimace appeared on his face as the sudden cold stung his marred skin. "I forgot, you're sensitive to heat, aren't you...?"

How was it that this annoying woman knew _every single_ stinking detail about him?

Anyhow the chill was refreshing, quickly recovering his senses though the pain was still there. However, the first thing he got to see with his renewed vision was - along with White's horrified expression - more Team Plasma grunts; storming through the door, climbing over the destroyed celing, even diving into the broken windows.

"Where did all _these_ come from?" Gold half-shoted in frustration, rushing out to meet the incoming challenges with Exbo and Aido while Emerald stayed with Polibo and Togebo near Crystal. Green wasted no time as he loosed Scizor and Charizard as the grunts with wordless commands, sending the rest to protect Ruby and Sapphire - both were in no condition to stay conscious, let alone fight.

The rest of the Dex Holders quickly spurred into action as well; Black and N at once continued their battle, Platina and Pearl quickly stood around a still-recovering Diamond with their Pokemon in a ring around him, and Blue and Silver came back-to-back while also trying to cover for Green at the same time. Soon chaos reigned once again as Pokemon clashed against Pokemon, their roars and screeches rising up into a symphony of desperation that would be cut every now and then while the deities clashed a little loudly.

"Crobat, Haze! Green-nii, this is no use!" Silver yelled among the cacophony, giving Green's Machamp a little break with his Weavile. "Half of us - ugh, Night Slash! - can barely fight as it is. They outnumber us - Hydro Pump! - thirty to one!"

"Too early to give up, mate!" Exclaimed Gold as he skidded near them, panting heavily with Aibo right beside him. "Whatever we're here for we gotta do it, eh? C'mon, buddy, can't let down the juniors by giving up here!"

"Speak of a show-person," muttered Silver as he rolled his eyes, but said no more. Green continued his own battle wordlessly, though he almost cracked a very thin smile at Gold's influence over the redhaired boy; that kid was one of the two people that always won Silver over.

"Blue-nee! Behind you!" The said Exchanger suddenly cried out, making Green (unintentionally) whirl around to see a gigantic Scolipede rising up from behind Blue, reayd to inject a Poison Sting into her neck.

"Ninetales!" Green called out to the Fox Pokemon for a quick Flamethrower, but Silver was faster. Quick as a snake the younger boy shot between the Scolipede and Blue, pushing his sister out of the way and allowing the poison attack to bury itself into his -

"Grawy, use Rollout!"

Something large, round and spinning very quickly hurtled out of nowhere, smashing straight into the Megapede Pokemon's side and sending the creature flying fifty feet away. Before Green could hurry over to check on Blue and Silver, though, a very familiar young voice cried out:

"Blue-san, Green-san! Are you all right?"

Quickly looking up to where the voice came from, Green was not surprised to find a person slowly descending down from the sky into the large arena, carried by a Butterfree hidden behind her back. However, he _was_ a little taken aback as he was allowed a closer look; surely this blonde-haired young woman was years older than the little shy girl he had mentored seven years ago, not to mention a whole foot taller?

"Y-Yellow-senpai..." Crystal croaked out from behind Green, heaving her ravaged body up as she stared up at the Healer in amazement.

"Senpai?" Pearl repeated, looking at the eighteen-year-old girl in disbelief as she landed in the middle of the chaotic battlefield.

"Everyone your wounds - " Yellow gasped as she rushed over to Green first (Grawy and Kitty made sure to clear the way for her), but before she even reached him Blue intercepted, getting her in a tight embrace with a loud squeal.

"Yellow, you're finally here!" She shrieked excitedly as she spun a dazed Yellow around in a mad twirl. "Oh my, how you've grown! This is absolutely perfect. Now everyone I know and love is here!"

Trust Blue to ruin a moment.

"Noisy woman, you left out - " Green tried to point out, but instead turned to dodge a tackle from a nearby grunt, using his unburnt arm to fell him with an elbow to the waist.

"Yellow... senpai!" Heads all over turned to see Ruby croak as he shakily tried to rise to his feet, his paralysis still not worn off as he supported a hyperventilating Sapphire on his shoulder. "Need... help... here!"

"And Crys-san too!" Emerald added hastily as he had Sceptile knock out a Simipour lounging at the pair. Looking at the three Dex Holders from Sinnoh he shouted: "Yellow-senpai's a psychic! Let her heal Dia!"

"But she couldn't possibly heal all of us..." Platina protested, although her tone was meek as she looked over at a twitching Diamond. Green could have agreed, knowing what Yellow was capable of and what she wasn't. But he didn't, not after looking at the familiar expression of determination on the said Healer's face.

"I'll try my best!" She cried as she whipped out her old fishing rod, scattering several Poke Balls in the process. "Ratty, Omny, please cover for me! Kirly, help me do this!"

Her Raticate and Omastar shot out in all directions at once, joining Grawy and Kitty as they stopped their foes from coming near their Trainer. Yellow stood still in the small space given to her, taking a deep breath while stretching her hands outward in an embracing position. Her new Kirlia stood behind her, clinging to her leg with her eyes closed.

Despite the dire situation Green raised his eyebrows. She could only heal those near her... couldn't she?

But he could see that Yellow was perfectly serious in her effort; in a matter of seconds both she and the Kirlia began to wobble slightly, beads of sweat forming on their foreheads while their faces flinched from the draining task.

And it was working.

Green's eyes widened as an odd, tingling feeling began to spread across his arm and onto his face. Staring down at the marred limb in amazement, he could clearly see the bleeding wounds slowly patching themselves up, new flesh regrowing to seal up the open scars until they were almost invisible. All around him he could see the same thing happening to the other Dex Holders and their Pokemon; Pearl and Platina exclaimed in astonishment as Diamond shot up from the floor, Ruby and Sapphire warmly embraced each other renewed, and Gold eagerly ran over to Crystal as she sat up healed.

"Amazing..." White whispered as she examined Black's burns, all undone. Even N looked astounded.

Despite the awe of the miracle, though, Green's eyes reamained narrowed. Even with the help of a psychic Pokemon, healing many serious injuries simultaneously from a distance was well beyond Yellow's capability and endurance. And that could only mean one thing.

"Yellow!" Blue exclaimed as both the younger girl and Kirly began to sway dangerously, hurrying over to catch her just in time for her to collapse into the older girl's arms. Quickly assuming control of Silver's Pokemon - during his mentoring of the redhaired boy their Pokemon learned to listen to orders from each other as well - , Green covered for the Exchanger against the grunts' assaults as he helped his sister settle Yellow's sleeping body against a wall, then placing their Pokemon around her in protection.

By now the entire floor was swarming with Team Plasma grunts, but Green didn't need a long inspection to see who was on the losing end. Though Yellow was unable to battle herself her Pokemon quickly joined ther fray, and with Green, Crystal, Ruby, Sapphire and Diamond more-or-less recovered, the twelve Dex Holders were holding out well, if vastly outnumbered. Now all they could do - and had to do - was keep beating them back until the main battle was finished...

"_**Grm!"**_ Zekrom grunted as a fierce Extrasensory attack drove him back to N's side. Reshiram faced him panting, keeping her distance brom Black and N's Pokemon fighting below; by now only War was left on Black's side, and N only had Zoroark. It was clear that they were getting exhausted to the bone, including the deities; it appeared true that their long sleep had left them drained.

"_**The conclusion draws near, Reshiram**_!" In spite of that, Zekrom's roar was saturated with excitement as he lounged at his sister again. "_**The time of final judgement has come, and N and I shall emerge victorious**_!"

_**"I won't give up, Zekrom!"**_ Reshiram cried as she leaped back from yet another Dragon Claw, sweeping her wing around at the fighting Dex Holders below. "_**Look around us and see all the purest of energies here to preserve their bond with their Pokemon! Black and I will prove them right, no matter the cost!"**_

"That's right, Reshiram!" Green heard Black's determined yell over the cacophony of battle, and glanced back to see the younger boy shouting encouragements at the Vast White Pokemon as he commanded War's movements with only his hands; a feat few Trainers could boast of, including, well, Green himself.

Since Charizard was so proficient at handling multiple opponents simultaneously, Green was left with a little more space to observe the battle between Black and N. Comapred to earlier the two Trainers were beginning to participate in the deities fighting more actively, letting War and Zoroark continue to harass each other (Green could easily see why: they were both getting afraid to shatter the fragile stalemate formed between them) while they yelled cheers and at times commands to the Dragons. And it was obvious that the two were fighting as evenly as two Trainers could hope to fight.

"_**Ah, but I grow weary of this cat fight**_!" Zekrom suddenly bellowed out, as if speaking for their impatience. Lightly leaping back from Reshiram's Dragon Pulse, the Deep Black Pokemon landed beside his summoner with a loud crash and rumbled: "_**I think you for your support this far, N, but I am afraid this is final. Command me, King! Allow me to finish this with one last bout, a final show of strength between the two of us!"**_

"If you both use your full strength everyone here are as good as dead!" Black exclaimed hotly before N could answer.

"_**Your lack of imagination is pitiful, Truth-Seeker**_!" Zekrom half-laughed at him, his hyperexcited voice too comsumed by battle frenzy and anticipation for Green to find any reason in it. "_**Come now, sister. Let us take to the sky, a step closer to our eternal home! Let us unleash our fullest there, meet in a flash of judgement so glorious and bright, we will be remembered forever. COME TO ME NOW!"**_

As Zekrom spoke his thundering voice grew louder and louder until it really did sound like thunder. His tail engine, which had already begun spinning before his speech, was whirling madly out of control, sending hundreds of electric webs travelling across his ebony armor until the Deep Black Pokemon was lost under the glare of a pure-white discharge.

"N you would let him do this?" Black demanded N, who was looking up at the sight speechless.

"Who am I to object, if that is his will?" The green-haired Trainer replied without looking at him, leaving the fight between Zoroark and War to ensue commandless for awhile.

"_**Allow me to go, Black**_." Reshiram suddenly spoke out, her tail 'torch' already burning blue-hot as she looked into her brother's zealous eyes. Glancing at Black's aghast expression she added: "_**If an epic confrontation is what Zekrom wants, he shall have it. I can promise there will be no casualties to your friends. And he does have a point... it is meaningless to continue the fight this way, seeing as how you're so evenly matched**_."

"But will you be alright?" Black asked worriedly as the blue fire rose to gather above her head, this time the orb forming to almost outsize her.

"_**Ah, so compassionate**_," Reshiram chuckled softly with her wings flared up, one claws hand rising to support the giant fireball as she and Zekrom both prepared to take off. "_**That's what I am trying to find out here**_."

"It is time for our faith to shine one last time, Black." N's voice was so calm among the devastating energy released by the two deities, Green could barely hear his half-whispered voice. "Is this the real life, is this just fantasy? Now we shall see who had been caught in a landslide of falsehood all along. Come open your eyes, look up to the skied and see: the final hour!" (#1)

"You're on!" Black shouted, the familiar expression of will returning to his face.

"_**BLUE FLARE!"**_ Reshiram burst out, lifting the orb of fire high above her head as her feet left the ground.

_**"BOLT STRIKE!"**_ Zekrom thundered, his black wings unfurling in a storm of electricity as his supercharged body crackled.

"..._**COLD FLARE!"**_

A grating, icy voice suddenly hissed out of nowhere, sending an inexplicable chill down Green's spine. The next moment an enormous wave of buring ice crashed into Zekrom's back, sending him to the ground with a gigantic crash and an earsplitting bellow of shock and pain.

"What?" Nearly everyone in the hall gasped in unison at the completely unexpected attack; the Dex Holders, N, the Team Plasma grunts, all the Pokemon (of course, not that they spoke, just gasped)... except Reshiram.

"_**Black, look out**_!" She shrieked abruptly, firing the Blue Flare high up into the sky before throwing herself in front of the shocked Black.

"_**FREEZE BOLT!"**_

Multiple beams of crackling ice shot itself out from behind the fallen Zekrom and smashed into the Vast White Pokemon head-on, collapsing her in the same manner as her brother directly in front of Black, just in time for the Blue Flare to explode in a great supernova high above the heavens.

"Look there, behind the throne!" Gold's shout brought Green's gaze at the rearmost part of the enormous chamber. A giant part of the wall there had collapsed to reveal a hole, out of which something horrifying was beginning to walk out. A second chill struck at Green's spine as he stared at the monstrous dragonlike creature, its dead-gray body hunched forward in a prowling position, its icicle-ridged wings heavy and dragging on the floor, and its small yellow eyes glaring brightly with madness.

"_**Kyurem... why?"**_ Reshiram gasped from where she lay, watching as the beast stomped over Zekrom (with furious howls from both sides) in to the very center of the chamber, hissing and shrieking all the way.

"Oh, but surely you must know why, White One?"

A cold, sneering voice caught Green's attention to the throne again. A rebed man stood in front of it, his single visible eye glinting with glee and his slightly old face stretched into a hideous grin of triumph he had hidden for so long.

"Ghetsis!" Black and White yelled simultaneously.

* * *

><p><em>Ah yes, finally! After I'm done with the next chapter, maybe, maybe I can rest a little.<em>

_#1. I'm sorry, really. Go ahead, stone me. I just had to put that in, as a Queen fan... everyone loves Bohemian Rhapsody, right? *runs away*_

_So, Kyurem. And Ghetsis. Expected that? Of course, Kyurem was the one that floored Cheren in the last chapter... sorry Cheren, that's what you were there for. Don't worry, he's not dead yet... probably. :)_

_G.T.F.W., actually Yellow was on the floor below them, and so only went through the aftershock of the explosion. So she hasn't actually joined them yet... but, well, it's only a matter of time now that she's so close! Go girl! XD_

_franticfannatic, Ruby wasn't exactly in a condition to fret about his clothes 'cause he was paralyzed thick... I suppose I should have elaborated on the injuries further... :/_

_Positive Energy, that's one of your guesses correct for now. :) I'm not sure of how tall Kyurem actually is, but the manga doesn't exactly care much for size anyway. Remember Groudon and Kyogre? They were like... GODzillas. lol. I have Pokemon Black and my sister has White, but then again I got Black only 'bout a week ago XD_

_Well, obviously the next chapter Kyurem begins his insane rampage! No more spoilers! Why? Well... *biggrin*_

_Well, I'm still rather busy, so I'll keep it short here. Until next chapter, then, and hope you enjoy it more than this one. R&R!_

_This is Yowl of Time, out._


	27. VS Kyurem: Zenith

_**Pokemon Adventures: Where Legends Cross**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Adventures/Special.

_Oh, I love this chapter. Hope you love it too!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27. Vs. Kyurem: Zenith<strong>

Black stared at the High Sage in utter disbelief, his mind too choked by shock to even feel the familiar anger from his finally unmasked face. Just as he and N was about to make a final bout for their virtues, just as he was about to fulfill his oath to be together with Pokemon always, just as he was about to show N the truth... Ghetsis had come and ruined it all.

When his thought reached this point his gaze travelled over to N; for a moment he was almost frozen solid by the shock and desolation reflected on his face, a few thousand times worse than his own.

"You disappoint me!" Ghetsis turned to snap at N, his gleeful expression making way for irritation. "Even though all went according to plan, I wouldn't have thought that you would find your match in this loudmouthed kid. Shame! After all of that, do you think you're still worthy of sharing the name Harmonia with me? You good-for-nothing boy!"

A second wave of shock struck Black in the gut as the words' implications hit him.

"You... you're his FATHER?" White almost shrieked out as she rushed over beside him.

"I can see you're surprised," chuckled Ghetsis as he turned back to them; it was only then that Black realized that N and the High Sage had the exact same tea-green hair. "That is natural; after all, who would have thought that a freak like him, a human with a mind of a Pokemon, would have something so mundane as a parent?"

"You..." Black snarled as he glared at the man, his anger finally beginning to surface through the shock. "So you HAVE been using N all along!"

"I prefer the term 'utilize'," said Ghetsis, that sick grin refusing to vanish. "I shall admit, his ablility has been of much use to my plan... the plan of freeing all Pokemon in Unova. Hah, so foolish. Certainly, manipulating Pokémon helps people expand their possibilities. That much, I can agree with. So it naturally follows that only I should be able to use Pokémon!" (#1)

Black stared at the man as he began to laugh, his frenzied expression a stark contrast to the wise and benelovent mask he had been wearing.

But even the shock failed to quell his anger.

"GHETSIS!" With an enraged bellow Black found himself tearing across the floor toward the cackling Sage, both his fists clenched tight to pulverize that hideous face into smithereens.

"Crush him, Kyurem!" Ghetsis hissed in glee, slightly tweaking his lens with one hand. The next moment a huge shadow rose over Black as the monster that defeated Reshiram and Zekrom loomed over him, one foot raised high to come crashing down onto his skull.

"Get over here, you - oof!" Black suddenly gasped as a clawed hand shot out from behind him, grabbing him by the waist before flinging back from the gloating Sage. Just as Reshiram's claws released him Black saw Kyurem's foot smashing down onto the floor where he was half a second ago.

If he had it his way he would've leaped right back up and lounge at Ghetsis again, but a cold hand came down like Vicegrip on his shoulder before he could leap forth.

"Gold, grab those two!" Green snapped as he held Black firmly. Glancing sideways he saw Sapphire and Pearl beginning to stalk towards Ghetsis as well, both their eyes on fire.

"But I wanna go at him too!" Gold protested as they passed him, but grabbed hold of them by the back collar and held on anyway.

Black wanted to yell at the senior Dex Holder to let him go, but his voice died in his throat as he looked around at everyone else. All the Dex Holders - and their Pokemon - were glaring at Ghetsis with murder in their eyes, including White and Green himself. Even the half-conscious Yellow, who looked as if she couldn't hurt a Joltik, looked fierce as Crystal helped her up. They were all as mad as he was, or worse, yet they were striving to restrain themselves. He could do it. He had to.

"So," said Green, slowly as if keeping his wrath under control. "So, you've set up your son as a figurehead, pretending that his business was the ultimate goal, while you sat in the back and prepared your ultimate card, something that dwarfs even Reshiram and Zekrom's power."

"Impressive; you're actually quite close," chuckled Ghetsis. "Although I cannot say Kyurem is vastly more powerful than its reincarnations. Which is why I waited for them to drain each other out."

"Reincarnations...?" Asked Platina, her eyes slowly changing from confusion to horror as she stared at Kyurem's insane eyes. "Then, those...?"

"It's a pity how ignorant people are of the ancient lore these days," continued Ghetsis, as if answering her unspoken question. "But I have gathered enough information from the other Sages to put the fragments together, and it was through that completed puzzle that I discovered: the origin of Reshiram and Zekrom still exists, sealed away in the God Stone and hidden within the depths of the Giant Chasm. I have gained access to the true power! Hah, now nothing shall stop me in our conquest to free Pokemon!"

"How vile," spat Silver, his cold arget eyes burning with something akin to hate... and, it seemed to Black, a faraway memory. (#1)

"How _ingenious_," corrected Ghetsis, his wicked smile widening further. "Besides, if it would ease your foolish hearts, it wasn't a one-sided deal either; Kyurem is constantly hungry, and I offered it... a feast."

"Great," said Gold saracastically, rolling his still-angry eyes as he held onto the struggling Pearl and Sapphire. "In addition to making a total moron outta everyone here, now you say we're here to be monster-bait! I suppose you'll be saying next that your son will be fed to the beastie too."

Ghetsis didn't answer, though his grin persisted.

"You... you mean it?" Black and White exclaimed simultaneously; an insignificant part of his mind noted that it was being quite on sync with that of his Boss these days.

"The public need only know that the King had fallen with honor in a great battle," said Ghetsis, closing his eyes as if picturing the image in his head. "The King's death shall not waver the faith of Team Plasma or its followers, however grieving it may be, for his will lives in ME. I, High Sage Ghetsis, who had inherited the mighty Dragon of Legend from the King and had made it even stronger, the one who had brought forth the Absolute One!"

"Who says we're gonna let that happen?" Blue yelled as she took a daring step forward, Blasty aiming his mighty cannons at Ghetsis from behind her.

"Who says I will let you stop me?" The High Sage countered, readjusting his specs with a gleam of his eyes. With a frenzied shriek Kyurem planted its feet right between the two fallen deities, looking extremely savage and insane. Zekrom was knocked out clean, while Reshiram was looking up at the mad creature with an expression of... guilt?

With a sudden jolt Black noticed N a little behind Zekrom's unconscious form, on his knees with his face completely blanked out. It appeared that the shock of betrayal had taken a huge toll on his already-fragile mind, making him oblivious even to his doom towering above...

He didn't deserve this. Anyone but him deserved such cruelty.

"No, N!" Black cried out, shooting forward without a second thought. Surprised by his sudden movement Green's hand slipped from his shoulder, and the thirteen-year-old boy raced toward the dumbstruck man as fast as his legs would allow him.

"No! Black, wait!" Ruby's shout echoed out from behind as the older Dex Holder shot forth, trying to intercept Black's path as he charged.

"_**NO!"**_ A sudden scream stopped both boys in their tracks. Looking up in surprise Black's brown eyes locked straight into Reshiram's blue ones, widened in horror and fear not meant for herself.

"_**Run, all of you! Flee without looking back**_!" Screeched the Vast White Pokemon desperately as she struggled to raise herself up. "_**Run now, before Kyurem begins feeding! When he freezes you only death will come**_!"

"Too late, Incomplete One!" Ghetsis roared in glee. "Kyurem, use Glaciate!"

With an earsplitting scream the Boundary Pokemon lowered its already-hunched body until its head almost touched the floor. Before Black's aghast eyes frost rapidly began gathering over Kyurem's entire body, which quickly joined together to form icicles, then into a thick, spiked coat of ice that completely enveloped the Dragon. The ice refused to stop growing even after that, first touching down onto the floor before speading itself outward like water splashing over tile.

"No!" White screamed in horror as the frozen cascade quickly crawled over Reshiram and Zekrom's body, encasing them where they lay within moments along with Kyurem. "No... stop them! N will be frozen too!"

And true she was; Black could only stand and watch in horror as the wall of ice made its way over to N, who made no attempt to move or even focus his gaze on his impending doom. Just before the wave reached him, however, a crimson-black figure suddenly leaped between the green-haired man and the ice with a loud hiss.

"Zoroark!" Black exclaimed in amazement as the Illusion Fox Pokemon shot out a scarlet Flamethrower from his mouth against the advancing wave, although the despair in his eyes told Black that it was an effort in vain. Before he could even shout out a word of encouragement the ice merely travelled_ over_ the Flamethrower, sparing N and Zoroark from being frozen solid but instead trapping them inside a round orb of ice, not even the red-hot flames capable of melting its glistening shell.

"It's coming this way!" Sapphire's wail jerked Black's attention and horror away from N to themselves; the Glaciate attack was indeed spreading out in all direction, including toward where the Dex Holders and their Pokemon had gathered.

"Everyone, get out of here!" Green shouted as the younger ones in front of him slowly began to back away from the impending wall of ice."Head for the exit, hurry! There's nothing we can do here anymore!"

"Hydreigon, use Dragon Pulse!"

Ghetsis's triumphant yell instictively shifted Black's gaze to the gate, only to see a powerful shockwave of draconic energy strike the wall above it and sending a pile of boulders crashing down in front of it. Their exit was sealed.

"That is correct, young man." Black looked up to see how Ghetsis had escaped the Glaciate; high above the ice stalagmites created by Kyurem's attack the High Sage now hovered, atop a large hydra-like figure with apparantly three heads, all of whose eyes gleamed with malice and killing intent.

"There is nothing you can do - not even escape," stated Ghetsis with finalty.

Black gritted his teeth in desperation as he watched their doom approaching, slowly but surely - well, not even that slowly. He supposed they had enough fliers to try out an aerial escape, but it didn't look as if the Sage's Hydreigon would welcome neighbors, except with its fangs. War, weary but still up, flew over next to him in anticipation.

"Shouldn't we try to use Blast Burn and block it or something?" Sapphire asked fearfully as she stepped over to Ruby and Black, as if trying to pull them back from the fearful wave of ice.

"You saw what happened to N; we can't risk that," said Gold with a shake of his head, although he did throw a regretful glance at where N was trapped in the ice beside Zekrom with Zoroark.

"Machamp, Rock Slide!"

"Rhyperior, use Fissure!"

A pair of emormous crashing noises followed the cool, controlled commands from both front and back. Black's eyes rounded in surprise as a wide crevice cracked into existence between the Frozen World and where the Dex Holders were cornered into. Glancing behind, they grew even larger as he saw that an enormous ledge of stone had appeared in front of the collapsed gate, creating a mound of rock that connected to the top of the half-destroyed wall.

"That should keep the ice away for a while," said Green with an approving nod at Silver. "Right, everyone climb the ledge! And be prepared to fight that Hydreigon! It may try to snipe us down."

Black looked up at the rocky wall to see that Sapphire was already helping a badly-stumbling Ruby upwards, followed close behind by Gold. One by one the rest of the Dex Holders began to scale the high mound as well; Black joined them along with White and Emerald, allowing Diamond to pull them up once at a time.

Just as he reached the middle of the ledge, however, a short cry of "Oh, no!" from Crystal had him look back down. To his shock he noticed that the tsunami of ice was already filling up the Fissure, having almost spread out through the entire chamber. And stumbling on a small patch of that unfrozen floor was Blue, supporting a still-unrecovered Yellow as they staggered gingerly together awayfrom their fast-approaching doom.

"No, Blue-san... save yourself..." Black heard Yellow croak weakly as the ice came within twenty feet from where they were. Blue showed no sign of hearing her, her jaw set in determination as she pushed on.

"Blue-nee, no!" Silver suddenly cried from beside Black, and he whirled around to see the older boy leaping swiftly down the ledge towards his sister (yes, Black figured that out from their talks), an expression of utter horror and desperation on his cold face.

"No, Silver! Come back - God damn it!" Cursed Green, tearing away after Silver in exasperation. Again, Black could only watch in stark fear as the two young men rushed down at Blue and Yellow, who were now fifteen feet away from the still-approaching Frozen World; now a mysterious blue-silver aura was running through the ice, most notably around the frozen forms of Reshiram and Zekrom. But of its idedntity Black had no idea.

"Green, Silver!" Blue exclaimed in shock as the two boys(?) leaped down in front of her. "No! Why did you come here? Get back up before the ice comes!"

"Shut up for once, noisy woman, if you want to live," muttered Green as he and Silver quickly helped her support Yellow. Black felt the tension building up in his heart as he watched the four Dex Holders began rushing toward the ledge again; although their pace had gotten considerably faster, the ice was already within a ten-foot distance from them.

"No... you shouldn't..." Black could barely hear Yellow's whisper as they almost reached the ledge. He was just about to go with Gold and Sapphire to step down and help them up when the Hydreigon's angry roar slapped his ear.

"Hydreigon, use Flamethrower!"

"Xatee, use Light Screen!" Crystal quickly ordered her Xatu (which she had undoubtedly taken out to try and Teleport them all to safety), who swiftly threw up a clear, glassy wall just in time for the fierce pillar of fire to strike it head-on, shattering the Light Screen before being deflected off to a lower part of the ledge.

Which was, unfortunately, right above Green's head.

"Senpai, look out!" Ruby cried from beside Black, just in time for the four Dex Holders below to notice the small rockfall and leap out of the way. While the maneuver had saved their skulls, however, this put them merely five feet away from the approaching wall of ice, which quickly open its icicle-ridged maw to devour its four would-be victims.

"Now, Kyurem, seize them!"

"Senpai, no!"

Somewhere in between the loud cries came a sound so relatively shrill and high-pitched that Black almost missed it. No huge wonder, a his focus on the his four trapped seniors was so great that his brain didn't even register the fact that a small figure had suddenly leaped between them and the advancing Glaciate attack.

But dear reader, if you are reading this story it must be that you are in the least deeply interested in Pokemon. So, unlike Black, it would be very unlikely that any of you will fail to recognize this well-known cry that is known to all Pokemon lovers in this universe...

**_Pi - ka - chuuuuuuuuuu!_**

"What the-?" Black heard Pearl exclaim in shock behind him as a great flare of electricity burst into existence right in front of the ice wall, spreading out in a wide arc across the chilly barrier and _halting the Frozen World_ with its sizzling power. At the center of the supernovic energy, which was only three feet away from where a stunned Yellow now stood, was a silhouette of a small mouse-like Pokemon that Black had only seen before in fan magazines.

A Pikachu.

"Nice one, Chuchu!" Gold remarked with a thumbs-up as he came over beside Black. However, his face furrowed up in confusion as one of his Poke Ball opened to reveal another small Mouse Pokemon, which latched himself onto his Trainer's shoulder and shook his head excitedly. "Huh? What's up, Pichu? Isn't that Chuchu?"

BOOM!

A sudden, enormous explosion shook the entire hall from below, and Black looked down in surprise to see that something has blasted the half-buried gate from the outside, causing the door's broken fragments to fly across the floor and smash into the ice nearby the Pikachu's discharge. Through the broken entrance stomped through - with a vicious bellow - an enormous Rhyperior, even larger than Silver's. Following through was a little silhouetto of a man, none of his features visible below the deeply-worn bowler hat and his thick black coat.

"What, a bunch of talented Trainers like you wouldn't know how to open a door?" The man's voice was dark and grave as he removed his hat, revealing a worn face in his late-forties with short brown hair and small, piercing eyes as they looked up to the ten Dex Holders on the ledge and then at the four on the floor. "I've been expecting more of you as his comrades... but no matter. You give me no choise but to barge in, even if that means I must draw him out myself."

"Giovanni!" Crystal burst out, her expression a mixture of confusion and horror. "But- why - how? You're - you were - "

"Hmph, I see that the imposter had gotten to you as well," snorted Giovanni, but his next words were lost to Black as he heard a most familiar voice crying out from high above:

"Sear, join with Fire Blast! Guys, are you all right?"

"Master Maroon!" Black cried in joy as he saw the Simisear leap down beside the Pikachu below and let out an explosion of star-shaped fire to add to the crackling electricity. Then he looked up through the blasted-open celing to find his Master. What he saw was a great, winged beast of grey slowly flapping its way down, its large head turned to the Dex Holders with its green eyes gleaming in pleasure.

"Why, it's the Aerodactyl that flew me to Nimbasa!" White exclaimed in amazement as Black saw a figure of a man standing upon the Fossil Pokemon's back, and was about to call out to him again when he stopped short in surprise.

Maroon's cloak was nowhere to be seen.

Black's eyes widened in astonishment as he looked into his mentor's face for the first time: Maroon was a surprisingly young man, looking no older than Green or Blue. (#2) His red eyes were large and fierce, and yet possessed an easygoing and calm edge that differed from Gold's. His hair was jet-black and messy, much like Black himself. In the place of his hood was a red cap, and he wore a red vest over a short-sleeved black shirt with his green backpack slung over it. His overall pose amd the familiar smile - lit up further by what seemed to be joy - told Black that it was definitely Maroon, but actually seeing his Master in his fullest was rather... daunting.

As Sear and the Pikachu continued to successfully repel the Glaciate (which was a wonder on its own) Maroon lightly leaped off the Aerodactyl's back to join the four dumbfounded Dex Holders on the ground. No, not just those four; after a little looking around Black saw the almost all the Dex Holders were truly, madly, deeply stunned by his Master's sudden appearance.

"Ah, it's so good to meet you guys," breathed Maroon as he glanced at Green, Blue and Silver's dumbstruck expressions. Then his happy eyes softened with _special_ tenderness as he turned to Yellow, who was staring back into his face as if she'd never get enough if it. Tears were beginning to form at the edge of her amber eyes, which confused Black to no end; was she accquianted with his Master?

"Sorry I'm so late, Yellow - " he began as he leaned down at the shorter girl, only to have her spring out of Blue's support and throw her arms around his neck, embracing him as tightly as her still-feeble muscles would allow. Upon looking closer in surprise, Black heard a single sound repeating itself over and over again in Yellow's voice as tears began flowing freely down her cheek and onto Maroon's shoulder.

"Red-san... Red-san... Red-san..."

"Yes, I'm back." He replied softly.

* * *

><p><em>Ladys and gentlemen, you've waited a long time for this. Please welcome with a loud applause: Red from Pallet Town and Giovanni of Team Rocket! Yah! XD<em>

_#1. He's thinking of the Mask of Ice and Lugia, of course. What would he think of Pryce now?_

_#2. As I've explained, Green and Blue are 20 in this story. N is 21, by the way. Old? Maybe..._

_So... Maroon is Red. Surprised, anyone? I think, when Maroon first appeared on Chapter 9, plenty of people would've thought that something was fishy about Black's oddly powerful OC master, right? Not to mention the fact that I dropped a cartload of hints on the way: 1. The Aerodactyl. Of course that was Aero, who else? XD 2. In Chapter 15, Maroon smiled as he passed by Crys. 3. After Black's battle with Iris in Chapter 17, Drayden tried to call Maroon by something that starts with a C. The answer was: Champion. 4. He recognized the fake Giovanni immediately, and eventually unmasked him. How could he have done that if he was native to Unova like poor Black had thought? XD 5. He left his cloak as he picked up Yellow's hat. Yes, it certainly was him! XD Well, that was a long list. _

_The point is: ALL HAIL RED! XDD_

_As for Giovanni... well, ever since we've realized that the horribly-OOC Giovanni we've been seeing all along was actually fake, you had to expect that the real one would show up, right? And besides, he's one of my favorite bad guy boss in the Pokeverse! Although he was a stereotype evil Boss during the RGB arc, during FRLG saga he became much more... human. Anyways, three cheers for the shamed father! Whoop!_

_The blue aura that developed within the Glaciate... that'll be explained in later chapters, but I should be telling you. Whoever that is frozen in with Kyurem is drained of all its energy, and the aura is a manifestation of that flow. Just my theory of what Frosty is capable of._

_G.T.F.W, I believe you've been posting reviews for this fic as early as... when, Chapter 4? Many thanks to your faithful attention! :) Hm, would Kyurem be the last? After all, we still have about seven chapters left. I didn't get what you mean by Red's brother, I'm afraid... but Red did come, and many praises may he receive! XD_

_ZXCVBNMEM, Cold Flare and Freeze Bolt exist within the game data but no Pokemon can learn these moves as of yet. It is suspected, though, that since the moves names make reference to 'flare' and 'bolt', and are both Ice-type, they will be made Kyurem's new signature moves in the new version, when it comes out._

_Oh yeah, another reason to celebrate for Red... it's August 8th! Happy Birthday, Red! Yeah, I totally saved this chapter for this day! XD Sloganlogan, convenient of you to remember XD_

_In the next chapter, Red finally joins the Dex Holders in his magnificent awesomeness! Yahah! That's all I can say, because that's all there really is! Okay, until then, R&R!_

_Updated on August 8th, 2011 (Happy birthday again, Red!). This is Yowl of Time, out._


	28. VS Seismitoad: The Strongest Trainers

**Pokemon Adventures: Where Legends Cross**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Adventures/Special.

_OMG, this is so slow... when the hell am I gonna draft? Haven't written a single word during all of vacation... but. HOLS IS OVER! I'm goin' back to school today. Hopefully, I'll be drafting - and typing - again by tomorrow. But I'm afraid the pace will still be rather slow. This lag will last at least up to mid November, and at the worst scenario, throughout all of next year. Brr, I don't wanna even think about that conclusion! :/_

_Currently began drafting Chapter 10 of Arc 2._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28. Vs. Seismitoad: The Strongest Trainers<strong>

At least for a while, her tears and her sobs were enough excuse for him to cheat time and embrace her back.

As he gently cradled Yellow into his own arms, a small part of Red's mind was awed by how much she had grown; though he himself had grown quite a lot during the last four years, Yellow was now less than a foot shortrer than him, with her hair almost grown waist-long as well. But no changes in her body had managed to dull the purity that still shone in her eyes as she cried over him. She was still his sweet Yellow, and that fact made Red feel much better.

"You dropped this, Yellow," he said quietly as he leaned away from the weeping girl for a moment, handing over the very familiar straw hat that he had picked up in front of the castle. Yellow received it with twinkling eyes, putting it on her head again before burying herself in his arms again.

But eventually time caught up to them, and Red somewhat reluctantly raised his chin from Yellow's hat to address other matters: the two deities imprisoned by Kyurem; the Glaciate's advance, barely stopped thanks to Pika and Sear; the unveiled threat of Ghetsis; the sudden resurfacing of the real Giovanni (though he didn't seem like an enemy at the moment); his own comrades' stunned reaction to his appearance; Black's utterly incomprehending and confused expression.

"Master! What's going on?" His apprentice asked in stark disorder as he scaled down the ledge to join him below, the rest of the Dex Holders following now that the threat from the ice had halted. "What happened to your cloak, Master Maroon? Why are they calling you Red?"

"What's this?" Green asked Red, raising his eyebrows in a questioning way; he alone seemed to have recovered quickly from the suddeness of Red's arrival. Talk of a good friend. "You went around Unova, _mentored Black_ with a fake name... no, wait. How long have you been in Unova in the first place?"

"Three years," Red admitted sheepishly, scratching the back of his head wth a lousy attempt at a chuckle. "One year spent getting to know the region, another spent with Black, and the last just travelling around. How should I put it... I wanted this to be a new beginning, hence the alias. I've enjoyed it... something like it."

"Three years?" Blue burst out, getting slightly red in the face as she rushed over and began shaking him by the shoulder. "Red, you ass! You've been in a different CONTINENT for three whole years and you didn't even tell one of us! Poor Yellow had been crying hysterics for a week, and Gold and Silver spent a whole month raiding Mount Silver for you, and - "

"And I told them to give him a rest, noisy woman," Green cut her off with a snort as he turned to the dumbfounded Black and White, with three faces Red failed to recognize; from Sinnoh, he supposed. "... Perhaps you're not familiar with him. This carefree moron here is Red, our Dex Holder comrade from Kanto - and also the victor of the ninth Pokemon League."

"You could never leave _that_ out, second-place winner," Red grimaced under his breath as gasps of amazement began rising.

"But... but that means he's the League Champion!" A tall boy with messy blond hair exclaimed in shock, exchanging an awestruck look with a round-faced boy with large blue eyes.

"The Zenith..." breathed a middle-heighted girl standing between them, her gold-tinged silver eyes widening in astonishment.

"Black, you never told me you had such a great master!" The girl who was obviously White remarked at Black, whose expression was so BLANK with shock that Red almost felt sorry for his apprentice.

"I... I never knew," Black murmured as he looked up at him, a multitude of emotions mixed in his brown eyes. "Master... Red... why didn't you tell me?"

"I first came to Unova to look back at myself and grow stronger from it," Red admitted, willing his apprentice to understand as he held Black's gaze evenly. "To do that I need to shed all tags of identity but myself, Red the Pokemon Trainer. That included my identity as League Champion as well. I never wished to deceive anyone, Black. I'm sorry."

Black still looked as if he would need some more time to relieve himself of the shock, but that time couldn't be spared. Seeing that by now most of his comrades have gotten by the shock of seeing him (man, how he had missed them all!), Red gave them all a friendly nod before he turned back to face the sea of Glaciate stretched out in front of them all, a web of blue aura running through it and the three dragons frozen within.

"Pika, Aero, Sear! Distract that Hydreigon for awhile!" He commanded quickly, watching Aero carry Pika and Sear into the air to face Ghetsis and the Brutal Pokemon as he took out two Poke Balls from his belt, of two of his beloved comrades that haven't had the chance to fight someone (other than each other) for three years.

"Poli, Snor! Smash the ice!" Red shouted energetically, flinging the Poke Balls high into the air. During the last four years he had not neglected physical training for himself, and his arm strength was such that when his Poliwrath and Snorlax appeared out of their capsules they were at the opposite end of the large hall, their altitude level with the edge of the crumbling wall.

"Do it, senpai!" Gold shouted from above him (with Pichu cheering on his shoulder) as Poli and Snor began to drop, both their fists glowing respectively with Dynamicpunch and Superpower. The two Pokemon landed onto the frozen floor as one, striking the ice with a united battle-cry from Red.

Instead of following the laws of physics by spreading cracks along its body before breaking down, the entirety of the Frozen World shattered in one blow under Poli and Snor's powerful attacks; even Red was a little awed as he watched the suddenly-freed shards of ice disintegrate into thin air, revealing beneath the three dragons, N and Zoroark. Reshiram and Zekrom appeared to be knocked out cold, while Kyurem's eyes slightly widened in shock as the blue aura surrounding them dissipated.

"Wow..." Red thought he heard Sapphire breathe in awe from behind. "In one blow? This... this is just amazing."

"That's the Red-senpai we know," commented Ruby as well. "He never ceases to surprise us."

"NO!" Ghetsis's snarl was filled with disbelief and rage as his Hydreigon swept down onto the newly ice-freed floor, followed swiftly by Aero as he landed next to Red with a thump. Pika and Sear leaped off the Aerodactyl's back with smug cries, where they were joined by the other Pokemon as they all rushed over to welcome their comrades. "I will not let you obstruct my perfect plan! Crush them all, Hydreigon! Bouffalant, Seismitoad, join it!"

Two other Pokemon quickly materialized beside the Brutal Pokemon, who swiftly glided across the floor to where the Dex Holders were grouped; Red was just about to retaliate with Poli when an unpleasantly familiar voice growled from behind: "Rhyperior, Hammer Arm."

The Drill Pokemon's thick arms swung like a giant club as he charged at Hydreigon, who was forced to swerve back to avoid getting pummelled under them. With an enraged hiss the three-headed dragon lounged at the Rhyperior with fangs out, who evenly met his attack with outstretched claws.

"And what are_ you_ doing here?" Ghetsis asked angrily as Giovanni stepped forward to face the High Sage, his dead expression revealing nothing. "Why do you insist on facing me here in treachery, with your true enemies at your back? What game are you playing on?" (#1)

"You fool," spoke Giovanni in a cold, deadly voice, a tone he had never used, even on Red. "You believe I can stand the sight of ignorant trash like you claiming to know perfection, to be one, to seek power you don't deserve? I work with none but by will, and my will is telling me to teach you some humility... something that took me two battles to get."

"And besides," the former Team Rocket Boss added as he glanced back at Red and someone behind him that Red knew was his redhaired kin. "You're planning on killing a man that I must overcome myself, and another that I'm oblieged to protect with my life. That considered, I should be grinding you under my feet right now. Rhyperior, use Megahorn!"

"Hydreigon, use Dragon Pulse!" Ghetsis countered as the two Pokemon rushed at each other again, but Red had only a moment to watch the ensuing devastation before the High Sage continued with one hand on his lens again: "Kyurem, feast on the vermins' flesh! Seismitoad, Bouffalant, trample them onto the floor! Spring forth, the Royal Guards of Team Plasma! Show them who is the rightful owner of the Power!"

Red was momentarily distracted from Kyurem's feral scream and the two charging Pokemon by the sudden appearance of more Team Plasma grunts; this time they shot out of nowhere in a manner similiar to the Shadow Triad, each armed in a dark-brown cloak and a long spear with their Poke Balls attached near the head.

"They're at it again, Diamond," groaned the blond boy as he faced the newcomers spreading out to surround them. "When the hell is this ever gonna stop - Platina, what's wrong? What's the matter?"

"It - it's nothing, Pearl," stammered the strange-eyed girl quickly, although her horrified gaze kept itself fixed upon the cloaked grunts, as if the sight brought her bad memories. (#2)

"Right, break-time's over! Time to kick some TP butts again," growled Gold as he leaped down from the ledge to land beside Silver. "C'mon, pal. Stop looking at your old man and help me out. Let's go get that Bouffalant! Red-senpai, what should we do 'bout Frosty over there?"

"I'll take on the Seismitoad with Green," said Red with a thin, knowing smile. Noticing the others' confused looks, he hastily added: "Leave Kyurem to my companions for awhile; I didn't come alone."

"What do you m - " Emerald's question was cut off when several odd cries rang out from beyond the broken chamber gate, through which four figures suddenly dashed through. Heads held high and racing across the ground on all fours like a Rapidash, all four shapes ignored the Royal Guards and Ghetsis's Pokemon and leaped straight at Kyurem, smashing into the Boundary Pokemon's large head as one. With a surprised shriek the ice-dragon reeled back, feet gouging into the stone floor as it staggered and its yellow eyes flashing in madness.

"What was that?" Blue gasped as the four Pokemon repositioned themselves in a square around Kyurem, at last revealing themselves to the astonished Dex Holders.

"Impossible..." whispered White in disbelief as she stared at the four quadrupeds. "Th-these Pokemon are stuffs of legend too..."

"The Guardians of Justice!" Cried Black in amazement. "Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion and Keldeo, the four just Pokemon devoted to protect the Pokemon around all of Unova! Master, how did you ever - "

"Met them on my way here," explained Red quickly. "I think they joined together to quell the disturbance made by Reshiram and Zekrom fighting, and I convinced them to wait nearby 'til the true culprit revealed himself."

"Amazing," whispered Crystal.

"Alright, that's enough standing around. Let's move!" Green barked out, already spurring his Pokemon into motion. "Gold and Silver, take the Bouffalant. Sapphire, Diamond, Black, White, help the Four with Kyurem. Yellow, do what you can and heal the injured, but save up your strength. The rest of you, stop the grunts! Hurry now, time is short!"

"Well, someone's familiar with giving orders," chuckled Red as he turned to face his friend, who was in turn matching gaze with a yet-unoccupied Seismitoad. "So, shall we go as well? I need some action after four years of hermit life."

"Whatever you say, Champion," replied Green disinterestedly, then cracked a very thin smirk as he earned a mock-punch in the shoulder from Red. How long has it been since he had last done this sort of thing with his (self-proclaimed) rival?

"I choose you, Vee!"

"Ninetales, come over!"

As he shared a nod with his materialized Espeon, Red noticed Ghetsis's Seismitoad narrowing his bulging eyes in glee as he looked at Green's Ninetales loping over to his Trainer. The Fighter could almost laugh at the brute's naivety; type-advantages meant little to Green or him.

With his bell-shaped warts looking as if they would burst, the Vibration Pokemon stood to his full height and let out a deafening croak into the air. Red didn't need to look up at the already-cloudy sky getting even darker to see what he was planning, and quickly warned: "Green - "

"I know," Green cut him off calmly, as expected. "Ninetales, use Sunny Day."

Gracefully reeling his head back the Fox Pokemon unleashed a beautiful and terrible howl into the heavens, sending a small ball of fire ejected from his mouth up above. As soon as the glowing orb touched the clouds a small patch of it shattered into nothingness, shedding a shaft of blinding sunlight upon Red, Green, their Pokemon and the dismayed Seismitoad.

"Planning on using Muddy Water, were you?" Red asked the Vibration Pokemon jokingly, and was pleased to have his guess proven correct by the returning bellow of anger. Knowing the great toad's ability to use soundwaves to enhance his physical attacks, Red immediately saw the warts convulsing and shouted: "Vee, use Reflect!"

With a loud roar the Seismitoad slammed his fists down onto the stone floor, creating a massive shockwave that began effectively tearing the frost-freed ground apart as it advanced toward Ninetales. However Vee had already jumped in front of his partner, throwing up a transparent wall of protective energy. To Red's pride the Sun Pokemon refused to move away or flinch back from the barrier as the Earthquake attack struck it; it was, of course, a sign of confidence. The Ground-type attack struck the Reflect in full force, but both Vee and Ninetales kept their calm as the shockwave slammed against the wall, only to dissipate away from the barrier's might.

"Show-off," muttered Green, though Red didn't miss the slight amusement in his voice. "Ninetales, finish with Solarbeam!"

Thanks to the temporary sunshine the Grass-type move was already charged, and the Fox Pokemon quickly pushed in front of Vee with the bright orb of solar energy in his mouth.

"Hell yeah!" Red heard Gold shouting from further away, noticing.

With a punishing howl Ninetales launched the Solarbeam, which struck the dismayed Seismitoad straight in the forehead, knocking him out instantly. The beam of light refused to stop there, tearing violently through the stone floor as if it was a Frenzy Plant attack rather than a Solarbeam. It eventually ended as it traversed across the entire floor of the throne room, exiting through the gate which Giovanni had broken through - pulverizing it completely in the process - and shooting off into the sky like a laserbeam.

"Show-off? Speak for yourself," chuckled Red as he looked out to where the Solarbeam pierced the clouds with an impressed whistle. "Someone's been training berserks for the last four years, eh? Talk about blockbusters."

"Speak for _your_self," retorted Green, flashing an acknowledging nod at Vee, then a disgusted one at the defeated Seismitoad. "Hn, what a waste. I could've just handled this on my own."

"Sorry, mate," grinned Red sheepishly, knowing that he was right. "I couldn't miss out on the fun again, not after seeing you all for the first time in forever and a week."

"Apology accepted," replied Green cooly, cocking his head to Red's direction as if wanting to ask him something. Instead, he hesitantly pulled back before adding: "Well, you can tell us all about it later... after we clean up the mess here. There's still much to do."

"Shall I go help Giovanni, then?" Red suggested, noticing the said Team Rocket Boss engaging heavily with Ghetsis with brutal ferocity. Then, glancing over at Green's that's-not-funny look, he hastily added: "Just kidding, geez."

"Sure you were," said Green, rolling his eyes before glancing back. "Yellow's over there. Go guard her, then."

Blinking in surprise, Red followed his friend's gaze to spot Yellow in a corner of the large hall, busily healing Black's injured Pokemon as he helped Cobalion attack Kyurem. It was plain to see that she was already exhausted bad, and even with Platina fighting near her with her entire team it looked as if she needed protection.

Of course, that sensation was more associated with her nature than the current situation.

"Thanks. I'll do that," said Red with a grateful grin, and was about to rush off when he suddenly felt Green's hand on his shoulders. Looking back with a curious blink, he blinked twice more to see more warmth on his cool friend's face than he had never seen him yield.

"It's good to see you again, Red." His voice sounded warmer than usual, too. "Welcome back."

How could anyone see such an expression on him, hear such words from him and not smile?

"Thanks; I feel at home already," Red chuckled again, clashing fists with Green one last time before turning back to rush towards Yellow. However, he had only taken four steps when he spotted something odd.

A small patch of ground behind where Yellow was crouching was shifting, as if something was hiding under it.

With a great burst the ground exploded, spraying earth everywhere as Yellow whirled behind with a yelp of surprise. Directly in front of her rose an enormous Cofagrigus, easily seven feet tall in contrast to the usual five-feet-seven. The Coffin Pokemon's scarlet eyes flashed greedily as he towered over the psychic girl, his door swinging open and revealing an empty space of utter darkness ready to swallow her inside.

"NO!" The words came out of Red's mouth before the thought did, and his feet began moving on their own as he raced headlong toward Yellow's horrified form. In the span of few seconds that the coffin door closed over her only one thought made itself clear in his head:

_Not her... not her... NOT HER!_

* * *

><p><em>Holy crow, writing half a chapter is hard without the draft... *gasp gasp*<em>

_#1. Ghetsis, of course, doesn't know that the 'Giovanni' he was working with was actually Petrel. lol._

_#2. Yep, an inference to the cloaked grunt of the DP saga. Spoiler? Maybe XD_

_Hell yeah Red, you're awesome. You appeared for a single chapter and already you're flying around everywhere XD Of course, Green and Giovanni, I'm not leaving you out as well. Ah, how I love you all._

_On a different note, I'm beginning to understand why the original manga plot keep changing the main characters: it gets way too complicating when there are a lot of characters. And how many I'm working with, sixteen? It gets worse as the story proceeds, so you might find things get more tedious while we go on. But, well, what can I say? Enjoy it when you like it, I tell myself. I'm a sucker for anthologies, or stories of how the old characters interact with the young. I just hope I don't suck at them as much as I think I am..._

_Sloganlogan, I'm afraid I didn't have enough room in the story to reveal all the messengers of the prophecy to each Dex Holder. But Red DID receive one, and it's carrier... shall appear within a few chapters._

_While I'm at it, now that we have all the Dex Holders here why don't I lay down all the new Pokemon I've included for each Dex Holder?_

_Red: Sear(Simisear)  
>Green: Cryogonal<br>Blue: Umbry(Umbreon)  
>Yellow: Kirly(Kirlia)<br>Gold: Sandbo(Sandslash)  
>Silver: Crobat<br>Crystal: Spinee(Ariados)  
>Ruby: Staro(Staraptor)<br>Sapphire: Lili(Roserade); hasn't appeared yet. Will show up next chapter, though.  
>Emerald: Mienshao<br>Diamond: Bro(Slowbro)  
>Pearl: Pikahiko(Rotom)<br>Platina: Chandelure  
>Black: Sharp(Bisharp)<br>White: Gigalith; Unfezant doesn't count :P  
>N: Unaccquired.<em>

_In the next chapter the Dex Holders struggle with the popped-out Cofagrigus (which is Ghetsis's, obviously), who is holding a hostage... typical villain strategy, that Ghetsis. Complicated scheming, backstabbing tactics, hostages... reminds me of a certain snake-eyed woman. A perfect character to ruin. I've got a lot of sympathy for N and the other Sages, but Ghetsis just has to burn. Just watch how much I let him fall from grace, haha! Until next chapter (which seems pretty far off :(), R&R!_

_Updated on August 15th, 2011. This is Yowl of Time, out._


	29. VS Cofagrigus: Door of Death

**Pokemon Adventures: Where Legends Cross**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Adventures/Special.

_Grr, now I'm goin' through my favorite part of the story I've written so far, and my progress is impaired by the absense of a certain springed notebook... :(_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29. Vs. Cofagrigus: Door of Death<strong>

SLAM!

"What the - " gasped Blue as she looked back from Umbry taking down a Royal Gurad's small group of Gothorita, toward where Platina was fighting... or rather, was supposed to be fighting.

Instead Blue saw the younger girl fallen backwards on her bottom with stark terror on her expression. Yellow was on her knees at the front, both Dex Holders looking up at the abnormally large Cofagrigus hovering in front of them. Strangely, the Coffin Pokemon's crimson eyes were wide open in dismay, looking down on its slightly-ajar door as if -

As if something was stuck inside.

For a single moment Blue wondered why Yellow looked so horrified in particular - as if she didn't know how soft she was - , as if someone she loved was dying inside that door.

Then she saw the Cofagrigus's door come slightly ajar, revealing a pair of red-gloved hands as they held it open.

"Red!" Blue almost screamed in shock as the tiny gap became wide enough for her friend's face to erupt out of it, gasping for breath as he struggled to keep the Cofagrigus from sealing him in. To his credit the Coffin Pokemon looked seriously flabbergasted by his efforts, hissing in anger as it tried in vain to shut the sarcophagus door on his face.

"Red-san!" Yellow cried as she finally got to her feet, rushing at the Cofagrigus with Ratty and Chuchu before Blue could even shout at her to look out. Sure enough, occupied with the rampaging Royal Guards nearby, Blue could only watch in horror as the Cofagrigus readily reached out to her with those four thin, black hands, ready to drag the little girl in as well...

"Yellow, no! Get back!" Red shouted as the lanky arms passed by his face, taking the chance to chomp down on one with his free mouth. Shrieking in fury the Cofagrigus began to strike him from all direction with its remaining three hands, trying to beat the Dex Holder inside as Blue rushed forth to pull Yellow back while Blasty and Nidory covered for her.

As she hit the ground with a struggling Yellow and scrambled back, Blue quickly handed the younger girl over to Grawy and Kirly, letting them deal with her as she called Umbry to her side. To his credit Red was enduring well as the Cofagrigus tried to beat him inside, but for how long?

"Master! What - Sharp, use Night Slash!"

Snapping her head up Blue saw that Black had noticed his master's danger, immediately springing forward with his Bisharp without hesitation. Knowing his skills as a Trainer Blue would've been relived, if it weren't for an evil glint that flashed in the Coffin Pokemon's eyes as Sharp leaped at it from behind.

"Black, wait!" Blue cried, a dark premonition suddenly shooting up her spine. Just as Sharp's blade came a single foot from the Cofagrigus's back, without warning the Ghost-type Pokemon whirled back to face the Bisharp, holding Red's struggling form out inches in front of the Night Slash attack.

"NO!"

"Sharp, pull back!"

Yellow and Black cried out simultaneously, but Sharp had already withdrawn before his blade impaled Red's throat. The Cofagrigus seized the chance to fling a Shadow Ball into the Bisharp's face, cackling madly as the Sharp Sword Pokemon shook off the cowardly attack angrily.

Looking away from Black cursing under his breath as he rushed over, Blue looked back at the Cofagrigus to see something even worse: Red's struggles were weakening ever so slightly. Upon a closer inspection she noticed that his teeth were gritted in pain, and a blue, sickly glow could be seen on his face.

_He's been poisoned_! She realized in horror, too aware of the devastating effects of Toxic. (#1)

"Don't worry, Master, we'll get you out - " growled Black in determination as he tried to circle around the Cofagrigus - who was still shielding itself with an intoxiciated Red - , but before he could take seven steps a heavy shape came crashing down next to him with a surprised grunt.

"Oh my, Cobalion!" White's shocked yelp slapped Blue's ears, and she hurriedly backed away with Yellow as the youngest girl rushed over with Terrakion to help the Iron Will Pokemon to his feet. To his credit Cobalion looked only slightly worn, but from the Guardians' expression it didn't look as if the work of subduing Kyurem was going very well.

"Black, you're supposed to be helping the Guardians with Kyurem!" Green's shout came out of nowhere as he appeared between Blue and Black. "We'll help out Red here. Go back to the others and do what you must!"

"He's my mentor!" Black protested, not taking his eyes off Red.

"And he's my friend!" Green suddenly snapped, his usually ice-cold eyes blazing. Blue almost flinched along with Black as Yellow's eyes rounded beside her. Green, openly angry? This was a part of him she had rarely seen before. Annoyed, plenty of times. Hardly angry.

"Look around you, no single person here doesn't want to help him!" Green continued harshly as he swept his hand around the chaotic chamber, even now keeping his words short. "And they would, if our mission doesn't come first. Leave Red to me and Yellow, and go do what you must!"

Black still looked as if he'd hesitate, but Green's burning look and Cobalion waiting silently for him from behind had him bend his will.

"...Okay," he croaked out at last, sharing one last look at Red - who nodded encouragingly at him - before turning back toward Cobalion. The Iron Will Pokemon waited patiently for the young Trainer to pass by him before leaping toward Kyurem again with the other three Guardians.

"Alright, hang in there, Red! We'll pull you out!" Green called out at his friend as he and Yellow surrounded the Cofagrigus with their Pokemon, cautiously trying to approach the trapped (and intoxicated) Red without harming him. Blue would've joined in, but circumstances required her to join Platina in keeping the grunts away from them.

"Clefy, Cosmic Power!" Blue cried as she noticed a Royal Guard unleashing his Frillish upon Platina's Rapidash. However, she didn't have time to see the Fairy Pokemon carry out her orders, for at the moment an enormous bellow suddenly rang out from her side.

"Blue-san, watch out!" Platina's cry proved itself unnessesary, as Blue had already whirled around to see Ghetsis's Bouffalant rushing toward her, its afro hairdo (...) lowered to deliver a devastating Head Charge at the Evolver.

"Umbry! Use Cur - "

"Sandbo, get the mad cow over here!"

Just as the Bouffalant came three feet from Blue and the Umbreon a pair of sturdy claws suddenly shot out of the ground, grabbing the startled Bash Buffalo Pokemon by the hind legs and holding on firmly.

"'kay, throw'em back over here!" Gold's shout rang out as a stalwart Sandslash shot out of the ground with a great spray of earth. Blue blinked in surprise as the Mouse Pokemon let out a huge heave, flinging the large Bouffalant over its shoulders, causing it to land in front of Silver with a loud crash.

"My bad, Blue-nee! Crobat, use Cross Poison!" Silver chose to apologize to Blue first before having his Crobat land an envenomed slash attack on the Bouffalant's critical spot, knocking it out instantly.

Smiling a little at her brother's embarassment, Blue turned back to help Platina against another group of Team Plasma, only to hear a familiar sharp cry of a Pikachu from behind.

"Pika!" Blue cried, spinning round to see Red's partner recklessly launch himself toward the Cofagrigus. However the Coffin Pokemon was ready for him, at once holding the wedged Red out toward Pika while swiping out at him with all four arms. To his credit the Mouse Pokemon managed to dodge them all, but was in turn effectively barred access to Red before Chuchu pulled her mate back in time.

"Staro, use Brave Bird! Lili, Weather Ball!" "Mienshao, use Jump Kick!"

Oops, distracted again. Guiltily looking away from the rescue scene, Blue quickly returned her attention to the front and found that Ruby and Emerald had taken over in her absence, with Ruby temporarily teaming up with Sapphire's Roserade while the wild girl helped Virizion against Kyurem. With a curious blink she realized that all the Dex Holders - including herself - had gained a new member since they last met.

"Don't mind us, Green-senpai!" Ruby shouted at Green as he and Yellow still tried to get to Red. "We can keep the grunts at bay. Just focus on getting Red-senpai outta there!"

"We'll help too!" The fierce voice belonged to Pearl as he stepped in front of Blue and Platina, leading both his and some of Diamond's Pokemon by his side. "Rookies we may be, but even we know something about loyalty. We won't let anyone harm our comrades, not for the world!"

Blue felt her heart warm as she looked into all those that willingly stood in front of her for someone whom they had met less than ten minutes ago. It was more than just Red's amiable nature that drew them here, made them face an insane deity or a madder villian, trapped within a storm of chaos and disaster. Almost for the first time since coming to this region - second, really - Blue was reminded of the dream that led them here, and almost for the first time she came to believe in destiny.

"Cofagrigus, you imbecile!" The infuriated cry of Ghetsis destroyed her short moment of awe and gratefulness. "Have you no brains - Hydreigon, use Focus Blast! - ? Open the Vortex. Consume them all! Show them whose spirit you once bore within!" (#2)

Blue only had a moment to glare at the High Sage, now again busy keeping Giovanni's extremely-angry Rhyperior away, before her thought reached to what the 'Vortex' might be.

"Red - " she spoke as she turned around, only to stop short and feel her eyes tear their sockets in utmost shock and horror.

There was Green, Yellow and their Pokemon mixed together with Red's, all their expressions equally distorted in dismay. There was Red, no longer wedged between the great coffin doors but hovering midair, his own face blank with surprise. There was the Cofagrigus, its doors widely open and its grin wide and hideous.

There was the great void within the Coffin Pokemon, with something black and ominous swirling inside as it beckoned to its would-be prisoner.

All this Blue perceived for a single moment, an instant before the void began to pull Red inside.

After that moment, her sense of perceiving ceased.

"NO!" Several voices shouted at once, hers not the least. So many that Blue had no idea who had and who hadn't, though she was sure that everyone cried. But she _could_ tell who had exclaimed the loudest (besides, of course, Red's Pokemon): the two that actively lounged toward Red's falling form.

"Red-san!" Yellow cried as she sprang forth and held onto one of Red's limp arms, holding him in place long enough for Green to grab the other and stop the Vortex from claiming him. Thrown off by the sudden halt of momentum Red choked as he coughed out blood, and a chill ran down Blue spine as she observed the liquid's dark-red hue of venom.

"Machamp, grab its arms!" Green yelled at the Superpower Pokemon as the Cofagrigus let out a frustrated hiss, outstretching its four hands at Red hovering just inches in front of the half-open door and trying to pull him back in. With a hasty leap Green's Machamp landed directly behind the Coffin Pokemon, snatching the thin arms back behind itself and effectively binding it in place. (#3)

"Hang in there, Red-san. I'll heal you!" Panted Yellow as she held onto Red's right arm with failing strength, obviously struggling to muster enough strength to pull him back and undo his poisoning at the same time. It worked to an extent; as she busily held back the Royal Guards with the others Blue kept glancing back at her friends, and each time she looked back Red's face became less pale.

"Thanks, Yellow!" Panted Red as he turned his gaze to Green. "Now's the chance, both of you. We gotta knock this Cofagrigus out before it causes more mayhem! Use my Pokemon with yours to bring it down!"

"Leave it to us," assured Green, but to Blue's surprise Yellow shook her head in dismay.

"But you might get hurt, Red-san!" The Healer protested as she silently stopped Grawy and Dody from advancing. "We'll get you out of there first. Attacking can come later!"

"Yellow, look at yourself!" Red exclaimed, a bit more forcefully now that the poison was removed from his system. "You can't hold onto me anymore, not after using up all your energy. You can barely stand as it is!"

"No!" Yellow wailed, but it seemed to Blue that already her voice was getting feebler. Turning behind one last time, her eyes widened in alarm that her hands looked as if they would slip from Red's at any moment - how glad she was that Green's grip was firm!

But to her credit Yellow's grip was just as stuborn - which caused disaster to approach in a different form. Even as Blue watched in horror Yellow slipped; not her hands, but her feet. With a yelp of surprise Yellow's whole body lifted, swinging dangerously toward the large Vortex while still clutching Red's arms.

"Yellow, no!" Red cried, desperately pulling her back from her doom. Green quickly reached out to grab his former apprentice's free arm, but Blue was faster. Before her thought made progress her feet shot out first, and the Evolver swiftly dived toward the falling Yellow and wrapped her arm around the younger girl's waist before the Cofagrigus claimed her. At the same time she grabbed Green's free arm reaching out for Yellow, heaving her entire body back and pulling all three of her friends against the Coffin Pokemon's might.

At once the pressure struck Blue like a battering ram, the sheer pull of the black hole threatening to tear her arms out of her sockets. She'd damn herself if she let them go, though; these were her friends, her saviors that granted new life to her and her brother. She would never abandon them, not for the world.

Apparantly, she wasn't the only one who thought so.

A strong arm wrapped itself around her elbow before Green could so much as exclaim "Blue!", hauling her back further from the Vortex. With a blink of surprise at the familiar touch of black fabric, Blue looked away from her friends' amazed expressions to look into her brother's light gray eyes as he raked his free hand across the stone floor for support.

"Silver, you - " gasped Blue as she looked at him in shock, momentarily forgetting the crushing pull of the Cofagrigus and the Vortex.

"... sorry, Blue-nee," The whirling noises of the Vortex and the pain of its pull on her arms that held onto Green and Yellow made it difficult for Blue to hear Silver's murmur. "I know what danger we're facing here. I ... I just can't bear to be away when you're facing something like this."

"Eh, but neither could we!"

Blue looked up to see a hand shoot down to Silver, who was desperately scraping on the floor to gain headway. Without hesitation the Exchanger took the hand for dear life, allowing the newcomer to join the deadly tug-of-war.

"Heads-up, pal! Crys, help me hold the stick steady!" Gold shouted, slamming his billiard cue deep into the cracked floor. Crystal was beside him at once, grabbing the tough wood with both hands and plunging it deeper into the ground. Immediately Gold threw his entire weight toward the cue and pulled, managing to drag Red away from the clutches of the Cofagrigus by a single inch.

Blue looked at them all, from those who strove to pull Red away from the Vortex at the risk of their own lives, to the younger ones standing in front of them to protect them from Team Plasma without the slightest hint if hesitation. These were her friends, the Dex Holders. Blue blinked away tears from her eyes, reminding herself that there was still a job to be done.

Despite five people pulling away on the airborne Red and Yellow with all their strength, they were hardly making any headway against the Coffin Pokemon's ridiculously strong pull. Ghetsis's string of curses seemed to have inspired it to strengthen the Vortex even further; now the black hole was almost too big for the coffin to contain, beginning to spill out of the wide-open door until its event horizon almost touched Red's feet.

"NO!" Crystal exclaimed from behind as she gripped on the cue even tighter, one arm stretched forward to pull on Gold as well.

"Yes!" Laughed Ghetsis, somehow finding time to mock her desperation as he continued to spar with Giovanni. "You see the might of my effort for perfection before your eyes. Behold the jewel of my collection, the Coffin that once held the body of a hero! What hope have you against its might?"

"Shut the hell up!" Gold snapped angrily, gritting his teeth as Silver's hand slipped half an inch from his grasp. "If ya think just your strength can convince us to give up and let our friends die, your DEAD wrong!"

"That's right, guys!" Blue looked back to see Red shouting from in front of the annoyed-looking Cofagrigus. "We're not alone in this fight, we've just proven that! Come on, Saur, Poli, Snor! Help us out!"

"Of course!" Blue cried in delight as Red's three Pokemon hurried over to join them, a surge of joy grasping her as they added their strength against the aghast Cofagrigus. Of course, they have always been with their Pokemon, braving every danger and sorrow together. How could they forget them even for a moment, believe that they had to struggle through this hardship alone? "Blasty, Nidory, Bully! Come help!"

"Grawy, Dody, Kirly! Please help!"

"Golduck, Charizard, come over! Machamp, keep holding the Cofagrigus!"

"Exbo, Aibo, Sunbo, Sudobo, come give us a boost!"

"Feraligatr, Rhyperior!"

"Megaree, Monlee, Bonee! Let's do this together!"

All around Blue looked around in wonder as Pokemon after Pokemon rushed over to hold on to their Trainers and pull, their united might threatening to rip her shoulders apart but also filling her heart with happiness and hope. _It's working!_

And it _was_ working. Blue could feel her body slowly moving forward, and Silver's grip on her arm was slightly relaxing as their distance shortened. Looking around at her friends Blue could see that their expressions were equally alight in joy. It was working. They could save Red from the pull of the Cofagrugus!

"What?" She could hear Ghetsis roar in disbelief some distance away, but a great bellow from Giovanni's Rhyperior and the returning shriek of his own Hydreigon quickly drowned his voice.

"Just a little more, guys!" Gold shouted enthusiastically as he pulled himself toward the imbedded cue with all his might. "As soon as we get Red-senpai outta there we can bust this creepy fellow's ass into a bloody pulp!"

That seemed to give a boost to the Pokemons' morale, and and with a final cry of triumph they as one gave a mighty heave. Feeling their strength increase Blue also threw her entire weight away from the Cofagrigus, and was satisfied by the greatest jerk ever. Looking ahead at the Vortex her heart soared to see that Red was well over a foot away from the event horizon. Unable to retain its hold over Red due to the increase of distance, the Coffin Pokemon howled in fury as it struggled in vain to free its hands. But Green's Machamp's grip was tight, and the four black hands remained where they were.

"One last try!" Green bellowed, taking a final step back with a groan. Feeling the blood rush to his arms Blue followed his steps backward, putting all her strength in that last heave. In that single instant, in front of what could have been doom for a couple of brave but perished Dex Holders, seven humans and twenty Pokemon united their hearts and cried as one, taking one last step back as they put their everything in that one final pull. And then -

"Oof!" Blue cried as she hit the ground, Yellow falling on top of her and Green and Silver by her side. Quickly scrambling to her feet, Blue looked around in confusion for a moment as people and Pokemon were strewn all over the place. Then she turned forward to see that Yellow and Green was looking at the same place together with joy and relief apparant on their faces. Following their gaze all the way to the front of the still-bound Cofagrigus, Blue also saw to her ultimate delight -

"Alright, I'm out! Now let's kick this dude's ass!" Red cried as he stood tall on his feet, immediately calling his Pokemon by his side. "Pika, do the honors! Attack from the side where the Vortex can't reach you!"

The little Pikachu shot forward with an enthusiastic cry, but to Blue's surprise two more shapes joined his side, looking at their Trainers with pleading eyes.

"Yes, Chuchu, you may," said Yellow softly, smiling at the sight of the two mates standing side by side.

"Hell yeah, Pichu! Give 'em the hell for everyone!" Gold shouted, pumping his fists in the air as he looked proudly at the son of the little family.

"Cofagrigus, you fool! Use Protect!"

"VOLT TACKLE!" Red, Yellow and Gold's shout drowned out Ghetsis's hasty command, sending the three Mouse Pokemon (#4) hurtling forward with their bodies crackling with golden electricity. Not having seen the move for four years, Blue could just barely remember the huge impact it had made the last time she had seen it, with enough power to completely electrocute the sea-energy monster in the form of Kyogre.

"Get down, everyone!" was the best warning she could give to the Sinnoh Dex Holders, who probably had no idea of the move's destructiveness.

"Machamp, return!" Green yelled, recalling the Cofagrigus's jailor just in time for his role to become unnessessary; just before she hit the ground herself Blue heard the unmistakable sound of impact from ahead, and -

**_PZ - ZAP!_**

A great explosion of electricity ripped across the air, sweeping the entire ground above the Dex Holders' heads and slightly singing the top of Blue's hat.

"Woo yeah!" Shouted Gold and Pearl simultaneously as a round orb of electrified energy blasted into existence around the Cofagrigus, filling the throne room with blinding white light; neither of them, being them, had taken cover.

"Amazing..." whispered Platina, crouched down beside Blue as they both stared in wonder at the energy orb, which was already fading by this time. As suddenly as it had appeared it dissipated, leaving the breathless Pika, Chuchu and Pichu panting in front of a charred and defeated Cofagrigus, its coffin doors finally shut and lying on its face defeated.

"ALL RIGHT!" Several voices shouted all at once- Blue's not the least - as Red stood up straight, only to get mobbed by scores of Dex Holders and Pokemon as they rushed forward to embrace their rescued captain. Truth be told, the only ones that got _his_ embrace were his Pokemon and Yellow; Green, being him, only knocked fists with him, and Silver only shared a friendly nod with him as well.

"Thanks, all of you," said the Fighter as Blue walked up to him, smiling sheepishly as he looked all around at his friends and comrades in gratitude. "That was one heck of a welcome-back party, guys. I guess I'll just stick with this lot in the future."

"Even better, why don't we just ALL live together?" Blue suggested cheekily, giggling slightly as she remembered her own joke six years ago. (#5) Red and Yellow didn't laugh, though they did look at each other meaningfully; they remembered. Surrounded by her friends, her Pokemon, their Pokemon, with Green and Silver smiling (a rare experience) beside her, Blue couldn't help but wish that this moment of happiness would last just a little longer.

She should have known that fate couldn't be trusted to let that happen.

An inhuman shriek snapped her attention back to the present, only for her to duck down with the others as an enormous explosion of cold energy rippled through the ravaged chamber. Daring to raise her head, Blue's eyes widened in shock to see the Four Guardians and the Dex Holders who had been helping them fly away from a screaming Kyurem into the walls, sliding down to the floor with exhausted groans.

"No, Sapphire!" Ruby cried as he rushed over at once to Sapphire and Virizion, who looked the most injured (and frozen) of the eight. Diamond, Black and White seemed to be in little better shape, and Cobalion, Terrakion and Keldeo were all staggering. On the other hand, Kyurem looked far better than it had been during its first appearance, now standing in full height, eyes gleaming brighter still, and its entire body radiating power.

"That's right, Kyurem! Crush them all!" Ghetsis yelled gleefully form somewhere behind the Dex Holders, somehow still managing to shout stuff like that while locked head-to-head with Giovanni; from what Blue could gather neither men were afraid of going below the belt and aiming for the Trainer rather than the Pokemon.

A sudden dread washed over Blue as she sensed an ominous ring in the High Sage's voice, and almost instictively her gaze whirled toward Silver.

How she hated it when her hunches - which were usually dark ones - came true.

The Boundary Pokemon's yellow eyes suddenly swerved to lock on Silver, saliva dripping from its jaws as it leered at the Exchanger.

_No, not him._

Ever since her unforgettable youth within the clutches of the Mask of Ice, she was always together with Silver. Brother and sister they were, not blood-related though they were, their bonds formed and hardened within that place of grief and darkness couldn't be compared to any siblingship. They were the strength for each other, the reason that they willed themselves to keep on living and not give up. Even as they escaped that dreadful place together they promised to _survive..._

She wasn't about to break that promise, and she would certainly not live to see Silver break it first.

"NO! SILVER!" Blue screamed at the top of her lungs, running toward her surprised brother as fast as her wobbling legs could carry her. She wasn't sure doing this could save Silver as Red had saved Yellow, but she definitely knew she would have to try...

_No, I can't save him like this. Someone... anyone... if you can help him, please... SAVE HIM!_

* * *

><p><em>Yes, someone! Please save Silver! And while you're at it, please save me from my slump too! :( Since I lost that godamn note my updating speed has slowed to a quarter...<em>

_#1. I dunno how Toxic exactly works, though. How do you inject the venom into the opponent? I'm just assuming that the Cofagrigus used some kinda curse..._

_#2. Although I didn't have space to elaborate on it within the story, Ghetsis's Cofagrigus is actually the ghost of one of the brothers that appears in the legend of Unova. According to the PokeDex entry Yamask is said to bear the mask of its own face when it was still alive as a human..._

_#3. How did Machamp grab a Ghost-type Pokemon? Foresight, Foresight. Battle requires creativity._

_#4. Well, Pichu is the Tiny Mouse Pokemon..._

_#5. LegendaryPokemonMew, that's a request fulfilled from your former review. Trust me, I didn't have this planned from the start._

_G.F.T.W, have I been spelling your pen name wrong all this time? And you've been reviewing this fic since chapter 1... OMG, world of apologies! Oh and I forgot to mention this on the last chapter... right, Deoxys. Should've known. Well, he's not here, but who knows? Perhaps the deities are not through with the Dex Holders yet... XDDD_

_Franticfannatic, I explained in Chapter 12 that Ruby and Sapphire sorta traded... so Lili used to be Ruby's, and Staro Sapphire's. Kind of a birthday gift swap for the lovely couple XD And traded Pokemon keep their nicknames, so... I stuck at that. Maybe I should've made that plainer in Chapter 12..._

_lpride21, when I first began writing this fic Pearl's Pokemon didn't have English names, so I had to use their Japanese names instead. Back then on Bulbapedia Rayhiko was Torahiko, and Tauhiko Tarohiko (now Taurohiko) and so on. And for consistency's sake I didn't change that. Hope you understand :)_

_And OH CRAP, Black's done it again! Recently in the manga Poka evolved from Tepig into Pignite, and Black subsequently changed his name into Chao! Grr... so that means by the time he hits Emboar stage his name will have changed again... ah well, I'll just stuck with Poka until that time comes, then I might go along with it. Seriously, no one has changed nicknames before in the manga... kinda threw me._

_In the next chapter, Ghetsis finally unleashes his fullest against the Dex Holders... who will stop him? Though I think you already know the answer ;) Well, until then, R&R! And I seriously hope I can write this one more quickly... _

_Updated on August 21st, 2011. This is Yowl of Time, out._


	30. VS Hydreigon: To be a Trainer

**Pokemon Adventures: Where Legends Cross**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Adventures/Special.

_No chattering this time. Writing away!_

_Began writing on August 22nd, 2011. Currently drafting Chapter 12 of Arc 2._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30. Vs. Hydreigon: To be a Trainer<strong>

Black wasn't anyone who admitted defeat easily, especially before the fight had ended. But the moment he had begun facing Kyurem he could feel that, even with the help of three other Dex Holders and the Four Guardians, the best they could was to hold the monster off until the rest of the Dex Holders got through with their respective opponents. Such was the power of Kyurem when they first began battling, and now, for some reason, the creature appeared even stronger than before.

And now that monstrous Pokemon's eyes were fixed on Silver, saliva dripping from its maw as they opened wide and approashed him like death's door.

And Blue was running straight towards him, as if trying to meet their ends together.

And there was nothing he could do about it, as he and Cobalion were just staggering to their feet at the other end of the throne room.

"Silver! Look out!" "Blue-san, no! Where are you going?" "No, no... NO!"

"Rhyperior, use Rock Wrecker!"

The voice that gave out the command was grave and harsh compared to the screames of the young Dex Holders, but Black could still detect a hint of desperation in its tone. Before he could wonder about it, however, an enormous boulder came flying out of nowhere and cannoned into the side of Kyurem's head with a force of a wrecking ball. Caught off guard in its hunger, the Boundary Pokemon gave out a deafening shriek as it fell backwards with a great crash, causing Black's eyes to go round in shock. During their entire fight with the powerful beast him and the Four Guardians had never succeeded in toppling it like that, barely managing to bring it down to its knees once or twice.

Whirling round from Silver and Blue's shocked face to identify their savior, Black's already rounded eye to even grow wider as he spotted an immense figure at the back of the throne chamber, its two palms smoking with friction and a gravelly pant escaping from its form.

The dark man who called himself Giovanni stood facing Kyurem's thrashing form, his expression fathomless as he stood behind his Rhyperior, who must have used the ultimate Rock-type move to distract the Boundary Pokemon the hard way. But as far as Black knew he was still fighting Ghetsis, and Rock Wrecker was a move that induced severe fatigue to the user...

"Hydreigon, use Surf!"

"Look out!" Yellow's cry shot through the air right after Ghetsis's command, but it was too late; Black could do nothing but watch as a great tidal wave swept toward Giovanni and the Rhyperior from behind, threatening to sweep the entire floor before them.

At the last moment the black-coated man leaped out of the way in time - staggering and somewhat jerkily, Black realized -, but the Rhyperior wasn't so lucky. With an almost sick impact the Water-type attack collided into the Drill Pokemon with enough force to bring down a stone wall, collapsing the exhausted beast with an earsplitting bellow of pain. (#1)

"Saur, Leaf Storm!" Red's shout rang out from behind Black as the Surf attack towered over the Rhyperior, readying itself to collapse on top of the aghast Dex Holders. The next moment a fiery cluster of leaves flew towards the tidal wave, shredding through the water as if it was slicing through tofu. Black blinked in amazement at the sturdy Venusaur standing in front of his Master (how new they were all to him, yet they had been with Red for nine years!) as he completely blasted apart the Surf and stopped them from reaching the Dex Holders, but situation prevented him from dwelling in his might.

"Hm, that was a foolish move, and you know it," snorted Ghetsis in disgust as he faced the now-defenseless Giovanni, looking somewhat disappointed. "By bothering to save the boy - and postponing his end a little - you opened yourself to my attack... if you had let Kyurem take his course, this match could've actually proven a challenge for me. I don't know your motives for defying me, but you're finished hear because of the weakness you've betrayed just now."

"Say whatever you want to say," replied Giovanni coldly, ignoring the angry mutterings from the Dex Holders behind him. "I won't say I'm proud of what I did, but I don't envy you for defeating me. Weakness, you say? Perhaps. But you know nothing about these people that you think you can crush so easily... rest assured, you will find facing some of them more difficult than facing me." (#2)

"We shall see," Ghetsis sneered openly at him, finally turning his gaze to -

"Weavile, use Ice Shard!"

"Flamethrower!" Ghetsis countered swiftly, and Black was forced to duck for cover as a jet of white-hot fire shot through the air above his head. Looking up in shock at the voice that said it, Black looked past the Flamethrower attack collide and destroy the barrage of ice crystals ruthlessly flung towards the High Sage's head and looked at Silver's burning, almost hating expression. What could've caused the cool-tempered, almost cold-blooded Dex Holder to be so enraged? Because Giovanni had suffered for him?

What was the dark man to him that he would be angered by Ghetsis insulting him, and what was him to the man that he would save his life at his own expense? Now that Black took a closer look at Giovanni he actually looked quite frail, as if he had just leaped out of his sickbed to join the battle.

"You dare stand against my Hydreigon, even with a Pokemon on an advantage?" Ghetsis spoke as he turned to face Silver, his eyes gleaming in amusement. "This Hydreigon is the most powerful of my arsenal, a king among kings. I spent years seeking to bring forth its likes, searching all over the world and repeating capturing, releasing, breeding and discarding over a thousand times. Even with that Weavile of yours, you can never hope to beat the best of my weapon!"

"I had expected as much," growled Silver, his voice no warmer than Giovanni's as he glared at the arrogant man. "If Pokemon had meant anything more than tools or weapons to you, perhaps you might have turned out better than the trash you are now. Too late to regret that, or anything else that you've done in this room. I take you down, here and now!"

But he wasn't about to get that wish, if Black had it his way.

"Poka..." he growled in a low voice, watching as the Emboar caught onto his mood and readied for battle. Rage burned inside Black's heart like a fiend, tearing away at his heart and urging him to let it out on someone. What Ghetsis had just said, how he proudly announced that Pokemon were merely tools for his achieving... it was too much for even his steel heart. His words had ignited a flame of burning wrath that began melting him from the inside, screaming at him to do something... anything... destroy... die... die... DIE!

"Ghetsis...!" He snarled, taking a step forward. But for the second time that day, a cold, hard hand came down upon his shoulder like vice.

"Wait," Green commanded him quietly, and Black was just about to look back and protest when a very familiar voice spoke from behind the cold senior:

"Gyara... use Rain Dance."

The voice was definitely that of his Master's, but he had never, ever sounded Red's voice sounding so... deadly. Not even when he was hearing Ghetsis's speech in Opelucid was his voice this dark with violence. Looking back just in time to hear the enormous Gyarados - in a normal blue hue compared to Silver's crimson one - roar out in a commanding tone into the sky. He could easily spot his Master standing under and in front of Gyara facing Ghetsis, his face shadowed under his hat and his expression invisible.

The already-stormy heavens quickly answered the Atrocious Pokemon's call, and within moments heavy rain began pouring from the sky and pelting down to the devastated castle ground. Soaked and shocked to the bone, Black could only watch as Red took a few steps forward toward the High Sage, his face still hidden.

"Silver, Black, everyone... I'm sorry," murmured Red quietly as Pika, Poli and Saur gathered around him with solemn expressions. "I know you all want a go at him, make him take back what he said, but please... just this time... please leave this one to me."

The half-angry, half-pleading tone of his Master's quiet voice triggered something from within Black, and he quickly scanned the room around to see the other Dex Holders' expressions. Sure enough, just like when Ghetsis had first dragged in Kyurem into the chamber, every single one of them were staring at the High Sage with a similar fire burning in their eyes. But they heeded Red's pleas and held their ground.

"Let him," said Green quietly as he let go of Black's shoulder; Black stayed his feet, knowing that the senior had let him go out of trust. "He's asking to take on the thing that he hates the most."

Black understood. Judging from everyone elses' looks, so did they.

Now rain was falling all around the open-celinged chamber in earnest as Red faced off against Ghetsis, Pika standing in front of his Trainer with sparking cheeks while the rest of the Fighter's Pokemon crowded around a coiled Gyara. The only sound prevailing in the chamber besides that of the rain was the somewhat distant shrieks of Kyurem as the Four Guardians began pushing the creature away from the Dex Holders, luring it into a corner of the chamber.

"Leave me to you, you say?" Sneered Ghetsis as he took a step behind his Hydreigon, a sick grin spreading across his face as he looked up and down at the soaked Trainer in front of him. "You assume, then, that you will stand the slightest chance against me alone? Do you believe you and that little rat in front of you will have a silver of hope against my ultimate weapon?"

"I think I can..." Red's voice came out in a snarl, and Black almost gasped in shock as his Master finally raised his hat to reveal his face.

Up to now, he had described the Dex Holders' eyes being on fire as they stared at Ghetsis with open disgust. But even so, he had been thinking metaphorically. Not so this time; Red's scarlet eyes really _were_ on fire, with his iris dancing in open flames as if they were tearing up. Black could also swear his eyes were shedding a crimson glow on his face below the dark, cloudy sky from where the rain fell. But even his blazing eyes were nothing compared to his expression; the passionate flame in his heart that had always inspired him had morphed into a vicious inferno of rage that distorted his face.

"Had it been N that I was fighting, or any of those innocent grunts you've blackmailed or honeytongued, or even the other Sages who trusted your vision, I would've held back, hesitated... because they hadn't let go of what was important to them," spoke Red in a strained voice, as if desperately trying to control his anger and dangerously close to failing. "At least they, mistaken as they were, knew that Pokemon were something to be treated as our equal, to be respected and shown affection, be it as comrades, friends or partners. But you... you don't even see them as living creatures with emotions or willpower, do you? They're no more alive to you than that lens on your face is. As long as that thought persists... as long as that Hydreigon is nothing more than a tool to you... then you'll never be able to beat me and Pika!"

"I can't wait to see the look on your face when you've lost all hope!" Cackled Ghetsis, sounding unimpressed by Red's words. "So you do plan on taking on my Hydreigon with that Pikachu! Is that why you made it rain, to gain a little advantage over us? Did you seek to use the weather as a weapon? Now let it be your doom! Hydreigon, use Thunder!" (#3)

Red quickly sprang into action, but not in the way Black had expected him to move. Without moving his feet by anm inch his left hand shot up to tear his red jacket off, revealing a sleeveless black shirt underneath. His other arm rose straight upwards, and Black noticed that his entire right arm was covered by some sort of rubber tape.

The Brutal Pokemon raised all three heads and howled a bloodcurdling scream into the sky, almost causing Black's eardrums to explode in resonation. The stormy sky quickly answered to the Hydreigon's call, and a crackling web of electricity quickly began gathering on a large patch of cloud directly above Red.

"Red-senpai! Look out!" Ruby cried in alarm from beside Black as the lightning bolts coalesenced into a giant _pillar_ of electric energy, beginning to drop onto the floor in an earsplittling blast. Black felt his heart drop to his toes as he saw the sheer size of the pillar; it looked even more powerful than Zekrom's Discharge! How in the world was anyone supposed to _survive_ from that?

To his dismay Red still refused to move, except for the fact that his palms opened; Black thought he saw a flash of dark in his open hand before the Thunder's glare blinded him.

"Master, look out!"

"Red, what are you DOING!"

"Red-senpai!"

"Red-san - NO!"

Everyones' screams - including Black's - were lost as the enormous thunderbolt slammed onto the ground on top of Red, momentarily blinding everything from sight. But before Black could sink to his knees in horror the light suddenly lifted, revealing his Master's form again -

Red stood tall, holding the lightning bolt within his hand.

"WHAT - ?"

Black reckoned that the exclamation was made by everyone within the chamber except the Pokemon; his own eyes felt as if they would tear themselves out of their sockets. His Master held the Thunder attack in his hand. How was this possible?

"Look at his hand!" Blue suddenly cried out, and Black's eyes immediately swiveled toward Red's raised hand... to see that his glove was not the red ones that he usually wore; even hidden under the blinding glare of the lightning, he could see that the glove was black in color.

"The electricproof glove he got from Surge...!" Green muttered in disbelief, slapping his forehead. "Damn him, I never thought even he'd try..."

Black's eyes widened further; it was the very glove his Master had given him before parting ways last year! He didn't wear it often, preferring to keep it as a token. Rummaging through his pockets, he found that the glove was indeed gone.

"Sear..." He spoke as he looked at the Simisear, who shook his head before pointing at Pika, who was standing side-by-side with his Trainer as they took the Thunder attack together.

Well, the Pikachu's loyalty to his Trainer wasn't in doubt.

Upon taking a closer look at his Master, though, Black could see that the effect of the powerful Electric-type attack had not left Red unscathed; the rubber tape over his arm had taken the bulk of the voltage and burned away, exposing his arm slightly to the current. His fingers, which the glove failed to cover, were little more than charred bones. Sparks were being discharged actively from the Thunder attack, singing Red's face and shoulder. The very fact that he had survived was a miracle, but he was still hurting from taking the blunt force of the Thunder attack directly.

Why had he taken the blow?

"Pika... take it!" Red gasped as he slowly lowered his free hand, allowing Pika to jump on top of it. Looking guilty as he looked into his Trainer's suffering, the Pikachu quickly clambered up to his shoulders and onto the other arm, putting himself directly into the Thunder.

"He's absorbing the Thunder's energy!" Pearl exclaimed in amazement as Pika let out an unearthly screech, drawing in the incredible force of the attack into himself. Black could see from the Pikachu's obvious strain that had the Thunder attack been any stronger, he would've been crushed under the sheer voltage of Thunder. With a jolt he realized why Red had insisted on taking the attack himself first, why he had covered his arm with electricproof garments.

"He got himself hit by lightning to allow his Pokemon to use it...?" Diamond gasped in shock from somewhere. Everyone whose expression Black could see looked dumbfounded, even the cold Green's and Silver's.

"Trainers... are more than people... who just sit behind their Pokemon... as they follow their bidding...!" Growled Red as Pika leaped down from his shoulder fully charged, allowing him to finally lower his blackened right arm. Looking straight into the dumbfounded Ghetsis and Hydreigon he continued: "Trainers are people... who fight beside their Pokemon as comrades! Sometimes, if I feel that my Pokemon aren't strong enough for a task... then as comrades, I help them achieve it! This is my duty as Pokemon Trainer!"

"You said it, senpai!" Gold yelled with a pump of his fists, putting forth a surge of morale among the Dex Holders, including Black. He could do this!

"Fool! You will die as a fool!" Ghetsis screamed in disbelief, ordering the Hydreigon forward with a wave. "I don't know how you managed to survive that, but this is the end! Hydreigon, use Flamethrower! Shred that little rat into kibble!"

"Pika, on me again!" Red cried as he awkwardly took a step forward, at the same time three jets of flame ejected themselves out of the Brutal Pokemon's jaws. Black almost gasped again as the Fire-type attack shot behind Red and Pika, trapping them in a ring of fire, but checked himself in time; this was his Master. The fire that melted metal was nothing compared to the fire in his heart that could melt souls.

Indeed, if anything, Red looked better within the fiery circle than when he was soaked by the falling rain. Almost regretfully Pika leaped back onto the Fighter's left hand as he strode into the middle of the ring, sligntly singing him again in the involuntary discharge.

"He has nowhere to go! Use Dragon Pulse!" Ghetsis roared, summoning a pulse of pure draconic energy from the Hydreigon's jaws.

"Oh, yes he has! Pika, up!" Red bellowed, abruptly throwing his arm upward and sending Pika shooting into the sky like a crackling comet, leaving Red alone in the fire to dodge the Dragon Pulse as best as he could manage.

"Let's make this final, Pika! USE THUNDERBOLT!" Red bellowed as he narrowly saved himself from diving into the firewall. Thrown twenty feet into the air by Red's above-average arm strength, by this time Pika's altitude was well over the Hydreigon's towering head. With a battle cry that represented the combined will of all the Dex Holders present in the throne room, the Pikachu let loose his stored energy.

The flash that illuminated the sky was almost... holy to Black. Pika's discharge lit up the sky in a brilliant light of yellow, just for a moment setting the entire sky ablaze... almost as if the sun had finally penetrated the clouds after so long. Then, as Black watched in amazement, sixteen bolts of lightning spread out from Pika's body in the shape of a web, streaking across the sky in their splendor. Directly below the Pikachu they rejoined, twisting and turning with each other until they could no longer be told apart, forming a great sprial of lightning that bore down upon the Hydreigon in a great burst of energy -

"Get down!" Green's shout exploded like a bomb inside Black's ears, and automatically he threw himself onto the ground just as -

**KA -**

The air shattered above Black, sending current after current of energy over Black's head as if a meteor had fallen into a lake. The ripple of energy was such that even flat on the ground Black felt his back tingle with electricity, and he was almost blown off by the resulting shockwave - only saved by Poka appearing behind him to cushion his fall.

This put him in an upright position, sane enough to see the extent of the move's power. What he saw next was simply mind-blowing.

"M - Megavolt..." Yellow whispered in awe as she limped into view, gazing at the site of devastation in astonishment. While Black didn't understand what the term meant, he could see that the skill was aptly named; a fifteen-feet radius area where the lightning attack had struck had just about vaporized, leaving a severely-sizzled Hydreigon lying in the middle of a giant crater that had taken its place. Ghetsis was sprawled flat on his back just outside the hole, looking as if he had been spared when the blast had knocked him backwards. On the other side of the charred circle was Red on his knees, cradling his bone-fried right arm in his good one and sweating bullets with a pained expression that almost scared Black.

"Red-san!" Naturally, Yellow was the first to rush over to the Fighter, at once setting to heal his wound with tears playing around at the edge of her eyes. Black quickly joined her as he rushed over to his Master, followed by everyone else.

"Thanks, Yellow..." grimaced Red, though his expression was soft as Yellow's healing powers quickly took to work. Then his face again took a harsher tone as he looked up at Ghetsis's thunderstruck face as the High Sage struggled to his feet on the other side of the crater. But it wasn't Red who spoke to him.

"You have no idea what just happened, did you?" Green said coldly as he walked around the crater toward Ghetsis, his expression unreadable. "Red had just proven you that the bond between Trainer and Pokemon can overcome any difference in power... but he forgot himself. Not everyone can understand that as well as he can. You... your expression tells me that you never will. But as long as you remain ignorant... victory will never be in your grasp."

"NO!" Ghetsis screamed as he leaped to his feet, one hand over his face and an expression of utter rage and disbelief on his face. " I created Team Plasma with my own hands. I'm absolutely perfect! I AM PERFECTION! I am the perfect ruler of a perfect new world! And I will not let any of you interfere with my perfect plan! Crush them all, Kyurem! Feast on their carcasses! Use Blizzard!"

"Oh - !" Black had completely forgotten about Kyurem, completely immersed in his Master's battle with the raving Sage. Just as the thought of the insane Pokemon reached his mind, an explosion of cold energy somewhere behind him had him whirl around - just in time to see the Four Guardians being blasted back into the walls, frost covering half their bodies.

Kyurem towered over them, yellow eyes blazing and agape jaws salivating in hunger. Now that Black noticed the Boundary Pokemon looked more powerful than ever, literally radiating energy from its body. Almost for the first time, he realized that Reshiram and Zekrom were truly shells of their former selves while they battled.

"But I dont' understand," protested Sapphire as she hurriedly rushed over to the fallen Virizion. "Why is Kyurem listening to Ghetsis at all? Does he have something to control or brainwash him?" (#4)

As soon as he heard the word 'control', a sudden thought rushed through Black's brain. Wordlessly he grabbed onto Musha's Poke Ball, silently commanding the Drowsing Pokemon to use Dream Eater on him. As soon as his head was cleared, he realized with a jolt: Every single time Ghetsis issued a command to Kyurem, his had been touching his lens.

"It's his specs!" Black and Green shouted simultaneously before looking at each other in surprise. Then Green relented with a tiny smile, allowing Black to continue: "He tweaks his spectacles everytime he gives orders to Kyurem! It must be some kinda device to control Kyurem; maybe feed his insanity!"

"I'll get it!" To his surprise, something quickly darted past him straight toward Ghetsis. Whirling around in dismay Black saw Pearl dive straight at Ghetsis - alone! - reaching out toward the lens on his face.

"Oh, no you don't!" Cried the High Sage as he dodged Pearl's swipes, leaping up to a small mound of rubble to evade the hasty boy. "Even defenseless, you won't getto my face so easily! Go, Eelek - "

"How 'bout this, then?" A rough voice suddenly rang out from behind Ghetsis, and Black's eyes rounded in surprise as the earth behind the High Sage exploded, revealing Gold and his Sandslash as they popped out of it; how had he gotten there so fast?

Ghetsis didn't even have time to turn around; as quick as a flash Gold's billiard cue shot forward, knocking the Sage's lens clean out of his head without striking the head itself somehow.

"Get it!" Black heard Silver yell out as Ghetsis dived toward the falling specs, but just before his hands closed around the device it suddenly _lifted up_, swinging into the air as if something invisible had hooked it up - or rather, a slightly visible string did.

"Nice work, Yellow," grinned Red with a thumb's up (with his left hand; his right arm was still scorched black) as Yellow reeled in the device with her old fishing rod, sending the lens flying into Ruby's hands.

"Sapph, do the honors," chuckled the sixteen-year-old as he lightly flung the supposed device toward his friend, who caught it with a replying grin. Then her face turned up into an angry frown as she stared down at the accursed object that had caused them so much pain.

"All the Pokemon that suffered 'cause of this crap..." she muttered with an almost savage growl, and Black's eyes grew wide in shock as the tendons beneath her tough arm flexed once, shattering the specs in her grasp as if it was a snowball.

"NOOOOOOO!" Howled Ghetsis as Sapphire flung the destroyed gadgetry at her feet, even caring to grind the remains of glass and metal under her feet. In a senseless rage he lounged at the closest Dex Holder - who was, of course, Gold - with both hands raised, who immediately prepared to retaliate with his cue swinging dangerously.

"Gold, don't take him head-on - hey, Crys! Wait!" Silver's cry rang out just in time for something to whip past Black and towards Ghetsis in surprising speed, causing him to blink in surprise as Crystal dashed straight at the fighting people. As Black wondered what she was trying to do, the seventeen-year-old Dex Holder suddenly leaped into the air and -

And delivered a spinning kick straight into the Sage's side!

"Wha - " Black and White exclaimed in shock simultaneously as Ghetsis reeled and staggered away from Crystal's attack; what kind of an assault was _that_?

"Hey, nice one, Cr - whoa!" Gold suddenly shouted in alarm, and Black followed his gaze to see that the kick had completely thrown Ghetsis off balance, and the High Sage was stumbling towards a cavity made in the wall when Green's Ninetales had blasted through with Solarbeam less than an hour ago.

"This is only the beginning of your pain, ignorant ones!" The High Sage screamed as he tumbled over the edge of the wall, vanishing out of sight as he continued to curse: "You have no idea of what this world is about to face, and you still depend on those flimsy emotions as if they'll save you from the coming darkness! Ha! When chaos finally arrives at your doorsteps you will finally know the meaning of DESPAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIRRRRRRR!"

"Oh, my goodness!" White shrieked in horror as the villian vanished out of view, and Black turned to see her almost instinctively take a step forward - that is, until Silver stopped her with an arm.

"There's nothing we can do," he said firmly, though his voice wasn't without regret as he turned his back on the broken wall. "If he is dead, he had paid with his life. We have no time to check on him... we have a greater foe to face here."

"Right," acknowledged Gold as he walked toward them, his eyes fixed on the exhausted Guardians over to the menacing figure of Kyurem. "So that's a villian down..,. now what do we do about the god here?"

* * *

><p><em>Holy crap, am I slow! At this rate, it's gonna take me more than a week to upload a single chapter... :( I'm working my best, but I'm not as free as I used to be three months ago...<em>

_#1. I pity Rhyperior. Battle-wise, assuming that their level are the same the fellow can't hope to beat Hydreigon..._

_#2. Personally I don't count this as Giovanni's defeat, since he had sacrificed himself to save his son. Hell yeah, SCREW YA GHETSIS XD_

_#3. Sadly, Ghetsis's Hydreigon doesn't know Thunder. As a matter of fact, Hydreigon can't even LEARN Thunder... Let's just say Ghetsis genetically modified it or something... it's a kind of stuff he would've done gladly._

_#4. Of course, Sapph has the Blue Orb in mind! XD And did she just mention Kyurem as a HE? Well, I thought it'd be weird of the dude was a female..._

_the Red King, it turns out to be the first option after all :)_

_firstinclass, I've just been snooping around blog operator who posts spoilers on their websites, so I only know snippets of information. Ah, how I wish..._

_Sadly, there's a chance I may have to go on a very long hiatus, starting from early November. Then it will be decided if I will be capable of sitting in front of a computer for the next year... while I serious don't want this to happen - and I'll go a long length to prevent that - , well... thought I'd let you know, just in case._

_On a happier note, in the next chapter the Dex Holders prepare to face off against Kyurem... but a certain revelation awaits them - and a decision to make. No more spoiling here! XD Oh, and aren't we forgetting someone who's been in this chamber for, like, ten chapters? XD Until then, R&R!_

_Writing completed on August 28th, 2011. This is Yowl of Time, out._


	31. VS Kyurem II: Lich

**Pokemon Adventures: Where Legends Cross**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Adventures/Special.

_Something that I didn't get to mention last chapter: CRYS KICKS FTW! XDDD_

_Began writing on August 29th, 2011. Currently drafting Chapter 13 of Arc 2, replanning the last parts of Arc 3 before moving on to Arc 4._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31. Vs. Kyurem II: Lich<strong>

Green stared up at the enormous monster that now towered over all of their exhausted forms, looking more dangerous than ever. Besides looking more powerful than ever, even after Ghetsis's manipulator was destroyed Kyurem seemed no closer to regaining - assuming that it had any to begin with.

"Something's wrong," muttered Black from behind her, as if speaking for herself. "Ghetsis is defeated, his controller destroyed. Why's Kyurem still like that?"

"What if the controller was just something to add up?" Asked Blue worriedly. "You know, what if it was... like that from the start?"

"Well, we're never gonna find out if it makes dinner outta all of us," said Gold as he called Exbo and Sudobo to his side, ready for battle. "Ghetsis did say that Kyurem's constantly hungry... but I don't really fancy being its meal, so let's... dunno, tie'em up or something?"

"Direct attack is out of the question," analyzed Green cautiously, singalling his Machamp and Charizard to halt the Four Guardians as they tried to launch their attacks again. "Somehow Kyurem's using our attacks to empower himself, so we first have to restrain its movements before - "

_**"... Fusion Bolt!"**_

"Look out!" Diamond's cry was almost drowned out by the sudden burst of sizzling noise that had been silent for the last hour, and Green whirled back just in time to see the crackling orb of blue electricity hurtle past him by inches. The Electric-type attack skimmed straight across the floor, exploding directly under Kyurem's feet in a gigantic explosion. Taken by surprise, the Boundary Pokemon tumbled backwards with a shocked shriek, head slamming against the wall which almost fell down further against its weight.

_**"... Fusion Flare!"**_

"Incoming!" This time Green shouted the warning, having felt the excruciating heat firsthand. The next moment all the Dex Holders hit the floor as a brilliant orb of crimson flame shot over their heads, hitting home on top of the celingless wall directly on top of Kyurem's head. The already-crumbling wall immediately collapsed, effectively burying the Boundary Pokemon under its own rubble.

"Reshiram! Zekrom! You're awake!" Black exclaimed as he rushed over to the two Energy Dragons in the center of the chamber, followed suit by Green and the rest of the Dex Holders; their Pokemon joined the Guardians in guarding Kyurem's temporary stone prison, some of them (including Terrakion) using their Rock-type moves to reinforce the mound of boulders.

Reshiram and Zekrom were indeed awake, their eyes dull but open and their bodies still on the floor but moving. As the Dex Holders crowded around them Reshiram scanned their faces as if they were her long-lost children, but Zekrom had his eyes only on N's STILL unmoving form.

"_**Ah... Black, you're all alive..."**_ Reshiram sighed in relief as Black stepped in front of her. With a curious glance at Red she added: "_**And I see a new comrade has joined you. When Kyurem froze us I thought... I thought you'd..."**_

"We'd all have been dead if it hadn't been for Master Maro - Red," Black corrected himself hastily as Red ducked his gaze flattered. "Reshiram, Kyurem has to be stopped. You spoke as if you know something about him. Tell us! What is he? Why is he still rampaging after he's been freed from Ghetsis?"

_**"Yes... you'll have to know..."**_ Reshiram whispered heavily, and Green thought he heard a trace of sadness in the Vast White Pokemon's voice, as if by saying that she was letting go of something dear to her. Judging from Yellow's expession as she heard her words, Green was almost certain of this.

"_**Listen to his voice, N..."**_ Zekrom's voice suddenly rang out, and Green turned aside to see that the Deep Black Pokemon had managed to crawl right in front of the still-thunderstruck N, his crimson gaze boring into his gray ones with such force that Green was amazed by the Trainer's nonreaction to it. _**"Listen to him, hear his feelings that he screams out even now! Learn why he is what he is, as a friend of all Pokemon! Isn't that what you are? Answer me, N**_!"

Zekrom's pleas must have reached the shocked Trainer somehow, for as the Deep Black Pokemon spoke Green noticed N finally beginning to stir, his unfocused eyes slowly travelling over to where Kyurem was busy breaking out of its prison. Green continued to watch as N's expression change (very slightly) from blankness to curiousity, then finally to shock.

"Pain... hunger," a voice trembled, but it didn't belong to N.; the young man himself was staring at Yellow's horrified face with a dumbfounded expression.

"You can hear as well?" He whispered in disbelief, his gray eyes wide.

"No... I only feel," replied Yellow with a sympathetic smile before turning back to Reshiram and Zekrom. "I sense so much hunger from Kyurem... so much hunger that it's causing him pain. Tell us... why is he so hungry? What's he hungry for?"

Reshiram and Zekrom looked at each other, and Green could see that sad expression pass between them again.

_**"... I suppose we must start from the very beginning,"**_ murmured Reshiram as they turned back to face the anticipating Dex Holders. "_**Be shocked not if the truth is more than what you bargained for, because we will tell you everything from the beginning; our origin, how Kyurem came to be... and the part we played in it. It is not a happy story."**_

"Then let me heal you as you speak," offered Yellow as she took a step forward, but to Green's surprise Zekrom shook his head.

_**"Nay, gifted child,"**_ grunted the Deep Black Pokemon quietly. "_**We will bear this wound of ours as a token of atonement, for alas, what evil we have caused, now and then! Us it was that allowed this fell battle to begin, us it was that tore our body in half because of split loyalties... and us it was, the very reason that Kyurem exists at all**_."

Green narrowed his eyes as flashes of sorrow crossed their expressions again. What kind of a story could be so painful that even the mere mentioning of it caused so much agony?

_**"You will know of the ancient myths, in which Zekrom and I was once a singular entity,"**_ began Reshiram in a whisper. _**"The myths are correct. We separated our mind and heart to keep our loyalty to both heroes who turned their back on each other... the mind is I, and the heart is he."**_

_**"We achieved this split with help from a Higher Power, of which we shall not speak of here,"**_ spoke Zekrom heavily as he took over. _**"But we hadn't taken one thing into account: Our body... and our soul. Apparantly our soul was even then wise enough to realize that we could never be truly made apart from each other, that taking either sides of truth and ideal would be foolish... so it chose neither."**_

_**"Or, perhaps, it was because of the curse that had been laid by our reckless split,"**_ sighed Reshiram sadly. _**"Either way, our soul remained behind when we split ourselves, but where had it to go? Lost and ripped apart from its own mind and heart, it drifted back to our old body that we've abandoned... our corpse. There it stayed until the gift of life roused him again, made him what he was... what we've left him to be."**_

A long silence followed.

"So... so he's one of you?" Asked Sapphire, eyes widening in horror as several Dex Holders - including Green - looked back at the said Boundary Pokemon busily breaking out of his stone prison. (#1) "Then why's he... like that?"

_**"Our lost brother... the brother we had cursed,"**_ whispered Zekrom, his crimson eyes darkening. _**"Energy is vital for every life that lives, and they either get it by generating it themselves like we do, or storing energy that they gain from comsuming another object that holds it. But born without our reckoning, our blessing... Kyurem had neither ability. He couldn't contain his own energy... and he didn't have any to begin with."**_

"No... no energy?" Pearl asked incredulously, his eyes wide in shock. "But then... then how can he sustain himself without energy?"

_**"Of course he couldn't!"**_ Reshiram almost sounded as if she was laughing, but to Green it almost sounded as if she was weeping._** "Not only was he without energy from the start, what energy he had managed to obtain would drain out of his body as quickly as a river flows to the sea, leaving him empty once again... and what could he do to survive but to consume everything in his sight until there was nothing left?"**_

"So that was why he kept freezing everything?" Gasped White. "To drain them of energy to live?"

_**"If he was drained of too much energy his own body would freeze, hence his habit of freezing himself with his prey; it was the most convenient way for him to feed," **_mumbled Zekrom. _**"Naturally, the world came to know him as an ice-hearted monster who comsumed everything within sight indiscriminately... the way we left him to be. It wasn't a fate anyone should deserve, not a life you would wish on anyone... not even to your worst enemy."**_

_**"How much suffering our guilt had offered us, it was nothing compared to the agony which Kyurem was forced to live through: a life of eternal hunger and violence in which there could be no escape,"**_ murmured Reshiram in remorse. _**"Countless times he lay before our creator, begging for his existence to be ended... a wish that was never granted. It is our creator's virtue that everyone has a destiny to serve in life, and that no pain or agony can excuse death."**_

_**"What Kyurem was granted was sleep, one like in which we ourselves were soon put into,"**_ said Zekrom morosely. _**"A deep, long sleep in which there was no awakening, a semi-eternal getaway from his pain to find peace. And peace he did get... for awhile."**_

"But how can he sustain himself while he sleeps?" Black inquired, blinking in confusion.

_**"He cannot,"**_ replied Zekrom, his voice now getting flat with sadness. "Even in sleep he needed a constant infeed of energy... which we offered for him. It was the least we could do, after making him... like that. So in peace he slept, sustaining himself through our endless supply of energy... until our foolishness destroyed him once again."

_**"When we were released from our slumber and revived our battle..."**_ Reshiram took over, only to pause as she looked apologetically at Black and N. _**"Ah, of course, I meant no word of blame to you. The blame of this disaster is ours and ours alone. While we had awakened from our seals weakened, our fight has drained us of such energy that the flow of energy we had been sending to Kyurem were disrupted and broke, casting him into the abyss of madness again... made him what he is now."**_

As he heard the two deities' story Green couldn't help but become solemn, bowing his head as the tale of horror and agony weaved itself through his mind. It appeared that the other Dex Holders were feeling the same way, for as Reshiram finished speaking he could only hear silence...

Silence?

Something was wrong.

"Kyurem's not fighting," Green muttered, whirling around to where the Boundary Pokemon was buried minutes ago. From the sounds he'd been hearing there was no way he couldn't have broken out yet -

As he guessed, Kyurem was already freed from his stone cell. However, something was different; Cobalion, Terrakion and Virizion was surrounding the great beast in an orderly, triangular stance, while Keldeo was holding back with the Dex Holders' Pokemon with an uncertain expression. Upon a closer inspection Green realized the three Guardians' motive; instead of going for direct attack, the three of them were trying hem in Kyurem _without_ attacking him, leaving him no way to absorb their energy and turn it against them.

And, obviously, it was working: the Boundary Pokemon was shifting gaze (and feet) between each one of them with a confused expression, its moves becoming more frantic and sluggish by every step. The madly glowing yellow light had somewhat dimmed from his eyes, slowly being replaced by that of a vague fear... of oblivion.

_**"Ah, I see Cobalion had been attentive,"**_ spoke Reshiram; strangely, her voice sounded rather bitter. _**"They're not giving him an excuse to take energy from anyway, planning to let his energy leech out to the limit."**_

"Then... then what will happen?" Asked White, trembling slightly.

_**"Who knows?"**_ Muttered Zekrom gravely. _**"Perhaps he will merely collapse, weakened enough for us to take him back to where he belongs... or the unbearable hunger will cause him to perish, let him find peace at last..."**_

Green narrowed his eyes. So there was high chance that Kyurem would perish of the Guardians had it their way... was that why Reshiram and Zekrom looked so upset? Because they still wished that their enstranged brother could be saved? But even so, they did not believe it themselves...

"What should we do?" Crystal whispered; Green wasn't sure if she was asking the deities or the other Dex Holders.

_**"If Kyurem is not dealt with here, this region will surely come to an end in ice,"**_ murmured Zekrom, his tone plainly implying that he wasn't liking his words one bit. _**"If stopping him is your objective, there is nothing you need to do; Cobalion knows what he is doing."**_

"But I must ask... is there any way to save him?" Yellow asked carefully, her amber eyes swimming as she gazed at Kyurem's shrieking figure; by now the Boundary Pokemon was literally thrashing where he stood, his movements getting weaker and weaker and his fearful wail growing fainter.

_**"... I do not know, child,"**_ whispered Reshiram, looking as if she would cry. _**"But I certainly hope so. His life is too great a cost for what we've done..."**_

A heavy silence descended among the Dex Holders once again as they turned to each other; they've heard enough. Now was the time to make a decision.

"What do we do?" White spoke out first, her voice sounding rather panicky. "If we don't stop Kyurem the entire region will fall, but - "

"But can we really let someone like him die for that?" Platina asked worriedly, flinching slightly at Kyurem's unearthly scream ripped through the air.

"He's already suffered so much..." Blue murmured, her eyes cloudy as if empathizing with the Boundary Pokemon. "Would he _want_ to die? And if he does... would it be the right thing to... to let him have his wish?"

"Blue-nee..." Silver muttered unhappily as both he and Green gazed into her murky blue eyes.

"Um... sorry to break the tension here," Black spoke up, sounding a little nervous in front of all his seniors as his gaze travelled over to the suffering deity. "But we don't have much time if we want to interfere. Kyurem's energy's draining fast... and I don't think the Guardians would welcome intruders."

"Point," Green agreed, taking note of Terrakion's fierce snarl as he continued to force Kyurem back whenever he tried to approach their position. "We must decide quickly, whether it is to subdue Kyurem or save him. This isn't something any one person can judge; we need all opinions now! Red, what do you - "

Green halted as his gaze turned to Red, frowning in annoyance as he saw that his friend wasn't paying attention. Rather, his gaze was fixed in shock and stark disbelief as he stared at something in Kyurems' direction -

A very familiar short figure was slowly walking towards the writhing Boundary Pokemon.

"Yellow-senpai!" Crystal's shocked exclamation triggered a whirlwind of dismayed cries from the other Dex Holders, and Green actually had to stop Red and Blue as they shot forward to snatch her back; especially vital since at that moment Kyurem swerved his head in their direction.

"Yellow! What - " "Where are you going, Yellow-senpai?" "Yellow, get back here at once!"

The Healer slowly turned around as the frantic voices getting louder, and Green almost blinked to see an expression of utmost serenity on her face, an expression of someone who was lost but found her way back into the light.

"It's okay," she spoke quietly, yet her voice seemed to drown out what little noise there was in the large chamber - including Kyurem's agonized screams. "I know the path now. This is for me to do."

"What do you have in mind, Yellow?" Red asked concernedly as Green threw a dubious look between them; not that he'd ever doubt those two, but their thoughts sometimes evaded his imagination. Hadn't Red proven that in his fight with Ghetsis less than an hour ago? He sounded as if he trusted her to know what she was doing, or else he would've went and fetched her back right away.

"This is for me to do..." repeated Yellow as she stepped onto the Guardians' blockade. As she walked right past Virizion the Grassland Pokemon gave her a queer look, but neither he nor Cobalion and Terrakion made any move to stop her as she went into the triangle they had hemmed Kyurem inside. To Green's alarm, the Boundary Pokemon's attention was now fixed on the young girl as she came to him, small step by step.

"Yellow - " several voices spoke together - Green's included - as she finally came directly beneath Kyurem's hyperventilating form. Without warning Yellow raised her hand, the same time Kyurem's head suddenly went down, his jaws open and salivating.

"Yellow!" Red exclaimed as he automatically took a step forward, and Green also automatically slammed his hand down upon his friend's shoulder. But the sight that greeted them next made even his jaws drop open, let alone Red's.

Yellow stood there, in the middle of the frozen floor of the throne room, her arms sprayed around Kyurem's large head in an embrace.

"I still feel so much pain from you..." Green barely heard her murmur in his shock. Managing to somehow look around, he saw that all the Dex Holders were staring at the scene dumbfounded; even Reshiram and Zekroms' eyes were round open in shock. Even Kyurem's yellow eyes were wide as he stared down at the little girl that was holding his head in her arms, though with surprise or insanity Green couldn't tell.

"I'm sorry I couldn't understand your pain before. I thought you were just an insane, violent monster, but in reality you were just a Pokemon that suffered too much... I don't think even my powers can cure you completely, but there's still something I can offer you."

"I'll give you what energy I have left, Kyurem. I hope this can offer you at least a good time of peace..."

* * *

><p><em>*sigh* Yellow... you're a saint. Ah well, that's one reason why I like you so much :)<em>

_#1. Beginning from this point I start calling Kyurem by 'he' instead of 'it'. A way of showing that he's not a monster after all... sort of._

_G.F.T.W, as you can see now, I meant Reshiram and Zekrom :) I've been afraid they'd be forgotten._

_PrincessOfDestiny14, N was beside the two dragons all along, and he hadn't moved an inch since Chapter 26... poor guy._

_Hmm, I wonder how this story might turn out for everyone? Kyurem's backstory, of course, is my invention. But who knows? Maybe if Gray version comes out we might find out more about what really happened to him... 'till then, I think I'll stick to my views XD_

_In the next chapter we will see if Yellow's idea was a good one... Until then, R&R!_

_Writing completed on September 3rd, 2011. This is Yowl of Time, out._


	32. VS Terrakion: Mending the Broken

**Pokemon Adventures: Where Legends Cross**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Adventures/Special.

_Ahh, I'm glad I can still write about a chapter per week for now. Looks like I might be able to finish Arc 1 b4 November after all..._

_Began writing on September 4th, 2011. Currently drafting Chapter 14 of Arc 2, finished revising plot for Arc 3._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32: Vs. Terrakion: Mending the Broken<strong>

Why did Platina feel as if it was _her_ insides that was being frozen when it was the other girl who was offering her life as a sacrifice?

When she had first seen Yellow descending from the sky with a Butterfree on her back, Platina was first suprised by how _fragile_ she looked; that surprise had soon turned into amazement upon seeing her prowess in battle, her astounding powers to heal and understand Pokemon, her absolute devotion to her friends and junior Dex Holders.

And now she was going to die.

As Platina watched in horror a bluish aura rose around Kyurem's body, quickly swelling up to envelop Yellow in its cold embrace as she held onto the Boundary Pokemon's head. Recognizing the aura as the very one that had swallowed Reshiram and Zekrom while they were trapped within Kyurem's Glaciate, the fourteen-year-old Dex Holder gasped as she realized that Yellow's energy was being drained.

Quickly shifting her gaze to the Guardians, Platina saw that Cobalion and Virizion looked just as shocked as everyone else. Keldeo had joined his bigger comrades, sticking to Cobalion's side with a worried expression. But Terrakion's face was stony as he stalked forward Kyurem and Yellow with a warning growl, his thick horns lowered for an obvious Sacred Sword attack. (#1)

"_**Terrakion, no!"**_ Reshiram suddenly cried out, turning all gazes toward herself._** "There is no point in using violence here. Do not harm the child!"**_

"He wants to attack Yellow?" Blue exclaimed, dashing out several steps toward Yellow with her Pokemon scrambling behind. However, within seven steps she was forced to halt as Virizion stepped in her way, horns swinging dangerously and his orange eyes gleaming with a stern edge.

"Don't you dare - " Silver snarled as he stepped beside his sister, his Crobat and Weavile right behind him. As hostility rippled through the Dex Holders Platina also prepared for battle, but Green's harsh yell stopped her in her track.

"Stop this right now! There's no time to fight among ourselves," Green snapped, giving a stern look to Terrakion and Virizion - Yellow's Pokemon were now blocking the Cavern Pokemon from reaching their Trainer - before turning to the source of the massively-glowing blue aura. "Yellow, you get out of there as well! What makes you think even all of your energy can sustain Kyurem?"

"I - I don't know, Green-san..." To Platina's alarm, Yellow's voice already sounded fainter as the draining aura took hold of her; by the looks of it, she was only managing to hold onto Kyurem's head by friction. "... but I know I need to try, I need to..."

"Yellow-senpai..." Sapphire gasped, looking horrified as she stepped closer to where Yellow's Pokemon were holding off an angry-looking Terrakion. At this point Red's Pokemon had joined the blockade, along with Red himself.

"Hold'em off a little longer, 'kay?" Platina heard him quietly request Poli, Saur and Vee, who warily nodded agreement as their Trainer slowly turned his back on them, walking towards where Yellow stubbornly held onto Kyurem. The Boundary Pokemon was almost still, only occasionally twitching.

"R-Red-san..." Yellow whispered weakly as the Fighter approached her, looking close to collapsing. "P-Please don't try to stop me. I have to do this..."

"But you can't, Yellow," said Red softly, putting his right hand on Yellow's left as she clung onto the shivering Kyurem.

Platina relaxed a little; if anyone could convince Yellow out of this madness, it was their de facto leader. He would get her out of this mess, then they would think of a more reasonable way to either bring down Kyurem or help him out.

Red's hand stayed where it was.

"... Red-san?" Yellow slowly looked up to Red's smiling face.

"You're right, we can't risk either harming the Unova region or sacrificing Kyurem to save it. But you said it yourself; not even your powers are enough to do this," said Red slowly, an amused look glinting in his eyes as he observed Yellow's shocked expression. "Not alone."

"Red-senpai!" Diamond exclaimed from behind Platina, but she didn't dare turn back to look at her friend, shocked as she was. What was happening?

"Two is better than one."

The blue aura soon rose to include Red as well, but unlike Yellow - who had staggered quite visibly when she entered it - Red only gave a slight shiver as the cold enveloped him. At once the aura glowed crimson for a split second before returning to its blue hue, this time somewhat toned down. Kyurem moved no longer.

A furious snarl from Terrakion distracted Platina from the shocking scene that unfolded in front of her, and she turned in alarm to see that Terrakion was very close to breaking out in a brawl with Red and Yellow's Pokemon, some of which were actively lashing out at the Cavern Pokemon to stay his paws.

And Green was approaching them.

"Let me through," spoke the Trainer as he stood in front of Red's Pokemon, completely ignoring Terrakion grumbling angrily from behind - in his defense, he did have Scizor, Machamp and Golduck guard his back.

The blocking Pokemon rustled at Green's ominous request. In detail, their reactions varied; Saur, Dody and Kitty threw doubtful looks at each other, but Poli, Snor, Sear and Omny shrugged and looked ready to move through.

"Must I force my way through you?" Green asked again as he sensed the Pokemon hesitating, and Platina almost flinched from the ice in his voice even though she was ten feet away from him; sometimes, without even meaning to, the Trainer's words seemed to chill the very air.

"'course not, mate. Come on over," invited Red with a smile, his voice only slightly faint. That seemed to assure the Pokemon (though they were, obviously, sharply conscious of their Trainers being sapped of their life behind them) enough for them to part ways slightly, only enough for Green to walk through. His numerous Pokemon gathered around Red's and Yellow's to form a living barrier against Terrakion, who was beginning to stomp his feet in frustration.

Platina locked her gaze onto the reasonable Dex Holder (the most reasonable so far) as he stepped in front of the motionless Kyurem. What would he do?

"... I won't say about how absurd you're both acting, or how ridiculous what you're planning to do is," Green spoke finally as he stood in front of Red and Yellow, his expression giving away no emotion. "I just want you to tell me... how far are you willing to carry this?"

"'till the end," Red replied with a small grin, which turned into a slight grimace as Kyurem shuddered lightly. Platina wasn't sure if he was trying out his humor, but she assumed so; and it must have been a very funny one, for what joke was powerful enough to make Green actually _smile_?

"I've no doubt of that," the Trainer chuckled, holding out his hand to a surprised Red. "That faith alone, I trust. Tell me what I must do."

Platina heard gasps rising from all around her, hers not the quietest. Was he serious?

"Are you serious?" Even Red asked back, his eyes round as Yellow's.

"You think I'm joking?" Green inquired, raising his eyebrows with his hand still raised. Apparantly, the idea of Green joking was so funny that his Pokemon - and most of Red's - burst out laughing; in front of a sulking Terrakion, too.

"Not unless the world's ending," Red laughed as well, despite the cold that was probably eating him from the inside. "Just grab onto me or Yellow. She'll take care of the rest."

Yellow nodded tensely with a weak smile. Green seemed hesitant at first, but his viridian eyes quickly hardened as he set his hand upon Red's, which was in turn above Yellow's hand that held Kyurem's frozen face. The blue aura quickly rose to take him in as well, but to his credit Green only grimaced slightly as the cold took over him.

"Red-san, Green-san, I'm..." murmured Yellow as she looked up at the two senior Dex Holders, guilt apparant on her face.

"You'll be fine; this is the right thing to do. You were the first of us to know that," reminded Red with a kind smile. "Admittedly I wasn't expecting any company myself... but, well, three is better than two."

"I detest that, Red!" Several heads shot up as Blue lightly leaped over her Blastoise, walking confidently over to the three Dex Holders as Virizion stared dumbfoundedly behind her; for some reason, the Grassland Pokemon made no move to stop her this time.

"Noisy woman, not you as well - " Green groaned as she stalked over to them, only to flinch slightly as Kyurem let out a low cry; his eyes were now glowing more dully and were half-closed, as if he was falling asleep.

"Oh, you were worried for me?" Blue asked cheekily as she came over to his side without hesitation, twining her arms around Green's left hand, which was free. Green looked away with a snort remained concerned; probably because unlike him and Red, Blue flinched quite visibly - even letting out a sharp gasp - when the cold aura washed over her.

"Blue, you - "

"You called me by my name," Blue spoke out with a smile, giggling slightly at Green's exasperated grimace. Then, more seriously, she added: "You didn't think I'd just stand back and watch while all my friends have their lives sapped out, did you? And besides... four is better than three."

"Your funeral," Green muttered, but argued no further.

Platina looked at the four Dex Holders caught in the blue, not knowing what to do. What could she do? What was she supposed to do? Almost for the first time in her life, she felt powerless... or rather, having the power but too afraid to use it.

Damn her if she was the only one who thought so.

An angry snarl caught her attention again, and Platina's eyes rounded in alarm to see that Terrakion was reaching his limits; now he was actively slashing at Red's and Yellow's Pokemon, who were also getting ready to strike back.

_**"Terrakion, I said don't!"**_ Zekrom yelled in dismay as he struggled to get to his feet, but before he could do so another small shape suddenly darted out of nowhere, standing in front of the surprised Cavern Pokemon with a defiant look, his single horn braced for the Pokemons' defense.

"K-Keldeo!" Diamond gasped from behind Platina.

Terrakion growled something incoherent at the Colt Pokemon (how Platina wished she had Yellow's or N's powers!), who in return cried back in a pleading tone. The Cavern Pokemon still looked dubious, but before he could protest again another shape appeared from behind his back.

_**"...Thank you, Cobalion,"**_ Reshiram spoke softly from further away, as the Iron Will Pokemon gave a stern look at his brother, murmuring some quiet sounds into Terrakion's ears. After standing still for a while the Cavern Pokemon shrugged, somewhat reluctantly following his leader as they backed away from Kyurem and his four victims. Keldeo followed after them with Virizion, relief apparant on his expression.

With an immediate threat gone, the Pokemon quickly gathered nearby their Trainers, just close enough that the deadly aura didn't consume them as well.

And they were just being joined by the three Dex Holders from Johto.

"...Let me get one thing straight, pal," spoke out Gold as he reached out to hold Silver's sleeve, who was at the lead of the small party as they walked through their seniors' Pokemon.

"You're holding me back?" Silver asked back as he looked into his friend's golden eyes (_so much like my own! _thought Platina).

"If you plan on going in there alone, the hell I am," stated Gold firmly, sharing an affirmative look with Crys. "Hey, don't you dare complain. You're going to save our seniors (and your sister). So are we. It's all of us or no one."

Silver looked as if he'd protest, but after a deep look into Gold's eyes relented. Platina blinked as the three Dex Holders resumed their walk together, amazed by Gold's ability to persuade the apathic-looking redhaired boy. And what was the feeling of familiarity in her own heart that stirred slightly whenever she saw him? (#2)

"Guys, all of you..." Blue murmured, sounding slightly guilty (and obviously worn) as Silver grasped her free hand, leaving Gold to hold his other hand and Crys onto Gold's.

"Don't say it, senpai," said Crys with a smile, though it was distorted slightly as the draining aura washed over her, Gold and Silver like a tidal wave. "If we're really gonna do this, we'll need everyone's help... seven is better than four, right?"

By now Platina was breathless. Who WERE these people? Being fearless and loyal in a battlefield was one thing, but now they were willingly making sacrifices (possibly with their lives) to a deity that had very little chance of salvation. What made them so devoted to this, what inspired them to take this gamble without the slightest hint of hesitation?

Glancing back at Diamond and Pearl as they slowly walked up from behind her, she thought she could glimpse the reason why.

Turning her attention back to the Dex Holders within the aura (which had turned from navy blue into a lighter shade of cerulean), Platina blinked yet again - goodness, when was she going to stop being surprised today? - to see that Ruby and Sapphire were standing not ten feet away from a very-still Kyurem. The boy was standing in the front, looking back at the girl with an unhappy expression; what was going on between them?

"... I know what you're gonna say if I say this, Sapph..." began Ruby with a frown, but before he could speak twelve words Sapphire cut in:

"Like what, _'I can't let you come any further'_ or some kinda that crap?" Snorted the wild girl as she swung her head around deliberately. "I don't see any cars for ya te lock me in this time, so cut the crap and let's go already, will ya? 'cause I WILL pull you back if you're thinking of going alone, ya know."

"So you're with me, then," to Platina's surprise, Ruby's expression was strangely peaceful as he accepted the fact that Sapphire was coming with him. He held out his hand.

"Through drizzle and drought," the said girl replied with a small grin as she took the hand. (#3)

Platina could still only watch as the couple slowly walked to their snared seniors, but someone had already beat them to Crys at the end of the line.

"... Well?" Emerald grumbled as he dully looked up at them, sulkily reaching out his right hand for them as the left one held Crystal's firmly.

"Thanks, Emerald." Was all Ruby spoke as he took the shorter boy's hand, connecting him to Sapphire and bringing the long line up to ten Dex Holders.

Platina looked at them all, from the eldest to the shortest, united with a single heart to risk their lives to deliver the unmoving deity back from his insanity. She couldn't doubt their justice anymore, but what gave them the _courage_ to do it? What had they seen that she hadn't that saved them from showing her cowardice?

_**"I... I don't believe it..."**_ Reshiram's amazed murmur distracted her attention to the rear, and Platina looked behind to see the Vast White Pokemon's cerulean eyes wide and shimmering as she beheld the sight before them. _**"It... it's working... but will it be enough?"**_

Unable to bear the fear and doubt in her eyes, Platina dropped her gaze... only to stare into N's face. The green-haired Trainer had not shifted position on his knees between Reshiram and Zekrom, but now his attention had fully turned to Kyurem and his feast.

It was the astonishment in his grey eyes.

How long had he been living in an illusion of a cruel world, where humans didn't deserve the companionship of Pokemon? That world was collapsing in front of his eyes, by the very sight of humans willingly offering their lives to help a Pokemon that was very intent on devouring them - that was devouring them right now.

This was what he deserved to see. Her cowardice wasn't something that should be entering his innocent mind right now.

If she didn't have hope for herself, at least she had to bear it for someone else.

"Well," a sudden familiar voice broke her train of thought, and Platina turned forward to see that Diamond had slipped over by her side. His face was surprisingly serene comapared to the worried expression he bore moments ago, perhaps catching onto the mood of Pearl as he stood in front of them while facing their suffering seniors.

"What are we waiting for?" Pearl finished, turning back to grin at his friends.

"... you're right," replied Platina with a sigh as she exchanged a smile with Diamond. "It was weak of us to hold back when all our seniors are trying so hard... let us not keep them waiting."

Their hands interconnected naturally, with Pearl's with her left and Diamond's with her right. With Pearl leading they hurriedly made their way toward the mass of blue aura, which was slowly getting thinner in color.

"... welcome back..." Sapphire breathed with a smile as they approached her as one, but Platina almost gasped at how haggard she already looked; the draining process was especially unkind to her and Ruby, who looked as if they would collapse within moments.

They would surely fall unless more energy came to aid them.

"Pearl, quickly - " Platina spoke as Pearl nodded, quickly taking Sapphire's hands and taking them under the veil of Kyurem's aura.

Despite all she had seen so far, Platina almost let out a gasp as the cold immediately took over her; it felt as if an icy talon had suddenly grasped her heart, slowly squeezing it and draining all the heat out of it. _How did Red-senpai or Green-senpai even STAND this?_

"Don't falter!" Diamond whispered urgently from behind her. Turning behind to reassure him with effort, Platina was relieved to see that her friend seemed less affected by the cold than she was.

"Well, at least we didn't hit last," Pearl grinned uncertainly from in front of her, his gaze directed towards the very front of the line. Following his stare, Platina blinked to see that Black was joining Red's spare hand with White clinging nervously onto him; both Red and Green were holding onto Yellow, so one of Red's hands were free.

Hm. So every Dex Holder had joined to bring back Kyurem...

And it was working.

She could feel it; already she was a slightest bit less cold, the icy talon on her heart had its grip loosened ever so slightly - though her exhaustion continued to amass. Daring to look above she could see that the once-navy blue aura had now dilluted into a light silvery-blue, a color similar to that of the Boundary Pokemon's frozen body.

"All right!" Platina could barely hear Black's excited whisper over a fog gathering in her depraved mind. "Now that we know we can do this, what are we waiting for? Not all of us has joined yet!"

"Of course!" Red cried, still managing to sound energetic despite being the longest inside Kyurem's aura besides Yellow. "We went through all our troubles together with our Pokemon. As long as that bond lasts, we will go through this together as well. Get over here, everyone, share your energies with Kyurem!"

The responding cries were enthusiastic as all their Pokemon heeded his call, glad to finally be able to take action for their Trainers. Platina almost lost her grip on Diamond and Pearl as her Empoleon, Rapidash, Lopunny, Cherrim and Froslass crowded around her, holding onto her, sharing their heat with her. Upon looking above she saw that her Pachirisu and Chandelure were clambering over Kyurem's wide back with several other Pokemon (including Aero, Manbo, Togebo, etc.) that didn't have enough room around their Trainers. The Pokemon just kept on coming and coming, until Kyurem was almost buried alive under their sheer bulk.

"That's more like it!" Laughed Gold weakly as he raised his shivering head to see the sight, a wide smile enlightening his blue face. "Fifteen's a good number, but who cares when you've got 96?" (#4)

And indeed the Pokemons' energies were vital; already Platina could feel the cold lessen ever so slightly, the thick flow of their power almost visible through the now ice-silver aura. Of course, that didn't stop the chill from building up in her body, and her consciousness was only loosely connected to her body now. They were all nearing their limits...

_**"Impossible...!"**_ Despite that, Zekrom's gasp sounded a bit stronger now. _**"It... it really is working...!"**_

_**"Kyurem! Can you hear us?"**_ Reshiram cried out to the motionless Boundary Pokemon, desperation clear in her voice. _**"Open your eyes, brother! See what you are doing to these humans! Kyurem! You've been saved. Listen to our voice! Kyurem!"**_

"Please... hear her..." Platina whispered as the cold built up, tugging at her consciousness to let go. But before her sight faded to black, however, a strange, grating voice like grinding ice entered her ears:

_**"... Sister?"**_

The cold faded.

* * *

><p>Kyurem's voice would have sent Red leaping up in joy, if it weren't for a dearest friend fading away in his arms.<p>

"I... I can stand, Red-san..." Whispered Yellow weakly as she squirmed out of his embrace, somehow managing to pull an embarassed face as she staggered away. Only after two steps she suddenly swayed widely and swooned, leading Red to rush forward to catch her again.

However, just before he could do so, a short, stubby arm shot down from above and broke her fall, pushing him carefully into Red's waiting arms.

"Thanks, Kyurem," spoke Red gratefully as he gathered the sleeping Healer and lifted her up, looking at the Boundary Pokemon's saffron eyes. They no longer glowed with insanity, but it was instead replaced with grief.

_**"I don't deserve you gratitude, fiery one..."**_ Kyurem whispered in his grating rasp as he gazed around them morosely; with the exception of a handful of Dex Holders (namely Red, Green, Diamond and Black) and Pokemon, everyone were on the floor, either passed out from having been drained too much or simply exhausted to the bone. _**"Why... why again... I can't believe this happened again..."**_

_**"Kyurem... are you well?"**_ Reshiram's voice was gentle and fearful at the same time as she approached the Boundary Pokemon with Zekrom, and Red could tell that she was afraid of their brother's reaction.

_**"...How can I be well after seeing this...?"**_ Moaned Kyurem as he waved at the fainted people and Pokemon with his claws, looking as if he wanted to choke himself. _**"Look at this! Look at YOU! Look at what I've done to you, by the bidding of a human! Look at these lives already spent to save my wretched hide... why did you let them save me? I should have died today..."**_

_**"... What's done is done,"**_ murmured Zekrom guiltily as he knelt down in front of a gasping Pearl, stroking his sweaty blond hair with a sigh. _**"None of us is free from blame of the tragedy today... but we must repent in life, not death. Is that not our way? But tell me, how much are you... erm..."**_

_**"Fed?"**_ Kyurem finished dully for the Deep Black Pokemon. Then, to Red's surprise, he raised his head higher with a glint in his yellow eyes. _**"Amazingly... a lot. The energy they offered me was enough for me to last for months, granted without any harsh actions... and I didn't even sap them to death."**_

_**"They are an astounding band of mortals,"**_ observed Reshiram as she lowered her head in front of Red's, giving him a grateful blink before breathing softly on Yellow's forehead. She stirred and didn't awake, though Red did glimpse her smile lightly.

Slowly carrying his sleeping angel over to a nearby pile of rubble, Red gently sat down with Yellow still in her arms, fearing that any sudden movement would jostle her. As their Pokemon quickly scrambled over to join them, Red looked around pleased to see that everyone were slowly coming to save a few; Crystal was busy wrapping up a sneezing Gold in a makeshift blanket, Ruby and Sapphire were both out cold, and quite a number of their Pokemon didn't work well with ice - Saur and Aero looked quite chilled, for an instance.

"It's over," he breathed half to himself, realizing that he spoke the truth; it was done. Team Plasma was no more, Ghetsis and his plot was vanquished, and Kyurem delivered from his induced insanity. They had done what they had came to do. But there were still some matters that needed solving.

Spotting movement near the broken entrance of the throne room, Red shifted his gaze to see that a dark figure was silently trying to slip by while everyone was busy helping each other recover. With a jolt he realized that they'd forgotten all about Giovanni.

Still carrying Yellow he rose and took a step forward as he prepared to call out the Team Rocket Boss's name, but another voice spoke before him:

"Father!"

Red whirled left to see Silver stagger to his feet, facing Giovanni with an unreadable expression; not because it was apathic, but so many emotions were mingled on his face that Red couldn't tell them apart from each other.

"Father...?" "What - " "That man is - ?"

Red did his best to ignore the confused murmurs that rose all around them - there would be time to explain the awkward familiy relationships of the Exchanger later. For now he focused his gaze on Giovanni, whose expressionless face made a stark contrast to his son's. How would he respond?

"... I'm not ready to face you, not yet," the dark man murmured as he pulled down his hat, hiding his eyes from view. "I understand that you've been searching for me during the past four years... don't waste you time over me. When the time is right, I will come to you."

"But when is that supposed to be?" Silver shot back, sounding frustrated and angry. Then, in a quieter voice, he dropped his head before murmurung dejectedly: "And why?"

"... You and I are both accustomed to the path of darkness," Giovanni replied slowly, sounding reluctant to speak his thought out. "You found your way out of it, and for that I am grateful to some of your friends. I... I have yet to achieve my path... something that can make me stand proud in front of you."

Though the Team Rocket Boss was being very vague with his words, there was no mistake in his tone as he turned his piercing gaze to Red.

"You mean beating me," spoke out the Fighter, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. Being the only person who has ever succeeded in defeating Giovanni one-on-one (twice, too) had its drawbacks: becoming the target for his obsession. Without a doubt his will was bent on overcoming the one man who had beaten him, which was probably what made him cling so desperately to life even after achieving his yearning to find his son. Besides, of course, the newfound desire to rejoin him.

"You speak as if it's a very trivial thing," chuckled Giovanni, his eyes glinting with a similar light to how they used to glow when they first battled, almost a decade ago. "I will admit, after three years of waiting I was almost ready to give up, spent from both inside and out. But then you came along... even under that foolish cloak I recognized you at once, fiery and passionate as ever! You indeed have a talent for inspiring people, Red, and I will have to thank you for that; you rebuilt the fire in my soul."

"Er, you're welcome?" Red muttered, wondering how he was supposed to respond to that. Was he flattering him? "If that's the case, why wait? You've been keeping you're eyes on me all along."

"Now, with you and your Pokemon in shambles?" Giovanni snorted. "I am not without dignity, Red. And today has only proven that I am not ready to challenge you once again. You are strong; moreover, you're growing stronger. So keep your instincts sharp and remain at the zenith, Champion, because when I at last stand before you again... the battle will come swift and sudden."

"I'll look forward to that," Red couldn't help answering, even almost grinning in anticipation; what were the odds that one would hear such words from a Boss of a criminal syndicate? In reality he spoke with a frown, because he was perfectly aware that what Giovanni was actually doing was fleeing; fleeing from the one thing that he desired, because he felt that he didn't deserve it. Not yet.

"Wait!" Silver exclaimed as he watched his father turn around, now sounding upset. Red could tell he was at a loss for words, but his thoughts were distracted when Yellow abruptly stirred in his arms.

"... an old man's memory wavers," Giovani muttered as he turned around to glance at Red, fishing a small object out of his coat and flining it over his head. Silver caught it with expertise, and Red scooted over to the younger boy to see his father's last gift: a Poke Ball with another object attatched to it. "The Ursaring you've left me with four years ago, and - "

"An Everstone?" Silver's brow furrowed in confusion as he looked into the little rock in his glove. "What does this mean, father?" He asked as he looked up at Giovanni, who had his back turned on them again.

"It means that what you've experienced here is far from over," said the Team Rocket Boss, so quietly that Red could barely hear him. "This is only the beginning of a storm that's about to rise... and someone's controlling it. Someone is behind everything, causing chaos and destruction all over the world. The stone is a key to revealing the thing's identity... you're a clever boy, so you'll be able to figure it out."

"What - " Red and Silver blurted out at the same time, but before they could question him further Giovanni had already exited the broken door and vanished out of sight.

"Remember the stone, Silver!" Was the last words they heard from the dark man before the shadows engulfed him.

* * *

><p><em>Ah, world of apologies for the awful wait! It's been over two weeks since I last updated, hasn't it? This. Is. The. Freaking. Longest. Chapter. I've. Ever. Written. And who knows if they might get longer?<em>

_#1. How does Platina know about the attack? Well, what DOESN'T she know? XD_

_#2. If any Darkstoneshippers are to be excited by this quote, well, I didn't intend it to sound like that... but, oh well, the readers' thought counts too :)_

_#3. Kudos for the awesomeness of Kyogre and Groudon! XD Though they won't be showing up in this arc..._

_#4. Just a rough estimate. Don't know the actual number of all their Pokemon. :)_

_The Violent Tomboy, in fact I have seen the latest part, translated or no. I'll say it was... shocking. 0.0_

_G.F.T.W, they took care of her... by choosing to follow her! XD Ah, I love these guys._

_Ah, just like Giovanni to stick to his own secrets. Ah well, his words won't be remembered for a LONG time, so for now, let's just savor the triumph of the Dex Holders, and watch them unravel the last string of the chaotic thread that composes this arc in Chapter 33. What will they do with the first human who had been in this chamber? Until then, R&R!_

_Writing completed on September 14th, 2011. This is Yowl of Time, out._


	33. VS Hydreigon II: The Second Tear

**Pokemon Adventures: Where Legends Cross**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Adventures/Special.

_Hmm, it's about time the Disclaimer stops being so boring... eh, maybe I'll start changing that from Arc 2._

_Speaking of Arc 2, I'd like to make an unhappy announcement: After Arc 1 is finished at Chapter 35, I am announcing an approximately two-month-long hiatus before I start uploading Arc 2. At this pace I think I'll be able to finish Arc 1 by mid October at latest, and I won't be coming back until, say, late November. It has something to do with a crisis approaching me in mid-November, and if I'm lucky I'll be needing little pauses after this hiatus. If not... well, I'll upload something on November regardless._

_Tell you what, after Arc 1 is finished and you're still ready to read this crude fic of mine, look to an update on November 22nd. Having said that, let's get a move on!_

_Began writing on September 15th, 2011. Paused drafting at Chapter 15 of Arc 2. I'm a little stuck... Drafting will probably be discontinued 'till November as well._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 33. Vs. Hydreigon II: The Second Tear<strong>

- Team Plasma's Castle, Front Gate -

SLAM!

"And stay behind those bars, you bastard!"

Cynthia almost cringed as Looker roared, slamming the back door of the jail-car over Ghetsis's unmoving form. They had just returned with Alder and the Elite Four from sealing off the Victory Road against extra invasions from Team Rocket and Team Galactic, only to find the High Sage flat on his back in front of the ravaged castle with his Eelektross flattened below him in his attempt to save himself. They, of course, promptly arrested him, along with the rest of the Seven Sages who just happened to be recovering nearby with the Gym leaders.

"... He did it," Cheren's voice made Cynthia turn back from the departing vehicle, in time to see Alder supporting the injured boy as they limped by her side. "Black actually did it... he stopped Team Plasma's plans. Unova is saved."

"_They_ did it," the Sinnoh Champion corrected him as she looked up at the top of the castle (and its missing roof). "Whatever that happened up there is no feat of one person alone, or even that of one Pokemon; it was them together, people and Pokemon, who showed the world that their bonds are something that lasts, and should last."

"Very true," spoke Shauntal quietly as she looked up from where she was gathered with the rest of the Elite Four, but her eyes were cloudy with worry as she gazed up at the unrelenting clouds in the sky. "But... what is this feeling that strikes me odd? It's almost as if I can sense that their story is far from reaching the epilogue... heaven knows, it hasn't even started yet."

An enormous airship could be seen flying away from the Pokemon League building, far off in the distance.

* * *

><p>- Within the airship -<p>

"Boss, you gotta take it easy, y'know? Those drugs I keep smugglin' from Veilstone can only keep you on your feet for so long." (#1)

"Save your worries for the ship, Surge," Giovanni grunted from seat, weary from the vicious battle from an hour ago. Ghetsis was as tough as his aura implied, and he wasn't exactly fighting like he should've fought like he had years ago. "The storm's getting stronger; it'll be a challenge to fly us all the way to Celestic Tower, where Sabrina will Teleport us back to Kanto."

"I was surprised when Koga offered us his aid," commented Sabrina from her seat on his other side. "I thought he had severed his ties with Team Rocket seven years ago."

"He has, but a ninja's loyalty isn't something that wavers," replied Giovanni to his subordinate, recalling the too-short meeting with his son - and the one man he needed to overcome if they were to be together.

"Eh, Koga's a father too. Common sentiments," Surge spoke with a shrug from the cockpits, causing Giovanni to growl to himself; the man made it sound to easy, the relationship between father and child. He had found it more difficult than any challenges he had ever faced in his damn life.

"Eventually he will return home," he mused out loud, stuffing Surge's remark behind his mind. "The storm will rise too greatly for even him to ignore. He will return to grow stronger... and I have my own methods of training. Koga will offer me his aid even then."

"Well, we won't be getting anyone's aid if the storm fries us before we can get to Celestic Tower," muttered Surge as a quiet, rumbling noise beginning rolling on the background. "Good luck with whatever you're planning, Boss. And when you're done, ask us, okay? You call, Team Rocket will answer."

"... I will hold onto that word," Giovanni replied, feeling that familiar dark grin crawling up his face.

Truth be told, he was amazed that they had all been waiting for him this far.

* * *

><p>- Team Plasma's Castle, the Throne Room -<p>

"You'll be just fine..." Despite her exhaustion, the words came naturally to Yellow as she finished healing Virizion, who responded by gratefully touching his muzzle on her forehead before getting to his feet and walking away, completely refreshed. Terrakion and Keldeo joined him gleefully as the Healer turned again to Cobalion's wounds, which were proving themselves more stubborn.

"You don't have to go too hard on yourself, Yellow." Although Red's voice was softly chastizing as his hand ruffled up her hair, Yellow felt a genuine smile spread across her face; besides the fact that he was actually back in her life, _standing right behind her_, he CARED for her. That made more warmth spread through her than it had ever in her life.

Of course, there were other reasons her mind was so peaceful right now. Everywhere around her Dex Holders and Pokemon were slowly recovering, busy getting to do things that they should've done the first thing they met each other: socializing. Blue was consoling a depressed-looking Silver as they sat together on a nearby pile of rubble, with Green hovering around them idly. Gold, Crystal and Emerald were busy telling stories of their past adventures to the younger Dex Holders, who looked back at them with round eyes. Ruby and Sapphire were sitting further away, heads close together and talking quietly to each other. Reshiram was trying to get some words out of Kyurem, who was in turn doing his best to avoid everyone out of shame.

Hmm, now who was she missing...?

It wasn't difficult to find Zekrom's immense figure among the ravaged floor; the Deep Black Pokemon was crouched down on one knee in a corner of the huge chamber as he eyed the gathering in front of him, his round eyes betraying astonishment. And directly below him was -

Oh, _that_ was whom she'd forgotten.

If one were to classift N's expression he/she would still deem it 'shock', but Yellow could see that it was an entirely different emotion reflected in his gray eyes from what they were betraying an hour ago.

When he had first realized Ghetsis's treachery his eyes had went completely blank with shock, the sensation of his entire world going up in a bang shutting his mind against everything; he was dead to the outside world, collapsed from within.

Now N's eyes were literally absorbing every single detail they could see as he stared shamelessly at the gathered Dex Holders, their Pokemon in partucular; having recovered faster than their Trainers (courtesy of Yellow) they were now actively socializing, and those that weren't were busy cuddling against their Trainers - like Chuchu was doing with Yellow. Yes, he was shocked, but he was shocked in a lively way.

"N," Yellow turned at the familiar voice calling the man's name, just in time to see Black walking over to him with a careful expression. Too worn out to move, the Healer sat where she was and watched the young boy (_So much like his Master!_ She thought) approach his once archenemy. What would he do?

"Are you all right?" Asked Black as he crouched down, his concerned brown eyes coming level with his 'rival''s pale ones.

"... I can hear them," N spoke slowly without looking at him. Or rather, didn't have the heart to tear his eyes away from what he was seeing.

"The Pokemon?" Black asked back, sounding a bit more hopeful now.

"Yours," replied N, nodding to the Dex Holder's Pokemon spread out through the entire chamber. "All of them. Even now I can hear their voices ringing throughout this hall, where only voices of the hurt and the angry used to roam..."

"I've never heard a voice of a Pokemon so filled in joy and content."

Besides the obvious surprise at the unexpected statement, Yellow felt a surge of an emotion rarely felt shoot up her spine: Pride.

The Dex Holders had triumphed; they did what they had came to do. They saved Unova. But more importantly, they did something that should have been done: revive a poor soul of his faith in humankind. Here was a man, forever distrusting of human relationship with Pokemon, and they had shown enough demonstration of bonds to heal that. That, more than anything, sealed their true victory in this battle.

This Yellow knew for certain, and she was sure that all the Dex Holders who heard N's confession would think the same as well. She was rewarded with Red's wide smile as he reappeared beside her, and an even wider smile split Black's as he sat beside the green-haired Trainer.

"So now you know," he said softly as he looked at N's blank face. Lord, even in a moment like this emotion didn't escape his face. Who was he, Green?

"Perhaps I had known before," N replied quietly, surprising Yellow. "When I first met you in Accumula Town. I was shocked when I heard what your Pokémon were saying. I was shocked by what could only be affection in their voices. I couldn't understand it. I couldn't believe there were Pokémon that liked people. Because, up until that moment, I'd never known a Pokémon like that." (#2)

"But - but I thought you had the power to hear a Pokemon's voice..." Yellow stammered, shocked by such a revelation.

"I am afraid my selection of voices were greatly limited," replied N quietly. "All my life I had lived in this castle, accepting Pokemon friends that Team Plasma would salvage from all over the region... Ghetsis made sure to present me in particualr with those that were hurt, abandoned, vengeful... and their emotions grew on me. I became what he wanted me to become... and I never realized it. The things I've done..."

"If there is one thing in my past that I don't regret right now, Black, it was meeting you. That first day... it was the beginning of your journey, was it not? It was so for me as well. The voice of your Pokemon, the insolvable equation... that is what inspired my own journey. It was through you that I found my ideals challenged... the truth laid bare before me. It was not the world that was shrouded in darkness... it was I. It is no wonder Ghetsis referred to me as a monster. Someone who understands only Pokémon... no, not even them."

_**"N..."**_ Zekrom murmured as he leaned over N, guilt clear on his expression. But before he could continue the green-haired Trainer suddenly turned backwards and kneeled on one knee in front of the Deep Black Pokemon.

"Lord Zekrom, I must cry you pardon," declared N as his head touched the grit-covered floor, his voice trembling slightly as he bowed before an astonished Zekrom. "I pulled you into this battle that shouldn't have happened, degraded your honor, brought you down in my loss. I do not expect myself to be forgiven, but I would still like you to know my regrets."

Yellow blinked in surprise at the man's sudden outbursts; she knew how diffucult it was for someone to admit his mistakes, yet N didn't hesitate for a second - though he would claim that it had taken too long. Again pride rushed through her as she got a good sense of what they had achieved here.

_**"Ah... but N, it is**_ **I**_** that must cry for pardon,"**_ mumbled the Deep Black Pokemon in return, suddenly kneeling down in front of a horrified N. _**"Had I not told you before when we first met on Dragonsprial Tower, to protect your ideals? For to you, this was a noble conquest, a test to your faith. Such an act cannot be wrong, even if that faith was to be proven false. I, on the other hand... this was a battle of pride. I was ready to prove myself... my virtue... the stronger compared to my sister's. I had dragged you into this battle, N, and for that I am forever shamed."**_

_**"Know this, however. I have met shame here, but I shall meet it gladly to know that through this battle you have gained something from it. I do not speak of the truth, N, though you have gotten it as well. It is a new world, a brighter world, where your fears of violence and hatred will bother you no more. And what is more, you have found noble souls that will readily lead you into it... I wish you long happiness in that world, N."**_

"My Lord..." N looked as speechless as Yellow was as everyone gathered around Zekrom to hear his small speech, touched to their cores.

_**"...We've gained humility from it, brother,"**_ spoke Reshiram quietly from somewhere behind, having overheard.

Now Red slowly stood up from Yellow's side and approached Black and N, who both noticed him quite acutely; Black quickly shifted sideways in a sign of respect, and N's gaze immediately fixed upon Pika on the Fighter's shoulder.

"N," Red spoke out, his voice measured and calm as he petted the Pikachu meaningfully. "I understand why you'd have a bad opinion over how humans treated Pokemon. I've experienced them before, people who treat Pokemon as if they were trash... and then, some others who wanted to exterminate humans to protect the Pokemon. It's enough to shake even the firmest faith in bonds."

Yellow shuddered inwardly, reminded of Team Rocket and the Elite Four. Thanks to Red and his friends the threat of both were no more, but Yellow couldn't help but think back to Giovanni and Lance; what would they be doing now, and what would they think of the Dex Holders?

"But every time those kinds of doubt hit me, I remind myself of some good words from a wise old man from my town," continued Red with a sideways smirk at Green, who snorted without looking at him. "'Mankind and Pokemon live together. They help, play and fight alongside each other... and we must always remember that we inhabit this world together, and that is what makes our world so fruitful and beautiful!'" (#3)

N blinked, seemingly at the cheerfulness in Red's voice, and looked up to his grin.

"What, were you expecting us to shut you up in a cell like they're probably doind to Ghetsis down below?" Red asked, noticing. When N blinked again, he laughed softly before replying: "None of us blame you for what happened here, N. If anything, I'm actually rather happy you're here now; you think better of us now, and it seems more friends will be entering your life soon - of course, that means a lot of Pokemon, too!"

As if on cue N's five Pokemon suddenly leaped into view, their worried faces breaking into delighted smiles as they threw themselves over the green-haired Trainer affectionately.

_Ah, friend! You're safe_, Yellow heard Zoroark exclaim joyfully, smiling to herself as well. This is what made being a Dex Holder worthwhile.

Suddenly, Zekrom's voice was wary as it reached Yellow's ears: _**"N, we appear to have company."**_

Right on time the unmistakable sensation of a fainting Pokemon awakening struck the Healer, and she quickly turned right to see who she had missed - and almost came face-to-face with Ghetsis's Hydreigon as he gingerly picked himself from the ground. (#4)

"Ah, it's awake!" Platina cried in alarm somewhere nearby, and Yellow flinched as the younger girl's Froslass shot past her to tackle the recovering Brutal Pokemon. Before half a second could pass, however, another figure shot between the two Pokemon with one arm spread sideways: Green's Scizor.

_Do not act rashly,_ the Pincer Pokemon warned the Snow Land Pokemon quietly as Green approached the surprised Platina from behind.

"Wait for it," the Trainer cautioned the junior Dex Holder in an identical manner to his Pokemon. Trusting that the senior could prevent whatever other casualties that might happen, Yellow sat back beside Red and watched as N slowly approached the Hydreigon with his Pokemon.

_... N?_ The Brutal Pokemon's voice was ragged and worn, reflecting the specie's violent nature. _Have you come to finish me...? Do it... I would die gladly if it is you dealing the last blow._

_Certainly, _spoke N's Carracosta as he raised his fins, but his Trainer stopped him before he could launch the Stone Edge attack.

"I only wish to ask you something," replied N quietly as the Pokemon around them listened in; the Dex Holders, of course, couldn't understand the drake's emotions with the exception of Yellow, who was staring at the queer scene intensely. "Ghetsis's plans... were you aware of it?"

_... I was,_ replied the Hydreigon after a long silence. _Everything. Even Ghetsis can hide nothing from me._

_That..._ snarled Poka from Black's side as he took a step forward, only to be stopped by Saur's vines.

_Your Trainer won't like that,_ the Venusaur warned the Emboar calmly, and Poka took a step back with an acknowledging nod before Black could notice.

"I expected so," said N, not sounding bothered by his father's partner's answer. "You knew I was being lied to. Why did you do as he told you?"

Yellow blinked. Ghetsis was the Pokemon's owner; of course the Hydreigon would've been forced to obey him.

_... because,_ murmured the Brutal Pokemon, dropping all six eyes to the floor. _Because I believed it was my destiny._

"He made you believe it was your destiny," N corrected quietly before Yellow's surprise could get her. The other Dex Holders, who were by now vaguely getting where the conversation was headed, began muttering among themselves.

_Perhaps..._ muttered the Hydreigon, sounding weary. _But if that destiny is false... what is left for me?_

Yellow blinked again. Thrice. Rarely had she heard a Pokemon make such a philosophical thought, as most of their minds were only fixed on the present - not that there was any fault in it, of course. And she certainly hadn't expected such ideas from the Brutal Pokemon. Especially one with such a cruel master.

"We grew up in this castle together, Hydreigon... in the same world," N spoke again, his voice slightly softer now. "That world is no more. I now depart from this place... our home... to seek out a brighter world. Will you come with me?"

This time Yellow had to suppress a gasp; many others failed around her.

_... With you_, replied the Hydreigon, raising his three heads a little higher. With a nod he went on:_ I will follow you anywhere._

Oops, slipped. This time Yellow did gasp.

_In fact... I might also make the departure party a little larger,_ said the three-headed dragon as he rose higher, something akin to a grin splitting all three faces. Then, without warning, all three heads shrieked out at the same time: HEAR ME YOU ALL, SLAVES TO YOUR HATRED AND MISERY! THE CASTLE HAS FALLEN. THE KING SHALL RETURN TO THE LIGHT, A WORLD OF FRIENDSHIP INSTEAD OF ENMITY, UNITY IN PLACE OF SEPERATION! TAKE HEART AND JOIN US!

"What the hell was that?" Exclaimed Pearl as he leaped to his feet, followed by many others as the Hydreigon's howl rang off the crumbling walls.

"He called up friends, didn't he?" Red asked Yellow from her side with a knowing grin. Yellow smiled back at him, not bothering to ask how he knew; she knew it was intuition.

And sure enough, Yellow didn't have to wait long to see Chuchu's sensitive ears prick. Looking toward the broken entrance through which Giovanni had vanished through only minutes ago, the Healer's eyes lit up to see that a large group of Pokemon were poking their heads through the gateway. Their wary expression quickly changed into relief as soon as they spotted N beside Ghetsis's Hydreigon, and they quickly covered the wide floor to join him gleefully.

"Oh my, what a crowd!" Murmured Crystal in surprise as she came up beside Yellow. "Sigilyph, Swoobat, Darmanitan... and isn't that a - " (#5)

"Serperior," N greeted the Regal Pokemon with a hint of sadness in his voice. "It has been years since I last saw you... Where have you been?"

_The dungeon,_ answered the Serperior wearily, despite the bright glow in her eyes as she twined her lithe body around N with expertise. _I couldn't agree with some of Ghetsis's dictations. If I had known this day would come, friend... perhaps the years would have been more bearable..._

N closed his eyes while exhaling. When he opened them again, Yellow was sorry to see so many emotions cross his face: guilt of what he had done and ignored, sadness for the pains his friends have suffered, anger over Ghetsis's betrayal and his own foolishness...

Gratitude toward them.

"You say you forgive me..." the gray-eyed Trainer spoke slowly as he got to his feet surrounded by his Pokemon, the old and the new. "... but what I should do now is something I'll have to decide for myself."

"Where are you going?" White asked with a trembling voice as she appaered beside Black, eying N carefully as he slowly turned his back on them.

"... Nowhere, yet everywhere," he replied quietly before beginning to step towards his throne, behind which a large hole had been blasted through when Kyurem had appeared through it. It seemed that no one had the heart to stop him.

But he did not require a heart to be stopped.

BEEP- BEEP- BEEP-

"Huh?" Yellow asked herself as she pulled out her PokeDex, which had suddenly begun flashing and beeping. Looking around, she saw that everyone else had taken their own Dexes out, which were making similar responses.

"What's going on?" Asked Blue as she peered into the flashing lights on the small device. "A PokeDex will do this when they come across each other - "

" - or when a new one is registered within range," finished Black with a grin, gazing at N's back. The green-haired Trainer had stopped walking. "Why don't you turn around and show us your PokeDex?"

"... My PokeDex," Yellow heard N breath as he turned back to face them, his trembling hand holding the gray/green-edged PokeDex that she had seen him with before. The Healer swore her eyes popped out of their sockets from seeing the wonder in his eyes.

The fifteen PokeDex were greeting their new comrade.

"Is that proof enough that you are one of us, N?" Black continued to ask, his smile growing even wider. "Zekrom told you that you would have new friends that will guide you into this brighter world. As long as you're fine with it, well... we'd love to be that guide."

"I support the messy-haired boy's case," called Gold over his shoulders lazily with a grin, earning a smack on the head from Crys.

"Black, you..." N spoke as he looked round at all of them, disbelief in his eyes again. "After all this, you're offering to be my - "

"Friends?" Red answered for both N and Black, grinning again as he shared a smile with Yellow. "Everyone here will tell you about the same thing, but I already consider you a friend, N." His words were met with agreeing murmurs everywhere.

N stared back at the Fighter speechless, and after a few silent seconds Yellow saw something sparkling at the corner of his eyes.

_**"... What is the meaning of those tears, N?"**_ Zekrom inquired as the two teardrops slid onto the green-haired Trainer's cheek; despite the situation, the Deep Black Pokemon sounded oddly bemused, as if reminded of a similar situation in the past. (#6)

Instead of letting the tears flow, this time N caught them in his hand before observing them, a mysterious smile also on his face.

"Joy... my Lord," he replied, so quietly that Yellow barely heard him. "Joy of being proven wrong."

Zekrom let out a satisfied grunt upon hearing that, sitting back with a pleased expression between Reshiram and Kyurem as they joined him.

"N..." Black spoke up again, his smile almost glorious as N faced him again. "Tell us a bit more about yourself. What's your real name?"

Yellow blinked. Of course, she should have known that N was too odd a name... what a cruel man Ghetsis was, to even deny his son of a proper name!

Instead of answering, N silently signalled Black to wait before resuming his walk toward the throne. Yellow joined the other Dex Holders in watching his back with curiousity as he approached the broken seat that once belonged to him. Upon reaching the throne N unexpectedly swerved down, pulling out something from underneath it before turning back and walking toward the onlooking Dex Holders. Craning her neck to get a proper view over Emerald's hair, Yellow saw that in his hands was a large basketball. Within seconds he was back in front of Black, close enough for Yellow to see the letters written on the ball by a black marker:

_Harmonia_

"Your last name," stated Black. N nodded before flipping the ball once, revealing another letter scribbled on it:

_Grey_

"Grey... Grey Harmonia... that is my name," said the gray-eyed man, his voice filled with such content that Yellow instictively snuggled closer to Red without reazling it for five seconds. With a thin smile spreading across his face he added:

"Grey Harmonia, Dex Holder of Unova... that is who I am."

* * *

><p>"See you later!" Diamond spoke with a smile as he patted Keldeo on the head, who let out a happy whinny before joining his comrades before the chamber exit. He had grown rather fond of the Colt Pokemon while they fought side by side against Kyurem's rampage less than an hour ago; the young Guardian's innocence and purity of heart was endearing to the soft-hearted boy.<p>

"Our thanks - and that of all of Unova - go with you," Red was speaking to Cobalion as the four Guardians made ready to depart, the now-sixteen Dex Holders having gathered to bid them farewell. "Thank you for trusting in me when I first ran into you outside the castle. Think better of us in the future!"

Having heard from Platina the legendary Pokemons' distrust of humans, Dia was generally surprised to see Cobalion nodding repectfully at the senior Dex Holder before turning away; Red was the type that just earned respects, be it from human or Pokemon.

His business finished, the Iron Will Pokemon faced his brothers and let out a long howl. As if that was the signal, Terrakion, Virizion and Keldeo all responded with a short bark and raced off after their leader, vanishing like the wind out of the destroyed gate.

"They will return to their duties, to where they belong," Reshiram's voice had Dia turn around, seeing her standing together with Zekrom and Kyurem in the center of the messed-up chamber. "Now we must return to our place as well. It is time."

"You mean, seal yourselves again?" White inquired the deity, frowning as if she found the idea disagreeable.

_**"Nay, we have slept for long enough,"**_ said Zekrom with a lousy attempt at a chuckle. _**"We will return to the place where everything originated, our home among the stars... the place where the universe first began."**_

"The Hall..." whispered Platina in wonder, but suddenly checked herself and stopped speaking. Diamond blinked at his friend's change; had she just stopped saying something? Perhaps there was more behind the word 'Hall'...

"So this is farewell then," said Black as he looked up, his expression wistful and calm at the same time as he looked up at the three Energy Dragons. "Whatever I've experienced here, it's sure to be a memory I'll never forget. I, er... thanks."

_**"It is I that must thank you, Black... thank you all,"**_ whispered Reshiram as she lowered her head, touching Black's head softly with her muzzle before looking around at all the Dex Holders and their Pokemon with her cerulean eyes brimming. _**"Thanks to your immortal efforts my brother and I have finally found peace with each other... and you even cared to deliver Kyurem to his sanity, and for that all of us owe you for eternity."**_

Diamond and several others (like Yellow) ducked his head in embarassment; he was never used to compliments, as Pearl got most of them during their comedy duo. And here was a deity, praising them all for saving the world! (Though admittedly, this wouldn't be his first time to do so)

_**"N - I mean, Grey,"**_ Zekrom corrected himself hastily as he looked down upon the newest Dex Holder, who was standing at the front of everyone. _**"There is something that I must remind you."**_

"Yes, Lord Zekrom?" Grey asked, looking up at the deity with a knowing look.

_**"The vow you've made at the Dragonsprial Tower is still in effect,"**_ replied the Deep Black Pokemon with a smirk. _**"Safeguard your dream in this wider world you find yourself in. Nurture it, make it bloom! The next time we meet, I will be expecting nothing less than content radiating from your eyes. Farewell!"**_

Dia found Zekrom's words touching, even if the words weren't meant for him. So he could easily imagine how Grey would be feeling as he looked up to the deity who had sided him to the end, his eyes shimmering again.

_**"Oh, and no crying unless it is that of joy,"**_ the Lightning Dragon added, smirking again.

Now Diamond watched as tendrils of electricity spread throughout Zekrom's arm as the deity raised it carefully, before slamming the electrified arm into the air. At once a navy-blue swirling portal flashed into existence, large enough for the Energy Dragons to walk in one at a time. (#7)

_**"Quite a show we would make when we return to the Hall,"**_ chuckled Zekrom as he spared one last glance at the Dex Holders before standing in front of the gateway to their destination.

_**"I'm guessing it starts with a good beating from everyone,"**_ mumbled Kyurem, still looking morose.

_**"Who can blame them, after all the mess we've left for them,"**_ sighed Reshiram as her gaze idly went to the sky. Following the Vast White Pokemon's eyes, Diamond blinked to see a cluster of stars shining directly above their heads, as if celebrating the Dex Holders' truimph.

Then he realized that the sky was still covered in clouds, and the stars were shining beneath the clouds.

"Those aren't stars!" Pearl exclaimed from beside him, directing all eyes toward the sky including that of the deities. Diamond, having seen the oddity first, quickly turned to look at Zekrom for explanation, only to see an expression of utmost horror on his face.

_**"All of you, get down!"**_ The Deep Black Pokemon cried as he abruptly threw himself over the nearest Dex Holders and Pokemon, Diamond, Pearl and Platina included. And then -

_**"DRACO METEOR!"**_

The world exploded around him.

* * *

><p>"Ow..." groaned Pearl as the bells stopped ringing in his ear. <em>Whatever that had fallen onto the chamber had pummeled it with the force of a meteor shower,<em> he thought as he crawled out from under Zekrom's belly, dragging out Diamond and Platina behind him -

Oh crap. It really WAS a meteor shower.

The already-ravaged chamber floors were completely wrecked, with the three Energy Dragons sprawled all over the rubble like marionettes cut off from their strings. As Pearl looked around at the sight of devastation in utter shock, the other Dex Holders and Pokemon were busily scrambling out from under their covers as well, most of them spared from the direct impact of the attack (most of the Pokemon had been recalled in time as well).

"What could have done this...?" Black could be heard whispering in shock, running his hand over the semiconscious Reshiram's injured wing.

"Look ahead, from the portal!" Ruby's shout directed Pearl's gaze the the gateway Zekrom had opened, in time to see that its color had changed from bright blue into magenta.

What was more important, however, was the three figures that were emerging from it.

"_**You overdid,"**_ the growling feminine voice belonged to a thirteen-feet-tall bipedal creature with light-pink body; her arms were short and was armed with fin-like wristplates that matched her wings that connected to the crest on her long-necked head, and two large pearls gleamed on her round shield-like shoulderplates.

_**"They deserve it,"**_ retorted a deeper, masculine voice, this time coming from a seventeen-feet tall sauropod with a dark-blue body covered with various metalic armor; he bore a large silver backplate on his back, and a blue pentagon-shaped diamond shone upon his magnificent chestplate.

_**"You could've hit harder,"**_ snarled a third voice, a thin, deadly hissing noise that came from a fourteen-feet-tall centipedelike creature with a dark gray body highlighted by stripes of red, gold and black; his ghastly appearance was further enforced by a pair of black, tattered and clawed wings fluttering on his shoulders, making an odd concrast to his golden helmet.

All three entitys' crimson eyes were burning in utmost wrath as they glared down at the fallen Energy Dragons.

"Dialga...?" Gasped Diamond in shock as he stared up at the three Celestial Dragons with his eyes near popping.

"Palkia...!" Muttered Pearl with gritted teeth as he felt a rarely-felt sensation of dread pooling in his guts.

"And Giratina..." Whispered Platina in horror as they faced a new, impossibly high challenge before them.

* * *

><p><em>TOO LONG!<em>

_Hm, maybe I should be just a little bit more familiar with the Japanese suffixes. Personally, 'Zekrom-sama' sounds a bit better than 'Lord Zekrom'... maybe I'll consider that in Arc 2. Opinions will be welcome! :)_

_#1. At the end of FRLG saga, it was implied that Giovanni's life was terminal due to an unknown disease. I'm sticking to my theory that he's been holding onto his life using special drugs._

_#2. A small tweak of N's line in the games; these are the words that he speaks after Ghetsis is arrested by Alder. In my opinion, the most touching moment in a Pokemon game ever... *sniff*_

_#3. A tweak of 's much-missed intro to the world of Pokemon in the beginning of the game :)_

_#4. You might have noticed by now, but Red, Yellow and Black never refer to a Pokemon by 'it'._

_#5. I put in the Sigilyph 'cause it will be important later on, and the Swoobat and the Darmanitan are from N's childhood flash seen in the intro of the games. :)_

_#6. If you didn't understand that, read Chapter 1 again! XD_

_#7. Surprised that's possible? Told ya, here in Yowlverse, they're awesome! XD (Hm, Yowlverse... I'm starting to grow on the term :))_

_LegendaryPokemonMew, does that answer your question about N and Cheren? :) Bianca's still with Professor Juniper, but both will appear (briefly) at the last chapter, so don't worry! XD_

_N, a Dex Holder. Surprised? When I first wrote this down I thought this theory quite plausible even in the original manga, so I gladly followed along the plot. Now it seems less so, considering the most recent parts of the manga, but, eh... this is my story, after all. Hope you guys found the idea as agreeable as I did! :)_

_Hm, when I said that we haven't seen the last of the legendaries in Arc 1, it was actually to these three that I was referring to. Surprised yet? You will find out the reasons for their sudden assault upon their own brethren... in the next chapter. Until then, R&R!_

_Writing completed on September 20th, 2011. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SAPPHIRE! This is Yowl of Time, out, still drinking to our beloved cavegal's health!_

_*avoids suspicious glare from Ruby*_


	34. VS Giratina Part 1: The Firstborn

**Pokemon Adventures: Where Legends Cross**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Adventures/Special.

_OMG, the last chapter was so godamn long, let's hope I don't make the same mistake in this chapter. Here we go, the second-to-last chapter of Arc 1!_

_Began writing on September 20th, 2011. Paused drafting for, er, academic purposes, let's just put it at that. *sigh*_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34. Vs. Giratina (Part 1): The Firstborn<strong>

Crystal felt her eyes pressing against her skull as she looked up at the three new Pokemon that had suddenly appeared in their midst; while not even she, the Capturer, had so much as seen the mythical Celestial Dragons, she was not a newcomer to the Sinnoh mythology; she knew what they could do.

And even without any knowledge she could easily see the immense power radiating from the dragons' forms; Reshiram and Zekrom weren't kidding when they said that they had been greatly drained during their slumber. Assuming, of course, that the six drakes were all on the same ranks.

_**"Dialga, you jackass! What - "**_ Zekrom croaked out as he struggled to raise his head, his eyes wide in outrage and disbelief.

**_"Silence, fool!"_** Dialga roared furiously, stomping viciously upon the Deep Black Pokemon's back and causing his head to hit the floor. _**"You speak as if you have no idea what you've done! Palkia, bind them!"**_

_**"Don't tell me what to do!"**_ Palkia snapped, but raised her hand anyway. An instant later a wave of scarlet aura rose around the three Energy Dragons, effectively constricting them in place.

"Hey!" Crystal flinched at Gold's loud voice, a burst of fear rising in her heart as she whirled around to see her friend march straight toward Dialga; even considering his hotheaded nature, what was he THINKING? "What the hell are ya bunch up to? You'd better have a damn good reason for attacking them, or else we'll be kicking your armored ass into next Monday before you can say Goldenrod!"

"Gold!" Crys almost whimpered in fear, running by his side as Dialga slowl lowered his head to match the Breeder's glare evenly, crimson eyes meeting amber ones and almost creating visible sparks between them.

_**"Insolent gnat,"**_ Dialga growled quietly into Gold's face, smirking upon seeing that the boy refused to so much as flinch. _**"I see you're the type to go poking into business that don't belong to them. Young, hot-blooded, foolish... impressive."**_

Crystal's eyes widened in amazement as Dialga raised his head back up, his amused expression being replaced by a scowl again as he looked at Reshiram and Zekrom. _**"Very well... if you are indeed unaware of your doings... Palkia, do them the grace of showing them their guilt."**_

_**"I told you not to order me around!"**_ Palkia roared at her ignored complaint, this time actually flinging a quickly-charged Aura Sphere toward Dialga's face. At the last moment the Temporal Pokemon swung his head out of the way, allowing the Fighting-type move to strike the already-crumbling wall and blasting an entire section of it into nothingness.

The action and the power would've been surprising on their own, had it not been for what Crystal spotted what was going on outside the castle.

For the first time she realized that the top floor of the castle was VERY high up, enough for even Opelucid City to be visible near the horizon. Stretched out between the city and the Victory Road was mostly forests, and they were busy being ripped apart by a crazystorm.

"Impossible..." Sapphire's horrified whisper confirmed Crys that she wasn't hallucinating. The sky, still cloudy as ever, had rended above them, literally raining fire and lightning onto the helpless earth below as if Moltres and Zapdos were battling their beaks out from above the clouds - except, of course, it was several hundred times worse. Even as she watched on in shock a stray lightning bolt tore across a small patch of forest far below, leaving a jagged mark straight through it and setting it ablaze.

_**"Why, THANK you for your cooperation, sister,"**_ Dialga glanced behind to sneer at Palkia (who looked as if she wanted to throttle him) before turning back to Reshiram and Zekrom with a frown._** "So you really are ignorant... I had no idea you could be so foolish, letting your energy out of control like that. It doesn't matter if it was intended or not; the entire world is now being raked all over with energy storms that began kicking up exactly 63 minutes 16 seconds ago, ALL BECAUSE OF YOU."**_

_**"Impossible!"**_ Zekrom burst out, struggling against Palkia's space warps in vain. _**"I will admit we are greatly drained, but nowhere near to the state so that we'll lose every ounce of control over our power! There must be a misunderstanding!"**_

_**"That's not good enough!"**_ Snapped Giratina angrily, bringing his face dangerously close to Kyurem's with crimson eyes blazing. _**"But that's where you come in, isn't it? Sucked their energies dry until they lost control, hadn't you? You bastard! I ought to drag you into the Distortion Realm and see what has become of it! My realm!"**_

_**"Leave Kyurem out of this, Giratina!"**_ Reshiram protested, but her cry was cut short when Palkia grabbed her by the scruff and lifted her head up to hers.

_**"I would keep quiet if I were you, sister,"**_ the Sptial Pokemon hissed into the Vast White Pokemon's face. _**"You're the reasonable one; you should know that we're here to make judgement, not listen to flimsy excuses."**_

_**"I do not ask for forgiveness, for I do not deserve it,"**_ Reshiram replied sadly, her cerulean eyes glazed. _**"I know how you feel, Palkia, and it shames me to see that we played a part in this, no matter how small. I'm sorry."**_

Palkia blinked, looking taken aback by the other deity's subdued attitude. Crystal felt that it was their opportunity to say something, but her tongue was stuck to her lips; she dared not speak, lest the Celestial Dragons' deadly wrath turned upon them.

Apparantly, her concerns were not shared by all.

"They are not at fault, Lords."

The calm and collected voice had Crystal and the others whirl back in shock, just in time to see Grey step in front of them while ignoring the protests of his Pokemon behind him; being him, he probably didn't have any Poke Balls to recall them into in the first place.

"I it was that caused the fight between Zekrom and Reshiram," Grey stated again, looking up to Dialga in particular with his expression giving away nothing. "If there is anyone to be punished over what has happened here, it is I."

_**"No, Grey!"**_ Zekrom literally screamed at him, falling over himself while thrashing against Palkia's bonds. _**"What are you thinking! Dialga! Don't listen to him! You can't blame him for this!"**_

_**"Can't I?"**_ The Temporal Pokemon asked back, his crimson eyes gleaming strangely as he looked down upon Grey with a queer expression. _**"I know you and Reshiram wouldn't resume your fight without a good reason... and if this human has..."**_

"Well, he hasn't done it alone!"

"Black, don't!" White's warning came out a second too late before Black joined Grey at the front, staring up at Dialga and Palkia with defiant eyes.

"Grey is the hero that was destined to raise Zekrom from his slumber," the fourteen-year-old announced hotly, glaring up at the Celestial Dragons as if daring them to disagree. "He chose me to fulfill the long legends and face him in battle, which I did without hesitation. You can't punish him without punishing me as well!"

"Black, you don't understand - "

_**"Responsible, aren't you?"**_ Dialga cut off Reshiram's words, beginning to gaze into Black and Grey with more interest. _**"Noble as well. Qualities that ought to be admired. In respect of that, I will finish this quickly..."**_

Crystal's eyes widened in horror as the Temporal Pokemon reared his head back, a very familiar orb of orange energy in front of his open jaws... was the deity seriously considering firing a HYPER BEAM -

Crys felt her feet move before her brain finished processing the thought. Before she was aware of her actions she had already stepped in front of the two newer Dex Holders in a protective position -

In the same position as everybody else.

" - ?" Looking around in very slight confusion, Crystal noticed that every single Dex Holder and the Pokemon that remained outside of their Poke Balls had all sprang forward simulatneously, creating a living barrier between the Celestial Dragons and Black and Grey.

_**"You..."**_ Giratina snarled as he glared down on them all with burning crimson eyes, almost making Crystal flinch; she could swear she heard Platina whimper from somewhere. _**"You dare interfere with our duty?"**_

"If your duty is to kill off people for past mistakes, the hell we will!" Blue shot back, somehow looking no more afraid than Gold was.

"We are their comrades; whatever that is done to them, we can't ignore," Red spoke up, his voice firm as he looked up at Dialga. "But before punishing us, at least take time to listen to us! I don't know what's going on here, but I know for sure that whatever beating we'll receive will do little to lift the storm."

"If you are indeed deities, look to undoing damage to the world first," even Green put in coldly as he glared up at Giratina.

_**"... I see,"**_ replied Dialga, his voice strangely quiet in a dangerously as he leered down at the Dex Holders. _**"You've said a lot, but I draw only one conclusion: you are loyal. You know that this disaster concerns your comrades, yet you are willing to be punished together with them... I am impressed. Impressed indeed."**_

Crys felt herself relax a little. Would he listen now?

_**"Then allow me the honor of putting that loyalty to test!"**_ The Temporal Pokemon suddenly roared out, raising to full height with a crackling cloud of energy to form on his head. In horror Crystal recognized the ultimate move of all Dragon Pokemon:

_**"No... no, not Draco Meteor!"**_ Reshiram wailed out, confirming her fear. _**"Dialga, stop this madness, I beg you! You can't mean to take them all!"**_

_**"WATCH ME!"**_ bellowed Dialga, and Crys could now see a swarm of small meteorites forming within the energy cloud. Instinctivelty she pressed herself against Mega, closing her eyes and waiting for her end.

_**"Where is your voice in this, sister?"**_ Zekrom's demanding voice had her open her eyes again, in time to look into the desperation in the Deep Black Pokemon's eyes as he glared into Palkia with a force that could bore holes. _**"You know this can't be right. Do something about it!"**_

To Crystal's surprise Palkia did seem to hesitate, but not particularly because of Zekrom's words. With a slight jolt the Capturer realized that the Spatial Pokemon's gaze was fixed upon Diamond, Pearl and Platina.

_**"Dialga, stop!"**_ Palkia abruptly cried out, scooting in front of the Temporal Pokemon and lashing out at his head before the Draco Meteor could be fired.

_**"What the hell, Palkia?"**_ Snapped Dialga in alarm as he shot the Draco Meteor into the air (which shredded the clouds temporarily with an earsplitting explosion) before he ended up smiting his sister before rounding up on her with anger in his eyes.

_**"Look at them if you've got eyes, idiots!"**_ Palkai retorted in irritation before turning to the three Sinnoh Dex Holders. _**"... You are not unknown to me. Are you not the ones that have freed us from the Red Chain?"**_

"You - you remember?" Pearl blurted out in surprise, causing a wave of murmuring among the other Dex Holders; Crys wasn't one of them, having heard of their adventures in Sinnoh from Platina.

_**"Remember? That we do... though we wish we couldn't,"**_ muttered Dialga as he lowered his head to look closely at Diamond before suddenly breaking into a sigh. _**"That was the most embarassing moment in my life, brought under control of a human! And it wasn't the first time one of our own were snared, either."**_

_**"So these are the ones..."**_ even Giratina sounded interested as his drilling gaze brought itself over Platina. _**"Interesting... for I am in a way indebted to this female as well when she entered my realm two years ago... and alive to!"**_

Diamond, Pearl and Platina looked at each other in amazement, and Crystal felt a sudden onrush of pride within her heart; not only was she able to be proud of their seniors, of themselves, but of their juniors as well.

_**"Now that we mention it..."**_ Palkia muttered as he swerved his gaze, this time towards Ruby and Sapphire. _**"I recall that Kyogre and Groudon were almost put under control by humans as well, but someone managed to remove the Blue Orb and the Red Orb from them..."**_

"That's us! How did you know?" Sapphire blurted out in shock, sharing a surprised look with Ruby as they stood side-by-side.

_**"Lugia and Ho-oh were snared in a similar manner seven years ago,"**_ added Dialga, moving his gaze toward Blue and Crystal. _**"They were freed when several humans led their own subordinates against them. Might that be..."**_

"That's us!" Gold suddenly shouted as he made his way beside Crys, who flinched at his reckless response; what was he doing? It was her that brought Suicune and the others to battle against Ho-oh, not him! Looking around, she saw that Silver had made a similar claim with Blue by stepping in front of her and glaring defiantly at the Temporal Pokemon. "Think that's all? We managed to save Celebi too!"

_**"So I've heard,"**_ replied Palkia dryly as she scanned the gathered Dex Holders in general. _**"Then, I might assume, there might be among you that saved Jirachi from a human yet again four years ago, destroying Kyogre's apparition that tried to flood the entire world. Is there not?"**_

"That's right!" Red announced as he took a step forward, along with the nine Dex Holders that had saved the Hoenn Battle Frontier with him at the time; Crys and Gold, of course, included. "We maybe mere humans, but we could do all those things because we were together; with our Pokemon, with each other! Something that concerns our comrade concerns all of us!"

_**"... I see..."**_ This time the one to answer was Giratina, who had been busy skulking behind his siblings as they questioned the Dex Holders. _**"Ah... how deeply you are accquainted with us... this can mean anything but good."**_

_**"What?"**_ Burst out Zekrom, who had been listening to the exchanges in surprise._** "What ill can be gained from this? If anything, we have much to thank these humans!**_

_**"You don't get it, do you?"**_ Growled the Renegade Pokemon as he turned to Dialga and Palkia, his crimson eyes hardened into a pair of garnets. _**"Surely you know why we act through secrecy? Experience tells us with too many contacts with mortals mean nothing but trouble for us. They know too much about us. When that knowledge is leaked out to the rest of their kind, there is no telling what might happen."**_

"WHAT?" Snapped Gold, sounding genuinely pissed off by Giratina's distrusting words. "What'd you take us for, some jackass Pokemon-hunters that'll sell you off for a couple of cheap bucks to the nearest Safari Zone?"

_**"Your intentions matter not; is history not enough of a lesson?"**_ The Ghost-Dragon hissed back, unfurling his wings wide. _**"Silence now! We have no time to dither; Dialga, Palkia, I'm afraid I won't be able to partake in the punishment - "**_

_**"I shall take them to the Nether World."**_ (#1)

"Everyone, get out of here! He's trying to kill us all!" Blue's shout knocked the stunned Crystal back to her senses, and she quickly joined the other Dex Holders backing away from the massive Renegade Pokemon.

_**"A vain effort... no one can escape death, that you well know,"**_ whispered Giratina as he towered over them, a violet portal tearing into existence directly behind him and casting an eerie glow over the retreating Dex Holders. Before Crystal's horrified eyes the deity's form began to waver and change, until an unearthly shriek forced her to shut her eyes.

When she opened them again after a few seconds, she almost regrtted doing so.

Giratina hovered in front of them, the portal still whirling behind him. Now his wings had transformed into long, tattered clawed appendages that fluttered out from behind him like a cloak. His golden helmet had closed over his mouth and hid it from view. His six legs were gone, replaced by golden spikes that jutted out of his serpentine body.

"The Origin Forme..." Platina whispered in terror behind Crystal, doing little good to boost her own morale.

_**"Come to me now..."**_ The Renegade Pokemon whispered as his 'wings' spread out wider, looking as if they would blot out the already-dark sky as he rose over the Dex Holders like a Grim Reaper claiming his prey. _**"Do not... be afraid..."**_

Oh yes, Crys was terrified now.

_**"Giratina, don't do it!"**_ Reshiram screamed out, literally writhing against Palkia's shackles with her eyes ablaze in horror. _**"There is nothing to be gained from their deaths, I beg you! Stop this madness!"**_

_**"Giratina, you fool!"**_ To Crystal's surprise, the yell this time belonged to Dialga; even he and Palkia seemed dismayed by their brother's sudden killing intent. _**"Don't act rashly! Do you not remember our code?"**_

_**"For order to be maintained, sometimes rules have to be bent,"**_ whispered Giratina as he loomed over the Dex Holders, his voice now so quiet that it sounded like... coaxing. _**"Do not fear, my new subjects, I assure you... you will feel nothing. Then after that... you will find peace."**_

"No, no..." Crys found herself whimpering to her utmost embarassment; this was so different from offering their energy for Kyurem. At least then, they had the certainty that they were doing the right thing, that by sacrificing themselves some good could be done. Now, however, the imposing form of the Renegade Pokemon made her feel nothing but despair. Even Gold was gritting his teeth in helplessness as the Ghost-Dragon's yellow claws extended, preparing to take them under oblivion's embrace...

_"Shadow Ball!"_

An orb of black energy suddenly shot out of nowhere, striking an unprepared Giratina full in the face. With an enormous explosion the Renegade howled in pain as he doubled back, hitting the floor with an incredible crash that stunned Crystal; even supereffective, who could launch such a powerful attack that a deity would roll over getting hit with it?

_"Now! Close the portal!"_ Shouted a weird mechanical voice, one that belonged to the same being who had flung the Shadow Ball.

**_"Psychic!"_** This time the telepathic voice was deeper, more like a living being than a voice out of a radio. To Crystal's shock, the enormous portal at once began to distort and shrink, as if a huge invisible hand had gripped down and was squeezing it.

_**"What? NO!"**_ Roared Giratina as he scrambled back up, only to have a second Shadow Ball launched into his face. The next instant two figures slammed down onto the ground in front of the startled Dex Holders, both with such eerie figures that an odd chill shot down Crystal's spine.

One entity was a vaguely-humanoid figure with an orange body, with an expressionless green face and two pairs of orange/green tentacles where its arms should be. A giant purple crystal was embedded in his chest, and his four tentacles were charging up for another Shadow Ball as it stood in a protective stance in front of Red and Yellow (who was at the front line of the Dex Holders).

The other being seemed to be a grotesque (Crys couldn't find a moderate description) combination of humanoid and feline, with a lilac body and a thick purple tail that grew out of its abdomen. Its upper body was sickeningly gaunt, complete with bony arms with three fingers on each hand. Its head loosely resembled a starved feline, but that was nothing noticable compared to a second spinal cord that rose out of the back of its head and into the base of its neck. Its purple eyes glowed with a mixture of viciousness and, strangely, relief. On one hand the creature wielded a spoon as long as its own body, and its other hand was raised and glowing blue with psychic energy - this, then, was the one that was shutting the portal.

_**"... Finally we have arrived, and on time too,"**_ the purple entity spoke out quietly, closing its open palm once and collapsing the portal under itself as if it had never existed. Turning back to the stunned Red and Yellow it continued: _**"Long have we searched for you, only to find you here... it was cruel of you not to let us know of your safety, Red... our brother."**_

"I'm sorry; it looks like I've forgotten you all along," admitted Red with a sheepish smile, even as a brilliant smile split his face as he opened his arms toward the two creatures.

"Even so, it's good to see you both here, safe and strong... welcome back, Mewtwo, Deoxys."

* * *

><p><em>YES! MEWTWO! XDDDDDD Don't get pissed Deoxys I like you too :)<em>

_#1. Here in Yowlverse the Distortion World is a realm adjacent to the Nether World - the Underworld, Giratina's true realm. We will delve deeper of this in Arc 3._

_Dragonfire97, no, that's not what I had in mind, though I suppose that's what inspired this scene. We'll be seeing the Shadow Triad again in Arc 2._

_Hm, I managed to keep this one short and packed, I think. Anyone expected those two to show up at the end? :) Since they played such a central role in the original manga (Mewtwo more than once), I thought it criminal not to include them here starting straight from Arc 1. And it also helps that Mewtwo is one of my favorite Legendary Pokemon, along with Darkrai, Dialga, Groudon, and some others. XD_

_Oh yeah, have you noticed the difference between Deoxys's voice font differs from the rest of the deities? If you've read the whole thing thoroughly, another legendary that speaks in italics only is Uxie from Chapter 2; to put it simply, only the deities with supreme power (=the 680s, in other words) speak in both bold and italics. Mewtwo doesn't look like much, but his stat total IS 680, so he speaks in bold/italic. Hope that helped :)_

_The next chapter is, at last, the last chapter of Arc 1... Mewtwo and Deoxys has some words for both the Dex Holders and the Celestial Dragons. No matter how this conflict may end, there is a rising storm to be dealt with... What do they do? While we await for the answers, R&R!_

_Writing completed on September 25th, 2011. This is Yowl of Time, out._


	35. VS Giratina Part 2: Carry On, Carry On

**Pokemon Adventures: Where Legends Cross**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Adventures/Special.

_Well, this is it. The last chapter of Arc 1. I just wanna thank you all for sticking with me through this fic (those that actually did, anyway)... and if you're willing to come with me further here into the confusing world of Yowlverse, let us meet again after the hiatus, fresh with Chapter 1 of Arc 2 on November 22nd! Or, am I supposed to say this at the end of the chapter? Eh, whatever. Let's get it on!_

_Began writing on September 25th, 2011. Drafting paused at Chapter 15 of Arc 2._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 35. Vs. Giratina (Part 2): Carry On, Carry On<strong>

Joy, that was the only word that could describe Red as he stared at his two long-lost friends. If there was any other emotion in his mind at the moment, it was guilt that he really had forgotten them for so long.

Both Pokemon looked slightly different from when he had last seen them. Deoxys hadn't differed much physically, except that he was wearing a small old-fashioned radio around his neck; which was, naturally, how he could speak now. Mewtwo had gotten even leaner, betraying the harshness of time over his body - Red felt more guilt prick his heart when he realized that most of that time would have been spent searching for him.

_**"Shadow Sneak!"**_

"Deoxys, behind you!" Red cried out quickly as he remembered Giratina, who had gotten back on his feet; with the portal leading to the Nether Relam shut, he was forced back into his Another Forme. Before Red could register that properly the Renegade Pokemon's shadow suddenly shot forward on its own accord, headed straight for Deoxys with obvious killing intent.

_"Defense Forme, Protect!"_ The DNA Pokemon clipped quickly, instantly shifting form into its bulkier form with plated arms and think legs. In an instant a solid barrier formed around Deoxys, repelling the Shadow Sneak attack effectively and allowing the shadow to retreat back to its stunned owner.

Red barely heard Yellow gasp beside him, surprised as he was. When Deoxys had departed them four years ago, it was to be able to switch forms freely without having to depend on climates; apparantly he had succeeded in this.

Seething in fury Giratina tried to lounge at the DNA Pokemon again, but to Red's surprise Dialga and Palkia blocked his advance.

_**"Enough, brother,"**_ Dialga snarled in annoyance, glaring at the Renegade Pokemon with eyes that could burn. _**"You've caused more trouble than even I've accounted for. Know your place, and keep your violence in check."**_

_**"Or you'll have me to answer to,"**_ Palkia added dryly, cracking her knuckles dangerously. Giratina looked as if he would claw at them both, but merely gave a low growl before turning back, muttering mutinously to himself.

"_**Now..."**_ Dialga muttered as he and Palkia turned, an extremely irritated scowl on his face as he looked down at the Dex Holders, Mewtwo and Deoxys. _**"What have we here? Two that are obviously Pokemon, yet none I have seen before, powerful enough to send that worm Giratina rolling with a single attack and close his portal by force. What are you, foe or ally?"**_

_**"Either, depending on your actions,"**_ Mewtwo replied coldly as he pointed his spoon at the Temporal Pokemon, as if daring him to take a step closer. _**"But know this: some you have tried to kill here I am oblieged to protect with my life... touch them again, and we shall be sure to be your enemy."**_

_**"Loyalty again; brave words,"**_ replied Dialga, although this time his words seemed closer to a sneer. _**"Before I... educate you... on how unwise that would be... you have not answered my first question: What are you?"**_

Red hesitated as the deities (even the bound Energy Dragons) looked at them expectantly; apparantly the alarming appearances of Mewtwo and Deoxys had gotten all of them concerned. But what could they say? He didn't dare lie to them, but what would they do if they knew the truth?

_**"Red,"**_ spoke out Mewtwo as he turned to the Fighter, his expression plainly stating that he knew what he was thinking of. _**"Trouble yourself no further; we will speak for ourselves. You've done enough for us."**_

"But will you be okay?" Asked Yellow worriedly from beside him, as the younger Dex Holders began murmuring in confusion behind them.

_"We've learned to embrace who we are long ago, rather than flee from our past,"_ murmured Deoxys quietly, turning to the anticipating deities first.

_"You ask us of what we are; you had better be prepared for an unhappy story,"_ muttered Deoxys to Dialga and Palkia, looking reluctant to speak despite his words earlier. _"I hail from yonder, beyond which you need not know; I know not of my origins, save that I was a mere speck hovering in the void, a race of small, powerless yet tenacious creatures... until a certain power transformed several of my kind into what I am now. Of that power I know not."_

_"I arrived on this planet without any knowledge, and was quickly captured by a band of black-hearted humans... they saw use in me as a weapon. They infused me with the notion of power, had me nurture it, focus on nothing else but an endless life of combat. I did as they wished, because I never knew any other sort of life."_

Red shuddered inwardly as he listened to the DNA Pokemon's past for the first time; Deoxys was never a talkative fellow, especially when it came to himself.

_"Eventually, my strength grew to an extent that my pride overtook myself, and I escaped from the foul humans... only to be locked in battle with one of the humans that stand in front of you,"_ the mutant continued, turning back to lock his eyes with Red. This time the Fighter almost shivered outwardly; he could clearly remember his first battle with the DNA Pokemon. It was the first battle in which he came to doubt his capabilities as a Pokemon Trainer - thankfully, that was also the last.

_"From the first moment we clashed we both knew that I had the absolute upper hand... yet he didn't give up, he fought back with the ferocity of a Salamence. It confused me, for that's not what I would've done had I been facing a vastly strong opponent... I defeated him in the end, but was also maimed in the process, which I am ashamed to say led to my recapture later."_

Red flinched. So it was_ his_ fault that Giovanni captured him?

_"... I will returned to what happened afterwards later,"_ Deoxys mumbled lamely before shaking his head and moving on; he seemed to be lost in his own tale. _"As you can see for yourself I am free now... earned through the sacrifice of certain friends"_ - he nodded at Red, Green, Blue, Yellow and Silver at this point - _"... after my escape from the dark humans I departed to seek the power to transform freely... and to seek out a lost companion of mine, a former fellow prisoner."_

"Entity One," breathed Silver, his eyes shadowed as the unpleasant memories flashed through them all. "So you went seeking him... did you find him? Where is he now?"

_"He is... no more,"_ Deoxys murmured quietly, allowing gasps to rise around him before continuing (#1): _"When I found him he was already succumbing under his own power... he had never learned the lesson that I had to learn, a lesson our kind must learn if they are not to let their power comsume them."_

_**"Which is?"**_ Inquired Dialga, raising his eyebrows questioningly.

_"A lesson of fair defeat,"_ Deoxys stated, looking over at Red again. _"After my recapture I was scheduled for an immediate battle... with the very one that had faced me earlier. Except this time, he had came with a comrade that could match me in power."_ He glanced at Mewtwo as he said this, who looked back at him with a blank expression.

_"I mean not to brag, but my power was no less than his; yet it was he that emerged victorious, while I lay on the floor in defeat... I was not weak, but I had still lost. I lacked something that they possessed... and that got me thinking. During my journey I realized that I had missed a lot of things; honor, faith, respect, bondage... most of them I still have yet to gain for myself, but at least now I know what I must seek out in my life... and I owe it all to him."_

As he said this Deoxys turned to Red one last time, who blinked in surprise. What, him?

_"Yes, you, Red,"_ spoke Deoxys quietly, now addressing him directly. _"As we worked together to stop that airship from crashing, I watched you as you put everyone else's life, above yours, even mine. You dared to do the impossible to save others, not yourself, and you succeeded. You... you and your friends called me comrade, accepted me for who I was, sacrificed yourself for me... I will never forget the day when your blood entered my body. Thank you again, Red."_

"I, er..." Red murmured, suddenly conscious of the amazed looks the younger Dex Holders (and the Energy Dragons) were giving him.

**_"... I see,"_** said Palkia simply, now turning to Mewtwo with narrowed eyes. _**"What of you, then? The moment I first saw you I thought you looked familiar, as if I have seen your kind before... and that face... resembles..."**_

Mewtwo returned the deities' stunned gazes evenly with those purple eyes of his, and for a moment Red thought he saw them flash blue.

_**"Impossible...!"**_ Reshiram gasped, her cerulean eyes growing to the size of a basketball. _**"Mew? What had they done to you...?"**_

_**"Mewtwo I am,"**_ the Genetic Pokemon began, drawing gasps from both the deities and the Dex Holders. _**"Cloned from Mew, created from her eyelash... by the very same humans that enslaved Deoxys four years after my escape."**_

_**"Cloned...?"**_ Dialga growled in a deathly-quiet voice, his eyes flashing crimson and sending a chill down Red's spine; he didn't need Yellow's or Grey's power to tell that the Temporal Pokemon was very, very angry. _**"They dared... to clone a DEITY?"**_

_**"Aye, they dared,"**_ Mewtwo agreed, his eyes narrowing angrily as he looked down at his own body. _**"And what had they made? A creature purely designed only for slaughter; no feelings, no emotions, merely endless bloodlust. I'm glad to say they failed; a part of the Pokemon that I once was remained in me, and I had enough sanity to be disgusted by what I was. After much violence I managed to escape, crawling into the nearest cave I could find... wishing I could die."**_

Red could only stare at his comrade as the story unfolded before him; it was much more horrible than he had imagined - and he had a wide imagination.

_**"Little did I realize that there I would find my salvation,"**_ Mewtwo's face suddenly grew (shockingly) serene as he spoke this, turning his deep violet gaze to - Red again. _**"He came to me, with my guilt-ridden creator beside him, as I hid in that cavern trying to control my own inner violence - and failing miserably. I guessed that they had come to finally put an end to my struggles... to undo me at last."**_

_**"What I had not expected was for him to challenge me, as a Trainer would to any Pokemon. My creator must have told him what kind of a creature I was, but he didn't care... to him, I was but a Pokemon in pain and misery, not a monster that was to be destroyed. He battled me as he would battle any Pokemon, and I could feel his willingness to **_**SAVE**_** me. As strong as a tidal wave it struck me... giving him an opening to capture me with my creator's Master Ball."**_

"_Captured_ him?" Red heard Pearl mutter behind him in amazement, and resisted the urge to duck his head; he could remember the nine-year-old event clearly, but Mewtwo was SO exaggerating... wasn't he?

_**"It is thanks to Red that I was returned to my reformed creator, from whom I learned that not all humans were like the cruel and arrogant ones that had created me... that there existed such things as friendship and respect between humanity and Pokemon."**_ Continued Mewtwo, his usually-scowling expression settled into a peaceful... almost-smile. _**"Years later, I was freed from even him, but I left my creator changed. I was born anew, no longer a mindless destroyer but a LIFE. And I owe this new life to him... and thus my alliegiance is pledged to him only. Dare to him and his comrades, and you will have to deal with my wrath... a part of the bloodlust that used to rule me."**_

Despite all the dark thoughts erupting from Mewtwo's dark past, Red couldn't help but feel a burst of warmth shoot up his chest. Biased as they were (he was quite certain they were), it was extremely gratifying to know that the two mighty Pokemon thought so highly of him, and even more so that his little actions had made their lives so much better. Exchanging a glance with Yellow beside him, he could see that her eyes were shining as well.

_**"Very well..."**_ Absorbed to their stories, Red had almost forgotten the other deities; Dialga's quiet growl jolted him back to reality, and he quickly looked up to the Temporal Pokemon's dark expression; him, Palkia and Giratina all looked very thoughtful, while Reshiram, Zekrom and Kyurem, still bound by Palkia, looked stunned.

_**"Oh, for the love of!"**_ Dialga suddenly bellowed out, causing all the Dex Holders to flinch at the sudden outburst. _**"This is bad. We came here to solve problem, not be loaded with fifty more! What have we here? Energy storms ripping throughout the planet, deities fighting among themselves, a bunch of mortals accquianted too well with all of us, and now a pair of mutant Pokemon with the power to match us! This is too complicated."**_

_**"The matter's become too big for us,"**_ agreed Palkia, crossing her arms (somehow) and looking displeased. "We must consult this with the entire Hall, or at least the other Titans. We can't stay here."

_**"So we leave them be?"**_ Giratina snarled in disbelief, his eyes narrowing as he leered down at Yellow in particular; Red and Mewtwo noticed it simultaneously, shifting forward to cover her at the same time.

_**"Yes, we are,"**_ Dialga growled as he whirled back to press his forhead against the Renegade Pokemon, slightly pushing him back from the wary Dex Holders. _**"I told you before; no lives are to be sacrificed unless the universe itself is in peril. These mortals won't be your prey just yet."**_

_**"We shall see,"**_ Giratina hissed back before glancing at the three Energy Dragons. _**"What of them?"**_

_**"What did you think we'd do, sentence them to a decade in the Distortion World?"**_ Palkia snorted as she waved her hand once, undoing the deities' bonds at last. _**"They're the ones who screwed up and caused the Energy Storm; they will be the ones to clean up the mess. We're going back."**_

Another snap of her fingers, and an enormous magenta-colored portal exploded into existence behind the Spatial Pokemon. The Energy Dragons hastily shifted to their feet, glancing at each other awkwardly before meeting Dialga's stern gaze wordlessly telling them to go through it, then turning to the Dex Holders as one.

_**"I did not wish our parting to be like this,"**_ Reshiram murmured guiltily, glancing morosely at Black before turning away toward the swirling vortex. Just before the portal swallowed the Vast White Pokemon she looked back once and whispered: _**"May fate be kinder to you in the future, brave mortals. The days continue to grow darker..."**_

Kyurem was the next to follow, his head virtually dragging along the ground. Even so, he did look back and mumble _**"... I am forever in your debt..."**_ before vanishing through the portal.

Zekrom didn't depart as quietly; just before entering the portal he turned to the onlooking Celestial Dragons (Dialga in particular) before growling: _**"You will not harm these mortals, Dialga. Not ever. I will make certain of that."**_

_**"That's not for you to decide,"**_ Dialga snarled back, glaring back at the Deep Black Pokemon with accusation burning in his scarlet eyes._** "Get out."**_

With a final warning look, Zekrom was gone.

_**"Screw you both; I'm outta here,"**_ grumbled Giratina in disgust, uttering an eerie shriek before sending a quick burst of energy from his jaws, which quickly formed into a different, violet portal in front of him. _**"Unless you've both forgotten, my realm is in ruins... no one else will care for it as I do. Damn you both... I'm gonna set this right, whichever way."**_

_**"Good riddance, the creep,"**_ Red caught Palkia mutter under her breath as the Renegade Pokemon stomped through the portal, and wondered how different the Celestial Dragons were different from their Energy counterparts; their relationship seemed to be more strained, based upon their own hotheadedness compared to the Energy Dragons' mellowness.

"Wait, that's it?" Gold shouted in outrage as Dialga and Palkia turned their back on them, preparing to enter the magenta portals themselves. "You just show up and give the crap for us and our friends, and now you just leave?"

_**"In any case, you should be **_**grateful**_** we're leaving you unscathed,"**_ snorted Palkia as she went into the portal first, not even looking back at the Dex Holders murmuring among themselves in discontent. Dialga, on the other hand, halted and turned back to them just before he followed his sister in.

_**"... What has happened here is only the beginning of a greater chain of events to come... I can feel it in my veins,"**_ the Temporal Pokemon muttered as if speaking to himself, his angry eyes changing into a serious one as he looked out to the vicious storm raging outside._** "I have no idea what part you mortals are to play in this, but I can only suppose that your eventful pasts are no coincidence... I will be keeping an eye on you."**_

Shifting his gaze to Mewtwo and Deoxys, Dialga's eyes hardened again before he growled: _**"Power such as yours are not the kind that should be left unchecked. You haven't seen us for the last time, that I swear."**_

_**"So be it,"**_ replied Mewtwo coldly, meeting the Temporal Pokemon's glare evenly.

_"I'm not afraid,"_ Deoxys added hotly.

_**"A token of your foolishness,"**_ sneered Dialga, giving a last long gaze at the Dex Holders before snorting once and walking inside the portal. As soon as the Time Dragon went through, the portal collapsed upon itself, leaving to trace that six deities had stood upon the castle floor only half a minute ago.

"..." Red was no different from the other Dex Holders as they stood still for a good while, looking at each other with blank looks; it was over, truly over, but not in the way that it had expected to end.

"... What was that all about?" Pearl was the first to speak up, shaking his head in confusion.

"Whatever the deities were talking about, they weren't kidding about the storm," Green spoke up, pointing at the chaos outside. "We won here, but it looks like our job isn't done yet."

"Right," agreed White with a worried nod. "If Reshiram and Zekrom are really responsible for the storm, well... then it's a part of our responsibility too."

"And even if it's not, we gotta do somethin'bout it!" Sapphire gasped as she looked outside in horror. "But how? How can we stop a crazystorm like that?"

"At least we can try to find out why this storm is happening at all," said Ruby, looking ready (yet strangely hesitant) to put his hand on Sapphire's shoulder for comfort. "Remember the Weather Institute back in Hoenn? If this storm is really happening all over the world, maybe they can help us."

Red nodded in relief as their words began to send a ripple of action throughout the Dex Holders again; this was not a time to stand helpless, but to try and seek out whatever they could do. Before he could join in the discussion, however, Mewtwo's ears suddenly perked up.

_**"Red,"**_ he spoke, bringing all other voices to a halt. _**"We have company."**_

Raising his head in surprise, Red could indeed hear a group of footsteps rushing up the stairs from far away. Unlike the Genetic Pokemon, though, he wasn't worried; because he had a pretty good idea of who they were...

"They're over there! Black! White!" Bianca's excited voice rang out as the girl stumbled through the entrance, only to trip and have Cheren support her from behind. Entering more slowly behind them were: Cynthia, Alder, the Elite Four and the Gym Leaders, even Professor Juniper. They all rushed forward to congratulate the Dex Holders - or they would have, if the presense of Grey there hadn't forced them into a pause. Their confused expressions were further amplified by the (admittingly) intimidating figures of Mewtwo and Deoxys - Red could swear he saw Burgh take a wary step back.

"Whoa..."

"Er," began Red as he scratched his head, lost on how to explain; it was a good thing he had revealed his identity to the Gym Leaders beforehand, or he'd have been hard put to explain himself to all of them.

"It's okay," spoke up Cheren, raising his hands at the awkward-looking Dex Holders. "We don't have a clue of what's been going up here, but the details can wait; you've won, right? Team Plasma is finished. Their plots are undone."

"Yeah, they're gone now," Black confirmed for him, causing Professor Juniper to give out a loud whoop of celebration; as if that was the cue, all the Gym Leaders and Elite Four broke out in a burst of cheers and applauses, swarming all over the Dex Holders until they were all mixed together; out of the corner of his eye Red spotted Alder join Black with Cheren and Bianca, while Diamond, Pearl and Platina joyfully reunited with Cynthia.

"Ah, there you are!" A familiar voc growled from behind him, and he noticed Yellow flinch in surprise beside him as Drayden came up to him; the perpetual scowl on his face was enough to intimidate anyone, much more of such a sweet little thing like Yellow - wait, what was he thinking? (#2)

"You've got a handful of stuff to explain here, Champion," spoke the Dragon-type Gym Leader gruffly, though his eyes gleamed brightly as he held the Fighter's gaze evenly. "Such as that storm that suddenly began kicking up moments ago. You wouldn't have something to do with it, would you?"

"I think - " Red was about to tell him when a sudden ringing noise rang out through the chamber, stopping all conversations as all heads turned to a surprised Cynthia; her Poketch was beeping on her wrist.

"You've got a long-distance phone application?" Pearl gasped, looking slightly envious as the Sinnoh Champion clicked on several buttons, resulting in a loud _click_ of connection followed by a rough voice calling out urgently: (#3)

"Cynthia, Cynthia, can you hear me? This is Rowan. Answer!"

"Professor Rowan?" Platina exclaimed half a second before Cynthia, followed shortly by Diamond and Pearl. "This is Platina! What is it? Are you all right?"

"Platina! So you're there as well!" Professor Rowan's voice cried, sounding a little relieved. "And I suppose your two friends are there too. That's good to hear, but Cynthia! Don't tell me you're still in Unova! What's holding you in there?"

"I was about to head back now; there was a huge crisis here, but it's over now," replied Cynthia, looking taken aback by the urgency in Rowan's tone. "What's wrong, Professor? Has something happened in Sinnoh? Is it the Energy Storms?"

"Ah, so it's happening there in Unova as well?" Sighed Professor Rowan, sounding weary now. "No wonder, as things are the same all over the world, it seems. But we've got other problems here, Cynthia, ones that need your help. Team Galactic is back!"

"WHAT?" Cynthia's voice, while quiet on its own, was amplified tenfold by Diamond, Pearl, Platina, Emerald, Blue, White, Ruby and Crystal shouting it at the same time. Dia, in addition, cried out: "But-but impossible! Cynthia just said she and the Elite Four here defeated them all!"

"I trust you, Diamond, but the fact is that they are back," sighed Professor Rowan wearily from Cynthia's Poketch. "What's more, I hear they've brought friends from other regions this time; some such called Team Rocket and Team Plasma..."

"WHAT?" This time almost twenty voices shouted the word, Red and Yellow's not the least loudest. What was going on in here? All three teams had been defeated merely hours ago, only to resurface again in Sinnoh within moments?

"I will return immediately," Cynthia responded at once, whirling around for the exit before turning to the three Sinnoh Dex Holders. "I'm afraid congratulations will have to wait, the three of you. Come with me!"

"Of course!" Pearl yelled out eagerly as he leaped forth, only to be suddenly blocked by Gold.

"Whoa, steady there," spoke out the Breeder, his gaze travelling over to Platina and Diamond as they joined Cynthia. "Surely you're not thinking of going back by yourselves, are you? We're coming too."

"Wha - no," Platina spoke unexpectedly, sounding shocked by the offer. "No, this is our region. We can't afford to drag all of you into it as well."

"Oh, sure, and we must be all Unova natives to be here, right?" Blue put in jokingly as she came up from beside the younger girl, her soft expression neutralizing the snide words. "Don't be silly, Platina. Haven't we gone through this before? You're our friends and comrades; we're all in this together now. We Dex Holders ought to stick together."

"Of course! You were willing to stick with us till the end; we ought to return you that favor," piped up Black, also stepping forward. Throwing an apologetic look at Cheren and Bianca he spoke: "I'll come with you too. Thanks to you our region is saved - now it's time for me to help you."

"I'll come with you!" As Red threw a proud look at his apprentice, he wasn't exactly surprised to see White exclaim as she ran up beside her 'employee' (here was a story he'd be interested to hear). "I... this is the least I can do for you."

"You are all so ready to forgive me for what I've done," Grey spoke up as well, drawing all attention towards him; the Elite Four were obviously confused by the (former) Team Plasma King's sudden change of atttitude. "But I have yet to forgive myself, to atone... I think this journey will help me repay this debt to you. I will come as well."

"Everyone, you..." Diamond mumbled as he turned to look at them all, his large eyes round and watery, looking obviously touched.

"Don't say anything!" Laughed Sapphire before frowning once. "But how do we go to Sinnoh? I wouldn't fancy riding a boat or a plane through that crazystorm, in any case."

_**"That will not pose a problem,"**_ spoke up Mewtwo as he came up behind Red, causing several Gym Leaders to flinch. _**"If any one of you can visualize your exact destination, Deoxys and I can Teleport all of you there safely. We will follow afterwards... after these humans get the explanation they demand and deserve."**_

"Thanks, Mewtwo!" Red told the Genetic Pokemon sincerely, silently blessing the day he first met the creature bristling with rage in his cavern.

**_"Anything for the savior of our lives,"_** replied the Genetic Pokemon solemnly.**_ "I assume you'd be departing immediately. Gather up betwen us, then; we need to focus, and we need you all close together."_**

"Right," Silver replied with a nod, stepping between the two powerful Pokemon first, followed suit by the rest of the Dex Holders and Cynthia.

"You'll be alright while we're gone, right?" Black asked as he squeezed between White and Grey, looking apologetically at Cheren, Bianca and Alder.

"Don't you worry, son," chuckled Alder in reply. "You've done everything for Unova; now leave it to us to protect it. Safe journey, Truth-seeker!"

"Send us to the town in my head," Cynthia informed Deoxys quietly, who nodded.

_"That place is not unfamiliar to me,"_ assured the DNA Pokemon. _"However, I recommend you to stick closer; we need precise accuracy, lest you end up in the middle of the sea."_

Heeding his advice the Dex Holders (some of them reluctantly) crammed into each other, and Red felt Yellow's body grow hot as she was pressed into his arms; for some reason, the reaction caused his own blood to warm. All around him he could hear sounds of similar situations, such as "Ow! Hey, Sapph! You're stepping on my shoes!"(Ruby) or "Ack! Who's that touching my - _GOLD_!"(Crystal), followed by a quick "I can explain!"

"Alright, everyone hold on!" Red shouted out quickly, seeing that Mewtwo and Deoxys had begun channeling their power. The two Pokemons' eyes began glowing blue as they spread out their arms wide, sending forth a wave of multicolored ring of energy from their fingertips. The psychic energy quickly formed a ring around the huddled Dex Holders, beginning to rotate faster and faster until it became a psychic whirlwind that enveloped them tightly in its grasp.

_**"I will come for you in time, Red!"**_ Mewtwo's cry was the last thing Red heard before he instictively grabbed Yellow and held her close to him, then everything vanished in a great flash of light. Even during that flash, though, he could clearly feel the warmth of his comrades all around him as they took the first step toward their next adventure together...

* * *

><p>"They've done what they came to do, but it appears that our story seems to be far from over," sighed Shauntal as she and those that remained behind gazed out to the Energy Storm raging outside.<p>

"True, Auntie... the future promises something ominous in store for those young Trainers. All I can see is darkness beneath the clouds..." spoke Caitlin, her gaze fixed to the black sky through the destroyed celing of Team Plasma's castle; night had fallen, but it wouldn't have made a difference had it been broad daytime. No light, not even that of the sun, could penetrate those clouds.

_**"Yet the stars still shine above, even if we cannot see them,"**_ Mewtwo commented, an odd feeling of content filling him as he turned to face the group of humans. He would never be used to being near this curious race, he supposed, but tonight he was willing to bear it; he had found the one he had been searching for the last four years. He had fulfilled his mission, for now.

_**"Their path has been hard, harder than most, but they still found strength within to get this far,"**_ the Genetic Pokemon continued as the faces began turning to him and Deoxys, their curious expressions demanding explanation. _**"And they will find the strength to carry on, further than we can possibly imagine. Each of them are a legend of their own, and this was merely the place where the legends crossed, and our faith forbid, this will not be the last. Hear me, faithful friends, and learn of their journeys that led them here..."**_

* * *

><p><em>DONE!<em>

_#1. I feel so sorry for E1... but it'd be too confusing to lead a story with two Deoxys, and since Entity One was meant to be trashed by Team Rocket anyway, I just made up a good excuse for him to be gone. I still kinda feel guilty, though..._

_#2. Red. You. Dumbass. Don't stop thinking there! XD_

_#3. In the games the Poketch doesn't have a phone app... how do the guys in Sinnoh make emergency calls, I wonder? Or do they have Pokegears separately?_

_pokemon56476, the last time you've reviewed this fic was Chapter 23! :) I have much sympathy for Regigigas and his minions... you won't be able to imagine how I'll depict them in Arc 2! Honestly, as soon as the Slow Start turns are over Regigigas can beat the friggin crap outta anybody... except that he never survives those stinkin' five turns. Sigh... Yep, Dialga is one of my favs too - he's the hothead among the deities, as well as the most outspoken of them; the formula for trouble. Look out for him in the later arcs! XD_

_Uchiha Sasuke XII, Ghetsis was actually talking to himself in Chapter 4...;;_

_REVISED: As pointed out in the reviews, Professor Rowan said "Team Rocket and Team PLASMA", not GALACTIC. All three teams have been revived! Thanx for pointing it out, Suisho Talim!_

_YES! FINALLY! Arc 1 is finished! A million thanks again to everyone who stuck with this fic to the end - and special thanks to G.F.T.W, who has cared to review every single chapter so far! You're the only one, btw :)_

_Well, friends, now I go onto a hiatus as forewarned... the first chapter of Arc 2 will be updated on November 22nd of this year. On that day, look for _**Pokemon Adventures: Hunt of the Plates**_ on my profile! Yeah, promising title, right? :) I can promise you this: lots and lots of legendaries! XD Well, that's it for now, see you in 'bout two months! For the last time, R&R!_

_Writing completed on September 29th, 2011. This is Yowl of Time, out._


End file.
